Desde el Ayer
by Lauri Potter
Summary: Vengo, desde el ayer, a contarte el principio de una historia, tan loca y absurda, como sus protagonistas: los años 70's, los Merodeadores, aquellos a quienes no conoces y te presentaré, aquellos a quienes ya conoces y Voldemort... que más puede pasar?
1. Prólogo

**DESDE EL AYER**

**PROLOGO**

Esta es una canción que ha sido escrita con lágrimas, y que se acompaña con el ritmo del dolor.

_Ella existió solo en un sueño_

Miró por última vez en la profundidad de esos ojos amados. Su última oportunidad de decirle, sin palabras, como ayer, como antes, como siempre, todo el amor que había en su corazón, en su alma, en su ser.

Gracias… por todo, por ti, por mí, por él.

Te amo

Miró como se alejaba, con el fruto de su amor en brazos. Con la cabeza en alto y la ilusión destrozada.

Fuerte. Valiente.

Dejó todo pensamiento atrás. Solo importaba darle tiempo de escapar, de salvarse, de salvarlo. De vivir.

Vive, por ti, por ella, por mí. Vive.

Aun sin varita, haría todo cuanto estuviera en sus manos para detener a aquel que osó atentar contra los suyos.

Nadie caza en el territorio del león. Nadie amenaza a la manada del león.

Aun sin posibilidades se enfrenta al miedo, al dolor, a la muerte, a la destrucción. Sin miedo, con la cabeza en alto, con dolor.

Valiente…

James Potter no teme a la muerte.

La enfrenta, se le entrega voluntariamente, abre los brazos, queriendo abarcarla solo para sí. Que no los toque. Que no los mire.

Solo lamenta no besar a Lily una vez más.

_Y él es un poema que el poeta nunca escribió_

Vive, por ti, por él, por mí. Vive. Se aferra a su pequeño, queriendo transmitirle todo su amor...

Ahora un amor desgarrado, amor roto, despedazado. Lo ha sentido caer. Ha quedado incompleta.

Pero ella es fuerte y lucha. Lucha por el resultado de un amor eterno. Lucha por su hijo. Lucha por la posibilidad…

Es ágil de pensamiento. Busca soluciones en libros leídos hace muchos años. Busca respuestas en días vividos con pasión e intensidad.

Besa en la frente a Harry, y besa a James en el alma. Se gira y se enfrenta al horror que acaba de arrebatarle al amor de su vida.

De todas sus vidas.

El rugido de la leona nace en su pecho, justo entre la tercera y quinta costillas, en el lado izquierdo del esternón….

Su corazón quiere venganza. Quiere que la muerte de cara pálida sufra lo que ella sufre sin él. Quiere ver correr sangre.

Y el rugido muere en su garganta. La leona debe defender a su pequeño. Sus ruegos no son por ella.

Cuando la luz verde explota en su pecho, sabe que ya no habrá un día más. Un segundo más. Un aliento más.

Y antes de caer sonríe.

Lily sonríe, porque sabe que ha ganado. Sonríe porque sabe que Harry está a salvo. Solo, pero a salvo.

Y sonríe porque volverá a besar a James. Por siempre…

_Y en la eternidad los dos, unieron sus almas para darle vida a esta triste canción de amor._

ooOoo ooOoo

Hola!!

Instigada por el muso, que he decidido llamarlo Brad, ha estado muy insistente estos días, quién me dijo que hiciera lo que siempre había querido: escribir de mis amados Merodeadores (y de mi adorado e idolatrado, el siempre guapísimo Sirius Black), y pues le hice caso, ¿¿quién puede resistirse a su dulce sonrisa?? (A la de Brad, no a la de Sirius, aunque ¿quién puede resistirse a la suya tampoco?)

Mi locura, junto con su sonrisa (la Sirius… y la de Brad también, todo sea dicho), ha supurado por mis dedos y ha dado origen a esto.

Si alguien se ha tomado la molestia de leer hasta aquí (Y no ha salido corriendo a llamar al psiquiatra) He de decir algunas cosillas aclaratorias:

ejem, ejem...

He tratado de hacer esta historia lo más fiel posible, sin embargo, hay cosas que se me escapan, y hay cosas que, definitivamente y con toda premeditación, alevosía y ventaja, prefiero pasar por alto. Por lo que si en realidad se sale del concepto original, que me perdone JKR… (y aquellos exigentes que exigen historia fieles… )

Entre tantas cosas que se me van, están los sucesos de la época de los 60 y 70's, naci un poco tarde... por lo que deberán cerrar los ojos ante todos los anacronismos que se me vayan...

Cualquier parecido con la realidad, no es mera coincidencia, es fuente de inspiración, sonrían y continúen leyendo...

Ah! como reto personal, está vez habrán títulos de canciones o pedazos de canciones. En un acceso de inspiración, combinado con un masaje de Brad (y una sonrisa deSirius), he decidido que cada capitulo tendrá una "recomendación musical"...

El del prologo es la hermosisisisima "Triste Canción" del Tri. Si no la han escuchado, ¿qué esperan? A darle al google!!

Se les agradece de antemano cualquier estimulo y/o muestra de apoyo en forma de revew…

Y recuerden que mis intenciones no son buenas... lo juro solemnemente!!


	2. I: Volver

_¡_Hola de nuevo!

Aqui traigo un pedazo más de esta locura, espero que lo disfruten tanto leyendo, como yo imaginandolo.

La recomendación musical del día:

Volvere, de Jesse & Joy.

_Sé que conoces esta historia. O por lo menos una parte. Pero no vengo a hablarte del final. Sino del comienzo. Del ayer. _

_Has de escuchar, y decidir. _

_Y solo entonces, el mañana podrá ser escrito..._

**CAPITULO PRIMERO**

**VOLVER**

Finales de Agosto de 1970

_Estuve y no supe que yo estaba ahí_

_Yo lo tuve todo y no lo distinguí_

_Si blanco, negro, malo, bueno estaba ahí_

_Ahora que estoy fuera sé lo que perdí._

Calais se encuentra en la costa del paso de Calais, el punto más estrecho del canal de la Mancha, que en este punto mide solamente 34 kilómetros, y es la ciudad francesa más cercana a Inglaterra. Desde este maravilloso puerto, salen barcos todos los días hacia Inglaterra, lo que lo convierte en uno de los puertos marítimos más visitados del mundo. Port Plaisance es una marina al oeste de Calais. En esta, los barcos más elegantes del mundo atracan.

Si cualquiera se fijaba en el letrero de "no traspasar. Peligro" que colgaba de una cadena oxidada a la entrada del muelle número 14 de Port de Plaisance, pensaría que más allá de la cadena solo había un muelle más, de esos cuyas vigas de madera estaban podridas y corroídas por el mar. Cualquiera que no tuviese magia.

Para los magos, el muelle número 14 de Port de Plaisance era el embarcadero mágico que cruzaba hasta Inglaterra. Familias de magos lo usaban en visitas turísticas del continente a la isla y viceversa. Y muchos magos que no gustaban del viaje en traslador, o que les representaba algún peligro la desaparición, preferían al enorme "Notre Dame", con su cupo para 200 pasajeros, entre adultos y niños.

El viaje duraba exactamente treinta minutos, ni uno más, pero tampoco uno menos. Durante los siete siglos que llevaba funcionando, nunca había sufrido un retraso y nunca había dejado de funcionar. Bueno, tal vez durante la Segunda Guerra. Pero de todas maneras, nadie querría viajar.

El barco de doble cabina, medía unos 40 metros de popa a proa, era de manufactura sencilla, pintado de color blanco y azul. Avanzaba echando aire sobre el agua, con magia por supuesto, lo que además de la rapidez del viaje, brindaba el beneficio de evitar los molestos mareos. El viaje en el "Notre Dame" solía ser ameno, sin novedades. De vez en cuando se podría ver algún pez saltarín, o a alguna sirena curiosa.

Desde el pintoresco muelle, en los días claros, se pueden ver fácilmente las rocas blancas de los acantilados de Dover, Inglaterra.

Pero ese no era día claro.

Un joven de cabellos castaños paseaba de un lado a otro del muelle, pensando seriamente en lo que le esperaría al cruzar el Canal de la Mancha. Las nubes que cubrían de gris el cielo, parecían cubrir los pensamientos del caminante.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, pateaba una piedrecilla sin darle descanso. Si nos acercamos un poco, podríamos ver pequeñas arrugas a ambos lados de los ojos de un topacio claro. Círculos azulados que descansaban bajo los hermosos ojos topacio del muchacho, de unos diecisiete años recién cumplidos, demostraban sus penas y días de insomnio. A pesar de su juventud, dentro de su preocupación, su rostro era sereno y maduro, como el de quien ha vivido muchas vidas y estas le han pasado factura.

Su complexión era delgada, sin embargo, bajo esa apariencia flacucha y frágil, se escondía un corazón fuerte y valiente. Y si lo pusiéramos a prueba, nos demostraría que era su fuerza física era mayor a lo que podríamos imaginar. Bajo esa apariencia pacifica, ahora perturbada, el lobo dormía, esperando despertar una vez más. Y sentía la luna llena cada vez más cerca.

-¡mierda!- exclamó Remus Lupin, nuestro caminante, siguiendo el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

Había pasado el verano con la familia de su padre, fallecido hacía tres años ya, en un pueblo de la Toscana, cuyo nombre es irrelevante ahora. Habían sido unos días algo complicados. Sus abuelos, descendientes de una tradición familiar muy arraigada, no dejaban de hacer críticas al comportamiento de sus padres.

Jonas y Danna habían huido juntos, después de que él la conociera en una fiesta del pueblo, a los 18 años. Sin un futuro definido y sin suelo sobre el cual asentarse. Se casaron apenas pisaron territorio inglés y Remus John Lupin nació dos años, exactos, después. No habían sido espectacularmente ricos, pero vivían de manera holgada. Hasta el repentino fallecimiento de Jonas, por un infarto cardiaco.

Sus abuelos paternos no dejaban de reprocharle que nunca los visitara, que pasara tanto tiempo en esa isla de horrendo clima, donde nada, más que agua, germinaba. Y eso que ellos desconocían la verdadera historia de sus problemas.

Durante las tres noches de luna llena, del mes que pasó con sus abuelos, su madre las pasó con él, alegando pendientes escolares. Así habían mantenido el secreto de su condición por un tiempo más. Ahora Remus se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más podría mantenerles oculto su secreto.

Y en casa las cosas estaban peor. Su madre había ido a buscarlo a Italia, y decidieron pasar unos cuantos días en Francia, para empaparse de la cultura local. Y hartarse de quesos y vino. Después de un maravilloso paseo por la zona mágica de La Cité, una lechuza marrón le esperaba en la posada donde se hospedaban.

La reconoció enseguida por ser la lechuza de James, que al contrario que su dueño, solía quedarse quieta hasta terminar su misión. Con singular alegría le quitó el sobre de pergamino atado a la pata, pensando en que había tenido abandonados a sus amigos durante las vacaciones, pero aparte de Lily, que recibía el correo "normal", no había podido enviar ninguna misiva, vía lechuza, desde la casona de sus abuelos. Conforme leía el pergamino amarillento, escrito con la caligrafía rápida pero elegante de Sirius, y aquella que parecía patas de araña de James, se daba cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

Por fin, harto de sus situación familiar, Sirius había decidido dejar su casa. Había llegado a casa de James a pedir asilo, y los padres de este que lo veían como un hijo más, se lo habían dado gustosos, galletas de chocolate a todas horas y más mimos que a James, venían en el pack. Eso contaba Sirius. Con unas cuantas palabras malsonantes entre línea y línea y unas maldiciones dirigidas a cada "honorable miembro de la honorable familia Black, elfos incluidos.

Lo que contaba James era diferente. Simplemente, harto de malos tratos, caras e ideas, Sirius había abierto la boca, demasiado esta vez, para soltar un comentario totalmente fuera de lugar, cosa que no sorprendió a Remus, y el castigo había sido ejemplar. Según James, aun era visible la cicatriz en la poblada e insolente ceja izquierda de Sirius. Incluso había sido borrado del tapiz. Sus maletas habían aparecido, junto con él, por la chimenea. Lo sorprendente del asunto, es que Sirius no estaba en condiciones de realizar un viaje por la red flu. El qué le había enviado, sabía que sería bien recibido, y se había arriesgado además a enviarle todas sus pertenencias personales, sin olvidar todo lo que era importante para él, oso Pinket incluido.

Remus esperaba a su madre, que había ido a "arreglar unos negocios", sin que Remus supiera el origen de dichos negocios, por lo que daba vueltas en el muelle, preocupado por su madre y pensando en el dilema de sus amigos, al que se sumaba el hecho de que sus recursos económicos iban disminuyendo considerablemente. A pesar de haber comprado túnicas y material de segunda mano, los gastos del colegio eran muy altos. Remus no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría después de dejar Hogwarts.

-Ya estoy aquí, cariño- llegó Danna Lupin con las mejillas arreboladas de correr el último tramo del muelle. Le dios besos a su hijo en cada mejilla y se sentaron en uno de los asientos dobles de la cabina superior del Notre Dame, donde la vista hacia el Canal de la Mancha era espectacular.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- le preguntó con voz suave, tratando de ocultar la ansiedad y la curiosidad.

-¡uff!- suspiró la mujer. Sus cabellos eran de un rubio paja, sin rastro alguno de canas, lo que brindaba a su bello rostro, una apariencia aun juvenil. Remus consideraba que era una justa mezcla ente su padre y su madre. De su padre tenía la complexión, el color castaño claro de sus cabellos, la forma alargada de la cara, la nariz prominente y el gusto exagerado por los libros. De su madre había heredado el extraño color de sus ojos, oro líquido, que se oscurecían cuando se enojaba o reía. Y la magia.

-No encontraba como aparecerme hasta aquí. Ya sabes que en esta ciudad uno no puede andar como así, hay demasiadas normas y todo eso…- Danna sonrío. Unas ojeras más pronunciadas que las de su hijo se dibujaban bajo sus ojos, y las arrugas se profundizaban mucho más en un rostro aun joven.

Pasaron quince minutos comentando las leyes mágicas francesas, sus diferencias con las inglesas y de cómo le gustaría a Danna mandar a Remus a otros países, Alemania, Rusia, para que conociera las diferentes leyes mágicas. Cosa por demás difícil en plena Guerra Fría. Y Remus Lupin pensaba que era gracioso como su madre encontraba cualquier pretexto para desviarse del tema importante, lo que le recordaba un poco a Lily Evans, y su habilidad de evitar hablar de James.

Y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba cuando había conocido su madre tantos lugares, si se había casado tan joven. Pero, como siempre, callaba todas sus dudas e inquietudes, que había de sacarle a cucharadas, bajo amenaza de muerte, o de la pérdida de sus chocolates favoritos, según la magnitud del problema.

-¿Qué le pasa a los inquietos de tus amigos?- pero había ocasiones, como esa, en las que Remus aseguraba que su madre le leía los pensamientos, cosa que solo había creído podía hacer Dumbledore, dada su condición de licántropo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Soy tu madre. Es mi deber saber que pasa por tu cabecita…- le dirigió una mirada cariñosa y desordenó sus cabellos, como quien acaricia a un pequeño.

-Mamá…- se quejó el muchacho, apartándose bruscamente del gesto maternal.

-Entonces ¿Qué hizo esta vez James?- preguntó guardando para sí el rechazo.

-Sirius…- corrigió Remus -Se ha fugado de casa…

-Ya era hora- contestó mirando hacia lo lejos -no me veas así. Era de esperarse, hijo. Sirius es muy diferente del resto de los Black, por lo que me has hablado de ellos. Hay bondad en su corazón.

Remus se preguntaba si hubo bondad en Sirius cuando envió a Snape al Sauce Boxeador, en plena luna llena. Y sin embargo, el orgulloso y altanero Black, se había deshecho en disculpas y perdones, prometiéndole una caja de los mejores chocolates belgas, que no le pediría las tareas por el resto del año, y citas con quien quisiera. A Remus no le quedó más remedio que perdonarle.

-Ahora vengo, cariño- Danna se levantó, su vestido de algodón revoloteó a su paso y más de un hombre se giró para verla.

Mientras miraba acusadoramente a uno de esos "caballeros", sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca. Característico de cierta percepción sobrenatural, que tenía más que ver con su condición mensual, que con la magia.

Se giró y descubrió una esbelta figura femenina, asomada peligrosamente sobre el barandal de seguridad del Notre Dame. Los rizos castaño oscuro, lanzaban destellos dorados bajo los escasos rayos solares y se arremolinaba con el viento, sin que a su dueña le preocupara el despeinarse de esa manera. Se levantó y caminó hacia la joven, quien se incorporó y se quedó quieta. Como presintiéndole a su vez.

Antes de que volteara, Remus sabía que encontraría una cara agraciada, de tez dorada con pómulos fuertes, nariz ligeramente achatada y barbilla triangular. Y dominando el rostro, estarían unos ojos alargados, de un verde claro, que coqueteaban con el amarillo, lo que le darían un aspecto exótico a la chica.

-¿Patterson?- preguntó cuando una sonrisa, coqueta, le recibía.

-¡Lupin!- contestó la aludida, dándole un caluroso abrazo a un sorprendido Remus.

-¿Qué andas haciendo por acá?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo al separarse. Se echaron a reír.

-Tú primero- ofreció ella invitándolo a unírsele a la barandilla.

-Estuve en Italia durante el verano…-

-Mmm… delicioso ¿visitaste Roma?- cerró los ojos como recordando.

-Desde luego- repuso Remus complacido, y asombrado del cambio obrado en la joven que hacía dos años no veía -Roma, Venecia, Florencia… mis abuelos me llevaron a cuanto lugar turístico puede haber. He de confesar que estoy harto de iglesias y renacimiento…- agregó con una sonrisa

-Me imagino- repuso ella, ensombreciendo el rostro de repente, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Remus.

-¿Y tú? Todos te hacíamos en América o Beauxbatons, o algo así…- dejó la pregunta al aire, caballerosamente inglés.

-Oh… yo estuve por aquí y por allá… me di un tiempo para estudiar y para pasear…- contestó vagamente, mientras miraba hacia la cabina.

-¿Vuelves a Hogwarts?- preguntó Remus. La joven rió de nuevo, con esa risa levemente nasal y cantarina, que el chico recordaba bien.

-No…- movió la cabeza negativamente, tratando de controlar la risa- vine por asuntos legales… de herencia, más bien…- dijo con melancolía

-¿Quién…?- comenzó Remus, pero se vio interrumpido por la voz de su madre que le llamaba a gritos quedos, desde el interior de la cabina.

Danna se acercó con aire risueño, y Remus, que se giró para recibir a su madre, no notó la mueca de extrañeza que abarcaba todo el hermoso rostro de su interlocutora.

- Cariño, ¿Quieres un bocadillo…?- La mujer se paró en seco, mirando fijamente a la joven, quien le devolvía la mirada de igual forma, añadiendo un tinte insolente a su pose.

-Mamá, ella es Katrina Patteson, una compañera del colegio…- la joven tendió la mano a la mayor, mientras sonreía misteriosamente.

-Mucho gusto- replicó incómoda, la madre de Remus.

-El gusto es mío, señora Lupin- la joven se volvió hacia Remus son la misma sonrisa- ahora comprendo a quién salió Remus…- Danna respiró fuerte, provocando que el mismo joven se sobresaltara y mirara interrogadoramente a su madre y a la chica. –Si me permiten, me esperan… mucho gusto señora Lupin, adiós Remus- se alejó con paso elegante y se unió a una joven de cabellos negros que charlaba con un hombre de cabellos rubios, los dos vestidos elegantemente.

-No me gusta esa chica, Remus- le dijo Danna apenas se alejó lo suficiente para que no les escucharan

-¡Mamá!- le reprendió cariñosamente su hijo, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros -Pensé que no serías de esas típicas madres celosas de las novias de sus hijos…- su madre abrió la boca, pero Remus le interrumpió -Además, Patterson no es mi tipo- concluyó, haciendo que los colores regresaran de nueva cuenta al rostro de su madre

-Aléjate de ella Remus. Aquellos como ella solo traen problemas…- contestó con un susurro de voz.

--

-¿Qué hacías con un asqueroso mestizo, Katrina?- preguntó hoscamente el hombre rubio.

-Vamos Lucius- habló con voz infantil y burlona la mujer de cabellos negros -Deja que se divierta un poco la pobre niña…- pasó una mano blanca y huesuda por el cabello alborotado de Katrina -veo que al fin te espabilas un poco… el mestizo no está de mal ver, querida…-

-No me gusta que me toquen el cabello, Bella- contestó secamente Katrina, alejándose de ella en plan de niña mimado -Y es un amigo de tu primo…-

-Ah… mi primito…- Bellatrix Black cambió su expresión maliciosa por una de lujuria -supongo que por estar taaaan lejos, ha sido para ti imposible estar enterada…- Katrina la miró con asco -ha sido una verdadera lástima…- Bellatrix se llevó un dedo a la barbilla con expresión falsamente soñadora, para después mirar fijamente a la chica y permitirle un breve vistazo a pensamientos y recuerdos.

-Qué asco Bella…- comenzó la castaña elevando el tono de voz -deberías de…

-Sirius ha sido borrado del tapiz- interrumpió fríamente Lucius Malfoy, como si con esas palabras se diera todo por aclarado -Más te vale no mencionarlo, sino quieres que tus tíos…- hizo una mueca de desdén -… se enfaden- le reprimió apuntando con el dedo índice.

-Bien- respondió Katrina secamente, volviéndose hacia el mar otra vez. El muelle del embarcadero de Inglaterra se vislumbraba a lo lejos, bajo una densa capa de niebla.

Por unos minutos ninguno habló. Bellatrix miraba fijamente la espalda de la joven, con una sonrisa cruel pintada en la cara.

-No sé porque no usamos un traslador desde el hotelucho ese, que por cierto, que mal gusto tienes para los hoteles…- repuso Lucius, cuando estaban ya cerca del embarcadero, mientras alisaba su elegante túnica de terciopelo negro -Este barco cada día decae más, mira que dejar subir mestizos… a saber cuánto sangre sucia habrá acá…-

-Porque a mi querida prima no le gustan los trasladores… -replicó Bellatrix con tono burlón e infantil mirándose distraídamente las uñas.

-O porque no querías que vomitara tu túnica nueva, Bella. Ya sabes que me mareó…- le respondió Katrina con el mismo tono cínico que había empleado la morena. –Además, velo por el lado positivo Luce, así sabes cuánto mestizo y sangre sucia hay a tu alrededor y de cuantos tendrás que deshacerte- la joven se volvió de nuevo, dándoles la espalda a los dos magos.

Mientras Bellatrix la miraba tratando de penetrar su mente, sin éxito, Lucius sonreía de una forma enigmática.

-A todas estas… ¿por qué no vino Cissa contigo? Se supone que ella es tu prometida ¿no?- Lucius se sobresaltó de verse sorprendido mirándola, y no como a una niña pequeña.

-Narcissa se encuentra delicada de salud, prima- respondió Bellatrix con una sonrisa y una mirada indiscreta hacia el rubio -por eso me ofrecí voluntaria para venir por ti-

-Podría haber venido sola…-

-Una señorita decente no debe viajar sola, Katrina- le respondió Lucius en tono nada paternal.

-¡Bah!- chistó la joven.

La gente se había puesto de pie en espera de que el Notre Dame se detuviera por completo. Lucius y Bellatrix se apresuraron a pararse frente a la línea de primera clase, por donde se suponía que bajarían antes que los demás.

A lo lejos, Remus localizó el perfil de Katrina, y buscándole con la mirada, le hizo una seña de despedida, que bien la muchacha no vio, o bien ignoró. Para colmo, verla bajar colgada, y sonriente, del brazo de Lucius Malfoy, quien se notaba bastante a gusto, le hizo recordar las palabras de su madre.

_Volveré, consciente de donde estaré_

_Tú eres mi lugar_

_Volveré, por siempre ahí yo estaré_

Remus y su madre llegaron a su casa, cansados de tanto viaje. Abrieron todas las ventanas y con un simple hechizo, Danna hizo desaparecer el polvo acumulado después de un mes de ausencia. El silencio que reinaba en el hogar de los Lupin solo acrecentaba el dolor de la pérdida de su padre, quien siempre estaba haciendo algún ruido. Ya fuera traqueteando en la cocina, bien escuchando jazz, o tan solo llenando los vacíos en una casa que a Remus ahora se le hacía enorme, a pesar de los años transcurridos.

Remus dirigió una sonrisa alentadora hacia su madre, de quien sabía se llevaba la peor parte con la ausencia. Preocupado por su reacción en el barco, colocó un disco en el tornamesa, y pronto la grave voz de Barry White inundó toda la casa. Se sentía bien volver, a pesar de todo. Acompañados de trompetas, los dos pusieron en la casa un poco de orden, limpiando, arreglando, colocando en su lugar. Los dos sumidos en silencio y en la profundidad de sus pensamientos.

Remus subió las maletas a las habitaciones, deteniéndose en la foto de bodas de sus padres, que adornaba el rellano en la escalera. Al entrar a su dormitorio, se percató de un cerro de postales que estaban sobre su cama. Las tomó y comprobó que eran de Lily, desde algún lugar en la costa. Sonrió al pensar en la pelirroja en traje de baño. E inmediatamente después se arrepintió, y le deseó que la estuviera pasando lo mejor posible, sin las críticas de su hermana.

Comenzó a desempacar, doblando la ropa limpia y separándola de la sucia, que lavaría tal vez al día siguiente. Entre la ropa, encontró la carta de James y Sirius, sintiéndose culpable una vez más, movió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos.

Una vez menos complicados, entró a la cocina donde su madre preparaba café.

-Mamá…- se acercó a ella con voz cansada e indecisa.

-Ve cariño- repuso su madre antes de que él dijera algo -son tus amigos, no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien, lo prometo…- le dio un breve y cariñoso apretón a la blanca mano de su hijo y sonrió, sin que la sonrisa iluminará sus ojos.

-¿Segura? Digo, puedo quedarme, acabamos de llegar, tal vez estén ocupados o algo…-

-No pasa nada Remus, de verdad…- dijo levantándose con algo de cansancio en la voz -creo que me acostaré de una vez. Cuando regreses cierras todo, ¿está bien?- se despidió con un beso y subió pesadamente las escaleras.

Remus se quedó parado viéndola subir, de pronto diez años más vieja, y se preguntaba qué cosas serían ahora las que pasaban por la mente de su madre.

Cogió su varita, una chaqueta ligera de algodón azul marino, y salió a la calle, donde hizo la seña al Autobús Noctambulo.

-Valle de Godric, Ernie- le dijo al que cobraba y entregaba los boletos y corrió a sentarse, antes de que el conductor arrancara y él se cayera cuan largo era.

Poco sabía de todo lo que estaba por venir. Que un pasado demasiado cercano, se aproximaba con mayor rapidez, amenazando con romper la frágil estabilidad en la vida de Remus Lupin.

--

Cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place número 12, ya se sentía harta de la plática entre Bellatrix y Lucius, y tenía el trasero adolorido. Durante todo el viaje, en escoba como buenos magos de sangre limpia, habían estado hablando sobre un tal tipo Tenebroso, del cual Katrina no tenía idea, y desde luego no le interesaba, y discutiendo sobre las nuevas reformas crediticias de Gringotts.

Katrina Patterson se preguntaba qué mal le había hecho a la vida, para tener que soportar una típica lectura de herencia mágica. El tío Alphard había muerto unos cuantos días atrás, era hermano de la tía Walburga, y había pedido que la chica estuviese presente en la lectura de su testamento, y eso que a ella no le tocaba de nada, en teoría. En la práctica toda familia de sangre pura estaba emparentada de una u otra manera. Y toda la familia sabía que los sobrinos favoritos eran Sirius, Cissa y Meda.

Su padre, Maximilian Patterson, se había casado con, su madre, Elladora Rosier, hermana de Druela, la madre de Bellatrix, Narcissa y Andrómeda. La tía Druela a su vez, estaba casada con Cygnus Black, hermano de Walburga, esposa de Orión Black, que venía a ser un primo lejano de su madre, por parte Black, y sobrino político por parte de su padre… o como quien dice, un verdadero enredo donde todos se casaban con todos, volviéndose un círculo vicioso de incesto y primos y más primos por todos lados. Y una enorme familia en la que las tradiciones mágicas estaban fuertemente arraigadas, entre otras cosas un tanto más oscuras.

Ni con todo el tapiz, que adornaba de pared a pared el salón de la mansión Black, y sus letras e hilos de oro, bastaba para desenredar el embollo de la línea familiar. Ahora, recordaba las horas que había pasado junto a Regulus tratando de seguir las líneas, llegando hasta el lema de siempre "Tojours Pour", buscando algún parentesco extra entre ellos. Con una sonrisa de nostalgia, Katrina entró al oscuro vestíbulo de la residencia de Grimmauld Place numero 12.

La bienvenida fue todo menos lo que esperaba. Con el recuerdo de sus últimos días en la mansión aun presente, después de la misteriosa y sangrienta muerte de sus padres, esperaba que la recibieran fríamente, con el desdén que caracterizaba a los Black-Black, como ella solía referirse a la familia de la "tía Burga", su madrina (y aun no se explicaba el por qué, si su madre y ella se odiaban) y tutora.

Al instante de pisar la mullida alfombra verde, lo primero que recibió, fueron los cálidos brazos de un muchacho ahora mucho más alto y fornido, que aquella vez que se despidieron hacía dos años atrás.

-¡Katy!- ella rodeó a su vez a Regulus con los brazos y le dio un caluroso beso en la mejilla -pero mira que cambiada estás…- con una mano le hizo dar una vuelta para contemplarla, antes de ser interrumpidos por una voz autoritaria.

Parada en el marco de la puerta del salón, estaba Walburga Black, una mujer de facciones de singular belleza, con aires aristocráticos, mirada profunda y piel blanca inmaculada, su voz era enérgica y sus movimientos decididos y determinantes. Así como sus órdenes, que por supuesto, nadie más que Sirius había osado ignorar. Sus cabellos, eternamente recogidos en un elaborado moño victoriano, parecían haber sido grises-plateados desde siempre. La elegante túnica, ribeteada de hilos de plata y finos encajes, era una mezcla de tonos grises y azules, se ceñía a su cuerpo a la usanza de una matrona romana, revelando lo justo en una mujer de su posición y edad. Sus penetrantes, e inquisitivos ojos, eran de un azul profundo, como los de Sirius, y emitían reflejos plateados o grises, que dependían principalmente de su humor, generalmente malo, gris. Todo en la mujer parecía ser de ese color.

-Pasa Katrina, no es correcto que hagas esperar a los demás- incluso su tono de voz era gris, recordó la chica.

Al entrar al salón se encontró con la familia, la más cercana e importante, en pleno reunida. Reunirlos a todos sería imposible, y desagradable. Los murmullos y cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar ante su entrada, aunque casi todos ignoraban el motivo de su partida, o "exilio" como le había dado por quejarse ante Regulus, el único que la escuchaba. De todas formas, todos sabían el enorme esfuerzo que la "pobre Walburga" hacia cuidando de la huérfana. Y apropiándose de la jugosa herencia. Y de entre todos los allí reunidos, se alzó la profunda voz de Orión Black, el cabecilla actual de la familia Black.

-¡Katrina!- se levantó y le dio un sonoro beso en cada mejilla.

A diferencia de su mujer, Orión aun conservaba el cabello negro azulado, recogido, como mandaba la etiqueta, en una coleta atada con una cinta de terciopelo negro. Igual que Lucius. Si su mujer era una belleza extraña, Orión era un atractivo sin pena ni gloria, pero su carisma y carácter, le hacían más agradable de tratar que su mujer. Ambos guardaban cierto parecido entre sí, cosa de familia, como decía con burla Sirius, pero las diferencias entre ambos eran notables.

Orión había tenido una colección de amantes a lo largo de su vida, los malos rumores sostenían que incluso su cuñada había sido su amante. Claro, en la familia todos eran malos rumores. Solía mostrar una actitud desafiante y segura de sí mismo, confiando en su encanto para obtener, desde jugosos tratos, hasta las jóvenes más puritanas. Poco se metía en la educación de sus hijos, o en las cosas de la casa, que para eso estaban los elfos. Para él lo primero y lo segundo eran la reputación, el dinero y las mujeres. En igual orden. Solía ser caótico, impulsivo, desordenado, y cruel. Muy cruel. La oscura vena de la familia Black, parecía intensificarse en él, más que cualquier otro miembro de la familia.

Ambos, Walburga y Orión, eran amantes de las Artes Oscuras y poseían un talento innato, por lo que las enseñaban en su casa a hijos y sobrinos. Ambos eran de carácter fuerte, astutos y manipuladores, extremadamente inteligentes y calculadores. Lo que dificultaba, aun más que la corte de amantes, la relación del matrimonio.

En un principio, a nadie le extrañaba que Sirius hubiese heredado el carácter de su padre y el físico de su madre. Esa era la intención del matrimonio. Criar hijos magos sangre pura, que tuvieran el suficiente carisma, belleza, fuerza e inteligencia para dominar a la comunidad mágica, y a la muggle, de paso. A diferencia de Regulus, que tenía los ojos del color de acero y el físico de Orión, y el mal humor de Walburga.

Pero con el tiempo, la vena rebelde de Sirius fue intensificándose cada vez más, lo que generó un distanciamiento entre él y Regulus, más sereno y moderado.

El abrazo proporcionado por Orión le dejó a Katrina un sabor desagradable. Una sensación de alerta que no pudo sacarse de encima lo que duro la lectura del testamento. En repetidas ocasiones, se encontró con la mirada oscura del jefe de los Black, maliciosa. Sentado junto a Lucius, no tenían descaro alguno en murmurar y sonreír de una forma que Walburga consideraba escandalosa.

Una mano fría bajo la mesa, le brindó un poco de confort a la joven.

La lectura de los testamentos en el mundo mágico era simple. Una especie fe esfera blanca guardaba los recuerdos del fallecido, quien con su propia voz, daba a conocer a sus dolientes las decisiones sobre su herencia. Todas las esferas eran grabadas, aprobadas y custodiadas por un juez del departamento de Leyes Mágicas, hasta que tenía lugar la lectura. Había casos en los que el difunto elegía que se diera a conocer su testamento en medio de circunstancias especiales, como en luna llena o en determinado día del año, casi siempre para añadir dramatismo o algún efecto especial.

La gran mayoría de los testamentos eran imputados por los descontentos familiares, ya que la gran mayoría de los testamentos los realizaban magos de linaje mágico, algunos poseedores de inmensas fortunas, algunos poseedores de incontables secretos, y unos últimos poseedores de cierto prestigio. Casi siempre la lectura en sí, se volvía un mero formalismo, antes de que cada heredero, o desheredado, decidiera que le correspondía y todos se repartieran los bienes. O se los arrebataran, según.

La voz del tío Alphard, cálida y templada, llenó toda la habitación. Sus saludos habituales _"mocosos insolentes", "parásitos mágicos_", provocaron que más de uno se removiera en su silla de espalda recta, tapizada de terciopelo verde, con el emblema de la familia Black en el respaldo. Los más jóvenes de la familia, sonrieron con burla. Algunas mujeres sollozaban, como queriendo convencer a alguien del dolor que la pérdida de un renegado más de la familia había dejado en sus corazones…

Incluso puede que alguno derramara una lágrima verdadera, a escondidas, como seguramente estaba haciendo Narcissa, bajo unas gafas oscuras y facies demacrada.

Los candelabros de plata oscilaban con cada exclamación sorpresiva de los presentes a medida que se iba avanzando en la lectura, mientras Katrina jugaba, con la mente a miles de kilómetros de allí, a un océano de distancia, con un anillo de oro, que tenía un pequeño gato de adorno con ojos de delicadas esmeraldas. Regalo del tío Alphard, por cierto.

No fue hasta que alguien le dio un codazo, que reaccionó y se encontró con la mirada fría y acusadora de cada uno de los miembros de los Black, sumada a las miradas de desconcierto, profundo desdén y odio de algunos miembros más prominentes.

En un arrebato de locura, o cordura, según se mire, el mentado tío Alphard les había hecho una mala, o excelente, jugada a todos, dejándole todo su dinero a Sirius, las joyas a Andrómeda y, sorpresivamente, sus propiedades a Regulus y Katrina.

Indignada por las acusaciones lanzadas en su contra, que iban desde zorra perdida hasta ladrona descarada, que surgieron después del primer impacto, Katrina se encontraba en la cocina, maldiciendo a todas y cada una de las ramificaciones de la familia, elfos incluidos.

-Lo siento Katy- entró Regulus y se situó junto a ella -madre dice que ocuparás tu antigua habitación…-

-¡¿Qué?!- las pupilas de la chica se alargaron cuando sintió un leve temblorcito recorrerle el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a respirar profundo -¿por qué? Me esperan en… debo terminar…- caminaba desesperadamente de un lado a otro en la oscura cocina, como animal enjaulado.

-Padre dice que te quedas. Qué no vuelves a América-

_Y ahí me quedaré_

_Volveré, nada me detendrá_

_Contigo quiero estar._

Ok, algunas aclaraciones:

La familia de Remus me la he sacado completita de la manga, la he descompuesto y vuelto a componer a mi antojo, pero prometo que tiene un fin el que sea de esa manera.

La familia Black la he sacado de una página , y es casi, casi, tal cual la he descrito, con las salvas excepciones, que tambien tienen un fin, Lo juro solemnemente!!

Creo que no me he dejado nada, pero si asi fuera, ya saben: sonrian y continuen...

Besos!!


	3. II: Entre el parpadeo y la luz

La recomendacion musical del día:

Amazing, Aerosmith

--

**CAPITULO DOS**

**ENTRE EL PARPADEO Y LA LUZ**

La década de los 70's fue época de conflictividad propia de una década llena de luces y sombras, una década que nos ha dejado el sabor de la efervescencia y también el dolor de las pérdidas. Recordar los ´70 es una manera de recuperar el espíritu de una época singular que marca el fin de un tiempo que los historiadores llaman "Los años dorados".

Fue una década de transición entre el mundo conservador y el liberal, en que la sociedad se volvió más atrevida y la era digital empezó a hacer sus pininos y a sentar las bases de lo que vendría años más tarde. Fue la era de la música disco, el ocaso del rock progresivo y el glam rock, dando paso a nuevas vertientes como el punk y la new wave, además de las expediciones a Marte, el primer bebé probeta, los zapatos de plataforma, la ropa interior de nylon, las casacas satinadas, entre muchas otras demostraciones de una cultura ávida de experimentar nuevas posturas.

Y el mundo mágico no estuvo exento de experimentar.

_I kept the right ones out  
And let the wrong ones in  
Had an angel of mercy to see me through all my sins_

Se levantó sigilosamente, frotándose los ojos, procurando no despertar al otro durmiente del cuarto. Las pesadas cortinas, rojas con adornos bordados de hilo dorado, aun se encontraban corridas, pero dejaban pasar alguna partícula de luz, lo suficiente para alumbrar su camino hacia el baño. Y allí se dirigió.

Como todas las mañanas, desde que fue consciente de sí mismo, se paró frente al espejo y se miró. El espejo le devolvió la imagen de un joven atractivo, demasiado quizá, de mirada profunda, con cierto toque de misterio y desafío, de un extraño color gris, en realidad un azul de tono raro, enmarcada por unas cejas negras y pobladas. Rasgos aristocráticos, nariz recta, mentón anguloso, y eterna sonrisa insolente, que ni la cicatriz de la ceja izquierda, ni los recuerdos de esta, lograban quitar de su, según él y un tercio de la población femenina de Hogwarts… y quizá del mundo, perfecto rostro.

-¡Mierda!- dijo mientras se examinaba la sombra de la barba, que le brindaba una apariencia descuidada, rebelde, haciéndole increíblemente más atractivo, y que encantaba a todo aquel, o aquella, más bien, que le conocía. –Con estas greñas parezco Cornamenta- se rió, bajo, de su propio chiste, y mojándose el rostro y el cabello, largo, negro azulado, impecable, se peinó. Lo justo, para no desentonar con la imagen de rebelde sin causa.

Sirius Black se puso la camisa del pijama, de rayas blancas y grises, sobre el pantalón a juego, y sin zapatos bajó corriendo, alegremente, las escaleras.

El olor a comida le había despertado, como todos los días, aunque ese día recordó vestirse antes de bajar. Porque justamente el día anterior y el anterior, había bajado sin camisa, lo que a Lyanne, ayudante de la señora Potter, le había provocado una gran impresión. Y una sonrisa, ciertamente pícara, en su ajado y arrugado rostro.

Dorea Potter le esperaba, sentada a la mesa de la cocina leyendo el profeta, con una taza de café recién hecho. Sus cabellos negros, similares a los de Sirius, a pesar de los años todavía comenzaban a mostrar hebras plateadas esparcidas por aquí y por allá. Sirius le propinó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿A qué ha venido eso, Sirius?- preguntó mirándolo y enrollando el periódico rápidamente. Detrás de las gafas de montura redonda, especiales para vista cansada, unos ojos oscuros le sostenían la mirada.

Si alguien en ese momento hubiera entrado a la cocina, habría jurado que era una imagen perfecta de convivencia familiar. Exceptuando algunos detalles, la forma de la boca, carnosa en Sirius, fina en Dorea, la forma de la cara, alargada en él, algo más redonda en ella, podrían pasar perfectamente por madre e hijo. Ambos alzaban la barbilla, altivos, y una ceja, desafiantes. Al fin y al cabo, Dorea había sido Black, antes que Potter, y aun conservaba los modales perfectos, que ni su marido e hijo lograban dominar, la pose altiva, la profundidad de la mirada, el frío control en situaciones decisivas. Y una mente ágil y perspicaz.

-¿Qué han hecho esta vez?- preguntó de nueva cuenta la mujer, mientras le servía un poco de huevos revueltos con jamón, rebanadas de pan blanco hecho en casa, y una taza de café, segura de que repetiría un poco de todo después del primer plato.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que haber hecho algo?- preguntó Sirius, son una sonrisa que delataba sus intenciones, nada buenas, por si te preguntabas -¿Acaso tan malos somos?- con aquel pícaro brillo en los ojos, esbozo una sonrisa tierna.

Tan dulce y tierna, que si Dorea no fuera la madre de James Potter, y ahora tutora legal de Sirius Black, hubiera creído a fe juntillas en las "buenas intenciones" de aquel. Pero sabía que ellos "nunca tenían buenas intenciones", como le habían dicho una y mil veces, cuando les reprendía. Y todavía lo juraban, los muy descarados.

-Hum….- sonrió a su vez -¿A qué hora llegaron anoche? Sé que salieron con las McGregor…- Sirius se atragantó con un pedazo de pan y miró a la señora Potter, sorprendido y temeroso a la vez. -Sirius…

-Regresamos temprano…- se encogió de hombros, tomando con propiedad el tenedor y llevándose un bocado a la boca.

-¿Temprano? Define temprano…- alzó una ceja. La derecha.

-¿seis de la mañana te parece suficientemente temprano?- preguntó volviendo a poner cara "de cachorrito asustado" o la número tres, "Para Madres y McGonagall con sospechas", como la habían bautizado James y él.

-Solo espero que no se hayan propasado con esas jóvenes, son unas buenas chicas, no se merecen un par de Casanova como ustedes dos, par de descarados… y ni esperanzas de que Charlus les ponga en su sitio, si parece que ese se alegra de sus conquistas, desvergonzados…- Siguió despotricando en contra de su marido y de los hijos que la vida le había enviado.

_There were times in my life  
When I was goin' insane  
Tryin to walk through  
The pain_

Sirius sonrió y continuó comiendo. Esperaría a que James se levantara, e irían a dar una vuelta por allí, a ver que salía. Sabía, a pesar de toda su habladuría, que Dorea no podía ser más feliz con la familia que tenía, Sirius, y travesuras multiplicadas al doble, incluido.

Desde que se casaron, a principios de los años treinta, Charlus y Dorea Potter habían intentado tener hijos, por todos los medios, muggles y mágicos posibles. Con la Primera Guerra Mundial se desatada, ellos aun insistían en tener descendencia, a pesar de que amigos y familiares decían que no era recomendable, ya que no se sabía en realidad quién estaba detrás de tanto embrollo y lío mundial. A pesar de que la sociedad mágica no estaba del todo inmiscuida en los asuntos bélicos.

Con la llegada de la Segunda Mundial, el mundo mágico se sacudió, al saberse que el famoso mago Tenebroso Grindelwald estaba detrás de los intereses alemanes. Bajo el partido nazi, cerca del hombro de Hitler, se encontraban los consejos del poderoso mago. En su afán por dominar al mundo, y deshacerse de los "impuros" que no merecían el poder que sustentaban, orilló a un hombre, de por si fanático y violento, a un genocidio inimaginable.

Hombre, mujeres y niños, fueron encerrados en campos de concentración, los poderes mágicos de aquellos con habilidad para la magia, fueron reducidos, sus cuerpos estudiados, y tirados a las fosas comunes junto a los judíos, homosexuales y cualesquiera "inferiores" muggles. Se apresaron gitanos, kabalistas, herméticos, y muchos más, con el único propósito de controlar la magia en el mundo.

Magia negra, criaturas y seres oscuros, fueron usados en contra de la población, fuera o no mágica. Fue una época de pleno auge para las Artes Oscuras. Muchas nuevas maldiciones fueron probadas en inocentes, seres bestiales de horror se alimentaban del terror de la población mundial. Los bosques europeos se llenaron de criaturas viles, hombres y bestias, que atacaban a cualquiera que osara pasar por allí. Simplemente por hambre, por probar o por qué sí.

Quienes estaban de acuerdo con la ideología propuesta por Grindelwald, como los Black, los Lestrange, entre otros, apoyaban con dinero, residencias para los soldados, escondrijos para las bestias, pociones e inventos mágicos. Y quizá algún nuevo maleficio también.

Charlus Potter, del grupo especial de aurores, había luchado contra la invasión alemana en Inglaterra, protegió niños, mágicos y muggles, resguardados en el campo, y se enfrentó a unos cuantos seguidores del mago Tenebroso, siendo herido en la pierna derecha por una nueva maldición.

La bomba atómica, invento muggle basado en la teoría de la magia, acabó con la guerra en el mundo muggle.

Albus Dumbledore, venció y derrotó a Gellert Grindelwald, destruyendo el apoyo, y la buena suerte, de Hitler, contribuyendo a terminar la Guerra Mundial, dentro de la comunidad mágica. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Las semillas de "supremacía" racial, mágica, blanca, noble, ya estaban sembradas. Las mieles de un "mundo mejor para los poderosos", ya habían sido catadas por paladares exigentes y egoístas. Aquellos que gozaron de ciertos privilegios deseaban volver a ellos. Disfrutar de lugares de ensueño, placeres de todos los orígenes, depravaciones, descubrimientos de la ciencia, y la magia, eran el sueño de muchos, que, sin embargo, tenían presente las consecuencias de la guerra y de expresar sus ideologías.

Muchos callaron, muchos juraron pertenecer a la "buena sociedad", haber sido engañados, coaccionados, perseguidos. Y en secreto esperaban a aquel que vendría a traerles de nueva cuenta los sueños que Grindelwald había dejado en su consiente colectivo.

Mientras el miedo pintaba el rostro de los supervivientes de la guerra, a lo largo y ancho del mundo. Familias enteras destrozadas, apartadas, separadas. Muertos por doquier, pobreza, los horrores de los campos de concentración... El horror solía aparecer ante los ojos de todos y en los sueños de aquellos que encargados de las cuadrillas de rescate.

Incluso hasta el día de hoy, Charlus tenía pesadillas, y solía levantase furtivamente en la madrugada, a comprobar que su familia estuviese a salvo. Que todo fuese, otra vez, un sueño.

La llegada de James, a principios de los 60, sirvió de consuelo para los dos, que a pesar de los años no habían perdido las esperanzas de tener un hijo. James fue el rayo de luz, la esperanza en la tristeza para sus padres. Por lo que no era de extrañar que consintieran algunas cuantas diabluras. O muchas.

Bajo la apariencia angelical de un niño, algo flacucho, de cabellos despeinados y ojos alegres color avellana, se escondía un verdadero diablillo. Sin embargo, nunca lastimó a nadie, no causó daño alguno… quizá alguna propiedad se vio afectada, o tal vez el perro del vecino tuviera secuelas de las bengalas del doctor Filibuster… pero daño como tal, nunca.

Dorea había trabajado como enfermera, primero en San Mungo, y después mezclándose con las enfermeras muggles. Había curado, con magia y sin ella, a cientos de personas, sin importar su estatus de magia. Compartió el dolor de miles, sostuvo las manos de aquellos que no tenían esperanzas y lloró con madres, hijas, esposas, hermanas, con un dolor compartido, universal.

Dorea había enseñado a su hijo, que ante la muerte, la desgracia y el dolor, hombres, niños y mujeres, sean de la raza, color, ideología que fuesen, todos eran iguales. No había superiores ni inferiores. Solo había grandes hazañas y cobardes.

A James le inculcaron el respeto por la vida, el derecho de ser diferente, y el desprecio a todo lo que fuese oscuro o siniestro. La cojera de su padre, sus ocasionales pesadillas y su incapacidad para seguir en el cuerpo de aurores, los relatos de su madre, las fotos de una vida anterior, le hacían recordar todos los días el daño que las Artes Oscuras podían dejar. Y el horror que alguien con un poco de poder podía desatar.

-Buenoooos... – entró bostezando James -mamá- le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre que aun sostenía el Profeta en las manos y lo blandía amenazando a Sirius, quien por cierto, se dedicaba a sonreírle, asentir con la cabeza y engullir el tercer plato de huevos revueltos. –hey Canuto…- chocaron los puños de la mano derecha, en señal de saludo

-Y ya les dije que parecen maleantes saludándose se esa forma…- Dorea se volvió hacia su hijo, con un plato servido en una mano y el periódico en la otra -¿Qué les cuesta hacerlo civilizadamente?- se volvió y siguió en su discurso sobre la moral y las buenas costumbres, y lo mal educados que estaban sus hombres.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó James a Sirius, sentándose en la silla junto a él, iniciando una lucha muda por una rebanada de pan, que finalmente ganó el de gafas.

-No sé- se encogió de hombros -desde que bajé esta así…- se acercó a su amigo y le susurró entre divertido y asustado -alguien se ha chivado y le ha contado de las McGregor…

-Te lo dije, Canuto- replicó James en la misma forma -demasiado cercanas… nunca caces cerca de la guarida, deja demasiados rastros…-

-Buenos días familia- entró el señor Potter, con su acostumbrada sonrisa, pícara, como la de su hijo, con un hoyuelo en cada mejilla. Sirius levantó el puño derecho, saludándole de igual modo a que James, y Charlus le contestó el saludo con una sonrisa jovial que armonizaba con el rostro surcado de arrugas y los cabellos entrecanos. Le dio un sonoro beso a su esposa en la mejilla, que esta recibió con el ceño levemente fruncido. Le revolvió el cabello, un poco más, a su hijo, y se sentó a la mesa.

-¡Eso! ¡Sigue dándoles cuerda! Yo trato de inculcarles buenas costumbres y tú los alientas a ser un par de granujas…- replicó la señora Potter mientras colocaba un plato de fruta frente a su marido, a dieta por la salud de su corazón delicado.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó el señor Potter a los jóvenes, haciendo como si su esposa no estuviera frente a él, con el periódico enrollado fuertemente en una mano. Los dos jóvenes se alzaron de hombros y negaron con la cabeza, divertidos ante la situación.

-¿Sabías que este par salió ayer con Shandy y Shannon McGregor?- preguntó a bocajarro, el señor Potter les dedicó una sonrisa cómplice -las sobrinas de Lyanne… y ya sabes cómo se pone su hermano con los pretendientes de sus hijas. No quiero tener problemas con Lyanne, bastante tiene con cuidar de las chicas desde la muerte de su madre, y ayudarme en el hospital…

-Querida, son jóvenes, déjales vivir un poco… es sano salir con chicas de vez en cuando. Sirve de preparativo para cuando llegue "La Indicada".- sonrió mirando de soslayo a los chicos.

James solo se encogió de hombros, mientras una cabellera roja venía a su mente. De pronto, un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas y rezó para que Sirius no le hubiera visto, o estuviese practicando Legislemens con él, como solía hacer últimamente cuando se aburría, y vaya que se aburría mucho.

Sirius se volvió a atragantar, ahora con el café.

-Yo soy y seré un alma libre…- dijo Sirius, entre tos y tos, medio colorado por el esfuerzo, pero aun así llevándose la mano al pecho, en señal de juramento -nada de "elegidas" ni esas cosas… no me asustes Charlus, que se me quita el hambre…

Los dos varones de la familia Potter rieron abiertamente, sabiendo que al moreno le haría falta estar gravemente enfermo, o peor aún, para dejar de tener hambre. Y que siempre había el "pequeño" detalle de que se "enamoraba" unas dos veces al mes, mínimo, y para evitarlo, buscaba salir con alguna que otra chica, mientras más y más variadas mejor, y así evitaba caer en las "falsas redes del amor", como solía decir.

-Esas son cosas de chicas, nosotros somos Merodeadores, ¡Joder!- exclamaba cada vez que "la pelirroja neurótica" salía a colación por las noches en la habitación de Gryffindor. Mientras amenazaba a Peter con la mirada y a Remus con un dedo, sobre las patrañas del amor, burlándose de James, imitando la "mandona voz de la Prefecta Perfecta".

–Un Merodeador no se enamora nunca- repetía una y otra vez, negando con la cabeza cuando James comenzaba con su monodisertación sobre los perfectos tobillos de Lily. Y los otros dos se miraban entre sí y cerraban sus cortinas.

-Y desde luego, tú sabes sobre salir con muchas chicas- replicó Dorea Potter, siempre con el Profeta enrollado y usándolo a modo de varita amenazadora, sobre su marido y los jóvenes sentados a la mesa. Los últimos con gesto cierto gesto de extrañeza pintado en la cara.

No era desconocido para alguien en esa casa, ni en la sociedad mágica, que Charlus Potter había sido en su juventud un "adorable granuja", y que sentó cabeza al instante de conocer, y ser conquistado sin saberlo, por la elitista y snob Dorea Black. Y que nadie, ni amigos ni familiares, daban mucho por esa relación sin par.

-Querida, ¿me permites el Profeta?- pidió Charlus, intuyendo el por qué del mal humor de su esposa.

-No- respondió secamente -lo usaré para el perro…- se volvió a continuar su ajetreo matinal, con el periódico fuertemente agarrado, e ignoró las miradas suspicaces de los tres varones.

-Pero si no tenemos perro…- replicó Charlus. James y Sirius se miraron entre sí y se rieron escandalosamente.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó la mujer, guardando tazas y platos limpios en la alacena -yo he escuchado ladridos por las noches… tal vez debamos adoptar uno, así este par de irresponsables podrían ocuparse de algo útil en la vida, conocer el valor de…

-Dorea…- Charlus no solía ponerse serio, no muy seguido. Lo hacía cuando algo le preocupaba, cuando consideraba que James se había pasado, cuando Sirius llegó herido, o cuando se hablaba sobre guerras y Artes Oscuras en su presencia. Por eso Dorea supo que no tendría opción, y con los ojos brillantes, le entregó el periódico a su marido.

La primera plana hablaba de dos desapariciones, el hijo y la nuera de un veterano auror, ella muggle y el trabajador del Ministerio. El señor Potter frunció el ceño. Al terminar de leer, parecía que no podría volver las cejas a su posición original.

-Está comenzando de nuevo…- dijo seriamente

-Charlus, ya sabes que opino de eso. No es para ponerse así…- replicó la señora Potter, mirando de soslayo a los dos jóvenes.

-Es necesario hablarlo, cariño. No hay nada de malo en que los jóvenes lo sepan, deben estar preparados para lo que viene, y lo que se viene es grande… meterse con personal del ministerio… - movió negativamente la cabeza -…es muy grave-.

-¿Quién crees que esté detrás de todo esto, papá?- preguntó James. Sirius bufó a medio bocado.

-No sé hijo, se habla de muchas personas, se hacen llamar "Mortífagos", pero aun no se sabe quién es el líder o quien los dirige- suspiró -nadie se ha declarado responsable del accidente en el metro de Londres, pero una extraña marca apareció en una pared. No sabemos quiénes son, que quieren, que pretenden… pero sea lo que sea, no es nada bueno.-

- ¿Por qué no caen de sorpresa en una reunión de la siempre pura familia Black? Seguro que allí encuentran a todos esos hijos de puta… Así se evitan ir detrás de fantasmas y la incertidumbre…- repuso Sirius con tono amargo, cínico, irónico, como cada vez que hablaba de su familia.

Un mes, y días, antes, Sirius había llegado mediante la red Flu a casa de los Potter. Las condiciones en las que llegó, demostraban claramente que algo muy grave había ocurrido en casa. Sabían que Sirius solía irse de la lengua con su familia, que rechazaba tajamente cualquier relación con la magia negra. Y que sin embargo no podía escapar de lo que llevaba en la sangre. Como lo demostraban sus ojos oscurecidos por la rabia.

Pero los tres Potter no tenían idea de cuál había sido el detonante esta vez, la definitiva, de la ruptura con su familia. Sirius no había querido revelar nada y no lo haría hasta que estuviese seguro, a salvo. Aun tenía pesadillas, y juraba que la costilla fracturada no sanaría del todo. Y desde luego, no sería él quien fuera llorando pidiendo ayuda. Antes muerto.

_When I lost my grip  
And I hit the floor  
Yeah, I thought I could leave, but couldn't get out  
the door  
I was so sick and tired  
Of livin' a lie  
I was wishin that I  
Would die_

Había comenzado en mayo, con aquella reunión de emergencia tras la muerte de los Patterson, que aun después de dos años no se aclaraba del todo. Sólo habían encontrado los cadáveres mutilados de Maximilian y Elladora Patterson, y la casa de la solariega campiña inglesa destrozada, como si una horda de animales salvajes hubiese invadido y masacrado a sus propietarios, sin que elfos domésticos, criados y animales de compañía, misteriosamente, fuesen atacados.

Todo parecía indicar algún tipo de magia negra, todo con los Patterson era magia negra, o un crimen pasional.

En el mundo mágico nadie ignoraba las peleas conyugales por las infinitas infidelidades de ambos. A lo largo y ancho del mundo, por cierto. Y por la "imperdonable" manera de beber de Elladora.

La familia Black, y allegados, en pleno, se había reunido para decidir el futuro de Katrina, aun en el colegio, o mejor dicho, de la jugosa herencia de por medio, entre los miles de secretos que celosamente guardaba Maximilian y por los cuales todos morían, o darían un dedo, literalmente, por conocer.

Pero a Sirius tampoco le gustaba hablar de esa reunión. Y mucho menos recordarla.

-No podemos- replicó el señor Potter -No podemos llegar y arrestar a todo el mundo solo porque tengamos sospechas. Las cosas han de hacerse conforme a la ley, para eso existe la sociedad, Sirius, para eso se han creado las leyes- contestó mirando a su hijo adoptivo seriamente.

-¡Bah!- replicó él, levantándose de golpe. Como siempre que se enfadaba, la furia de la tempestad, herencia de Walburga, ensombrecía sus ojos -¿De qué sirven las leyes que tanto defiendes? Si ellos se las pasan por el…

-¡Sirius!- le reprendió la señora Potter, con una mirada similar. Si algo no toleraba, eran los insultos y los malos modales, se podía ser directo y enfadarse, pero nunca sin perder la compostura. Herencia Black, que le dicen.

El joven se calló. Sin mediar palabra salió hecho una furia de la cocina. Ninguno lo siguió, sabían que todo estaba aun demasiado reciente, que sus heridas físicas estaban casi curadas por completo. Pero las del alma tardarían un poco más.

Y Sirius necesitaba espacio, y tiempo, para poder curarlas y superarlas.

Y James estaría allí, por siempre, para cuando quisiera hablar, insultar o golpear, o simplemente callar. Lo juraba solemnemente.

Por eso le daba su espacio.

_That one last shot's a Permanent Vacation  
And how high can you fly with broken wings?  
Life's a journey not a destination  
And I just can't tell just what tomorrow brings_

Como perfecto y puntual inglés, Remus llegó a la hora del té. Justo cuando el señor Potter había salido hacia el ministerio, para hablar con sus ex-compañeros aurores, la señora Potter a sus obras de beneficencia, con la inseparable e incansable Lyanne, y James pulía, una vez más, su insignia de Premio Anual.

Sirius llegó más alegre y tranquilo, justo cuando servían el té, en tazas de porcelana, en la salita de estar del primer piso, donde James y sus amigos pasaban buena parte del tiempo cuando se reunían en la casa de los Potter.

-¡Hey Lunático!- expresó alegremente Sirius, abrazando fuertemente a un sorprendido Remus.

Quizá demasiado alegre, pensaron los otros dos.

Había pocas cosas que pusieran de buen humor a Sirius cuando cogía una de sus rabietas "made in Black". Una buena broma a los slytherin, la buena música, mientras más escandalosa y muggle mejor, una ida al cine, con un Remus avergonzado de un Sirius en exceso entusiasta, las motos, el quidditch… bueno, quizá había muchas y muy variadas maneras de contentar a Sirius, pero las únicas que ejercían ese efecto tan eufórico en él, eran las chicas y un buen porro.

-¿Qué tal Italia? ¿Paseaste por Roma? ¿Visitaste todas las Iglesias hasta hartarte?- y esta vez había sido un buen porro…

-Sirius, como se enteren mis padres que…-

-Hey Jimmy…- Sirius le propinó un puñetazo en el hombro -sabes que no haría nada que les enfadara…- eran escasas las ocasiones en las que mostraba tan abiertamente sus sentimientos. La debilidad no le estaba permitida por nacimiento.

Lo que venía a confirmar la teoría del buen porro.

-Venga, que les cuento qué tanto me aburrí del Renacimiento y ustedes me cuentan que tal el verano- concilió Remus, como siempre, procurador de paz en el grupo.

-Esperen…- dijo de pronto James, dejando a sus dos amigos a medio sentar en un mullido sillón. Tomó un puñado de polvos flú -Ashford Street número diez- y los arrojó sobre la chimenea. Unas llamas verdes oscilantes se elevaron, al igual que las cejas de sus amigos, y James introdujo la cabeza en la chimenea.

Oyeron el inconfundible ruido de algo al estrellarse contra el suelo, seguida de una voz rasposa del otro lado, la risa de James, y Remus y Sirius supieron que había encontrado lo que buscaba, se miraron uno al otro y sonrieron con complicidad.

-¡Mueve tu gordo y peludo trasero Colagusano, las cervezas de hoy van por mi cuenta…!- a lo lejos oyeron una sarta de maldiciones y la voz inconfundible, aguda y chillona, de la señora Pettegrew amenazando a su hijo con lavarle la boca con un Fregotego, como siguiera diciendo esas palabrotas.

Los tres muchachos rompieron en estruendosas, juveniles y despreocupadas carcajadas.

-¡Eh! ¡Colagusano! ¡Qué me manchas toda la alfombra….!- se quejó James cuando Peter surgió en un remolino de llamas verdes de entre la chimenea, llenando de cenizas todo a su alrededor.

-¡Joder! ¿No podrías avisar antes de aparecerte en mi casa, James?- le miró a los ojos desafiante, acobardándose en el último momento y bajando la mirada, ante la sonrisa triunfal del de gafas.

-¡Reunión merodeadora!- exclamó Sirius con la voz pastosa y los ojos rojos, antes de sacar un cigarrillo, delgado y sin filtro, de manufactura casera, a todas luces.

Después de unas cuantas caladas, de todos menos James, que aun no le veía el sentido a volar sin escoba, el ambiente era pura fiesta, bromas, alegría y juventud. Y una botella de whiskey de Fuego, el mejor, confiscada tiempo atrás a la cava de la "siempre pura familia Black".

-¿No te jode un poquito Jimmy?- le preguntó Sirius, el único que se atrevía a decirle Jimmy, Jimbo, o cualquier derivado o mote, sin miedo a sufrir algún golpe, o recibiéndolos, la verdad le daba igual -Todo un Premio Anual… tendré que andarme con cuidado con ustedes dos…- miró a Remus y a James alternativamente, con esa sonrisa ladeada, burlona.

James suspiró, antes de otro trago, sin saber cómo había llegado la botella a sus manos, y pensando que como llegaran sus padres en ese momento, la tendrían buena.

Desde que llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts, una dirigida a él, la otra a Sirius, -y es que Dumbledore no se le iba ni una- con las listas de libros y material, y el nombramiento de James como Premio Anual, no había día en que el moreno no le hiciera algún comentario jocoso sobre su brillante chapa.

-Ahora si Cuernos, podremos entrar al baño de perfectos… hay unos cuantos traseros que aun no hemos visto- mientras James, involuntariamente, o quizá con las hormonas alborotadas, pensaba en un solo trasero en particular.

-¿Quién será el otro Premio Anual?- preguntó Peter arrastrando las palabras, y con la mirada tan enrojecida como los otros tres. Uno por el humo respirado, los otros por los estimulantes en su torrente sanguíneo.

James y Sirius se encogieron de hombros, gesto habitual en ambos, mientras Remus fruncía la boca, como cada vez que pensaba algo y no lo quería decir.

-Escúpelo Lunático, o te devorará las entrañas como un monstruo- Sirius le pasó la botella casi vacía y Remus dio un largo trago antes de contestar...

-Lily- palabra mágica para causar diferentes reacciones en los chicos de la habitación.

James, quien daba un sorbo a la botella, escupió todo el contenido de su boca sobre la alfombra color vino de su madre. Sirius bufó molesto, como si le hubiesen dado la peor noticia de su vida y le arrebató a James la botella, antes de que derramase todo el contenido. Peter se atragantó con su propia saliva y miró a James, esperando alguna otra reacción.

-Lily…- repitió James distraídamente, antes de percatarse de algo -… tú te escribes con ella, ¿no?- Remus asintió, mientras James lo miraba fijamente -¿ella sabe que yo…?- dejó la pregunta inconclusa y Remus negó con la cabeza -Mejor, prefiero que sea así… no tengo ganas de comenzar el curso nadando en el lago… otra vez- le volvió a arrebatar a Sirius la botella y le dio el último sorbo.

Remus, como siempre, miraba, observaba y analizaba la situación. Algo había cambiado. Los cuatro, los Merodeadores, habían cambiado durante el verano.

Si a Remus Lupin le pidiesen que comparase a sus amigos con algo, respondería sin dudar que los Merodeadores eran como una corrida de toros.

James y Sirius entraban de lleno al ruedo, sin dudar ni un minuto, y sin pensarlo tampoco, sonriendo ante un nuevo reto.

James lo haría sopesando las posibilidades, midiendo al toro, dándole su oportunidad, y atacando cuando fuese necesario, nunca más de la cuenta, nunca humillando. Y aun así saldría victorioso.

Sirius simplemente arremetería contra el toro, fuerza bruta animal… contra un toro. Vencería de una forma escandalosa, con cornadas que exhibiría, orgulloso, como heridas de guerra.

Remus se dedicaría a mirar detrás de la barrera, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar, o socorrer a sus amigos cuando lo necesitasen. Analizaría el color, peso y edad del toro, raza y movimientos, antes de decidirse a realizar alguna maniobra.

Y Peter sería el espectador más entusiasta, sentado en la última grada.

Por eso, Remus podía jurar, solemnemente, por supuesto, que ese día estaban diferentes. Que lo sucedido en esos casi dos meses de vacaciones, había sido un cambio decisivo en la vida de todos. Y no sabía si era bueno o malo. Pero su corazón dio un vuelco, pequeño, nada escandaloso, al notar la mirada de James, cuando habló de la pelirroja.

-¿Y?- preguntó Peter al ver que ninguno volvía a decir nada -¿Irás con todo este año por Evans?-

-Sería difícil no hacerlo, cuando vivirán en la misma torre, los dos solos, todo el año, todas las noches…- dijo Sirius socarronamente, mientras alzaba una ceja.

El licántropo tan solo miró a su amigo, esperando su respuesta, preparando su discurso sobre dejar a Lily en paz, y no jugar con los sentimientos de la gente.

-No- respondió serio, colocándose correctamente las gafas. Los otros tres lo miraron sorprendidos. –No esta vez, una última oportunidad, para que no digan que James Potter se rinde tan fácil… pero no pienso ir detrás de ella toda la vida. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que seguir rogándole eternamente a Evans por una oportunidad…-

Peter comenzó a reír, pensando que una broma, como siempre. Ya que cada año, James les repetía, una y mil veces, que esa era la última vez que le pedía una cita a Lily Evans. Pero algo en el semblante de sus amigos ahogó su risa.

Remus miraba entre sorprendido y alarmado el cambio de James. Sirius tan solo sonreía, como siempre que alguien decía algo y el no creía, o sabía que no era cierto. Y Sirius siempre sabía esas cosas. James estaba serio, mirando hacia la ventana, donde se podía ver la oscuridad que rodeaba la casa.

-Mi padre dice que vienen tiempo difíciles...- dijo James en un susurro, que solo aquellos con oído desarrollado alcanzaron a escuchar. Peter seguía esperando a que James gritara en medio de risas estruendosas "broma".

-¿Por las desapariciones?- preguntó Remus.

James asintió.

-Ya les dije que…-

-¡Basta Sirius!- le replicó James. Todos sabían que cuando usaban sus verdaderos nombres, era porque la situación era bastante seria. Y más si se trataba de Sirius y James, que no solían ponerse serios casi nunca.

-Voy a ser auror…- dijo el chico de pelo revuelto, con la decisión que le caracterizaba en cada una de sus acciones.

-No es que no lo esperásemos…- habló el otro moreno -¿pero por qué tanta seriedad de repente?- cuando se miraron, los dos sabían, en lo más profundo de sus conciencias, que las razones de James abarcaban tanto a Lily, de origen muggle, como a la familia de Sirius de sangre limpia, pasando por los propios padres de James.

-Si lo sabes, para qué preguntas, Pulgoso…- contestó con una media sonrisa.

-¿Tú ya sabes que vas a hacer cuando acaba Hogwarts?- preguntó angustiado Peter a Remus, ya que él aun no tenía decidido si entrar al ministerio, como su padre, o hacer algo más provechoso que le dejase dinero rápido y sin mucho esfuerzo.

Sirius le dirigió a James una mirada de gratitud, que solo aparecía en momentos como ese. Medio drogado y borracho. Hablando de cosas tan trascendentales e importantes, como la tetas de la Cannon o el último escándalo de los Beatles. O llorando por Jim Morrison.

-Aún no, Pete - respondió Remus, arrugando la frente, como cuando estaba preocupado -Es difícil… no aceptan licántropos en todos lados...- _"y no tengo los galeones para pagar donde si me aceptan",_ agregó para sí.

-Algo habrá…- repuso Sirius, dándole una fuerte palmada en el hombro, manifestación física de su afecto.

-Puedes enseñar en Hogwarts… te imagino dando clases de Defensa…- le dijo James sonriente.

-Lo mismo me dijo Lily- murmuró el licántropo.

-Me preocupas, Cornamenta…- Sirius se hizo para adelante, llevándose una mano al pecho en actitud preocupada, -cada día te pareces más a la pelirroja…- mirando a su amigo, sonrió -Terminarás hechizándote a ti mismo…

Los otros dos rieron del chiste del moreno. Mientras James se abalanzaba sobre su amigo, presto a darle una buena por su oportuno comentario, pero transformándose en un enorme perro negro, Sirius salió corriendo de la habitación, ladrando y moviendo la cola, de una forma tan Sirius, que casi no se notaba la diferencia. Pelos aparte.

-¡Ven acá saco de pulgas!- gritaba James mientras corría detrás de su amigo en cuatro patas. Los otros dos merodeadores los seguían por toda la casa, riendo y haciendo escándalo.

_You have to learn to crawl  
Before you learn to walk  
But I just couldn't listen to all that righteous talk_

I was out on the street  
Just tryin' to survive  
Scratchin' to stay  
Alive

A la hora de la cena, se encontraban los cuatro sentados a la mesa, conversando, cenando, alegremente, escandalosamente, mientras Dorea y Charlus los observaban, complacidos.

Todo signo que pudiese delatar su nivel de tóxicos en la sangre, había sido debidamente cubierto, por el experto en hechizos-para-no-demostrar-lo-ebrio-que-uno-anda, Sirius Black, y uno mejor preparado en pociones curativas Remus Lupin.

De los restos de la tarde entre bromas y risas, persecuciones, en las cuales Remus tenía que correr "a dos patas", mientras los demás lo hacían "a cuatro", de las charlas insignificantes, cargadas de significados callados, solo quedaban los ecos de las risas que se repetían sobre la mesa, una y otra vez.

Entre nuevos planes, nuevas bromas, nuevas escapadas, nuevas conquistas, pasó la hora de la cena, y la hora de dormir.

Remus fue el primero en levantarse, preocupado por la hora, por su madre tanto tiempo sola. Se despidió de los padres de James, que estaban charlando en la sala, abrazados, y cogiendo un puñado de polvos flú, desapareció por la chimenea.

La lechuza de Peter, blanca con pintas marrones, apareció en la ventana de la cocina, con un sobre rojo en el pico, claro indicio de un Howler, así que lo tomó lo más rápido que pudo, y repitiendo el proceso de Remus, desapareció por la chimenea, cuando los gritos de angustia de su madre comenzaban a resonar por toda la sala.

James y Sirius se miraron y rieron. Aun era temprano.

De vacaciones, y con la vida por delante, la una de la mañana no era lo suficientemente tarde como para irse a dormir, y desperdiciar la vida en una cama. Y menos sin compañía femenina.

Tomaron las escobas del armario de James y salieron al patio trasero, que quedaba oculto a ojos curiosos por unos setos encantados. Volaron un rato, espabilándose la tranquilidad que reinaba a esas horas de la mañana. Llenando sus pulmones con esperanzas, su sangre de sueños y su vida de ilusiones.

Cuando comenzaba a amanecer, James bostezó.

-Largo, perezoso…- le dijo Sirius con una media sonrisa, de esas sinceras que le salían sin querer, muy de vez en cuando.

James tomó las dos escobas, mientras se preguntaba qué diablos tendría su hiperactivo amigo en la cabezota ahora, y subió a su dormitorio a darse una ducha rápida y acostarse a dormir. Sentía la boca seca y la cabeza le daba vueltas, efecto de la resaca. Y una imagen de un Sirius Black demasiado pensativo.

Sirius se sentó en el techo de la casa, en la parte más alta, se recostó colocando las manos detrás de la cabeza y se dedicó a mirar como el cielo pasaba del azul oscuro al sonrosado. Cómo las estrellas, de las cuales sabía todos los nombres al dedillo, iban escondiéndose poco a poco, dedicándole un guiño antes de irse y dar paso a un astro rey más imponente.

-Y así es como es…- habló en voz alta, sabiendo que nadie le escuchaba, liberando un poco de la presión que ejercían sus pensamientos en su cabeza.

De entre todos los pensamientos, recuerdos, sensaciones y sentimientos que empujaba hacia lo más profundo del subconsciente, había uno, pequeño y diminuto, un aliento, una sonrisa, que batallaba por alcanzar la luz de la conciencia. De entre todo lo que deseaba olvidar, gritos, insultos, golpes, desprecios, dolor, había una pequeña voz que ni con todas sus fuerzas, deseos ni rabia, lograba acallar.

Cuando al fin le dejó respirar, el recuerdo sonrió. Sirius cerró los ojos y dejó el sol acariciara su rostro, sereno.

Y se permitió recordar.

Y sonreír.

_It's Amazing  
With the blink of an eye you finally see the light  
It's Amazing  
When the moment arrives that you know you'll be  
alright  
It's Amazing  
And I'm sayin' a prayer for the desperate hearts  
tonight_

_--_

Gracias Vanesa, por tomarte tu tiempito de pasar por aca. Espero que todas las locuras que se vienen te sigan interesando. Un beso!!


	4. III: Las vueltas de la vida

Recomendación musical:

La Vida que va

Kabah

* * *

**CAPITULO TRES**

**LAS VUELTAS DE LA VIDA**

_1 de Septiembre de 1977_

Entre St Pancras Road y York Way, se encuentra la estación de trenes de King´s Cross, desde donde salen trenes hacia diversos sitios de Londres y del Reino Unido en general. Suele ser una estación tranquila, lo más tranquilo que una estación donde los viajantes toman trenes hacia sin fin de destinos, puede ser, aunque si uno se detuviese a mirar detenidamente, podría encontrarse con unas cuantas sorpresas. Especialmente el primero de septiembre de todos los años.

Para los vigilantes y trabajadores de la estación, suele ser un día caótico. La tranquilidad habitual, se ve interrumpida por personas que surgen de la nada, con pintas estrafalarias y ropas extrañas. Hombres con capas tan largas, que parecen vestidos, y de múltiples colores, suelen caminar, algunos con prisa, otros en calma, llevando baúles antiguos y lechuzas escandalosas dentro de jaulas, o gatos o sapos en las manos. Hay quien dice que ha visto escobas, de esas antiguas, que vienen empacadas con sumo cuidado. Muchos hablan en clave, diciendo palabras de sonidos graciosos.

Algunos, los más elegantes, como sacados de películas de brujas antiguas, miran desconfiados a los trabajadores y a los otros pasajeros, evitando pasar junto a ellos, llegando al grado de dar la vuelta para no pasar por su lado, pero sobre todo, mirándolos con superioridad y una extraña mezcla de desprecio y temor.

Otros más, los que parecen "más normales", andan como perdidos, preguntan por un andén que nunca ha existido, y sobre cuya existencia, los trabajadores comienzan a dudar, de tanto escuchar, todos los años, sobre el desconocido "andén nueve y tres cuartos". Algunos incluso, traen boletos que indican deben abordar un tal Expreso a las 11 de la mañana. A saber quien hace tales bromas.

Pero sobre todo, sin explicación alguna, esa gente extraña suele desaparecen sin dejar rastro, como por arte de magia, y no vuelven hasta el siguiente primero de septiembre, sin falta.

_Y siempre pasa, se pasa la vida y voy _

_Y siempre a tiempo, no hay tiempo, si viene y voy_

_Del cielo al suelo va, los lunes contra el viento, un beso de sal_

-¡Corre Lily, corre!- gritaba una joven de largos cabellos negros con tonos violáceos, mientras empujaba un carrito de equipaje, en el que una jaula de barrotes plateados se balanceaba peligrosamente, y la lechuza marrón dentro de esta, chillaba escandalosamente.

-¡Te lo dije Coray!- gritaba un joven alto y rubio, corriendo detrás de ella, con un carro en el cual había baúles antiguos y desgastados y una jaula tapada por completo, de la cual salían bufidos inconformes.

Más atrás, con algo más de calma, pero con la angustia reflejada en el rostro, venía una pelirroja de ojos verdes. A pesar de que apresuraba el paso, faltaban cinco minutos para las once, por lo que había decidido tomarse las cosas con paciencia. Así, sin perder la compostura, caminaba lo más rápido que sus largas y esbeltas piernas le permitían. Su lechuza, blanca como la nieve, agradecía la calma de su dueña y no verse sacudida como su compañera.

No es que Lilian Evans, nuestra pelirroja, fuera una persona paciente. De hecho, era conocida en Gryffindor, donde era Prefecta, como una de las personas más temperamentales, irascibles e impacientes. Especialmente si cierto joven de cabellos revueltos y gafas redondas se encontraba cerca.

Pero dado que era su ultimo año, había llegado a la conclusión de que tomarse todo tan a pecho, no le ayudaba a resolver sus problemas existenciales, fuesen cuales fuesen. O tal vez fuera que aun tenía la sonrisa bobalicona que Dominiq Lance le había ayudado a poner en su rostro después del fin de semana, y que todavía tenía el efecto de la contagiosa paciencia infinita del Hufflepuff.

Mientras sus compañeros de travesía corrían desesperados hacia el tren escarlata que estaba parado, Lily sonreía con timidez al señor de aspecto adusto que les veía correr.

-¡uff!- la joven de cabellos negros se dejó caer en el asiento de un vagón vacío, y volvió sus ojos almendrados, de un irreal tono violeta hacia la pelirroja –Casi, casi… Lily, ¿piensas estar con esa cara todo el viaje?- ésta seguía sonriendo mientras el chico rubio le ayudaba a colocar su baúl en el portaequipaje.

-No sé, Cory- se alzó de hombros -Gracias DJ- le dijo al rubio y se sentó junto a su amiga -¿cómo puedo decirte cuando puede durar la felicidad? Ni yo misma lo sé- los dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí, y bufaron ante el comentario de su pelirroja amiga.

Lily había pasado la mitad del verano en la casa de los Thomas, en Liverpool, donde el padre de los chicos se preparaba para unas conferencias que daría en Belfast, sobre los efectos de la guerra. El señor Thomas, Darren, era un diplomático y pacifista inglés, cuyas vueltas alrededor del mundo le habían llevado a conocer a la madre del Cory.

Lily creía que la historia de amor de los Thomas era superior a cualquier cuento de hadas que hubiera escuchado, y eso que ella conocía todos y cada uno de los cuentos de hadas del mundo, adoraba todo lo que tuviese que ver con las hadas. Veía como el complemento perfecto del siempre viajante Darren Thomas a la nómada por naturaleza Nayma Kasali.

Darren, viudo y con un hijo de 4 años, había llegado a Rumania post Guerra y comunista, donde los aliados aun no eran bienvenidos. Y sin embargo, allí estaba él, desafiando a los restos del bloque, para recordarle al mundo los estragos que la guerra, cualquier guerra, producía. Contra todo pronóstico, la conferencia resultó todo un éxito y se le pidió quedarse unos días más, para impartir otras conferencias.

Mientras paseaba por la Avenida Kisseleff, el pequeño Dwight Jason se soltó de la mano de su padre y salió corriendo. La angustia invadió al joven diplomático cuando vio chispas saliendo detrás de unos arbustos a pie del Arco del Triunfo del _"petit Paris", _como fue en algún tiempo conocida Rumania_. _

Darren sabía que su hijo era "especial". Desde muy pequeño había demostrado poseer… habilidades diferentes a las de los demás niños, como cuando hacía que su frazada de franela flotara hacia él. Por eso temía que alguien descubriera las peculiaridades de su hijo y se metieran en problemas. Más en un país donde todo lo que fuera "antinatural", era ilegal y castigado severamente, como la fuga en masa de muchos gitanos había puesto de manifiesto.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al rodear uno de los pilares del impresionante Arco, se topó con una preciosa joven morena, que sostenía de una mano al pequeño y revoltoso Dwight, mientras que con la otra sostenía a una niña, igualmente morena, quizá de la misma edad de su hijo.

-Nayma- le dijo la joven, sonriendo y mostrando una hilera de dientes blanquísimos, que contrastaban con la piel oscura de su rostro y sus rizos morenos. Sus ojos, negros y profundos, se clavaron en los azules y límpidos del inglés, que le tendió la mano, sonriendo, a pesar de saber los tradicionalismos rumanos que prohibían el contacto entre mujeres y hombres, más aún si eran desconocidos.

-Darren- dijo él con una sonrisa similar a la de la joven, y se volvió hacia su hijo, quien había reído de algo junto con la niña -no vuelvas a hacerme eso Dwight- le reprendió agachándose a su altura y tomándole por los hombros.

-No lo enojes- la joven habló en inglés, con el extraño acento del este de Europa -Es normal que tuviera… ¿curiosidad?- preguntó mirando fijamente al apuesto rubio que le miraba sorprendido. –Debió sentir la magia de Coray, y quiso… ¿investigar?- Darren asintió, perdido en la sonrisa de la morena.

-¿Magia?- preguntó cuando captó el significado de las palabras completas.

-Magia- repitió la joven -Tu hijo… ¿hechicero? ¿mago?-

Cabe señalar que si Darren estaba sorprendido era poco. Con una sonrisa, Nayma, recogió su amplia falda, y se sentó, sin más, sobre la hierba. De sus negros rizos se desprendió el aroma a campo, a hogar. Darren la imitó, mientras los niños, uno hablando en inglés y la otra en rumano, jugaban a perseguirse alrededor de los adultos, haciendo saltar chispas de sus manos.

Al caer la noche, Darren sabía que Nayma había sido expulsada de su aldea por quedar embarazada y negarse a decir quién era el padre, qué se ganaba la vida leyendo las cartas y la mano a los nazis, que a pesar de todo eran bastante supersticiosos, y que la magia realmente existía. Y Nayma sabía que Darren había quedado viudo a los dos meses de nacer su hijo, y que si no fuera por su estricta madre, ninguno de los dos hubiera sobrevivido. Entre trago y trago de "tuica", fueron revelándose mutuamente sus secretos, descubriendo la profundidad de los sentimientos de cada uno y perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

A la semana, habiendo recorrido la Curtea Veche de ida y vuelta, ya no podían vivir el uno sin la otra, ni los niños separados por más de una hora. A los diez días, término de la estancia de los Thomas en Rumania, con pasaportes falsos y algunos hechizos aturdidores a los de la aduana, Nayma y Coray abandonaban Rumania rumbo a Inglaterra. Al mes de haberse conocido, Nayma y Darren se convertían oficialmente en el señor y la señora Thomas.

Así, Dwight, rubio, de ojos azules, todo un inglés, y Coray, de piel morena, ascendencia gitana, ojos de un extraño color violeta y cabellos negros, se convertían en hermanos cuasi gemelos inseparables...

-Y yo te dije que te apuraras. No entiendo por qué tardas tanto en el baño, va a resultar que tanta poción alisadora terminará afectándote el cerebro Coray- … que peleaban por cualquier motivo, pero que no dejaban que nadie se inmiscuyera en sus discusiones, ni que alguien ajeno se metiera con el otro.

"Solo yo puedo insultar a mi hermano/a" repetían ambos, cuando alguien más arremetía contra el otro.

-Cállate Dwight, que a ti tanto fumar "amor y paz" va terminar con las dos últimas neuronas que te quedan…- Lily sonrió mientras escuchaba a los hermanos discutir.

Se habían pasado así todo el tiempo que Lily estuvo con ellos. Después de discutir de verdad con Petunia, los pleitos de los "gemelos Thomas" le parecían bastante divertidos.

DJ, como prefería que le llamaran, tenía ciertas tendencias hippies, el cabello rubio-dorado largo hasta los hombros, ropa multicolor, un tatuaje secreto, collares de cuero con dijes de "amor y paz", tendencia al vegetarianismo, que eran el reflejo de la influencia gitana de su madre. Mientras que Cory, que se esforzaba por ser la "perfecta dama inglesa", usaba pantimedias en lugar de calcetas, tomaba te y pay de riñón con religiosidad inglesa, era puntual y poseía un humor negro que contrastaba con la apabullante sinceridad de su hermano. Lo que daba como resultado final, choques entre los dos que no solían ser nada serios. Los buenos modales de Cory y la calma de DJ siempre encontraban el punto perfecto de equilibrio.

A Lily le causaba gracia que en lo único en lo que coincidían últimamente, era en consentir al pequeño Dylan, de 6 años, que era una mezcla perfecta de ambos. Dylan Hasad Thomas era un niño moreno, de cabellos rizados y castaños. Ojos color miel, hechizantes, que tenía un extraño sentido del humor y una alegría contagiosa.

Fue paseando de la mano con Dylan, por uno de los antiguos muelles de Liverpool, mientras DJ y Cory discutían unos pasos más atrás sobre el origen del "Liverbird", el símbolo de la ciudad hogar de los Thomas, que Lily se topó con Dominiq.

-Hola- saludó tímidamente el Hufflepuff. Alto, fornido, cabello castaño claro, ojos café claro (que no avellana), el capitán de quidditch de la casa de los tejones, era uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts.

Siempre y cuando quitaras de en medio al engreído Black y al arrogante Potter.

La diferencia estaba en que Dominiq Lance era un chico tímido, sencillo en sus maneras, que no presumía, ni se alborotaba el cabello constantemente, que a pesar de ser buscador, no tonteaba con una snitch robada, que nunca buscaba pleitos, que no miraba a las demás como si les hiciera un gran favor… vamos, el encanto de Dominiq, para Lily, consistía en que no era James Potter.

Por eso, cuando le pidió salir, sin gritarlo en medio de todo el comedor, Lily aceptó de inmediato. Y cuando la besó, un beso medio soso, la verdad sea dicha, sin lengua y muy casto, sin robárselo metiéndola detrás de una armadura a medio pasillo del quinto piso, Lily correspondió con singular alegría.

Habían quedado en hablar en Hogwarts, para darse tiempo de pensar y acomodar los sentimientos, y así decidir si debían seguir o no juntos, como pareja formal. A Dominiq no le iban las relaciones informales.

-Y si mejor se callan los dos…- sugirió una rubia, llamada Mary, entrando por la puerta del vagón. Con una última mirada que intentaba parecer furiosa, pero resultaba de lo más divertida, los dos hermanos se sacaron la lengua y sonrieron a la recién llegada.

-Hola Mary- saludó Lily -¿Qué tal tu verano?- levantando la vista del libro de "Historia de Arcadia, la verdad sobre el pueblo faerico".

-Igual que los últimos cinco… completamente normal y terriblemente aburrido- Marianne Mcdonald era una más del extraño grupo que formaban los amigos de Lily.

Extraño, por qué pertenecían a casas y grados distintos, siendo de orígenes y teniendo intereses diferentes.

Cory y Lily pertenecían a Gryffindor, séptimo año ya, mientras que Mary iba a sexto, junto con DJ, porque éste se había retrasado un año, por estudiar en una escuela muggle a petición de su abuela. Obviamente no funcionó y terminó en Hogwarts, para disgusto de la abuela Thomas, y para disgusto de su hermana, en Ravenclaw.

-Hola chicos- Abrahamelin Hamilton, hijo de los Hamilton que presumían haber sido consejeros de los reyes de Inglaterra, y que rastreaban sus orígenes hasta Merlín, según ellos, encastetándoles a sus hijos nombres de magos y brujas históricos de paso. -¿Qué tal el verano?-

-Evidentemente mejor que el tuyo…- le picó Cory, mientras todos sonreían al recién llegado.

Abe, como había obligado a base de amenazas a todos que le llamaran, era el varón de trillizos. Sus hermanas, Medea y Circe, ambas con la misma reputación que las brujas cuyos nombres llevaban, pertenecían a Slytherin. Como en toda historia típica de adolescentes, las gemelas Hamilton eran las típicas rubias sin cerebro que terminan dándole mala fama a las rubias. Abe era prefecto de Hufflepuff.

-Cualquiera que esté lejos de esas brujas, tiene un mejor verano que el mío…- replicó el chico con una sonrisa, mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Y?- dijo Mary a cualquiera que le escuchara. Todos la miraron confundidos -¿Qué hay de nuevo? ¿Qué noticias tienen? ¿Qué me pueden contar?- preguntó atropelladamente -Todos tienen algún contacto con el mundo, la única aislada de la humanidad soy yo…- finalizó con un pucherito.

Mary era de origen muggle, y a sus padres aun no terminaba de convencerles la idea de tener una bruja en la familia, por lo que evitaban cualquier contacto de su hija con el mundo mágico durante el tiempo que estaba con ellos, generalmente verano, ya que para navidad procuraba quedarse en el castillo con el pretexto de estudiar, o castigada.

-Drama, drama, drama…- repitieron a coro los cuatro chicos presentes.

La puerta se volvió a abrir dando paso a dos jóvenes que venían discutiendo, nada raro en ellos.

-Mel, escúchame- dijo un chico moreno, que respondía al nombre de Connor St Jhons, perteneciente al equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw.

-Basta Connor, te has pasado con esa tontería todo el verano, me tienes harta- replicó Melinda Owens, otra Gryffindor de sexto año, y jugadora de quidditch. Cazadora, para más señas.

Melinda y Connor eran vecinos de toda la vida de Regent´s Park, la zona mágica, desde luego. Jugaban juntos desde niños, y cuando Connor recibió su carta de Hogwarts y se marchó, Melinda lloró durante dos meses. El hecho de quedar en casas separadas, había añadido un poco de tensión a la relación entre ambos. Y el que Connor, junto a DJ, fuera uno de los chicos más solicitados de Ravenclaw, no ayudaba mucho. Después, desde luego, de Black y Potter, que eran solicitados en cualquier casa.

-¿Por qué no se besan, se abrazan y se enredan de una buena vez y nos libran a todos de problemas? Tanta tensión sexual me agobia- como siempre, la sinceridad apabullante de DJ le valió una mirada recriminatoria de su hermana. Opinión, que sin embargo, todos compartían.

-Por qué a diferencia de ustedes dos, no todos pensamos que el sexo sea la solución a los problemas del mundo- respondieron Cory y Lily al mismo tiempo, señalando a Connor y DJ.

La carcajada general y las caras enrojecidas de los recién llegados y de DJ, ayudaron a romper la tensión que se había formado.

-¿Y por qué no?- respondieron los dos aludidos, bastante picados.

Lily sonrió, y en un ataque de nostalgia, recordó como habían terminado todos los presentes, y los ausentes, siendo un grupo variopinto de amigos.

_Mientras da vueltas, de vuelta la Tierra, me voy_

_Mientras se amen la mente, la vida, me voy_

_El viento lento va, mil mares en silencio, un beso de cal_

Lilian Evans, de origen muggle, resultó seleccionada para Gryffindor, a pesar de que durante su viaje en el Expreso, había decidido que prefería quedar lejos de aquel niño de cabellos revueltos y gafas, que estaba tan seguro de que quedaría en "la casa de los valientes" y de aquel otro, demasiado elegante para un niño de once años, que parecía que todo le daba igual.

Con un poco de tristeza al separarse de un amigo de la infancia, subió a la que sería su habitación durante los siete años que duraría su educación básica. Era una habitación circular, con cinco camas con doseles y cortinas rojas, con adornos dorados, que resultó más acogedora de lo que imaginaba. Al fondo había una puerta que daba al baño de las chicas, bastante amplio, para cinco chicas que pronto crecerían y comenzarían a discutir por el uso del mismo.

Lily escogió, o le tocó, la cama junto a la ventana, lo que aminoró un poco su tristeza, el paisaje que tenía frente a ella era maravilloso y una hermosa vista siempre alegra un corazón apenado, como solía decir su madre, cuando ya le era imposible salir de casa. Los terrenos de Hogwarts se abrían a sus pies, y el Bosque Prohibido se veía impresionante, invitándole a dejar vagar su nostalgia por el campo. Lily pasaría muchas horas de insomnio y de preocupación frente a su ventana.

La chica morena, cuya cama quedaba del otro lado de la ventana, le sonrió tímidamente, compartiendo sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-Es precioso, ¿verdad?- Lily sonrió, y las diminutas pecas que cubrían su rostro parecieron bailar -Coray Maleska Thomas- le dijo la niña de ojos violeta -pero prefiero Cory, si no te importa-

-Lilian Evans, Lily- las otras tres compañeras, Arleen Robins, Chelsea Williams y Victoria Rivers, no se interesaron en la conversación, dedicándose a comentar la selección de los alumnos y a hacer planes sobre sus futuros.

A diferencia de Cory, de origen realmente mágico, pero que compartía con su padrastro el amor por la vida y costumbres muggle, las otras tres chicas, una mestiza y las otras dos "sangre pura", despreciaban todo lo que tuviera que ver con lo muggle.

Lily la pasó algo difícil los primeros días. De no ser por Cory, que a falta de DJ adoptó a Lily como hermana, tanto en los pleitos como en la complicidad, la pelirroja habría desertado antes de navidad.

Pronto, Lily destacó entre los primeros de su clase, junto con Potter y Black, que además de las buenas notas, también destacaron por ser algo… problemáticos. Lily entornaba los ojos cada vez que alguno de esos dos hacía alguna de las suyas, como molestar a los Slytherin, y en especial a Severus Snape, con el que Lily se llevaba bastante bien. Cory nada más reía las ocurrencias de los dos revoltosos, y procuraba mantenerse lo suficientemente alejada de ellos.

Un tímido Remus Lupin, que durante los últimos días del curso se había vuelto inseparable de Potter y Black, se acercó a ellas cuando estudiaban para el examen final de pociones en la sala común.

-Es qué con ellos no puedo estudiar…- se justificó, señalando hacia un rincón, donde los dos morenos de Gryffindor parecían conspiran, o planeaban su siguiente travesura. La apariencia frágil y enfermiza de Lupin, conmovió a Lily y a su fuerte instinto sobreprotector.

Así, cuando Lupin no estaba con Black y Potter, estudiaba con Lily y Cory, costumbre que perduró durante los siguientes años, a pesar de que cada vez pasaba más tiempo con esos dos y con Pettegrew, y los castigos resultantes le hacían perder tiempo de estudio.

Lily le recriminaba que había adquirido ciertas mañas de los otros. Remus se había vuelto, si no un Casanova, si un chico que atraía a las féminas de Hogwarts por su timidez y sus buenos modales, así que de vez en cuando solían verse los tres, coreados por Peter, rodeados de "niñas tontas sin nada mejor que hacer en la vida que alimentar el ego de unos engreídos", como les llamaba Lily.

Durante el viaje en el Expreso, a comienzos de segundo año, Cory le presentó a DJ, con el que congenió casi al instante. La frescura del rubio, su desfachatez y su obsesión con las películas y los comics muggles, conquistaron sinceramente a Lily. Intercambiaron opiniones sobre tal o cual película durante buena parte del trayecto, mientras Cory leía un libro de historia.

Fue al bajar del Expreso, cuando tuvo el primer enfrentamiento directo de su vida con James Potter (y fue cuando él decidió que la "cabeza de zanahoria" era una niña, cuando menos, interesante), quien había vuelto el cabello, negro y grasoso de Snape, en una maceta de margaritas, mientras Sirius Black reía con esa risa atronadora y despreocupada tan propia de él.

-¡Basta Sirius!- escuchó una voz algo ronca a su espalda, que le robó las palabras de la boca, pero sobre todo, que logró que el moreno dejara de reír y adquiriera una pose seria… por unos cuantos segundos.

Lily se volvió y se encontró con una niña menuda y delgada, de facciones exóticas y piel dorada. Llevaba el cabello castaño oscuro, color chocolate, peinado en dos largas trenzas. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención, eran los ojos de un tono verde más claro que el de Lily, que tenían unos reflejos dorados. La mirada amenazadora que le lanzó a Sirius, le recordó a Lily al gato atigrado de la señora Figg, su vecina, cuando Petunia le corría del jardín de la casa.

Sin mediar palabra, Black se alejó de ellos, mientras Potter continuaba riendo y se iba corriendo detrás de su amigo. La niña le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Lily, que le hizo evocar al gato de Alicia, un "lo siento" a Snape, y se alejó con Hagrid y los demás de primero.

La amistad con DJ, con quien a veces compartían ratos libres y horas de estudio en la biblioteca, trajo a una solitaria y algo silenciosa Katrina Patterson, también en Ravenclaw, al reducido grupo de Lily, más cuando entró en confianza, demostró ser bastante parlanchina y ligeramente revoltosa. Pero sobre todo, muy curiosa, que preguntaba, y decía, todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, lo que le traía problemas con los profesores.

Mary McDonald, al quedar en Gryffindor, y ser de las pocas de origen muggle de ese año, se unió rápidamente al grupo. Melinda, demasiado tímida para relacionarse con alguien, se volvió amiga de Mary, más extrovertida, y la acompañaba de vez en cuando, llevando consigo a Connor, compañero de la infancia.

El último en unirse al grupo, fue Abe, cuando decidió que sus hermanas, y los amigos de estas, eran demasiado insoportables y estirados para él, y fue preguntarle a Lupin si podía sentarse con él en la biblioteca. Le aceptaron enseguida al reconocerle como prefecto de Hufflepuff.

Con todo, las Gryffindor componían el grupo más unido, y a veces organizaban fiestas de pijama en la sala común, o invitaban a sus compañeras de cuarto a mudarse al de las otras, mediante escándalos, risas y ruidos. Algo que lograron fuera permanente a finales de quinto año para Lily y Cory y cuarto para Mary y Mel.

Lily era la madre protectora, regañona y mandona, que se preocupaba de las tareas y que todas cumplieran con sus responsabilidades. Cory era como el papá consentidor y olvidadizo, responsable y divertido, que siempre compartía todo con todos. Mary era la hija alocada, extrovertida y risueña, mientras que Mel era la tímida y callada, que aportaba un poco de cordura.

_Y si me siento, yo siento que el cuento, que cuento, se va._

_Y si me encuentro, yo encuentro que la vida que viene se va_

_Y yo me voy._

-¡Por Merlín!- Remus Lupin entró cerrando la puerta de golpe, quedando de espaldas y pasándose la mano por la cara, en franca señal de desesperación.

-Hola Remus- saludó Mary, con una amplia sonrisa al recién llegado.

-Hola- contestó apurado, sentándose de golpe junto a Cory, con quien mantenía una extraña relación de inocente coqueteo y bromas de doble sentido.

Raro, ya que ninguno de los dos solía prestarse a ese tipo de bromas.

-¿Extrañaste mi cuerpo, cariño?- dijo la morena, con una sonrisa burlona, al tiempo que le pasaba la mano por los cabellos castaños, desordenándolos un poco.

-Claro, mi cama sin ti se siente muy fría…- respondió Remus alzando las cejas, y brindándole una de las escasas sonrisas que le dieron el título de uno de los galanes de Gryffindor.

Si, después de Black y Potter.

-Ejem… ejem…- carraspeó DJ, a quién de vez en cuando le entraba cierta vena sobreprotectora con su hermana.

Muy de vez en cuando, porque Cory había tenido varios "enamorados" durante los seis años que llevaba estudiando en Hogwarts, cinco DJ, sin que alguno hubiese durado lo suficiente como para que ella admitiera algo serio por ninguno, o como para que DJ tuviera tiempo de mostrarse celoso.

-¿Por qué te vas, Lunático? Todavía no te conté sobre el motor, ni de las revoluciones por minuto, ni de los caballos de fuerza… aunque ¿ya te dije que alcanza los 250 km por hora?- la puerta se volvió a abrir, dando paso a Sirius que hablaba sin parar, que al notar al vagón al cual había entrado, sonrió. -¿Qué tal, chicas?- alzó las cejas con ese gesto lascivo, por el cual muchas suspiraban, haciendo qué, efectivamente, las dos alumnas de Hufflepuff de cuarto que pasaban por detrás suspiraran.

Y que Mary sonriera tontamente.

-Déjalo ya, Canuto…- dijo Remus suspirando a su vez -Si vuelvo a oír de tu "supermoto voladora" me va a dar algo…

-Hola- saludó, un poco tímido para corresponder a un saludo propio de él, James Potter, entrando detrás de Sirius, bloqueando, sin querer, el paso a Peter detrás de ambos.

-Ya empezamos…- suspiraron todos los presentes, con caras en diferentes grados de resignación, diversión y exasperación, mirando a Lily y a James alternativamente, como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

-Largo ustedes dos…- soltó Lily con voz de furia contenida -No sé quien les dio permiso para sentirse los reyes del universo, y quién les dijo que podían entrar a donde fuera sin ser invitados…-

-¡Hey! pelirroja, que el rojo de tu pelo limite el espectro de tu campo visual, no significa que todas estén ciegas…- le respondió Sirius socarrón, ganándose un golpe en la nuca, cortesía de James, y una mirada de basilisco de Lily.

-Mira Black…- comenzó Lily, poniéndose de pie, y amenazándolo con un dedo, mientras todos volvían a lo que estaban haciendo antes de la interrupción, sabedores de cuál sería el desenlace de la discusión.

Lily y Sirius se insultarían un poco cada uno, Remus intervendría tratando de calmarlos, y James le pediría salir a Lily, haciendo que ella olvidara su anterior discusión con Sirius y que James recibiera a cambio, un hechizo que le dejaría en la enfermería, incapaz de sentarse por 24 horas, o escupiendo plumas, todo a la vez… aunque tal vez este verano Lily hubiese aprendido alguno nuevo…

Pero algo había decidido cambiar la rutina, el destino quizá, la casualidad tal vez… o Shannon McGregor pellizcando la nalga izquierda de Sirius… haciendo que éste volteara, sonriendo, hacia la Raven, y que Lily siguiera discutiendo y hablando al aire.

-Lily…- le interrumpió James, revolviéndose el cabello, como siempre que estaba ella delante.

-Evans, Potter, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que para ti soy y seré Evans?- Lily dirigió su furia hacia James, viendo que su anterior objetivo le metía la lengua hasta la campanilla a McGregor, sin importarle que estuvieran delante de todos y a medio pasillo.

-Bueno, Evans…- comenzó James, sonriendo, a pesar de la furia creciente de Lily, que amenazaba estallar como un volcán.

Mientras la sonrisa de James crecía y se volvía cada vez más picara, el enojo de Lily iba aumentando en proporción directa a la amplitud de la sonrisa del moreno, obteniendo un tono sonrosado en las mejillas, y una expresión de leona a punto de saltar al cuello de un cervatillo.

-Y no Potter, por enésima vez, no pienso salir contigo. Antes me lio con Pettegrew que contigo…-

-¿En serio?- preguntó un ilusionado Peter, al que el hueco dejado por Sirius, y su ligue, le había permitido asomarse al interior del vagón, donde todos simulaban no escuchar la discusión, pero estaban con la mandíbula desencajada después de oír el comentario de Lily.

Y es que ella había amenazado con salir con el calamar gigante, con Slughorn, con Filch, con Jeremías Smithson, el ex profesor de DCAO, y otros muchos más, antes que aceptar darle si quiera los buenos días a Potter, pero nunca había mencionado a sus amigos.

Lo que quizá demostrara que las otras opciones se le iban acabando.

-Vaya Evans…- la sonrisa de James había desaparecido, dando lugar a un expresión maliciosa, que Remus interpretaba sabiamente como que nada bueno se avecinaba -no sabía que estabas tan obsesionada con mi persona que nada mas verme pensaras en salir conmigo…- antes de que Lily pudiese replicar, James le interrumpió, sacando chispas por los ojos -Pero esta vez te equivocas, preciosa, no venía a invitarte a salir, algo que por cierto, no volveré a hacer, sino a avisarte que tienes junta en el vagón de prefectos- tras lo cual le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Peter, haciendo que este se encogiera en su lugar, y salió dando grandes zancadas…

-¡Potter! ¡Potter! ¡Qué yo no estoy obsesionada contigo!- …. con Lily gritando detrás de él.

-Hay que ver…- Cory meneó la cabeza divertida, mientras miraba de reojo a Remus, quien se llevaba la mano al puente de la nariz, como cuando tenía esos ataques de dolor de cabeza.

-¿Por qué no te largas a revolcarte a un sitio privado?- le espetó DJ a Sirius, que seguía a lo suyo, con las manos debajo de la falda de Shannon y las de la chica dentro de la camisa del moreno. A medio pasillo.

Sirius se separó, dejando ver el rastro de labial rojo, y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, algo cruel, a DJ, mientras la dueña del labial iba dejando rastros rojos en el cuello del merodeador.

Mary había volteado la cara desde que Shannon apareció, y platicaba animadamente, aunque sin perder detalle, con Abe. La sonrisa que había surgido en su cara, y en sus ojos azules como el cielo sin nubes, al momento de llegar los Gryffindor, había desaparecido por completo.

Cory meneó la cabeza y suspiró, al mismo tiempo que Remus. Por una extraña razón, que ninguno quería detenerse a averiguar, DJ parecía llevarse bastante bien con Remus, aceptaba que admiraba a James Potter y su manera de jugar quidditch, y a diferencia de muchos, no solía ser borde con Peter, limitándose a ignorarlo y a pasar de él.

Pero Sirius era otro cantar. No podían estar juntos en la misma habitación, sin que surgiesen las amenazas, llegando una vez a los golpes; en los que el Raven resultó mal parado y castigado por primera vez en su vida. Era nada más verse y comenzar a insultarse mutuamente. Si DJ salía con alguna chica, más o menos en serio, Sirius no tardaba en conquistarla. Mientras que cuando alguna era, finalmente, desechada por el moreno, DJ acudía presuroso a consolarla.

Y hay que decirlo, Sirius tenía muchísima más experiencia en el campo de ligue, que DJ, quién era, a pesar de todo, un tanto bonachón, por lo que el Gryffindor terminaba acaparando los prospectos o futuros prospectos del Raven.

Cory sospechaba de las razones de esa enemistad tan abierta, pero le costaba aceptarlas y se negaba a creer que persistieran. Especialmente después de dos años…

-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera, donde quiera y con quiera, Thomas- dijo Sirius con ese tono tan Black, que hacía que muchos temblaran al oírlo -¿Puedes impedirlo? ¿O acaso alguna vez has podido impedirlo?- concluyó alzando las cejas, insolente y desafiante, como solo Sirius Black sabía hacer.

DJ se levantó, furioso, las manos le temblaban tanto que no pudo coger su varita antes de lanzarse sobre el moreno. Remus anticipándose, se colocó entre ambos.

-Canuto, por favor…- pidió con ese tono que sus amigos sabían que no era una petición, sino una orden, y que más valía obedecer, ya que Remus pocas veces se enfadaba. Pero si lo hacía, mejor que no fuera contigo, y si era contigo, mejor que no estuvieses cerca mientras le durara el enfado. Pero sobre todo, que no se enojara cerca de la luna llena.

-Vamos Sirius- se apiadó, o temió, más bien, Shannon, tomando de una mano al moreno y llevándolo hacia el baño del final, puesta a terminar lo que había comenzado en el pasillo…

Cosa que no pudo ser, porque Sirius se detuvo de golpe, soltándole la mano, con la vista perdida y moviendo la cabeza, cual perro que ha olfateado la presa.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó Shannon confundida.

-Adelántate muñeca, en un momento te alcanzo…- le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora. Que en realidad debía preocuparla, si hubiese conocido bien a Sirius, pero como no era el caso, logró el objetivo de calmar sus nervios.

Y es que Sirius había sentido un aroma que hacía tiempo no percibía en ningún lado, en ninguna persona. Un olor a hierba fresca, entre menta y hierbabuena… que le hacía evocar campos verdes y momentos de libertad.

Avanzó algunos pasos, siguiendo el aroma cual sabueso tras el rastro, hasta llegar a un vagón. Se asomó por un espacio que dejaba la cortina cerrada. Y… no vio nada.

Sacudió la cabeza, confundido, _"Alucinas, Black"._ Pensó y se alejó rumbo al baño, donde le esperaba un cuerpo real para una actividad muy real, así que dejó de pensar en fantasmas del pasado.

Dentro del vagón al cual, infructuosamente, había intentado asomarse Sirius, una pandilla de Slytherins de sexto y séptimo se encontraba reunida.

Mientras algunos conversaban en voz baja, Regulus Black miraba a Katrina platicar animadamente con Evan Rosier, que al final de cuentas, venía a ser algo así como que su primo. O algo así, con tanto enredo ninguno sabía exactamente el lazo de sangre, pura, que le unía con los demás.

-¿Y al final, qué te animó a volver? Pensamos que ya estaba decidido que te quedarías lejos, prima- dijo burlón el rubio.

-Ya ves, querido primo, conmigo no debes dar nada por hecho…- le respondió Katrina, con un gesto que a Regulus le pareció demasiado coqueto, demasiado insinuante… demasiado la tía Elladora. Entrecerró los ojos. Al abrirlos se volvió hacia la castaña, procurando acaparar su atención el resto del viaje.

No fuera a meterse en problemas… nuevamente.

--

-Será imbécil- rugía DJ, más parecido a un león que a un águila, con los puños fuertemente apretados y mirando hacia fuera del vagón -Es un completo imbécil-

-Calma DJ- dijo Mel con el tono dulce y suave que le caracterizaba. –Todos sabemos que es un poco imbécil, ¿no Mary?- preguntó a la rubia, que hacía como si no escuchara nada, platicando con Abe.

-Deberías ser más discreta- le susurró Abe a Mary, cuando los demás continuaron discutiendo sobre el IQ de Sirius -Cualquiera se da cuenta que mueres por Black- la rubia asintió con la cabeza, con expresión triste.

DJ seguía parado frente a la puerta, como esperando que Sirius entrara en cualquier momento.

-¿Y por qué a Lily y a Potter no les sugieres que se enrollen?- preguntaba un Connor bastante picado a un DJ todavía bastante cabreado.

-¿Estás loco?- se volvió el aludido -Me gusta mi preciosa cabeza donde está, gracias… Llego a sugerir algo así y Lily me come vivo o me cuelga de los postes de quidditch…- finalizó con una sonrisa, aunque no calmado del todo.

-Y no del cuello precisamente…- finalizó Mel por él. Los demás sonrieron.

-Preciosa cabeza… DJ, si te cortaras un poco más el cabello, y te peinaras de vez en cuando, seguro que sería preciosa, sabes que opino que eres muy guapo, pero con esos pelos de medio hippie que te cargas, pareces un pordiosero…-

-Y ahí van otros dos…- dijeron Mel y Connor a la vez, sonriéndose muy a su pesar, cuando DJ y Cory se enfrascaban en una nueva discusión sobre "el look fuera de onda" de DJ.

--

-¿Por qué me sigues Potter?- preguntó Lily al ver que James caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, con cara de hastiado, a su lado.

-No te sigo Evans- recalcó el de gafas el apellido de la chica, lo que pareció mosquearla, solo un poco más.

-¿Y cómo le llamas a ir detrás de una persona? Para mí eso es seguir a alguien, casi llegando al acoso Potter…-

-Para que te enteres, Evans, tú saliste detrás de mí, no yo de ti. Además, ¿no te has planteado que tal vez vaya al mismo sitio que tú? Claro que no… la perfecta Lilian Evans no se plantea otras posibilidades en la vida, como que alguien pueda pasar de ella…-

-¿Para qué ibas a ir al mismo lugar que yo, Potter, si no es para fastidiarme el día? No sería la primera vez que lo haces…- el tono de voz de ambos iba subiendo con cada frase, y si los ojos pudiesen disparar dardos, ambos hubiesen caído muertos desde hacía cinco minutos.

-¡Ah! Señor Potter, señorita Evans- Horace Slughorn abría la puerta del vagón de los prefectos, ante las miradas furibundas de ambos chicos.

-¡Lo ves!- exclamó triunfal Lily -¡Me estabas siguiendo!

-Supéralo, cabeza de zanahoria…- le respondió James, con el mismo tono que había usado Sirius minutos antes, algo entre la arrogancia y la altanería.

Ambos Gryffindor entraron al vagón de los prefectos, decorado de verde y plata. Sin mirarse, se sentaron lo más alejado uno de otra… o tanto como un pequeños vagón les permitía.

¡Vaya! Que James, para su enojo, podía contarle las pecas de la cara a la pelirroja. Y que Lily, para su sufrimiento y eterna condena, aspiraba sin ningún problema el aroma, demasiado masculino, de James.

Slughorn se sentó frente a ellos, sin percatarse de las miradas envenenadas que los dos Premios Anuales se dirigían de vez en cuando.

-Bien, me alegra que los dos Premios Anuales estén reunidos... así podremos comenzar de una vez con la repartición de rondas para los prefectos, que están citados dentro de diez minutos, y podrán darles así mismo las contraseñas e instrucciones que…-

-Perdón profesor- interrumpió Lily, alzando la mano como si estuviera en clases -pero me parece que no le entendí muy bien, ¿dijo los "dos Premios Anuales"?-

James, que se esperaba un comentario así, se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la silla, con una pose y sonrisa, que habría arrancado suspiros y sonrisas tontas a cualquier chica.

Cualquiera que no fuera Lily, desde luego. Que se limitó a mirarlo ceñuda.

-Efectivamente señorita Evans- respondió Slughorn bastante contento, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos formara parte de su casa, Slytherin, le enorgullecía decir que Lily era una de las mejore alumnas de Pociones, la que él impartía, y que James era toda una celebridad –El señor Potter ha sido elegido, junto con usted, como Premio Anual, ya que sus logros durante los años…-

-¡¿Me está jodiendo, verdad?!- exclamó desesperada Lily. Ante lo cual, James no pudo menos que carcajearse en su cara, lo que aumentó la furia de la pelirroja.

-No señorita Evans- explicó Slughorn, bastante colorado -y me sorprende ese lenguaje que no esperaba escucharlo en usted…- Lily sintió que sus mejillas ardían, mientras James no podía parar de reír -Basta jóvenes- Slughorn carraspeó, y se acomodó en la silla, para darles tiempo de recobrar la compostura, o más bien, para recobrarla él mismo.

-Usted dirá, profesor- dijo James zalamero, mirando de reojo, desafiante, a Lily, quien bufó levemente, mientras golpeaba nerviosamente el suelo con la punta del pie derecho.

-Bien, como les iba diciendo, deberán ponerse de acuerdo para repartir a los prefectos los horarios de las rondas, así como les entregaran las contraseñas correspondientes a sus respectivas casas…-

Pasaron cinco minutos discutiendo sus obligaciones como Premios Anuales, mientras Lily miraba de reojo a James, que parecía bastante serio y tomarse las cosas con calma.

-¡Ah no!- demasiada calma, quizá, pensó suspicaz -¿Cómo pueden proporcionarle a este las contraseñas de los baños? Desde luego que las compartirá con su amiguito Black y ya la tenemos liada, profesor… cómo si nunca se hubiesen metido de contrabando sin necesidad de las contraseñas…- exclamaba indignada Lily, mientras James no podía ocultar una media sonrisa.

-Calma señorita Evans- trató de apaciguarla Slughorn, cansado de que Lily replicara cada punto siempre con sospechas hacia James -Estoy seguro que si el señor Potter fue elegido como Premio Anual, se debe a que el profesor Dumbledore, quien asigna los cargos, confía en él, así que no tenemos porqué preocuparnos, ¿no es así señor Potter?- le dirigió una mirada suplicante, de que por favor no la alterara más, que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-Claro profesor- dijo James por toda respuesta, con una sonrisa dirigida hacia Lily, que logró de todo menos calmarla.

Cuando los prefectos llegaron, encontraron un ambiente tenso. Slughorn parecía a punto de llorar, debido a todos y cada uno de los peros que Lily había encontrado a las disposiciones que se daban todos los años. James sonreía divertido, pensando que Lily le había dado más ideas sobre todas las reglas que podía romper, que las que se le habían ocurrido a él. Y eso ya era decir bastante. Mientras que Lily echaba chispas, y parecía a punto de morder al primero que se le pusiera a tiro.

Remus miraba a James fijamente, como diciéndole "no te pases". Mientras que el de gafas le correspondía como diciendo "tendré cuidado".

Los prefectos de Slytherin se negaban a aceptar órdenes de Lily, lo que dejaron muy claro cuando Medea Hamilton, actuando como vocera, ignoró la blanca y pecosa mano que le tendía el pergamino con las contraseñas e instrucciones, volteándose a cuchichear con sus compañeros de casa, lanzándole miradas de desprecio a Lily.

Llegados a ese punto, James estaba a punto de saltarle al cuello a la rubia, mientras que Remus repasaba unos cuantos hechizos que volverían la nariz de Hamilton una rama con un nido en la punta, ambos esperando al ataque directo entre rubia y pelirroja.

-Hamilton…- insistió Lily una vez más, cansada de la actitud de la rubia y de los Slytherin en general. Al no obtener resultado, dejó caer el pergamino al suelo -si no te interesa….- finalizó con una falsa voz inocente y se volvió hacia los demás.

-¿Cómo te atreves Evans?- gritó muy ofendida la Sly -¿Vieron lo que hizo? Pretende que me humille ante ella...

Todos en el vagón dirigieron su atención hacia ambas chicas, a la expectativa de una batalla campal. Sin embargo, Lily la miró con superioridad, como diciéndole "paso de ti", y continuó con su tarea, sin responder al directo desafío de Medea. Lo que hizo que James le sonriera, un poco, olvidando que estaba bastante enojado con ella.

-¡Evans!- gritó la rubia -¿Quién te crees para ignorarme? Estúpida Sangre Sucia…- se levantó furiosa, dispuesta a sacarle los ojos, con las uñas de perfecto y verde manicure, y la encaró, dándole un leve empujón, con un, esbelto y repleto de anillos de oro, dedo.

-A veces me pregunto si los Slytherin no conocen otros insultos…- exclamó Lily en voz alta, arrancando unas cuantas sonrisas de los presentes, y continuando con sus tareas.

Al ver que Lily continuaba ignorándola, y que los prefectos, con excepción de los Slytherin, desde luego, ya no le hacían el caso que alguien de su condición merecía, se volvió hacia el único que parecía prestarle un poco de atención.

Aunque más que prestarle atención, James estaba de pie, dispuesto a meterse entre ambas para evitar un derramamiento de sangre.

-James, ¿cómo permites que me trate así? Soy una prefecta, soy de Slytherin, me debe respeto…- James se encogió de hombros -Mi familia se remonta hasta Merlín y…

-Tú te lo buscaste, Mede…- sonrió, mientras la rubia se le acercaba, sinuosa cual serpiente, mirándolo con hambre -No la provoques, no sabes en lo que te metes…- le aconsejó James en voz baja, al oído.

-Es esa asquerosa Sangre Sucia la que no sabe con quién se mete…- James le tomó bruscamente de los hombros.

-No vuelvas a llamarla así, Hamilton…- le dijo con la mirada cargada de desprecio.

-Ya decía yo que no tardarías en pasarla por tu cama, James…- respondió la slytherin con todo el veneno de su viperina lengua -Solo falta preguntarse cuanto tiempo logrará mantenerse dentro…-

Medea Hamilton se liberó de James y se alejó y salió por la puerta del vagón de prefectos, ya que Slughorn había dado por terminada la reunión, por su propio bien y su propia salud mental. Sin dejar de mirar a James, quien aún permanecía dentro, se inclinó hacia una Sly de sexto año, y le dijo algo al oído. Ambas se rieron y voltearon a ver a Lily, señalándola sin descaro, mientras ella se alejaba platicando animadamente con Abe.

Remus salió detrás de ellos, no sin antes advertirle a James -Ten cuidado-

James que no perdía detalle, sintió rabia por la actitud de la rubia ("_nota mental: vigilar a las Hamilton"_)… y miedo, ya que imaginaba que la rubia estaría contando y divulgando un rumor por el cual Lily lo colgaría del poste de quidditch, y no del cuello precisamente, en cuanto se enterara…

-¡POTTER!- …lo que evidentemente no tardó en suceder.

James, a punto de entrar al Gran Comedor, escuchó el rugido de Lily a su espalda. Remus miró suspicaz a su amigo, que se había encogido en su lugar, mientras Sirius sonreía y se volvía hacia la furia en persona… y Peter ya estaba sentado en su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Dime Evans…- respondió James con una calma que estaba lejos de sentir. Pero alguien le había dicho que no demostrara miedo delante de las fieras, y en ese momento, Lily era una fiera.

-¿Se puede saber que eso de que tú y yo tenemos una aventura de cama?- rugió a centímetros de su cara.

-Vaya Cornamenta, ¿metiste a la cama a la pelirroja y no me lo contaste? Qué mal hermano te has vuelto…- James y Lily lo fulminaron al mismo tiempo con la mirada.

Alguien más perspicaz que Sirius, o alguien menos arrojado, habría mantenido la boca cerrada ante las miradas recibidas. Pero Sirius no destacaba por su perspicacia, o por su prudencia, o por contener la lengua, en muchos sentidos. Como lo podían constatar su ceja izquierda y las marcas de labial en su cuello.

-¿Y cuando fue qué no me entere? ¿Cómo estuvo? Seguro que es una bomba… dicen que las pelirrojas son las más fogosas… ahora que lo pienso yo no he estado con una pelirroja, o al menos no con una pelirroja natural…- le dirigió una mirada, bastante lasciva a Lily, lo que acabó con la poca paciencia de los dos interesados en el tema.

-¡CALLATE/LARGO!- gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Ya- dijo Sirius alzando las manos en señal de paz -comprendo cuando no soy bienvenido…- y sin darles la espalda, por eso de que nunca le des la espalda a las bestias furiosas, se alejó, llevándose a Remus que se había instalado en calidad de interventor de la secretaría de gobernación, de pacificador o de embalsamador, según se mire.

Armándose de una paciencia, que no tenía, rezando a todos los dioses que conocía, en los cuales no creía, y abogando a una calma que estaba mucho, pero mucho muy lejos de sentir, James se volvió hacia la pelirroja furiosa.

-Entonces Li… Evans…-

Y se sorprendió, cuando vio que ésta no estaba junto a él, sino que había salido corriendo hacia la puerta principal del castillo, por donde venían entrando algunos alumnos rezagados. Por unos segundos, James estuvo a punto de gritarle que no le dejara plantado a media discusión… pero lo pensó mejor, y revolviéndose el pelo, entró al comedor. No era lo mismo discutir con el estómago vacío, la falta de azúcar limitaba su capacidad de respuesta y su velocidad de acción.

-¿Y?- preguntaron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo. Y Peter, que lo hizo segundos después, cuando al fin notó que James estaba sentado junto a él, y de una sola pieza.

-Nada- se encogió de hombros -Que se ha ido y me ha dejado con las excusas preparadas…-

-¿Y te dejó ir así nada más?- preguntó Remus, bastante sorprendido, que esperaba tener que ir a rescatar a James del lago. O de los postes del campo de quidditch.

-Sip- contestó el moreno de gafas.

-Cornamenta, eres mi héroe- dijo Peter de repente -Te tiraste a la pelirroja, se lo contaste a todo el mundo y viviste…- explicó cuando los tres amigos alzaron las cejas interrogantes.

-¡Qué yo no me he tirado a Lily!- exclamó James con desesperación -fue todo un malentendido… y yo no me tiraría a Lily…- agregó al ver la cara de Remus, sospechando que cuando fuera luna llena saldría con unas cuantas mordidas extra.

-Pero si te echarías un buen polvo con ella, ¿no?- preguntó Sirius, ignorando las miradas de Remus y James -Venga Jimbo… que era broma, ¿es que acaso ya no saben distinguir una broma? Valientes Merodeadores que están hechos… no, si ya comenzamos bien, con un Premio Anual y un estirado Prefecto… seguro que este año nos hacen andar por la senda del bien, ¡Merlín nos libre de…!-

Sirius nunca logró expresar de que quería que Merlín le librara.

James que estaba de espaldas a la entrada, se volteó rápidamente al seguir la mirada que Remus le dirigía a Sirius, y la de éste clavada fijamente hacia la puerta. O en concreto, hacia alguien en la puerta.

Abrazada de un costado a una sonriente Lily, rodeada por una entusiasta Cory, entraba Katrina Patterson por las puertas del Gran Comedor.

-Kat…- murmuró Sirius.

_No sé, no soy, por un solo momento, me va, me voy,_

_Viviendo del juego de pensar, si pienso no siento, solo estoy_

_La vida que viene y yo me voy._

Bueno, creo que esta vez no me he dejado nada fuera.

Y recuerden que cualquier parecido con la realidad no es coincidencia, es fuente de inspiración...

Un beso!!


	5. IV: De lo que vamos dejando detrás

_**Recomendación musical**_

_**Tras de mí, RBD**_

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

**DE LO QUE VAMOS DEJANDO DETRAS **

_«Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus»_

_1 de Septiembre de 1959_

Hogwarts, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, se encuentra en algún lugar de Escocia. O eso suponen quienes estudian allí, por la cantidad de pastos verdes alrededor, la increíble potencia de la magia y los cambios desquiciados de clima. Visto desde fuera, es un antiguo y enorme castillo, con varias torres saliendo por aquí y por allá, lo que denota su construcción puramente mágica. Un letrero de "no traspasar", ahuyenta a los muggles que se acercan, creyendo ver tan solo ruinas de un glorioso pasado escocés.

-Entonces no tenemos nada más que decirnos- Lord Voldemort se levantó y salió del despacho del director.

-Cuanto lo lamento, Tom- murmuró el anciano afligido, mientras constataba los cambios obrados en su antiguo alumno.

Tom Ryddle, criado en un orfanato, había sido uno de los alumnos más brillantes de los últimos años. De inteligencia aguda, sublime ingenio, cautivador con todos a su alrededor, había sabido ganarse, más que el cariño y la admiración, el respeto de sus compañeros de clase. Durante la escuela, y después, había procurado rodearse de gente importante dentro del mundo mágico.

Si bien su encanto y atractivo físico no los había perdido por completo, había algo repulsivo en su persona. Quizá el brillo rojizo, maligno, que se percibía detrás de sus ojos castaños, tal vez sus movimientos similares a los de una serpiente. O quizá era que simplemente desprendía un aura de maldad, que le rodeaba, cual sombra negra.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos y cavilaciones.

-Adelante- dijo con voz cansada.

Una figura encapuchada entró, con paso elegante, al despacho.

-Buenas noches- la voz femenina, suave, saludó, al tiempo que se quitaba la capucha y dejaba ver su rostro.

De edad indeterminada y sin más palabras para describirla, su belleza era etérea. Sus ojos eran de un color verde asombroso, que sin embargo no reflejaban el rostro del anciano, sino campos y praderas. Su piel blanca, cual rayo de luz, no le daba aspecto fantasmal ni cetrino enfermizo, sino que le hacía parecer envuelta en un haz luminoso, y sus cabellos, cual ébano, parecían moverse al ritmo de una brisa inexistente.

-Buenas noches profesor, ¿me permite quitarle unos minutos de su tiempo?- le tendió una mano, delicada, blanca, perfecta.

-No puede quitarme algo que no me pertenece, mi bella dama, el tiempo es algo universal- respondió el anciano, invitándole a sentarse, después de haber depositado un cortés beso en la mano extendida.

-Norma, Norma Derwyd- con la majestuosidad de una reina, la mujer se sentó.

-Le escucho atentamente Lady Derwyd- repitió Dumbledore, tomando asiento frente a ella -¿Un caramelo de limón?

-No gracias.- respondió sin sorprenderse del ofrecimiento del anciano -Profesor, entre mi gente usted es muy apreciado por sus conocimientos y su interés y apoyo por todo ser. Entre todos los seres, usted goza de una inmejorable reputación- por un momento titubeó -Sabemos que sus conocimientos de historia, del mundo mágico y del no-mágico, son superiores a los de muchos de sus contemporáneos Magi, lo que le ha permitido mantener sanas relaciones con los demás seres de este y otros mundos…

-Me halaga, lady Derwyd…- dijo el anciano, ruborizándose levemente y quitándose la gafas de media luna para limpiarlas -Pero no creo merecer tanto crédito.

-Por favor profesor, a la Buena Gente no se le olvida la ayuda que nos brindó cuando sucedió aquel terrible escándalo sobre los duendes… pero no es sobre ese asunto en particular sobre el cual vengo a hablarle. En realidad, vengo a pedir su ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda? Desde luego milady, cuenta usted conmigo para lo que necesite-

-Gracias, no esperábamos menos de alguien como usted…- sonrió y su rostro pareció brillar aun más -¿Ha oído usted hablar de los Cristales?-

-Desde luego- respondió Dumbledore sorprendido por una pregunta tan directa, pero sin agregar nada más.

Norma asintió con la cabeza y miró directamente a sus ojos. El anciano no parpadeó, permitiendo que la mujer extrajera el pensamiento que necesitaba.

-De nuevo están a la luz…- dijo en voz muy baja.

Esta vez, el anciano pareció realmente sorprendido, y temeroso. La mujer volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

-Si profesor. Y la Guerra no fue casualidad, ni la Primera ni la Segunda. También es del conocimiento del Concejo Luminoso que a pesar de su tardía intervención, la lucha que presentó la Guardia, reunida por usted, fue punto crucial para evitar mayores daños por parte del Oscuro Grindelwald.- Dumbledore iba a contestar, pero ella alzó una mano para interrumpirle.

-No es necesario decir cómo, pero lo sabemos. Sin embargo, el juego que hábilmente llevo a cabo Grindelwald, ha rendido sus frutos. Sus discípulos aprendieron bien sus lecciones. Pero ahora el peligro es mayor, ya que uno de ellos, no solo las aprendió demasiado bien, sino que ha superado al maestro. Las casualidades no existen profesor, todo ha sido cuidadosamente planeado y meditado por los poderes superiores, y está vez el mundo tal cual lo conocemos está en juego.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. El crepúsculo había dado lugar a la noche, la luna llena iluminaba parte de los jardines de Hogwarts y a lo lejos, podía escucharse un aullido, triste, abatido.

-Lycon…- murmuró para sí, antes de volverse hacia el anciano. Los bordes de su túnica, verde cual fértiles campos escoceses, sonaron como el murmullo de campanas de plata.

-Profesor, mi pueblo está sin corona desde hace mil años, la sangre real se ha perdido en la historia de la humanidad… y sin embargo reaparecerá cuando las profecías se cumplan de nuevo. Y usted sabe lo que eso puede llegar a significar...- posó una de sus delicadas manos sobre la vitrina que contenía la urna de cristal con la reliquia de Godric Gryffindor, la espada de empuñadura de rubí.

-Razas y seres que creíamos extintos han reaparecido sobre la faz de la tierra. Rumores de un miedo sin rostro se extienden por las tierras del norte… Todo ha de comenzar antes de poder terminar…

-Milady, no podemos creer en todas las profecías que circulan por el mundo, antiguas o nuevas, no está nada escrito en esta vida, ni en la otra, ya puestos en ello.-

-Es cierto profesor, ni usted ni yo creemos en viejas supersticiones.- sonrió, una sonrisa melancólica que no le hacía parecer menos bella -Pero hay quienes sí. Y quienes creen son más peligrosos en tanto que busquen evitar, o realizar, esas profecías. Es tal su arraigo en el colectivo común, que a estas alturas parece imposible evitar consecuencias catastróficas… Estoy aquí, en representación de mi pueblo, para pedirle que nos ayude a detenerlas, antes de que sea tarde.

-Desde luego milady…- Dumbledore se inclinó con una reverencia -Cuenta con toda mi ayuda, en todo momento.-

-Gracias profesor, su ayuda y sus conocimientos serán de gran utilidad.- le tendió la mano nuevamente -Debemos reunir lo que queda de los Trece…-

- & -

_1 de Septiembre de 1977_

Al comienzo de cada ciclo escolar, cuando ya se encuentran todos los alumnos sentados, relativamente quietos, en sus lugares del Gran Comedor, viene la selección de los nuevos alumnos, (aunque Dumbledore opine a veces que se seleccionan demasiado pronto) seguida en algunas ocasiones de la Cena, lo que todos los alumnos esperan con impaciencia, y en otras, de unas palabras del director.

-¡Papanatas! ¡Baratijas!- suelen ser algunas palabras con las cuales romper el pesado ambiente que a veces se forma después de la selección.

En estos discursos se explican las reglas a los recién llegados, que si el Bosque Prohibido está prohibido, no correr en los pasillos, no realizar duelos en los pasillos, y se les recuerdan otras tantas a los antiguos estudiantes. El celador, Argus Filch, suele hacerle gestos y morisquetas para recordarle la lista de objetos prohibidos, que se incrementa año con año.

Se indican las novedades referentes al curso escolar, y algunos de los pocos cambios en el profesorado. Con la excepción del puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que por alguna razón desconocida, desde hacía más de diez años cambiaba cada año. También suelen darse las noticias más importantes del mundo mágico. Se canta el himno de Hogwarts, cada quien a su melodía, y algunas veces, el director se limita a mandarlos a todos a cenar y luego a dormir.

_Tengo un ticket sin regreso_

_Y un montón de sueños dentro de un veliz_

Lily recorría, perpleja, las caras de los alumnos sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor. Después recorrió, con igual actitud, todas las mesas, constatando las palabras del director.

Ese año, la mención de una nueva profesora de DCAO, que aun no había llegado y que esperaba que se reuniera pronto con ellos, no causó el impacto y el ansia tan esperada como cada año. Fueron otras las noticias, las que lograron que el alumnado al completo, enmudeciera por distintas razones.

Lily sabía, por haberlo leído en el Profeta, al cual estaba suscrita desde hacía dos años, que los autoproclamados Mortífagos habían cometido, y aceptado haberlos cometido, varios crímenes por todo Londres y sus alrededores.

Al fin, Lord Voldemort, había dado la cara a finales del pasado mes.

Después de varios años de desapariciones y de cadáveres aparecidos por doquier, el mago se había descubierto a sí mismo como el Mago Tenebroso más Poderoso de todos los tiempos, en un siniestro y cruento mensaje dejado sobre el cadáver de un auror, escrito con su propia sangre, en el cuál estaba plasmada la que sería, en adelante, la Marca Tenebrosa, temida por todos.

Encontrarse una de esas tenebrosas calaveras sobre la casa de alguien, era señal inequívoca de muerte en esa casa. Los mortífagos, sus seguidores, ataviados a la antigua usanza druida con mantos negros y máscaras de plata, no dejaban a nadie vivo cuando decidían terminar con alguien. Niños, mujeres, hombres y animales, eran a veces cruelmente torturados antes de recibir la maldición imperdonable, la mortal Avada Kedavra, firma característica de los magos oscuros.

Inclusive, en el mundo muggle, se sucedían estas extrañas muertes, sin que las autoridades muggles pudieran explicarse que las causaba. Se rumoraba de una epidemia viral. La gente, ignorante de los hechos, comenzaba a temer que fuera la peste.

El miedo, ese sentimiento negativo, que convierte al hombre, ser pensante, en algo menos que una bestia, mucho más peligroso si es en masa, comenzaba a infiltrarse por debajo de las puertas y entre las rendijas de las ventanas, de la población mágica y muggle.

En el mundo mágico, muchos seguían sin poder creer que aquel al que habían invitado a cenar a sus casas, presentándole a sus familias, compartiendo algunas veladas, albergaba en realidad tan oscuras intenciones.

Durante muchos años, el temido mago oscuro se había dedicado a "socializar" a lo largo y ancho del planeta, lo que quería decir que había extendido lazos, fuertes, asfixiantes, por todo el mundo mágico. Tenía contactos desde la Patagonia hasta Sudáfrica. Y servidores en todas las razas, conocidas o desconocidas, mágicas. Los rumores sobre su influencia incluían seres discriminados y rechazados por los Magos, licántropos, vampiros, banshees, cambiaformas, además de aquellos oscuros y tenebrosos por naturaleza como los gigantes, nagas, orcos, gorras rojas, y se sospechaba de dementores criados fuera de Azkaban.

Lord Voldemort, a pesar de su tosca y ruda apariencia, era de modales encantadores, culto, educado, sabía que palabras decir para convencer y decía justo y exactamente lo que uno quería oír. Era un ser (pocos lo catalogarían aún como persona), sin escrúpulos, que había demostrado su afinidad por las Artes Oscuras, y se comentaba su participación en rituales sangrientos y blasfemos, así como prácticas que incluían la invocación de espíritus demoníacos.

Así, muchos se habían descubierto envueltos en una telaraña de la cual era imposible escapar, aunque muchos otros se habían dejado caer en ella por propio gusto y convicción.

Dumbledore comunicó, con pesar en la voz y en los chispeantes ojos azules, que la familia Rivers, señor y señora, Lindsay y su esposo y Victoria, la última, compañera de curso de Lily y Cory, había sido descubierta flotando sin vida en el Támesis, a finales de agosto. Lindsay tenía veinte años y esperaba a su primer hijo.

Lo que Lily y Cory, y ahora Arleen y Chelsea junto a ellas, se preguntaban, era en que podían haberle desagradado los Rivers a Voldemort, si eran una familia de sangre pura. Y Henry, el esposo de Lindsay, también lo era.

Mientras trataba de encontrarle alguna lógica a lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico, Lily se percató que, efectivamente y de acuerdo a las palabras de Dumbledore, el Gran Comedor se encontraba menos lleno que en otros años. Y haciendo un recuento mental de la selección, notó que el número de alumnos de nuevo ingreso había sido menor al que estaban acostumbrados.

Lily sintió un escalofrío y se abrazó a sí misma.

Hasta antes del verano, la guerra era algo que estaba totalmente ajena a su mundo. Sabía de las desapariciones, de los muertos, pero todos carecían de nombre y rostro. El asesino o asesinos, tampoco tenían nombre, convirtiéndose en rumores y murmullos que corrían con el viento. Al ponerle nombre y cara a asesinos y asesinados, el acto de arrebatar la vida, por la causa que fuere, lo volvía más personal, más cercano. Familiar.

Las medidas impuestas por la ministra Bagnold habían incluido un recorte del personal burocrático para disminuir los gastos del tesoro (años más tarde la Dama de Hierro, Margaret Tatcher copiaría algunas de esas medidas). Ahora tenían que vérselas con esa disminución del personal ministerial, principalmente, las fuerzas de seguridad, los Aurores.

Esto había dado lugar a que se contratara a todo aquel que tuviera medianas capacidades dentro de los ramos necesarios, y que se solicitara ayuda a otros países aliados, Estados Unidos uno de ellos, lo que volvía un tanto inestable a la antigua potencia de la Corona Británica. Incluyendo la parte mágica de esa corona.

Y a pesar de las nuevas medidas, toques de queda, cateos, embargos, nada parecía dar resultado. Las túnicas negras y las máscaras de plata, parecían multiplicarse en la misma proporción en la que las familias quedaban rotas.

En alguna ocasión, años atrás, cuando las desapariciones y muertes extrañas sumaban tal número, el Profeta ya no pudo mantenerlas ocultas. Y cada día, la sección de obituarios, en el periódico muggle y el mágico, aumentaba unas líneas más.

Y entonces Lily lloró.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña florecita?- escuchó la voz ronca de su padre, entrando sin tambalearse a la habitación de su hija menor.

-Nada papá- trató de secarse las lágrimas, pero Mark Evans, en sus pocos momentos de sobriedad, era demasiado observador, rasgo heredado por Lily.

La madre de Lily, Hortense, padecía de de fuertes dolores de cabeza, pérdidas de memoria y conciencia, y entumecimiento de manos y pies desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, pero todo se lo achacaba al cansancio y a su despiste natural. Sin embargo, cuando Lily cursaba el cuarto año en Hogwarts, los síntomas empeoraron. Y después de cientos de análisis y estudios, y sus correspondientes horas de angustia, el resultado había sido contundente: Glioma de células gigantes, un tumor cerebral maligno. Los médicos, muggles y mágicos, no le dieron ninguna esperanza de recuperación y muy poco tiempo de vida.

Con el tiempo, todos los síntomas se fueron agravando, hasta que la siempre sonriente Hortense, terminó postrada en cama, mientras se le administraban elevadas dosis de morfina, para disminuir su malestar.

Lily y Petunia habían hecho un alto a las hostilidades llegadas a esa situación. Delante de sus padres se trataban con cordialidad, más como dos conocidas que como las hermanas que eran. Pero alejadas de la vigilancia paterna, descargaban su rabia e impotencia una con la otra, acusándose mutuamente de la crítica situación familiar.

Cuando Hortense Evans llevaba un año luchando contra la enfermedad, la calamidad se cernió de nuevo sobre los Evans. Mark fue despedido por su alcoholismo, contra el cual había luchado, y ganado, toda su vida y que ahora se veía agravado por la enfermedad de su mujer.

Lily pasó tiempos muy difíciles. Recibían una pequeña ayuda económica de parte de la abuela Evans, que no quería saber nada del "borracho de su hijo" y aun quedaba una parte de la herencia de los abuelos Gardner, los padres de Hortense. Petunia, de dieciocho años había comenzado a trabajar de secretaria en una empresa de taladros, librándoles un poco de los gastos al hacerse cargo de los suyos propios. Pero Lily, aun sin terminar la escuela y cuyos útiles y equipo escolar resultaban caros, no podía darse el lujo de dejar de estudiar y menos de trabajar.

La pelirroja hubo de tragarse su orgullo y acudió con el director de la escuela, a quien consideraba como un viejo sabio, aunque un poco chalado. Dumbledore no la decepcionó, haciéndole entrar al programa de becas que otorgaba la escuela a alumnos que carecían de recursos y al cual ella podía aspirar pos sus excelentes calificaciones. De esta forma, la familia Evans se veía libre de la carga del colegio.

El señor Evans logró controlar la bebida, ahora tomaba solo por las noches, cuando sus hijas no estaban y cuando su esposa tenía uno de esos sueños morfínicos. Consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo, lo que le ayudaba a mantenerse sobrio la mitad del día, y los problemas económicos de los Evans se fueron resolviendo poco a poco.

Pero no así los emocionales.

Lily y Petunia se guardaban un rencor que explotaría el día que la siempre amable señora Evans dejara la faz de la Tierra. Y ambas sabían que Mark Evans seguiría a su esposa al poco tiempo.

De sus amigos, tan solo Cory y DJ sabían de su crítica situación familiar. Por eso le habían invitado a pasar el verano con ellos, para alejarle de situaciones que estaban más allá de sus capacidades, lo que Lily, y toda su familia, les agradecieron en el alma.

-No me mientas, pequeña flor. Aún no has aprendido a mentir también como tu madre…- repitió Mark Evans sentándose en la cama de su hija.

-Se dice que habrá guerra en mi mundo…- dijo Lily en un susurro.

-¿Y tú puedes hacer algo para impedirlo o para remediarla?- ante la negativa de su hija, la más parecida a su esposa, el señor Evans continuó hablando -Entonces ¿por qué preocuparte? Si algo tiene remedio, no debes angustiarte, ya que encontraras el remedio y la solución, y si no lo tiene, pues tampoco vale la pena angustiarse, ya que hagas lo que hagas no podrás resolverlo.

-Como tú y la bebida, ¿no?- se picó Lily, que a diferencia de Petunia, nunca le reclamaba nada a su padre, y se limitaba a intentar hacer más plácidos sus días, principalmente por su madre.

-Es distinto, pero igual- contestó el señor Evans con una media sonrisa -Mira cariño, dices que "se dice que habrá", eso quiere decir que aun no es seguro, que aún quedan posibilidades de que no suceda nada. ¿De qué te sirve preocuparte antes de tiempo? Quizá, a diferencia de tu madre, o de mí, tengas la vida por delante para ver un nuevo siglo o para conocer a tus nietos.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo, papá? ¿Qué cierre los ojos y pretenda que no pasa nada? ¿Qué gire la cabeza hacia otro lado?- replicó la pelirroja furiosa.

- No cariño, no he dicho nada de eso. No se trata de que cierres los ojos a la realidad o de que te hundas en un abismo de inquietudes, sino de encontrar el punto medio. Preocuparse cuando sea la hora de preocuparse, planear cuando sea la hora de planear y actuar cuando sea la hora de actuar. No serías tú misma si no lucharas por lo que más quieres, o por lo que tanto trabajo te ha costado lograr. Pero tampoco serías tu misma si hicieras a un lado eso por lo que luchas y te dedicaras por completo a una batalla sin fin. Es el equilibrio entre la Lily responsable y decidida y la Lily divertida y apasionada lo que debes buscar.

-¿Cómo sabré la diferencia? ¿Cómo podré encontrar ese punto medio? ¿Cuándo sabré que el momento de hacer una cosa y otra ha llegado?- preguntó Lily aferrándose a su padre, llorando como hacía mucho tiempo tenía ganas de hacer.

-Lo sabrás, mi pequeño Lirio, lo sabrás, eres más sabia y más madura de lo que tú misma crees…- el señor Evans la dejó llorar, dejó que se desahogara y que sacara todo lo que llevaba dentro y nunca se permitía sacar. Lily se permitió ser consolada y abrazada, se permitió ser débil y dejar de aparentar una seguridad que no sentía.

Pasaron toda una tarde abrazados, contándose sus miedos y sus sueños, truncados en el caso de Mark, inmaduros y todavía en el aire en el caso de Lily. Cuando cayó la noche, las fuerzas de Lily cayeron con ella, quedándose dormida en el regazo de su padre. Al día siguiente, al despertarse, en el espejo de su tocador de madera blanca, había una fotografía que mostraba una charca cubierta de lirios blancos. A pesar de que no se veía el sol, la luz que reflejaban los blancos lirios no dejaba lugar a dudas de que este se encontraba en algún lugar.

La letra temblorosa de su padre se encontraba en un rincón de esta.

"_A veces no podemos ver la luz, pero esta siempre está ahí… búscala, encuéntrala"_

A partir de ese día, Lily Evans se prometió a si misma que disfrutaría el tiempo que la vida le permitiera vivir, lo haría por ella misma, por el sufrimiento de su madre, por el amor de su padre y por la amargura de Petunia. Y que nada ni nadie, se interpondría en el camino que se había trazado.

_Un adiós para mis viejos,_

_Mucho miedo y muchas ganas de escapar de aquí,_

-Jóvenes, estamos ante tiempos difíciles, horas oscuras se nos vienen encima, momentos de lágrimas y dolor nos acechan detrás de la puerta. Es por eso que, una vez más, les exhorto a la unidad y a la convivencia. Dejemos atrás las viejas rencillas, unamos fuerzas en contra de un enemigo común, el miedo. Valoremos la amistad y el amor como velas que alumbran más que mil soles en la oscuridad-

Las palabras del anciano director resonaban por todo el Gran Comedor. Los estudiantes se miraban entre sí, buscando con la mirada alguien que les infundiera un poco de esperanzas en medio del caos. Rogando por no ser los siguientes en caer, buscando con los ojos aquella vela que les iluminaría.

Solo en la mesa de Slytherin las palabras eran recibidas con una sonrisa de suficiencia y los brazos cruzados.

La cena se sirvió en medio de un desacostumbrado e inusual silencio.

-Lo siento chicas…- dijo Lily con pena a Chelsea, que lloraba abrazando a Arleen.

-Este año se iba a comprometer…- balbuceó Arleen -Fabian dijo que le daría el anillo de la familia…

-Lo siento- dijeron a coro Lily u Cory.

Lily alzó la vista y su mirada se cruzó fugazmente con la de James.

Sirius, después de superar la sorpresa inicial de volver a su… compañera de juegos infantiles ("_si Sirius, ese es el titulo adecuado, por el momento"), _volvió a estar tan parlanchín y bromista, tirando hacia lo exagerado, para gusto de sus amigos, como siempre. Y sin embargo, después de las palabras del director, comía casi en silencio, pensativo.

-Así que Voldemort al fin dio la cara…-

-No le llames así- gimió Peter.

-Así se hace llamar, ¿no?- le replicó burlón -Varias veces fue a cenar a la "noble mansión Black", este verano iría de nuevo…- se volvió hacia James apuntándole con el tenedor, esbozando esa sonrisa maligna, que le hacía parecer un feroz perro guardián a punto del ataque -Se lo dije a tu padre, no tienen más que interrogar a todos y cada uno de los Black, seguro forman parte del círculo exclusivo de Voldemort- Peter se movió incómodo en su asiento.

Remus y James intercambiaron una mirada, sabiendo, casi jurándolo sobre su valioso mapa, que esa había sido una de las razones de Sirius para su salida definitiva de la familia Black.

Y James no podía dejar de preguntarse de cuanto más estaría enterado su amigo, y sobre todo, cuanto más estaría dispuesto a revelar. A pesar del odio y desprecio hacia su familia, la lealtad en Sirius estaba tan arraigada, que a veces se imponía sobre su ya de por si escaso sentido común, y si además se le sumaba el cierto aprecio que seguía negando sentir hacia algunos de los miembros de su familia, James sabía que Sirius no sería quien sacara a relucir las manchas de la familia Black.

-Pero no pueden entrar así como así- aseguró Remus -Se necesitan pistas, tener sospechas, no creo que ningún tribunal mágico acepte que los aurores revisen la casa e interroguen a tu familia… -Sirius hizo una mueca de dolor -a la familia Black…- corrigió rápidamente Remus -…nada más porque sí.

-Nada más porque sí, no Lunático. Que revisen para encontrar, no solo pistas, sino pruebas concluyentes, seguro la querida Bella sabe hasta su talla de calzoncillos.- respondió en un tono que no pasó desapercibido para sus amigos más suspicaces.

Es decir que Peter ni escuchó lo que dijo.

-Basados en ¿qué?- volvió a replicar Remus, suyos conocimientos en leyes mágicas se veían incrementados debido a su condición de licántropo y las medidas tomadas por el ministerio, en contra y/o a favor de estos, y dispuesto a no demostrar que sabia más que Sirius sobre el tema.

-En que yo lo digo- Remus y James abrieron la boca para decir algo, pero nuevamente el tenedor amenazador de Sirius se los impidió -Y antes de que argumentes en contra de mi, según tú, enorme ego del tamaño de Gales…-

-cuando duermes, el Reino Unido despierto- replicaron a coro sus tres amigos.

-Si, como sea…- rodó los ojos -yo estuve en esa casa, ¿de acuerdo? Yo viví en esa casa por dieciséis años, creo que eso debe vale algo, ¿no?- como siempre que buscaba apoyo, Sirius se volvió hacia James, quien cruzaba, de nuevo, una mirada con Lily.

-¿Cuánto creen que tarde en atacar Hogwarts?- preguntó rompiendo el contacto visual con la pelirroja.

La idea de enfrentarse al tenebroso mago, que no podía haber escogido un nombre más patético, no le desagradaba para nada, de hecho, le causaba cierta emoción de convertirse en un héroe admirado. Sin embargo, la idea de que aquellos a quienes quería se vieran afectados, le molestaba y le oprimía el pecho, causándole una extraña sensación, que se veía aumentada cada vez que miraba a Lily y recordaba su origen muggle.

"_Pero a Lily no la quieres, solo te gusta",_ se repetía mentalmente, "_y no es Lily, es Evans, Potter, Evans", _decía una voz en su cabeza, extrañamente parecida a la de Lily.

-No creo que venga para acá, dicen que Dumbledore es al único al que le teme, o por el que siente algo de respeto, según como le digan- dijo Remus, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del animago.

-Pero si logra conquistar Hogwarts, Lunático, se anotará unos cuantos puntos.- volvió a hablar Sirius, con medio bocado de patatas aun sin masticar -Demostrará que Dumbledore no es más que un viejo director chiflado, cosa que ya todos sabemos de todos modos, y que el colegio, símbolo de la fortaleza mágica, no es inexpugnable. Además, así tendría control sobre la educación de los pequeños y correctos magos sangre pura, moldeándolos a su antojo… y si quisiera decir que los muggles pueden y deben ser linchados, podrá hacerlo tranquilamente-

Sus tres amigos miraron a Sirius, que detuvo el bocado de patatas fritas a medio camino entre el plato y su boca.

-¿Qué?- preguntó picado.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Peter entre sorprendido y asustado. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Hay cosas que se llevan en la sangre…- respondió ácidamente, finalizando el camino del tenedor con un gesto elegante -Y hay lecciones que no se olvidan- respondió alzando la ceja, la izquierda, sugestivamente.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo dices que vendrá por Hogwarts?- volvió a preguntar James, con una media sonrisa pícara, con esos dos hoyuelos en las mejillas, que le daban cierto aire angelical, contrastado con la mirada de diablillo.

-¡Ah!… pues si mi ojo interior no me falla, yo calculo que será… más o menos…- el moreno puso cara de concentración -no tengo una jodida idea, Bambi- replicó Sirius, respondiendo a la sonrisa de James, con otra similar -pero podemos preguntarle a Quejicus, si tanto interés tienes…- señaló hacia la mesa de slytherin.

-¿Creen que las serpientes estén metidas en esto?- preguntó tímidamente Peter.

-Hasta el culo- afirmaron los otros tres al mismo tiempo.

-Podríamos intentar sonsacarle algo a Quejicus… dos meses sin verlo me hacen extrañarlo- dijo James, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Y obteniendo una sonrisa igual por parte de Sirius, una mirada entusiasta de parte de Peter y una mirada cautelosa, que contrastaba con el brillo lobuno, en los ojos de Remus.

-Ya decía yo que lo de la pelirroja era puro cuento Cuernos, al fin reconoces que tu gran amor es el pelo grasoso- contestó Sirius burlón.

James se limitó a sonreír, con esa sonrisa que sus amigos sabían que ponía cuando tenía algún plan, con intenciones nada buenas, en la cabeza.

-¿Habrá de otras casas entre ellos?- preguntó Peter.

-De Gryffindor no, eso es seguro- respondió rápidamente James -Ninguno de nosotros podría unirse a semejante causa.

Remus se limitó a mirar alrededor, hacia las demás mesas, donde los demás alumnos seguían comiendo. Algunos con cara de preocupación, otros compungidos, unos cuantos aliviados, varios que seguían riendo y charlando como si nada, y aquellos que sonreían astutamente.

-No sé Cornamenta, dependería de lo que les ofrecieran, o con que les amenazaran- dijo Sirius, otra vez instalado en su papel de maduro y conocedor de los secretos oscuros.

Remus se volvió hacia él, al mismo instante que James, ambos chicos se sonrieron.

-Vaya Canuto, que el haberte ido de casa te ha hecho madurar…- le replicó Remus.

-No lo digas ni en broma Lunático.- le respondió amenazándolo con el cuchillo -Madurez y yo no vamos en la misma frase- se sacudió como perro que se sacude molestas pulgas. Sus amigos se rieron de su cara de espanto.

-Complejo de Peter Pan, ¿no?- volvió a replicar Remus.

Sirius esbozó una media sonrisa, entre melancólica y divertida, e hinchó el pecho con orgullo.

-Aun no entiendo por qué se le llama complejo de Peter Pan- comentó Peter como si nada. Los otros tres se rieron escandalosamente, llamando la atención de todos en el comedor.

Lily les dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, mientras James le lanzaba un beso y sus amigos se reían de la cara de espanto de la prefecta.

-Colagusano, ¿nunca leíste Peter Pan?- preguntó Remus, cuando al fin consiguieron calmarse. De los otros tres Merodeadores, Remus era el que más atención le prestaba a Peter, Sirius se dedicaba a desquitarse con él, mientras que James a obtener su admiración.

-No, no que yo recuerde…-

-¿Alguna vez leíste algo en tu vida, Colagusano?- dijo Sirius -O ¿acaso sabes leer?

-Habló el que nunca ha pisado la biblioteca en seis, casi siete, años- contestó Remus mordazmente.

-¡Claro que la he pisado!- se defendió el moreno -¡y varias veces además!

-Canuto, hay una enorme diferencia entre pisar la biblioteca y pisar en la biblioteca…- James se rió de la cara de su amigo.

-Eso es cierto…- reconoció por fin -pero para poder "pisar en la biblioteca", como poéticamente le ha llamado nuestro querido Bambi, he debido pisar la biblioteca…-

-Yo creo que quién-ustedes-saben no atacará Hogwarts, ¿verdad Cornamenta?- Peter se volvió hacia James, buscando que este le diera tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué no le llamas por su nombre?- dijo James, Peter se estremeció ante la idea, pero no contestó.

El simple y sencillo hecho de llamarlo por su nombre se estaba volviendo un asunto de miedo colectivo, como si al nombrarle se le estuviese invocando.

-De momento yo tampoco lo creo. Es más, me apuesto la escoba de carreras de Jimbo a que primero se asegura el control de San Mungo, El Profeta, el Ministerio y de último Hogwarts…- reconoció Sirius, mientras se recargaba en la silla, satisfecho de los, a saber cuántos, platos de cena.

-¿Y por qué apuestas mi escoba, Snoopy?- ahora fue el turno de James de apuntarle con el tenedor a su amigo -Apuesta algo tuyo, para variar…-

-Pero cariño…- Sirius puso cara de ofendido, llevándose la mano al pecho y batiendo las largas pestañas negras -¿Qué pasó con lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es tuyo?- dijo con voz de falsete - ¿dónde quedó la fidelidad por el resto de la vida y el hasta que la muerte nos separe?

-Lo siento, Pulguitas- James habló con voz afeminada, haciendo un pucherito, mientras le extendía la mano, que Sirius tomó entre las suyas, como si fuera a besarla -¿Eso quiere decir que puedo usar tu moto cuando quiera?- y que después soltó como si le quemara.

-Lo mío es mío y lo tuyo es tuyo…- se apresuró a responder.

-Touché- dijo Remus, mientras todos se reían de la cara de Sirius.

-Entonces, ¿la apuesta?- preguntó Peter, quien no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de una buena apuesta, y de hacerse de alguna cosa buena sin esfuerzo, tampoco.

-Siempre que el chucho apueste algo suyo…- contestó James sacándole la lengua al otro moreno, quien le respondió con igual gesto, más un dedo extendido, el medio de la mano derecha.

-¿En qué basas tus suposiciones, Canuto?- Remus, quien tampoco perdía la oportunidad de una buena apuesta, era un tanto, bastante, más cauteloso. Calculaba todas las probabilidades y analizaba los patrones estadísticos antes de decidirse.

-Fácil- respondió el aludido, haciendo cuentas con los dedos -Primero, en toda guerra lo primero que haces es buscar aliados, y de preferencia con influencias, me juego…- James alzó un dedo amenazador -Una botella del mejor Whiskey de fuego a que Voldemort (venga Colagusano) ya tiene asegurada gente en el Ministerio, por lo que lo dejará de segundo. Hogwarts, como les he dicho antes, representa un símbolo, que intentará conquistar más que nada para demostrar su poderío, por lo que lo dejará hasta lo último.

-Para demostrar que te vas haciendo con el control del mundo, primero controlas la prensa, como han tardado tanto en decir que ha sido él quien estaba detrás de todo, saquen sus propias conclusiones. Y no hay mejor lugar para enterarse de chismes que un hospital, las enfermeras no suelen ser muy discretas, además de que te aseguras el último refugio de los civiles, los hospitales. Así que nos queda San Mungo y El Profeta. Apuesto una dotación completísima de Honeydukes a que ya tiene a ambos en su nómina.

Los tres lo miraban con diferentes grados de incredulidad.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes lo que sucede a tu alrededor?- preguntó James, algo escéptico y molesto porque su amigo parecía madurar sin que él se enterase.

-¿Y de cuándo acá te volviste tan juicioso?- preguntó Remus con el mismo nivel de escepticismo, molesto porque se le ocurrieran cosas que a él se le debían ocurrir primero, no en vano era el cerebro detrás de los Merodeadores.

-Chicos, chicos, chicos… Qué algo no me interese no quiere decir que no lo sepa…- el ruido en el Comedor aumentaba cada vez más, lo que indicaba que la cena estaba llegando a su fin. Sirius miró hacia todas las mesas, deteniéndose en una en particular.

-Por ejemplo, la pelirroja no me interesa, pero eso no me impide saber que usa un perfecto 34 C…- habló sin mirarles a la cara. Su vista seguía concentrada en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-No quiero saber cómo carajo sabes eso, Canuto- replicó James molesto. Sirius le dirigió una mirada cínica, acompañada de esa media sonrisa socarrona.

-Será porque tu nos lo dijiste cuando le robaste el sostén verde…- contestó Peter por él.

-La vi en el Notre Dame, pero me dijo que no pensaba quedarse- Remus había seguido la mirada de Sirius hacia Ravenclaw.

O siendo más específicos, hacia Katrina Patterson, sentada entre una pelirroja cobriza y una rubia, y dirigiéndole sonrisas coquetas a todo espécimen con cromosoma XY a su alrededor.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius haciéndose el desentendido.

-¿A quién?- preguntó James, picado porque por irse de la lengua, ya todos sabían los secretos de su pelirroja.

"_De TÚ pelirroja no James, de LA pelirroja. No es nada tuyo, no sientes nada por ella",_ seguía repitiendo cual mantra.

-Katrina Patterson- respondió Remus, al ver que Sirius parecía incapaz de pronunciar una palabra -Supongo que vino por lo de la herencia de tu tío, ¿no?- Sirius asintió con la cabeza, y miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde se cruzó con una mirada un poco más oscura que la suya, que también miraba hacia el mismo lugar.

-Cómo ha cambiado…- comentó Peter, con un tono que hizo que Sirius se girara bruscamente hacia él.

-Y qué lo digas…- respondieron James y Remus al mismo tiempo.

-Seguirá siendo una niña metiche y entrometida- sentenció Sirius, queriendo dar por terminado el tema.

-Pues yo no sé de donde le ves lo niña, que le han salido curvas de quien sabe donde- comentó Peter, mientras Remus y James le hacían señas de que no fuera por ese camino -Y a mí no me molestaría que viniera a entrometerse…-

Sirius le dirigió una mirada a Peter que le hizo encogerse en su silla.

-Vaya Canuto- James sonrió -Si no te conociera, diría que…

-Al fin te nos has enamorado- Peter terminó por él la frase.

-No sean imbéciles- les respondió bastante cabreado. Una fina arruga comenzaba a formarse en su frente, señal de que el encabronamiento no haría más que empeorar y que algún pobre incauto pagaría por un "encabronamiento made in Black".

-Entonces no te importará que…-

-¡Calla Pettegrew! No lo digas ni en coña…- Peter recordaría la mirada asesina y amenazante de Sirius algunos años después, la misma con la que le persiguiera en una calle muggle.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó James, ahora con curiosidad.

Los años en los que Katrina había estudiado en Hogwarts, antes de irse, las reacciones de Sirius hacia ella eran variables. La mayoría de las veces la trataba como una molestia, como un perrito, o gatito, que se acerca a pedir mimos a la hora menos indicada. A veces se volvía sobreprotector, como la vez que estuvo en la enfermería una semana, y otras veces despotricaba en contra de ella, diciendo que solo era una espía más de su madre, y que ya tenía suficiente con Regulus y Bellatrix, como para tener que soportar otra entrometida más.

Pero James nunca hubiera imaginado que su promiscuo amigo pudiera sentir algo más por ella, o por nadie, ya entrados en tema. De hecho, durante los dos años de ausencia, no la había mencionado para nada.

Sirius seguía mirando a Peter fijamente.

-Hey, tranquilo. No querrás terminar en Azkaban por haber matado a Peter de un susto- ironía de la vida, le intentó tranquilizar Remus.

-Pero si no la soportabas- dijo Peter con voz quebrada -¿Qué te molesta qué…?- Sirius le interrumpió bruscamente, y sin esperar que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar se levantó.

La respuesta del moreno les dejó pegados a la silla, con las mandíbulas desencajadas y los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

_Tengo un nudo en la garganta. _

_Tengo un mapa que me lleva a otro país_

-¿Beauxbatons?- preguntó Shannon McGregor a Katrina, sentada junto a ella.

-Yo escuché que habías ido a vivir con familiares de tu abuela a la India- dijo Hope Dupree, rubia de voz chillona, cuerpo de muñeca Barbie, y cabeza también, sexto año, Ravenclaw.

Katrina sonrió, con esa sonrisa enigmática propia de un depredador al acecho, y negó con la cabeza.

-No y no. Y Hope, no tengo familiares en la India, que yo sepa…- les contestó, haciendo a un lado el trozo de bacon de su plato y llevándose a la boca un enorme bocado de puré de patata.

-Entonces dinos dónde estuviste Katrina…- volvió a decir Hope con su tono molesto e infantil. A Katrina inevitablemente le recordó a Bellatrix, e hizo una mueca que pasó desapercibida para sus interlocutoras.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en saberlo?- preguntó harta de tanta cháchara. Quienes decían que las chicas de Ravenclaw no eran cotillas, se equivocaban a lo largo y ancho y con todas y cada una de las células de sus cuerpos.

Así como era sabido que la Huffies no sabían decir que no, a absolutamente nada, que las Sly eran, literalmente, unas víboras arrastradas y bastante lagartonas, y las Gryffindor celosas posesivas, cual leonas en celo, las Raven eran las más cotillas de todo Hogwarts, ¿cómo justificar su fama de saberlo todo si no?

-Por qué si- dijeron las dos Raven, una a cada lado de Katrina, quien comenzaba a replantearse el no haber quedado en Slytherin, donde sabía que le dirigirían miradas extrañas, que ella desde luego correspondería, acompañadas de un gruñido, y le dejarían en paz.

O incluso prefería haber ido a Hufflepuff, donde después de una negativa ninguna volvería a insistir en lo mismo.

No es que le molestara decir que había ido a América, no era un gran secreto de por sí. Que un alumno de Hogwarts terminara estudiando en Norteamérica, respondía a varios motivos. El primero, que sus padres tenían bastante dinero e influencias para permitirse un lujo de esa magnitud. No era desconocido que muchos ingleses habían hecho grandes fortunas, de dudosas procedencias, en Estados Unidos. Aunque todo dependía de que a parte del país fuera a estudiar, por supuesto. Nunca podría ser lo mismo estudiar en la prestigiosa academia de Salem, que acudir al poco convencional Ars Magik de Los Ángeles. Katrina no había estudiado en ninguna de las dos.

El segundo, que sus padres carecían del dinero para seguir pagando sus estudios en Hogwarts, por lo que le enviaban a un lugar, donde quizá tenían familiares que gozaban de un poco más de soltura económica, después de todo, era la tan consabida y anhelada Tierra de la Libertad y muchos europeos habían huido hacia allá durante las dos Guerras Mundiales, en busca de mejores oportunidades.

Y el tercero era el exilio. Cuando en una prestigiosa familia de sangre pura sucedía algún escándalo o consideraban problemático e indeseable a uno de sus miembros, le enviaban a Estados Unidos, con esperanzas de que fuera reformado con la estricta disciplina militar que solían imponer en Salem o de que no regresara, seducido de los libertinos ideales, que iban de la mano con la disciplina militar. Siempre que el daño no fuera demasiado como para ameritar la Torre de Valker.

Katrina sabía que un su caso, los tres motivos eran válidos y que se había librado de la maldita Torre por los pelos.

Era su naturaleza, misteriosa y enigmática, la que le hacía rebelarse ante el simple hecho de dar a conocer, y hacer partícipe a los demás, cosas que solo le interesaban a ella, y quizá a sus más allegados. Cuanto menos a aquellas dos, las más cotillas entre las cotillas Ravenclaw. Era lo que había vivido en América "el gran secreto". Pero no quería darles el gusto a sus compañeras de casa, o por lo menos no demasiado pronto.

Tampoco era que le molestaran los rumores, había vivido con ellos y a base de ellos, y dentro de poco aumentarían un poquito más (ella misma se encargaría de eso), pero simplemente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, ni de ver a nadie. Y menos de recordar. No ahora.

Había sido un viaje demasiado largo. Rodeada de los amigos, compañeros, cómplices, o lo que fueran, de Regulus, quienes, además, estaban enterados de la "particular relación que les unía", y no había podido hablar tranquilamente con él.

Y eso que tenía algunas cosas que contarle y muchas que preguntarle. Por lo que harta de las miradas que todos cruzaban entre sí, y de las charlas de situaciones y personas que ella no conocía (recordaba haber escuchado a Trixie y Tía Burga hablar de los morti-noseque-magos, ahora que lo pensaba), había terminado por acurrucarse junto a Regulus y dormirse. Vaya, que ni siquiera había comido nada cuando pasó la señora con el carrito de la comida y ahora tenía una hambre feroz.

La llegada a Hogwarts no había sido menos cansada. Nada más entrar, lejos de Regulus y de los demás Slytherin, se había topado con Cory.

Lo que Katrina más temía de regresar a Hogwarts, era la reacción de sus antiguos amigos. Definitivamente, las cosas ya no eran iguales a cuando se fue, y tampoco esperaba que lo fueran, pero los cambios que podían haber ocurrido le daban un poquitín de miedo. Por tal o cual causa, en dos años no les había escrito ni una sola vez. Su partida del continente había sido tan precipitada que ni tiempo había tenido de despedirse de nadie, más que de Regulus. Con quien, ahora que recordaba, también estaba furiosa por no haberle escrito ni una maldita carta en dos largos años de ausencia.

Pero Cory se limitó a abrazarla fuertemente y a repetirle "te extrañé" cien veces como mínimo, y Katrina había temido que de un momento a otro se echara a llorar, y ella que no sabía qué hacer con las lágrimas. Cuando subían las escaleras de la entrada principal, con Cory negándose a soltarla, habían escuchado el grito de sorpresa de Lily, quien corrió a unirse en un nuevo, y ridículo, abrazo colectivo. Y entonces las lágrimas de la morena no se hicieron esperar, e inesperadamente, Katrina también había soltado unas cuantas lagrimitas, y para sorpresa de las dos, incluso Lily había llorado un poco.

Después de prometerles que les vería en cuanto fuera posible, Lily les había dicho que podían reunirse en su torre, y de jurarles y perjurarles que les contaría todo con lujo de detalles, Katrina se zafó de tanto mimo, con cara sonriente y una alegría sincera en el corazón. Corrió a sentarse a su mesa, con tan mala suerte, que le tocó junto a Dupree y McGregor, justo las personas que no deseaba ver. Bueno, unas más de las tantas personas que no deseaba ver.

Aunque quizá, y pensándolo bien, más que mala suerte, había sido DJ bastante encabronado con ella, quien había procurado mantener la mayor distancia posible entre los dos. Y conociendo como conocía a Katrina y su relación con las Raven, seguramente se las había arreglado para sentarlas juntas, con toda la mala leche del universo. Desde el otro extremo de la mesa le dirigía una sonrisa totalmente malvada, cruel y retorcida, según la castaña. La realidad era que la ignoraba por completo.

-Venga Patterson, deja de hacerte la interesante y dinos donde diablos estuviste estos dos años- dijo Roberth Malden, otro compañero del mismo año.

-Malden, yo nunca me hago la interesante, yo soy interesante- le respondió con descarada coquetería, provocando que el pelirrojo se atragantara con el jugo de calabaza.

-¡Ups! Roberth, donde te vea Toretto así, la tienes bastante liada…- contestó Hope mordaz.

-¿De verdad, Malden? ¿Susan Toretto?- preguntó Katrina picando al pelirrojo, dirigiéndole una mirada felina -Vaya, los errores que se comenten en mi ausencia…- dijo con aquella voz un tanto ronca, similar a un ronroneo, mientras le dedicaba otra insinuante sonrisa, haciendo que el chico, y otros más alrededor que se percataron de ese movimiento, sonrieran tontamente.

Justo cuando unos penetrantes ojos grises se dirigían a esa mesa.

La rubia y Shannon se dirigieron una mirada suspicaz.

-Vaya Katrina, se ve que vienes decidida a terminar lo que empezaste…- respondió Hope nuevamente.

De las cuatro chicas que habían comenzado el mismo año en Ravenclaw, Shannon, Hope, Katrina y Evolet, las dos primeras se habían vuelto amigas inseparables e indivisibles, y muchas veces indistinguibles en su forma de vestir, hablar o actuar. Incluso, en una casa donde todo era información y rumores, vamos, que Ravenclaw era un hervidero de chismes, se decía que compartían a los mismos chicos.

Evolet, de naturaleza más pacífica, con la típica imagen de la estudiante estudiosa de Ravenclaw, cuyos lentes, cara redonda, nariz ganchuda y pecas no ayudaban a su carácter introvertido, congeniaba mucho más con Katrina, quien no se metía con tanto con su físico como con su tono bajito de voz y su timidez. Allá donde Evolet susurraba, Katrina gritaba, donde Evolet alzaba la mano y pedía permiso, Katrina llegaba y tomaba. Alentándola a "vivir la vida loca", o lo que es lo mismo, a saltarse clases, a no quedarse callada, a subirle unos cuantos centímetros a su falda… esa cosas tan "Patterson", que sus compañeras tanto criticaban.

Desde siempre había sido distinta a los demás, a veces era solitaria, distante, otras venía, te plantaba un dilema (¿la Señora Norris tendrá nueve vidas?) y se iba a descubrirlo tirándola de la torre de Astronomía (Descubriendo que, por cierto, los gatos siempre caen de pie, pero pueden fracturarse unas cuantas patas en el inter). Era bastante orgullosa, un poquitín engreída (Lily decía que había pasado demasiado tiempo con Black) y por lo mismo tenía cierta popularidad, a pesar de su corta edad (y de que al igual que Cory, jurara sobre su túnica último modelo, que una debía probar todos los sabores de las grageas de todos los sabores, antes de decantarse por un solo sabor), con los chicos. Para colmo, y exasperación de Lily, Remus y DJ, quienes pasaban parte del día y la noche con la nariz metida en los libros, la castaña obtenía excelentes notas, sin necesidad de coger un libro.

Y una pequeña parte de su encanto consistía en ser la "prima mimada de los Black". Todo Hogwarts sabía que meterse con Katrina, era meterse con los tres Black presentes en esa época, Sirius, Bellatrix y Regulus. Para bien o para mal, y en diferentes grados y medidas. Y meterse con un Black, era algo que nadie buscaba.

Dos años habían pasado y, definitivamente, ser mimada por los Black, era algo que había cambiado. Y en muchos sentidos.

-¿Terminar mis estudios? Claro- le respondió a Hope -Para eso precisamente he venido, o me han mandado más bien-

-¿Entonces?- volvió a decir Roberth, algo perdido en la sonrisa insinuante de la chica. O tal vez en los dos primeros botones abiertos de la blanca camisa, que contrastaba con la piel dorada debajo de esta.

-No sé por qué arman tanto escándalo- dijo centrando su atención en las zanahorias caramelizadas de su plato -Vale, La Gran Manzana…- concluyó con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Nueva York!?- exclamaron los Raven a coro.

-¿Y cómo es?- preguntó Shannon inclinándose hacia ella, ya que varios se habían girado hacia el grupo, en busca de algo nuevo que comentar.

-¿Nueva York?- dijo Katrina -pues, como cualquier gran ciudad, mucho tráfico, mucha gente, mucho ruido-

Los chicos la miraron, incrédulos por referirse como si nada a Nueva York, "la ciudad que nunca duerme", que emergió de la Segunda Guerra Mundial como la principal ciudad del mundo.

Famosa en el mundo entero por ser centro de comercio y finanzas, era también la sede de una joven Organización de la Naciones Unidas, además de un centro importante de comunicación, política, entretenimiento y cultura.

Pero en el mundo mágico era mucho más. Junto con la ONU, se formó, al término de la Guerra, la Comunidad Mundial Mágica (o WMC por sus siglas en inglés), donde todos los países medianamente desarrollados, tenían un embajador y representantes. Bajo el estacionamiento del mundialmente famoso World Trade Center, se encontraban las oficinas mágicas más grandes del mundo. Era en ese sitio donde se discutían y aprobaban los nuevos planes y se reacomodaban las relaciones entre los diferentes países.

En el Central Park, el corazón de la Gran Manzana, oculto a los ojos de los muggles por el Castillo Belvedre, estaba el Magic Mall, el centro comercial mágico más grande del mundo, donde se podían encontrar artículos de todos los rincones del planeta. En este amplio callejón, el comercio ilegal se camuflaba con el legal, uno podía adquirir cuernos de unicornio disimulados en palos de escoba, por poner un ejemplo. Las últimas tendencias de la moda mágica también se daban cita en este lugar, donde había casas de diseño famosas en el mundo entero, y que a veces se mezclaban con las muggles. Comprar una túnica en Fendi & Malkavian, no era lo mismo que comprarla en Madame Malkin, y el precio mucho menos.

Así mismo, los más prestigiosos músicos y artistas del mundo mágico, debían, para considerarse exitosos, haber realizado alguna presentación o exposición en el Mistik Museum o en el Star Square.

-Oye Katrina, pero en Nueva York no hay escuelas de magia, que yo sepa…–

Y es que, a pesar de ser un centro de comercio, moda, cultura y lugar de política, en Nueva York no había colegios de magia. Los únicos que funcionaban en el país, de momento, ya que se hablaba de la apertura de uno nuevo en Washington, eran el Instituto Salem y el Ars Magic.

-En efecto, no estuve en una escuela. Tuve una institutriz-

-¡Que guay!- respondió Allison Petty, Ravenclaw séptimo año, sentada frente a ellos y quién no se había perdido un detalle de la conversación, satisfecha, de poder contarla de nuevo en los dormitorios de chicas de séptimo.

Tener una institutriz o tutor significaba lo máximo del elitismo en el mundo mágico. Era tener a la completa disposición de uno, un mago o bruja considerados "Grandes Maestros de la magia", dedicados por completo a impartir una serie de conocimientos, que muchas veces no se daban en la escuela por estar prohibidos o desaprobados por el Consejo Escolar. Muchas familias de magos de sangre pura, preferían contratar tutores e institutrices que educaran a sus hijos bajo su estricta vigilancia, decidiendo el esquema y las materias de estudio, a dejarlos mezclarse con gente indigna de su posición.

-¿Y tuviste que revalidar materias?- volvió a decir Allison.

-No, Dumbledore dio el visto bueno a las clases que llevé, así que no fue necesario- contestó Katrina, mientras esbozaba otra de esas sonrisas enigmáticas.

-Regresas al equipo de quidditch, ¿no?- preguntó Roberth.

-No sé, creo que eso lo decide el capitán. ¿Quién es este año?-

-Entonces ya es un hecho- dijo Shannon rápidamente -Dwight Thomas es el capitán-

Katrina miró hacia donde estaban DJ y Connor, que solidariamente con su amigo, no le había dirigido la palabra.

No, si por DJ fuera, Katrina no regresaba nunca al equipo de quidditch.

Tendría que sacar el armamento pesado.

El movimiento de los alumnos que comenzaban a levantarse para irse a sus respectivas casas, la distrajo de sus maquiavélicos planes, o "planes de reconquista de un, necio, mejor amigo", como había decidido bautizar su misión kamikaze.

De un solo y rápido movimiento se puso de pie, sin que ese movimiento desentonara con su natural elegancia (aunque un leve gesto de dolor apareció en su cara y nadie percibió), y caminó presurosa hacia la salida.

Había visto a DJ salir por la puerta. Y lo peor, a Sirius buscándola con la mirada.

_El intento de una carta, _

_Una historia y muchas ganas de poder vivir_

Sirius acaba de irse, dejando a sus amigos sin poder articular palabra por la revelación recién realizada, cuando Lily se acercó.

-Potter- James no se movió -Potter- Lily entornó los ojos -¡POTTER!- gritó Lily en el oído de James.

-¡Ay! Evans, no tienes porque gritarme, no estoy sordo- el moreno se llevó ambas manos a los oídos.

-Pero si te llamé varias veces… ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo- suspiró -tenemos que acompañar a los prefectos a sus salas comunes y vigilar que todos los alumnos salgan en orden-

Remus y Peter los miraban alternativamente, parpadeando, aún con cara de circunstancias.

¿James poniendo orden? ¿Lily y James trabajando juntos, sin matarse? Eso, sería digno de verse.

-¡Potter!- James seguía mirando al vacío -¿Qué no escuchas?.... Paso de ti, ya cumplí con avisarte. Remus…- el eludido brincó del susto -Tu eres prefecto, debes vigilar los pasillos y darles la contraseña a los alumnos.

Sin agregar nada más, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó, decidida, hacia la puerta, donde ya se concentraba el grueso de los alumnos. Y donde algunos comenzaban con sus primeras insurrecciones a las normas y reglas del colegio, según Lily.

Es decir, algunos niños de primero miraban sorprendidos el castillo y a sus habitantes, exclamando ¡oh's! de sorpresa. Lo que a Lily le pareció un completo desafío al orden público.

Después de un severo sermón, al más puro estilo McGonagall, Lily continuó con sus rondas. Paseándose entre la marea de alumnos, buscando a Dominiq, al que no había visto para nada, y con el que tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

Mientras subía las escaleras, rumbo a la torre donde compartiría todo el año con el insufrible James-soyelmejorentodo-Potter, se topó con DJ que subía corriendo las escaleras, como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Dwight Jason!- gritó alguien a su espalda. Lily se giró para ver quien osaba alterar el orden que al fin había establecido, regañando a los pobres niños de primero, dejándolos bastante nerviosos.

-Kat, ¿se puede saber que haces corriendo por los pasillos?- la detuvo -Sabes que está prohibido, ¿y se puede saber por qué y desde cuándo huye DJ de ti?

-Corro, Lils, para alcanzar al imbécil que consideraba mi mejor amigo en el mundo entero, y él huye por qué se le metió a la rubia y estúpida cabeza de hippie hasta el tope de hierba que no quiere saber nada de mi…- contestó gruñendo.

-Es lógico, Kat, no puedes culparlo te fuiste sin despedir no le mandaste ni una carta no "nos" mandaste ni una mísera carta en dos años y no avisaste que regresabas no sé cómo esperas que esté DJ a él le afectó más que a todos los demás lo sabes además pensaba que tu mejor amigo en el mundo entero era Black…- repítase sin pausas y subiendo las escaleras.

-Lily, respira- se detuvieron en un escalón. Lily tenía las mejillas sonrosadas del esfuerzo y respiraba agitadamente -No sé qué tiene que ver Black, cualquiera de ellos, en todo esto, y te prometo que mis explicaciones y justificaciones son excelentes, y sé que tienen todo el derecho de estar más que encabronados conmigo, pero ahora no tengo tiempo, ¿vale?- no la dejó hablar y subió corriendo de dos en dos los escalones, con agilidad felina, dejando a Lily con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Por qué a ella no la regañas?- le reprochó a la pelirroja una niña de cuarto año de Gryffindor, a la que acababa de reprender por subir corriendo las escaleras. En realidad, caminaba más rápido que los demás.

-Por qué tiene una urgencia femenina- respondió Lily, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas acusadoras que le dirigían las amigas de la agraviada.

Las cuatro casas estaban distribuidas por todo el castillo. Hufflepuff se encontraba en el sótano, mientras que Slytherin en las mazmorras, supuestamente debajo del lago. Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se encontraban en el séptimo piso. La torre de Ravenclaw era la que quedaba en el lado oeste del castillo, mientras que la de Gryffindor quedaba entre esta y la torre de Astronomía en el norte.

En el mismo séptimo piso, en una saliente del castillo, habían acomodado la sala de los Premios Anuales. La "genial" idea de Albus Dumbledore, le había venido cuando resultaron elegidos un alumno de Slytherin y otro de Gryffindor. Con la "genial" sugerencia de mejorar las relaciones entre las casas, había encerrado a los dos juntos en ese cuarto-suite-prisión, para que así, sus respectivos amigos que constantemente iban a visitarles, no tuvieran más remedio que compartir entre ellos. Una idea genial, según el director.

Un verdadero desastre en realidad.

Cuando coincidían los amigos de ambos chicos, se armaban batallas épicas y campales en medio del cuarto de los Premios Anuales. Y cuando no coincidían, buscaban coincidir, muchas veces faltando a clases, para organizar batallas épicas y campales en medio del cuarto de los Premios Anuales.

Dumbledore se planteaba seriamente volver a los premios a sus respectivas casas, cuando sucedió lo inesperado. Dejaron de discutir, bien porque sus amigos dejaron de ir, o bien, si los rumores que Flitwick le había contado eran ciertos (y se podía contar con que Flitwick supiera esas cosas), vivían un apasionado e intenso (y escandaloso) romance.

Mientras que no escandalizaran a los demás alumnos (y profesores, ya que McGonagall los había encontrado haciendo vaya usted a saber qué y pasó en la enfermería una semana), Dumbledore no tenía reparos en que siguieran con su relación. No sería la primera vez, y espera tampoco la última.

Ambos chicos se mudaron juntos al terminar Hogwarts. Aunque unos meses después, el Gryffindor dejó al Slytherin por el mejor amigo de este.

Por eso, la leyenda del Cuarto de los Premiso Anuales era que cuando quedaban dos acérrimos rivales como Premios Anuales, chico y chica, chico y chico, chica y chica, o en cualquier otra combinación, irremediablemente terminaban juntos e involucrados sentimentalmente, sin importar la casa o preferencia sexual previa.

No así cuando eran amigos des antes, que irremediablemente terminaban odiándose a muerte. Se decía que la sala tenía un hechizo de Sentimientos Encontrados, o que en las habitaciones había pociones Teodio/Teamo. Aunque tal vez fuera la convivencia diaria y las responsabilidades compartidas, las que ayudaban a unir o a separar grandes enemistades y amistades.

Aunque solo una vez más se había dado un caso de odio-amor, la leyenda estaba presente en todos los alumnos, por lo que todos tenían expectativas sobre lo que sucedería entre Evans y Potter. No era desconocido para nadie que existía cierta tensión entre ambos. Que James Potter la invitaba a salir, aunque se estuviese besando con la rubia-castaña-morena de turno, y que Lily Evans le hechizaba y/o insultaba, aunque estuviese el mismísimo Dumbledore pasando junto a ellos.

Por eso Lily estaba realmente y más que furiosa con el viejo y desquiciado director. Y pensar que lo consideraba su héroe y un modelo a seguir. Quizá estuviera un poquito enamorada de él. Y no comprendía, por más que su analítica mente le daba vueltas y más vueltas, como había sido posible que James-el-rompo-record-de-castigos-Potter hubiera sido elegido como Premio Anual.

La puerta del cuarto-suite-prisión era de caoba oscura labrada con el escudo de Hogwarts. El picaporte era dorado y a este se le debía decir la contraseña para poder entrar, como el picaporte por el cual pasaba Alicia al otro lado.

El interior del cuarto-suite-prisión variaba cada año, según los gustos de habitantes-huéspedes-reclusos. Ese año estaba decorado en rojo y dorado, con grifos y "esas pelotitas aladas", cuyo nombre Lily nunca lograba recordar, por todos lados y cuadros y acuarelas campestres.

La habitación a la que se accedía desde la puerta de entrada, o la sala común, era cuadrada y bastante amplia. Frente a la puerta, estaba la acogedora chimenea, con unos cómodos sillones dispuestos frente a esta y alrededor de una mesita de caoba redonda, con el mismo escudo de Hogwarts grabado en ella. De lado derecho, tenía una enorme mesa con varias sillas, de material y textura similar a la mesita de centro y a la puerta, que hacía las veces de escritorio. Un ventanal cubierto con pesadas cortinas rojas ribeteadas en dorado, bloqueaba la salida al balcón-terraza, que brindada una de las mejores y más espectaculares vistas del castillo.

Del lado izquierdo de la entrada, había dos estantes repletos de libros, uno a cada lado de un arco que daba a un pasillo. A cada lado del pasillo había dos puertas más. Una estaba decorada con un grifo y una snitch, la de James, y la otra con flores y runas antiguas, la de Lily.

Al fondo del pasillo había un medio baño, que se supone usarían los amigos cuando estuvieran de visita. El problema del medio baño, eran las dos puertas que lo comunicaban al los baños completos de los habitantes-huéspedes-reclusos. Cada habitación tenía su propio baño completo, que, y Lily no acababa de comprender el por qué, comunicaba con el medio baño.

Para la pelirroja, era la señal del fin del mundo, lo que haría más insoportable su "estancia" en esa habitación compartida. Juraba y perjuraba que Potter trataría de colarse a su baño y de ahí a su habitación, a media noche desde luego, y con intenciones en absoluto honradas.

-Ni en tus mejores fantasías, Evans- escuchó una voz varonil _("un momento Lily, ¿desde cuándo te parece varonil la voz de Potter?"_) detrás de ella.

-¿Qué?- se giró rápidamente, para toparse con el pecho _(¿Y desde cuándo Potter está tan…fuerte?)_ de James frente a su cara, y su aroma (_a madera, a bosque, a libertad_) le inundó las fosas nasales y, aunque Lily no lo reconocería hasta dos años después, la mente.

-No sé a qué te refieres- dijo Lily, tratando de poner distancia entre ella y los músculos… entre ella y el perfecto cuerpo… ¡entre ella y Potter!

-A qué no pienso meterme a tu habitación a hurtadillas por la noche- le respondió, acercándose un paso más hacia ella.

Lily siguió retrocediendo, como la presa que ha sido acorralada y se acaba de dar cuenta, hasta quedar de espaldas a la pared.

-De todas formas, Potter, pienso realizar varios encantamientos para asegurarme…- respondió con la voz un poco insegura.

James sonrió, pícaro, al ver la turbación de la pelirroja, y se atrevió a acercarse.

-No hasta que seas tú quién me lo pida- dijo a un palmo de los labios de Lily -Y Lily, me encanta saber que estoy en tus mejores fantasías…- le susurró al oído.

Lily cerró los ojos, los había cerrado desde que notó la cercanía del joven, invadida por el aroma del chico, por la calidez de su respiración, por la frescura de su aliento y por el tono de su voz, y suspiró, en espera de algo que no llegó.

Escuchó una risa ahogada y un ruido de puerta al cerrarse.

Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba sola a medio pasillo, y que la puerta de James estaba cerrada.

Hecha una furia pelirroja azotó la puerta de su habitación.

_Abrir las alas para escapar sin fin, _

_Para encontrar libertad lejos de aquí…_

-No la busques- Regulus se encontraba a medio camino entre la puerta del Gran Comedor, impidiéndole la salida a su hermano mayor.

Los dos Black se miraron. Sirius había sentido el primer impulso de empujarlo y mandarlo directo a la mierda, pero algo le contuvo. Quizá la mirada de su hermano, quizá el recuerdo de haberlo visto parado, con los ojos entornados y el ceño fruncido, mientras Orión Black apuntaba con un nuevo crucio saliendo de su boca, tal vez fue el momento en que llegaron sus pertenencias a casa de los Potter.

El Gryffindor se detuvo frente al Slytherin.

Regulus era un poco más bajo que Sirius y algo más delgado, pero del tipo de delgadez principesca. Ambos poseían el mismo cabello negro-azulado, lacio y largo, pero en el Black mayor, caía con arrogancia sobre su cara, dándole ese aspecto seductor, mientras que el menor lo ataba en una coleta, como exigía la etiqueta y el protocolo. Ambos tenían las mismas facciones aristocráticas, la nariz recta, la barbilla fuerte, pero mientras que en Regulus ofrecían un aire de dureza y rigidez, a Sirius le brindaban un aire insolente y rebelde.

Los dos tenían ese aire elegante, el porte altivo, el andar de quien se sabe superior al resto, y que lo usa en beneficio propio. Ambos atraían miradas, tanto femeninas como masculinas, cuando entraban a un lugar.

Los dos tenían cejas negras, pobladas, ojos de forma almendrada, pestañas negras, largas y rizadas, sin ser femeninas. Y sin embargo, en Sirius la mirada era cautivadora, era rebeldía, era sumergirse de cabeza y sin salvavidas en un océano de emociones y probabilidades, el azul de sus ojos era un tono más claro, que los hacía ver grises, como el mercurio. Y en Regulus era mirar el frío, el pensamiento estudiado y calculado, era como perderse en medio del Polo sin saber si se pisaba hielo sólido, era mirar el duro acero de un cuchillo bien afilado.

-Qué me lo diga ella- el mayor alzó la barbilla, desafiando al menor.

-No lo hará- contestó el heredero de los Black, con el mismo gesto que el ex heredero -Hiciste tu elección. Ya no eres un Black, ya no tienes derecho a intervenir- ahora fue el turno de Regulus de sonreír con cinismo.

Sirius pensó que con esa actitud, Regulus tenía más parecido a su padre de lo que él mismo quería reconocer.

-Y tú la tuya, ¿no es así?- aunque impaciente, Sirius se dio el lujo de recargarse en la pared, desafiante -Elegiste servirles, ¿cuándo te tatúan la marca? ¿Qué te ofreció Voldemort a cambio de tu alma?- el gélido tono de Sirius contrastaba con su sonrisa, igual de cínica que la su hermano. Regulus palideció, ligeramente, ante la mención del nombre. Y Sirius soltó una sonora y estruendosa carcajada.

-¿Qué? ¿Trabajas para él y no pronuncias su nombre? ¿Cómo le llaman entonces? ¿Amo?- Sirius se acercó a su hermano y, nuevamente, se miraron fijamente.

Regulus pudo ver la ira contenida en los ojos de Sirius, y Sirius vio el miedo en los de Regulus. Y supo, con tristeza, que había dado en el blanco. Torció el gesto, con una mueca que bien podría pasar de dolor, bien de desprecio.

-Eso es algo que a ti ya no te incumbe- le respondió, tratando de sonar calmado. Los pocos alumnos que quedaban dentro del comedor, no les perdían de vista.

Se miraron fijamente unos minutos más, tratando de encontrar respuestas a preguntas no formuladas entre ellos. Buscando una brecha en el otro. Algo que indicara que solo era el diferente color del uniforme lo que les hacía diferentes, y a la vez, rogando por no encontrar ese algo.

-Navidad, Sirius- Regulus se dio por vencido, como siempre, en el duelo de miradas. Le dio la espalda a su hermano -La reconocerá en navidad- se alejó con rumbo a las mazmorras.

Solo aquellos que le conocían realmente, dos personas más en el castillo, una de ellas detrás de él, podrían notar que sus hombros habían descendido unos cuantos milímetros, haciendo evidente la derrota. Mientras se alejaba, con la mente en cualquier lugar menos el colegio, imaginaba la cara que debía tener su hermano en ese momento, pero sobre todo, sabía, no sin cierta retorcida alegría, como se sentía.

Y realmente no se equivocaba mucho.

Sirius tenía el rostro crispado en un intento de contenerse de gritar improperios típicos de él, los puños tan apretados que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos y respiraba agitadamente. La arruga que había comenzado a marcarse en su frente durante la cena, ahora era acompañada de otras más y de una vena latiendo fuertemente en la sien derecha.

-¡AGHHH!- gritó, dándole un fuerte golpe a la puerta, haciendo que sus nudillos se tiñeran levemente de sangre.

-¡Señor Black!- golpe que fue visto por McGonagall.

_Una guitarra y mi niñez,_

_La escuela y mi primera vez_

_Amigos que no he vuelto a ver, se van quedando tras de mi_

Los alumnos de sexto año de Ravenclaw miraban la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de los chicos. Dentro, se escuchaban gritos ahogados por un encantamiento insonorizador, y que nadie podía descifrar, y algunas cosas al estrellarse contra el suelo y la pared.

Muchos intentaban escuchar lo que sucedía detrás de las puertas cerradas usando vasos pegados a las orejas, otros intentaban encantamientos reveladores, y nadie lograba escuchar nada.

Solo los de los primeros años ya se habían retirado a dormir, después de un ajetreado día. Los más grandes, de quinto hasta séptimo, comentaban entre curiosos, divertidos e intrigados, la escena que había tenido lugar un par de horas antes y esperaban el resultado de la misma.

-Alguien debería inventar orejas extensibles para pasarlas debajo de la puerta- dijo alguien de quinto año.

Katrina había entrado, como un huracán, a la habitación de los chicos, y los había sacado a todos, menos a DJ, con un gesto que nadie se atrevió a replicar. Basta decir que los cuatro chicos presentes salieron corriendo como huyendo de mencionado huracán.

-¡Y una mierda Patterson!- escucharon el furioso grito de DJ antes que la habitación fuera insonorizada y ya no pudieron escuchar nada.

-Entró hecha una furia- decía Patrick Donner, buscador del equipo de quidditch, a las chicas de sexto año, que se habían sentado junto a ellos, curiosas y atraídas por sus compañeros sentados en el pasillo fuera de su habitación.

-Y DJ sería un imbécil si deja que siga así- corroboró Roberth -Yo buscaría la forma de contentarla y de mantenerla contenta…- finalizó con una mueca retorcida.

-Y tú y el tercio de la población masculina, Roberth- apuntó oportunamente Hope, mientras varios chicos, que se habían sentado cerca atraídos por la curiosidad, asentían con la cabeza y algunas de las chicas bufaban incomodas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso a un DJ despeinado (lo que aumentaría los posteriores rumores) y todavía bastante molesto, y a Katrina detrás de él, con la misma expresión de furia que tenía al entrar.

-¡… a Black!- fueron las palabras que escucharon decir a DJ cuando salió abriendo intempestivamente la puerta, y después daba grandes zancadas hacia la salida de la torre.

-¡… mi hermano!- escucharon decir Katrina parada desde el dintel de la puerta, con la respiración agitada (lo que también aumentaría los rumores en los días posteriores) los puños apretados y los ojos cerrados, como concentrándose en algo muy importante.

Los Raven, que miraban hacia todos lados del pasillo y conversaban entre ellos, en un vano intento de disimular su interés por el cotilleo, ahora miraban pasmados hacia Katrina, muchos (y muchas, más bien) con la boca abierta, sin importarles el rumor de los nargles que entraban en las bocas abiertas de asombro, que circulaba desde el año pasado.

-¿Qué?- DJ se detuvo de golpe y se giró bruscamente (los rumores contarían que corría hacia Katrina).

-Lo que escuchaste- respondió Katrina altiva, cruzándose de brazos, alzando ligeramente la barbilla.

Las chicas, todas y cada una de ellas, conocían ese gesto a la perfección, sin importar si pertenecían o no al club de admiradoras de Sirius Black & co, todas y cada una de ellas, habían suspirado en algún momento después de ese gesto, algunas de ellas detrás de una armadura o en un aula vacía.

Fue en ese justo momento, después de la barbilla alzada, cuando todos los presentes cayeron en cuenta de la magnitud de las palabras que acababan de escuchar (y lo que nos explica también, la cara de pasmados de los amigos del mentado Merodeador).

Si bien DJ en su monumental cabreo, o berrinche, como le llamaría Katrina, no había notado a los curiosos, Katrina sabía, desde que había insonorizado la habitación, que todos estarían pendientes de lo que sucedería entre ellos. Y ella no había planeado que todo el colegio se enterara de esa manera.

"_A lo hecho, pecho"._ Se repitió a sí misma, antes de dirigirle nuevamente una mirada retadora a DJ.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Shannon, interrumpiendo el silencio y la tensión que se habían extendido por toda la torre de Ravenclaw -¿Quieres decir que eres hermana de Regulus y Sirius Black?-

Los murmullos sustituyeron al silencio, y DJ se dio cuenta, al fin, donde estaban. Tomó a Katrina de la mano, y la sacó de la sala casi a rastras y diciendo algunas cuantas incoherencias (lo que también contribuiría al aumento de rumores y dimes y diretes de los días posteriores).

Los murmullos dieron paso a un ruido ensordecedor que se iba extendiendo por toda la torre y que amenazaba por llegar a otros sitios del castillo. En pocos minutos, toda la torre, alumnos de primeros años que ya estaban dormidos, y que no tenían vela en el entierro, incluidos, comentaban lo que sería la noticia del día, o del año, más bien.

Katrina Patterson, era, en realidad, Katrina Black.

_Un cigarrillo, una canción, las fotos del primer amor_

_Recuerdos de mi habitación, _

_Se van quedando tras de mi… quedando atrás de mi_

* * *

Mil ocho mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero he estado como loca. Juro solemnemente que intentaré acelerar esto un poco más.

Si algún osado ha llegado hasta acá, y además de osado es valiente, se le agradecen sus criticas y/o comentarios y/o tomatazos y/o sugerencias y/ lo que tenga que ofrecer...

Besos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. V: Si la vida es sueño, los sueños

**Recomendación Musical: **

**Sweet Dreams, **

**Y en lo personal, prefiero la versión de Marilyn Manson, pero cada quien es libre….**

**CAPITULO SEIS**

**SI LA VIDA ES SUEÑO, LOS SUEÑOS ¿SUEÑOS SON?**

Se despertó cansada. Otra vez había tenido el mismo sueño. Otra vez toda la noche bailando a la luz de la luna.

La semana que llevaban en el colegio había resultado, por decirlo de alguna manera, agitada. Entre clases, tareas todos los días, la emocionante y extenuante clase de DCAO, recordatorios de los próximos EXTASIS, responsabilidades como Premio Anual, convivir y aguantar a Potter… la vida le estaba cobrando factura. ¡Pero si solo llevaban una semana!

Y los sueños que tenía desde niña tampoco ayudaban con su "humor de leona", como, amablemente le había bautizado Black. Sirius, por si las dudas.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, desde los tres años, Lily había tenido esos sueños tan raros. Al principio, les acusó de imaginación infantil y exceso de cuentos de hadas y princesas. Pero Lily no tenía imaginación infantil, o eso decían sus padres, ya que desde pequeña había sido muy madura para su edad, y cosas como el "coco", "San Nicolás", y "el Ratón de los Dientes", no ejercían influencia alguna en ella.

Lily se portaba bien, porque debía portarse bien, porque le gustaba portarse bien y encontraba relajante seguir el orden establecido, no porque hubiera algún coco o monstruo debajo de la cama dispuesto a darle un buen susto si no obedecía a su madre.

Lily cumplía con sus tareas, porque le gustaba cumplir con sus tareas, siempre las tenía a tiempo y muy pulcras, con buena caligrafía y algunos datos extra, no porque le prometieran regalos para Navidad, que de todas formas, si cumplía, recibiría, sino más bien por la satisfacción de haber hecho lo correcto.

Lily se lavaba los dientes todos los días, dos veces al día como mínimo, no por la promesa de una reluciente y brillante moneda debajo de su almohada, sino porque le gustaba la sensación de limpieza dental y porque así le habían enseñado.

Por eso, y por los sueños en sí, la Lily niña, presentía que había algo más en esos sueños.

Antes de cumplir los once encontró una posible explicación, de la boca de un niño enjuto y de piel cetrina que usaba ropa demasiado grande para él: "eres una bruja".

Durante el tiempo que Lily soñaba junto a Severus con la llegada de su carta de admisión a Hogwarts, buscaba una explicación coherente para sus sueños. Alguna vez se los contó a Severus, quien les restó importancia, alegando la misma imaginación infantil que sus padres, sumada a la magia que corría por sus venas.

-Es la forma en la que se expresa la magia en ti, Lily- le decía Severus cuando ella llegaba al parque donde se habían visto por primera vez, con la cara de no haber dormido ni un minuto en toda la noche.

-No te preocupes, pronto sabremos cómo usar la magia. Ya verás que dejarás de tener esos sueños- y los dos niños seguían soñando con todo lo que harían al llegar a Hogwarts, soñando en una amistad que superaría el tiempo, soñando en una vida siempre juntos.

Cuando ingresó a Hogwarts, las emociones vividas, las tareas y horas de estudio, disminuyeron un poco los sueños a medida que el cansancio por la vida escolar aumentaba. La mente, de por si excesivamente trabajadora, de Lily no aguantaría mucho si, además de todo lo que tenía que aprender de un mundo en el que no había nacido, tenía que vérselas con sueños "extraños". Pero cuando se relajaba un poco, volvían. Y a veces eran más reales que nunca.

Se los contó alguna vez a Cory y DJ, mientras les contaba su situación familiar, y cuando ya no tenía a Severus para soñar despiertos juntos. Cory, a pesar que no soportaba a Snape, le dio la razón. DJ, Ravenclaw y de origen muggle, se dedicó a investigar un poco más. Pero ni los dos juntos, con la ayuda de Remus, al que tuvo que contárselo después de un día muy pesado y unas ojeras más largas que las del licántropo después de una luna llena, lograron encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria.

Remus le había sugerido que si le molestaban tanto que hablara con Dumbledore, después de todo, el director era reconocido por ser un sabio. DJ apoyó la idea. Sin proponérselo (siempre buscaba alguna escusa, patética, la verdad, para no ir con el anciano), le encontró un día a la hora de la cena a medio pasillo.

Dumbledore notó su aspecto cansado, y entre caramelos de limón y cuadros curiosos, escuchaba el monologo de Lily sobre los sueños, la magia, las hadas, las varitas, las criaturas mágicas, de su emoción por el nombramiento de prefecta (_muchas gracias por la confianza, profesor_), de los imbéciles de pelos revueltos que no dejan de fastidiar a las recién nombradas prefectas, de los amigos insufribles del pelos revueltos, la preocupación por el amigo licántropo del pelos revueltos (Si a Dumbledore le sorprendió que Lily supiera la condición de Remus, no lo demostró. No en vano era la alumna más inteligente en muchos años), de los pelos grasosos, enemigos de los pelos revueltos, que amaban a las artes oscuras e insultaban a las prefectas cansadas de soñar…

Lily no supo su fueron los caramelos de limón cargados de veritaserum o si Dumbledore le leía la mente, pero el caso es que Lily desnudó su alma y su mente, como nunca en quince años.

Dumbledore la tranquilizó con unas palmaditas en el hombro, le regaló otro caramelo de limón, que Lily miraría recelosa a partir de ese día, y le dijo que no se preocupara.

-Todo se arreglará cuando se tenga que arreglar. El río siempre encuentra su cauce por si mismo…- le dedicó una sonrisa, un guiño de ojo y se alejó caminando por los pasillos, hablando con los cuadros y saludando a las armaduras. A Lily le recordó tanto a su padre, que su complejo de Elektra salió a la superficie y fue cuando decidió que estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de Dumbledore.

-Estoy loca y perdidamente enamorada de Albus Dumbledore-

-Menuda competencia tendrás ahora, Cuernos- claro que quizá lo mejor hubiera sido no decirlo a penas entraba por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, a toda la sala común de Gryffindor, sin detenerse a mirar quien estaba dentro.

Black y Potter jugaban ajedrez (y Potter perdía estrepitosamente, de nuevo), mientras Remus repasaba unos apuntes de Historia de la Magia junto a Cory. Mary y Mel platicaban, y los demás estaban allí, ocupando un espacio físico.

-Vamos Lily, no puedes decirlo en serio…- dijeron a coro Mary y Potter.

Ella solo atinó a ponerse del color de su cabello y a subir corriendo las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Abajo escuchaba las risas ahogadas de sus amigos y el _"¿Cómo va a ser competencia para mí un anciano como Dumbledore?", _jactancioso hasta el cansancio, de Potter.

Remus la vio llegar al desayuno del sábado, con la misma cara de cansancio que traía durante los TIMO's en quinto año.

-¿Otro sueño?- preguntó a media tostada con mermelada de frambuesa, su favorita.

-Si- bufó Lily, dejándose caer junto a él.

En un día normal (entiéndase por día normal aquel en el que James Potter no se dedicaba a intentar tranquilizar a su amigo Sirius Black y alejarlo de todo aquel que se atrevía a decirle cuñado), este sería el momento en que dicho moreno, el de gafas, se acercaría a preguntar si había soñado con él de nuevo. Lily le dedicaría una mirada asesina, que el moreno, el amigo del de gafas, calificaría en escala de basilisco.

Pero, desde el primer día de clases, concretamente desde que Kat y DJ se habían encerrado horas a arreglar sus diferencias, Hogwarts ya no era normal. Al menos eso sentía Lily.

Kat, sabiendo como sabía, que al día siguiente todo Hogwarts estaría al corriente de lo sucedido, con invenciones y condimentos extras, decidió mandarles esa misma noche (madrugada, como apuntó Cory cuando una lechuza del colegio la despertó a picotazos), una carta, con algunas breves explicaciones para que al día siguiente no las tomaran desprevenidas.

El primer desayuno del curso fue algo anecdótico.

La mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas. A la de Gryffindor faltaban, como no, los cuatro alumnos de séptimo año, que siempre llegaban tarde el primer y último día de clases, para hacerse los interesantes, o para contemplar los resultados de la última broma.

Los cuatro chicos llegaron en el justo momento en que entraban las lechuzas del correo, la mitad de los alumnos (la mitad femenina, se entiende) detuvieron lo que hacían para verlos llegar, la otra mitad (la mitad masculina, por eliminación) esperaban el primer correo del año.

Lily recibió su copia del Profeta, y se sumergió en un interesante artículo sobre el precio de núcleos de varita, que subía cada día más, entre otros artículos mágicos. Hasta que lo escuchó

-¿COMO TE ATREVES A DESHONRAR EL APELLIDO BLACK DE ESA MANERA? ¡RESULTA INDIGNANTE!

-¡Mi madre!- pegó un brinco Sirius en la silla. Y varios en el comedor también.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Peter saliendo por detrás de un enorme plato de tostadas francesas.

-Qué esa que grita tan amorosamente es mi madre…

Todos se giraron para mirar de donde provenía ese vociferador.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw, sentada con el porte elegante que le caracterizaba, Katrina untaba mantequilla a su tostada, sin dejar que los gritos de Walburga le distrajeran de su tarea. Con los meñiques alzados, como le habían enseñado en casa, untaba con movimientos graciosos, distribuyendo equitativamente la cremosa mantequilla, mientras un sobre rojo seguía gritando a su lado.

Con igual parsimonia, se llevó la tostada a la boca, dando un pequeño y elegante bocado. Se limpió las migajas con propiedad y dio un sorbo a su leche con chocolate, sosteniendo el vaso con el meñique igualmente levantado.

De los diez minutos en los que el comedor, en pleno, estuvo en silencio y solo se escuchaban los gritos de Walburga Black (Sirius sonreía nostálgico, recordando cuando él recibió un vociferador similar, justo al día siguiente de su selección a Gryffindor) Kat no hizo más que un alto a su desayuno.

-¡…MEZCLANDOTE CON GENTE INDEBIDA! ¡VAS POR EL MISMO CAMINO QUE EL RENEGADO Y TRAIDOR A LA SANGRE…!- en ese momento, Kat detuvo el acto de cortar un pedazo de torta de calabaza, los cubiertos tomados con exquisitez, y se permitió alzar la cabeza por primera y última vez en toda la mañana. Su mirada se cruzó unos segundos con la de Sirius.

Lo suficiente para que este, que antes imitaba los gestos de su madre, causando risas y sonrisas entre sus amigos, callara y la mirara con un gesto, que a Lily digan lo que le digan, le pareció tierno.

Después de ese segundo, Katrina continuó con su desayuno, con garbo. Mientras Sirius continuaba con la imitación de su madre, despatarrado.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Regulus buscaba donde esconderse. Las miradas que le dirigían sus compañeros eran bastante elocuentes: "Vaya familiares que te cargas, que vergüenza"

Cuando, al fin, la voz de Walburga dejó de oírse, todos volvieron a comer y a los ruidos habituales de la hora del desayuno.

Durante toda la semana, y Lily se preguntaba cuando se cansarían de hablar de lo mismo, los estudiantes se dedicaban a cuchichear sobre la relación Patterson-Black.

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
who am I to disagree? _

_Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something_

Eran conocidos, por toda la sociedad mágica, los devaneos amorosos de Orión Black con toda falda que se le pusiera enfrente, cualidad que, evidentemente, había heredado su primogénito. Y todo aquel proveniente de antigua familia de magos había escuchado hablar de la tentadora Elladora Rosier-Patterson.

Cuando Druella Rosier se casó con Cygnus Black, no solo trajo una abundante dote a la familia Black, sino que además, trajo a su hermana menor, siendo ambas huérfanas. Druella no era una belleza en sí, pero tenía esa elegancia y los modales indispensables para un perfecto matrimonio entre sangre pura. Cygnus tampoco había heredado la belleza que caracterizaba a su hermana, Walburga, ni su aguda inteligencia, pero se defendía con su porte.

Y si Walburga era una mujer hermosa, Elladora, a diferencia de su hermana, era considera una diosa entre diosas. Sus atributos por separado no consistían algo realmente extraordinario. Era el conjunto de ellos, los que le hicieron la mujer más deseada de su época.

Su cabello rubio dorado, caía largo y en perfectos rizos sobre su espalda, su piel de porcelana invitaba a ser tocada y comprobar su tacto de seda y sus ojos color jade, hipnotizaban con solo fijarse en ellos. Poseía ese rostro que escultores y pintores renacentistas daban a diosas paganas. Y si su cara era la de un ángel, su cuerpo incitaba al pecado, a la lujuria. Elladora era de clase de mujeres que nunca pasaban desapercibidas, ni en medio de una multitud.

Destilaba sexualidad y erotismo con un solo pestañeo. Una sola palabra y los hombres caían a sus pies. Una mirada, cargada de deseo, y cualquiera hacía lo que ella ordenaba, sutilmente, con esa sonrisa encantadora. Y ella exigía joyas, adoración, poder, tu alma, a cambio de un glorioso momento de placer. Pensar en Elladora era remembrar un súcubo, con el mismo encanto maldito.

Por aquella época, Orión y Walburga ya estaban comprometidos, pero la aparición de Elladora hizo tambalearse el futuro matrimonio. Ni Sirius, ni Regulus, ni Katrina habían querido ahondar mucho en ese tema, pero si lo que decían los mayores era cierto, Orión, el mujeriego incansable, había perdido la cabeza por esa angelical y diabólica mujer.

Nadie sabía exactamente como había aparecido Maximilian Patterson en el juego. Pero al poco tiempo, Orión estaba casado y Elladora se comprometía con el heredero de una familia, cuanto menos, polémica. Maximilian era socio de Orión, y uno de sus más asiduos compañeros de juerga, por lo que las parejas siguieron viéndose después de casados, y los antiguos amantes reanudaron su antiguo amorío, enfrente de todos y sin ocultarlo ante nadie.

Se podía pensar que era una romántica historia de amor, donde los protagonistas no renuncian al otro a pesar de las adversidades, de los matrimonios forzados y de las conveniencias sociales.

La realidad era que ni Elladora ni Orión se eran fieles uno al otro, ni a sus parejas mucho menos. Aunque a diferencia de Walburga, educada clásicamente, a Maximilian le importaba poco lo que hiciera su mujer. Cómplice de aventuras como era del heredero Black, tampoco se mantenía en la cama conyugal por muchos días, y sus constantes viajes por todo el mundo le dejaban amantes y queridas de todos los colores, nacionalidades e idiomas. Y siguiendo con la tradición que había iniciado su padre, Augustus, se traía a unas cuantas de recónditos países como sirvientas para su mansión, y futuras nanas.

Y allí fue cuando Elladora, que no soportaba la competencia, comenzó a beber.

Al poco tiempo, Walburga anunciaba la espera del primer heredero de los Black. Con la llegada de Sirius, quien desde pequeño exigió la atención de todos a su alrededor, Orión no tuvo tiempo para sus devaneos amorosos con la exquisita Elladora, aunque sí para otras mujeres más cercanas (Sirius comentaba, con burla y sarcasmo, haber compartido las tetas de la nodriza con su padre). Con el anuncio del nacimiento de un segundo heredero Black, Elladora, misteriosamente, huyó junto a su marido al Amazonas.

Dos años después, Maximilian y Elladora regresaban a Londres con su única hija, Katrina, casi de la misma edad que el más pequeño de los Black, Regulus. A corta edad, la pequeña demostró haber heredado la belleza tentadora de su madre, haciendo que "sus primos Black" se arremolinaran a su alrededor y tuvieran su primera y legendaria pelea por regalarle una muñeca.

-Orión, tu hija heredó buenos genes…- interrumpió una cena de Navidad la tía Elladora, la que iniciaría la tradición de decapitar a los elfos, señalando a Katrina, sentada junto a Sirius -Y hace buena mancuerna con el mayor ¿Piensas emparejarlos? Tendrían buena cría- los presentes callaron y miraron al cabecilla de los Black.

Todos sabían que la Tía Dora ya estaba algo desfasada de la cabeza cuando comenzó con el rollo de conservar las cabezas de los elfos, pero que fuera la primera en ponerle palabras al pensamiento que tenían todos los comensales, la convirtió en una especie de leyenda familiar.

-Si fuera hija de padre, sería mi hermana…- respondía un elegante Sirius de seis años, jugando a las espadas con los tenedores de plata con una preciosa Katrina de cinco. Ambos niños se miraron con cara de asco y se sacaron la lengua, con igual gesto -y no nos podríamos casar- finalizó Sirius.

-El incesto, Sirius, al igual que la elegancia, viene con la sangre Black. Y nadie habló de una boda…- respondía la tía Dora, antes de volverse hacia Walburga y preguntarle por la receta del unicornio en salsa de menta.

Para los pequeños, inocentes, la conversación pronto quedó en el olvido, enterrada en medio de juegos y sueños infantiles, en medio de travesuras y escapadas de los mayores. Pero, para los adultos, la duda crecía conforme los niños Black y la pequeña Patterson lo hacían, y las similitudes entre los tres se marcaban cada día más, al igual que las diferencias.

Si había alguien que no mostraba dudas sobre su paternidad, ni se molestaba en acallar los rumores, era Maximilian. Tan solo brindaba una sonrisa enigmática y continuaba su charla. Y a pesar de todo, los Patterson no dejaron de visitar y pasar los veranos y navidades junto a los Black, y los niños no dejaron de jugar y crecer juntos.

Y ahora que Lily se fijaba, encontraba ciertos gestos, más que rasgos, propios de los Black en Katrina. Pero si lo analizaba bien, y Lily solía analizarlo todo muy bien, eran gestos y rasgos propios de la mayoría de los "sangre pura", y podría encontrarlos en la mitad de los miembros de la casa de Slytherin. Parecía que realmente había cosas intrínsecas a los genes. La arrogancia solía ser una de esas cosas. Pero Lily no notaba demasiado parecido físico entre los dos Black y su amiga.

-Es raro ¿no?- volvió a hablar Remus, ahora devorando un plato de huevos -digo, enterarse así, de esa forma tan brusca…

-En realidad -dijo Cory, sentada frente a ellos, buscando frenéticamente algo en su mochila -no sabemos exactamente como pasó… por eso hoy he programado un reunión del Gabinete de Crisis.

-¿Kat no les ha contado?- Volvió a preguntar el licántropo, Lily negó con la cabeza, a punto de enterrarla en el plato de huevos frente a ella.

-Lils, ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada Cory.

-Siiii…- bostezó -algo cansada nada más. Creo que me voy a acostar un rato, nos vemos chicos- la pelirroja se levantó y salió del comedor, en el justo momento en el que James y Sirius entraban.

El primero riendo a mandíbula batiente y el segundo echando chispas por los ojos.

-¿Qué, un mal día Black?- Cory se unió a las risas de James al notar la cara de enfado del moreno.

-Thomas, hoy no estoy para pendejadas…- respondió ácido Sirius.

-¿Quién ha sido esta vez?- preguntó Remus sonriendo.

-Eso es lo gracioso- sonrió James, sirviéndose un enorme tazón de cereal con leche -un Slytherin de quinto…-

Sirius emitió un gruñido que no tenía que envidiarle a un perro a defendiendo su hueso.

-¿Slytherin?- preguntó Cory, mirando a Sirius -¿Pues qué no está tu hermano allá?- Nuevo gruñido de Sirius.

-Eso es más gracioso aún- dijo James -Que al parecer, mini Sirius se cansó de que le hagan preguntas a él sobre "su hermanita" y ahora manda a todos "los futuros cuñados" con Pulguitas…

Remus, Cory y James rieron.

-A la mierda con ustedes…- replicó el moreno y se levantó con rumbo desconocido, sin haber probado bocado.

-No deberías joderle tanto, Cornamenta- le dijo Remus más calmado -Creo que… se ha vuelto algo demasiado complicado para él- adoptó ese tono de sabihondo que, a veces, desesperaba a su amigos.

-Bueno si, que tu padre tenga una hija fuera del matrimonio debe ser complicado- respondió el aludido alzando las cejas, tratando de encontrar una explicación al tono de su amigo -y que dicha hija resulte ser tu "compañera de juegos infantiles", por usar sus propias palabras, debe joder bastante.

Remus se limitó a seguir comiendo.

-Potter- Cory se levantó y se dirigió, seria, al de gafas antes de irse -Busca donde dormir esta noche, que tenemos Gabinete de Crisis- no era una petición, era una orden que no dejaba lugar a cuestionamientos.

-¿Y a esta que bludger le pegó?- replicó James, comenzando a enfadarse con el mundo entero. Remus se alzó de hombros y siguió comiendo -¿Y qué es eso de Gabinete de Crisis?

-Reunión de chicas- dijo Remus concentrado en un tercer plato de desayuno.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga yo mientras tienen su bendita reunión de chicas?- preguntó picado.

-Y yo que sé. Vente al cuarto con nosotros. Formemos nuestro propio gabinete de crisis…- habló Peter por primera vez. Sus amigos se volvieron sorprendidos hacia él. No se habían dado cuenta que Peter estaba allí.

-Tengo una idea mejor…- James esbozó una sonrisa, esa sonrisa en la que se le marcaban los hoyuelos y los ojos le brillaban detrás de las gafas. Esa sonrisa que transmitía una idea, una broma en ciernes, algo con claras intenciones nada buenas. Remus y Peter se acercaron para escuchar y que nadie más escuchara.

Los tres sonrieron.

_Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused__  
_

-Kitty…- la chica caminó más rápido por el pasillo que subía a la torre de Ravenclaw -Venga Kitty- estaba a punto de arrancar a correr, cuando dos manos, fuertes, cálidas, familiares, la detuvieron por la cintura.

-¡Suéltame!- gruñó, tratando se zafarse del agarre de Sirius. Una mueca de dolor se reflejó en su rostro cuando la mano del moreno rozó, sin querer, su costado derecho.

Sirius estudió ese gesto y llegó a una precipitada conclusión.

-¿Qué te hicieron?- aunque temía escuchar la respuesta.

-Nada que te importe… ¡Suéltame o grito!- le amenazó, entornado los ojos y retorciéndose como gato acorralado entre las manos de Sirius que se negaban a soltarla.

-Kitty…- replicó lo más pacientemente que le permitía su impaciente naturaleza.

-Suéltame…- pidió ella, ya sin moverse, pero sin girarse del todo hacia el moreno, quien había intensificado el agarre.

-¿Quién de ellos…?- el tono de Sirius era enérgico, imperativo, furioso, pero sobre todo, mostraba genuina preocupación.

Con su metro ochenta y tantos, Sirius solía imponerse a los demás por su altura, entre sus otras muchas cualidades, y si además miraba directamente a los ojos, la mayoría de la gente solía sentirse absolutamente intimidada ante él y su mirada inquisitiva.

-Te he dicho que nada que te incumba.- menos Katrina, que a pesar de su escaso metro sesenta y seis, lo conocía demasiado bien para dejarse intimidar

-… Y te he pedido que me sueltes…- le encaró por fin, verde contra gris chocaron por unos segundos.

-… Y no vuelvas a llamarme Kitty, que bien sabes que lo detesto- le replicó apuntándole con un dedo amenazador, acompañado de un gesto infantil que Sirius recordaba demasiado bien.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sirius esbozó una de esas sonrisas de medio lado, de esas que James decía que eran de perro a punto de encontrar el hueso enterrado y perdido.

-Son demasiadas peticiones para un solo día, ¿no crees, gatita?- preguntó, arriesgando su suerte un poco, sujetándola firmemente de la cintura con las dos manos, pero manteniéndola a una distancia prudencial de sí mismo, por si las moscas.

Con los ojos destilando cólera, pura y profunda cólera, las pupilas de la chica se mostraban un tanto alargadas y el tono verde del iris mostraba, más claro que nunca, el matiz dorado. Una idea, formada desde hacía algún tiempo, aunque nunca confirmada, cruzó de nueva cuenta por la mente del moreno. Teoría que se veía, casi, afirmada por el leve y ligero temblor del cuerpo de la chica, y eso, era algo que él no dejaría pasar.

Si Lily, cuando se enfadaba y entraba en fase "jodamos a Black y a Potter y bajémosles todos los puntos ganados", daba un poco de miedo, conociendo como Sirius conocía a Kat, sabía que no se conformaría con una puteada, varios puntos menos y un par de gritos bien puestos que pondrían a temblar la torre de Gryffindor. Kat le daría un zarpazo y se tiraría, sin margen de error, a sacarle los ojos, entre otras cosas de su preciosa anatomía.

Por eso la soltó.

No sería la primera vez que lo intentara.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo- replicó, alzando las manos, como rindiéndose o mostrando que no estaba armado. Gesto que, en lugar de calmar a la chica, parecía alterarla un poco más.

-No tenemos nada que hablar. Lo que tenías que decir lo dejaste claro hace dos años… y lo reafirmaste este verano.- la castaña cerró los puños y los ojos fuertemente, lo que no pasó desapercibido para el moreno, y respiró profundamente antes de volver a abrirlos.

Un silencio incomodo, pesado, se cernió sobre ambos, acompañado del ruido de los alumnos que se disfrutaban de un sábado aún sin demasiados deberes.

Sirius notó que ya no temblaba, por lo que se acercó, solo un poco.

-Katy…- hizo un amago de colocarle un rizo rebelde detrás de la oreja. Ella desvió la cara.

-Basta Sirius, no lo hagas. No otra vez…- solo alcanzó a ver como Kat se daba la media vuelta, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, y salía corriendo.

_Movin' on  
Hold your head up  
Movin' on  
Keep your head up  
Movin' on!  
_

-¿Lily?- preguntó entrando por la puerta de caoba a la sala de los Premios Anuales.

Desde la noche (madrugada, según las cuentas de Cory) de la carta y la revelación, que Cory, en un arranque de inspiración, había bautizado como "Día D", provocando toda clase de burlas entre sus amigos, las dos Gryffindor de séptimo habían declarado que necesitaban hablar, todas juntas, como cuando lo hacían en la orilla del lago, o afuera de la biblioteca. Solo que este año, contaban con la confortable sala de los Premios Anuales, por lo que no tendrían que preocuparse de que Filch les pescara, aunque, desde luego, Lily nunca estaba en un lugar indebido ni a la hora indebida.

El viernes por la noche, cuando James entró a la sala, seguido de Sirius, Remus y Peter, Lily había montado un berrinche espectacular. Les había gritado, se había quejado y había despotricado en contra de la población masculina en general, y de los Gryffindor de séptimo año en particular.

-Pero si esa es la idea, Evans- le contestó Sirius socarrón. –Se supone que estamos aquí para convivir, convivamos pues- finalizó con una sonrisa y una mirada, entre divertida y lasciva, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, subía los pies a la mesa y le hacía sugestivos gestos con la mano para que se sentara junto a él.

-Calma- Remus intentó poner un poco de paz, calmando con el brazo a James, que se iba a lanzar sobre Sirius, parándose en el camino de Lily, que aun no se decidía a cuál de los morenos asesinar primero, lenta y dolorosamente, y dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a Sirius, que solo ensanchó un poco más la sonrisa.

Peter había corrido a esconderse al segundo grito de la pelirroja.

-¿Has pensado que tú también puedes reunir a tus amigas acá?- viendo que la furia pelirroja disminuía, Remus avanzó hacia ella. Le colocó las manos en ambos brazos, ganándose una mirada de advertencia de James, y la miró a los ojos _("a los animales salvajes hay que verles a los ojos, Lunático, ¿cómo crees que logramos calmarte, en ocasiones?"_ le dijo alguna vez Sirius, después de que Remus le reclamara por quedársele viendo media hora)

-Tienes razón Remus…- y parecía que daba resultado ("_tendré que ponerlo en práctica más seguido",_ se repitió mentalmente James) -…pero no les pierdas de vista- señaló a los otros tres con la varita, de la que salían chispas rojas.

-Ya te dije que pienso entrar a tu habitación solo cuando tú me invites, Evans- James le dedicó una mirada coqueta, antes de que ella entrara bufando a su habitación, la cerrara de golpe y gritara unos cuantos hechizos protectores.

-No abuses de tu suerte Cornamenta- rió Remus.

-Ni de la nuestra- replicó Peter, saliendo de detrás de la mesa.

Por eso Lily, animada por Cory, había decidido realizar el famoso Gabinete de Crisis el sábado por la noche. Sería una fiesta de pijamas (siempre había querido realizar una en toda regla), se contarían algunos secretos escabrosos, Kat les contaría toda "la historia", pondrían de cabeza a los hombres y enderezarían el mundo, tal vez se hicieran el pedicure y compartieran algunos trucos de belleza. Nada fuera de lo común.

No es que a Lily le importaran mucho las cosas de belleza. Tenía un poco de vanidad, sí. Lo justo para no andar "a cara lavada", como solía decirle su madre.

-El que no andes todo el día como si fueras a recibir a la reina, no quiere decir que te permitas andar en fachas- con todo y su enfermedad, Lily nunca había visto a su madre desarreglada -Y siempre usa ropa interior limpia y completa, nada de rotos- aconsejaba.

Procuraba estar peinada, o ponerse las pelucas que su esposo le regalaba, darse un poco de brillo en los labios, un poco de color en las pálidas y demacradas mejillas, rímel en las pestañas.

-Hasta para recibir a la muerte debemos estar presentables- decía entre sonrisas y gestos de dolor.

Lily no se consideraba una chica excepcionalmente bonita. No exudaba sensualidad como Kat, ni tenía esa belleza oriental de aspecto místico como Cory, no era ni mucho menos la preciosa muñeca de porcelana como Mary, y desde luego, tampoco tenía la dulce inocencia y tranquilidad de Mel. Pero conocía sus puntos fuertes, sus ojos, sus manos blancas, sus torneadas piernas, y procuraba sacarles provecho. Menos a sus piernas, que según James, iban siempre demasiado cubiertas.

Le había encargado a Cory repartir la contraseña de la sala común _("ni que fuéramos tantas Lily",_ le había replicado Cory), y de comunicarles la hora de reunión. Había pedido a Mary que consiguiera algo de comida y a Remus le había pedido prestados algunos de sus discos de vinil, ya que el viejo gramófono de cuerda de la abuela era lo único muggle que servía en Hogwarts.

Después del desayuno, había subido, arrastrando el cuerpo, y se había acostado en el sofá de tres plazas, el que quedaba exactamente frente a la chimenea, dándole la espalda a la puerta de entrada.

Por eso Kat no la vio al entrar.

-¿Lily estás aquí?- volvió a preguntar la castaña, ahora avanzando hacia los sillones. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, dejando la habitación en una semi penumbra, iluminada únicamente por el fuego de la chimenea.

Si algo tenían de mágicas las chimeneas de Hogwarts, era que en primavera y verano daban más luz que calor, mientras que en invierno brindaban un confortable y cálido fuego, que se extendía en torno de las habitaciones, manteniéndolas agradables. Así que sentarse frente a la chimenea durante mayo, no tenía nada de extraordinario, menos hacerlo en septiembre.

Kat vio los sillones. Cansada, física y mentalmente, de esquivar durante una semana a Sirius, de soportar rumores, de soportar miradas y que le señalaran al pasar, solo pensó en tirarse en uno y dormir hasta que el mundo volviera comenzar. O hasta sentir hambre, lo que sucediera primero.

Se fijó en la pelirroja justo cuando se iba a dejar caer encima de ella. Lily estaba profundamente dormida y se revolvía levemente en sueños. Acomodándose en otro de los sofás, Kat no tardó en seguirla.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. La luna brillaba con toda su redondez en el punto medio del oscurecido cielo, emitiendo sus rayos de plata e iluminando la piedra principal. El semicírculo de trece piedras, cada una con sus cinco toneladas, formaba una especie de protección contra invasores.

Se vio a si misma avanzando con el mismo manto tornasol, que despedía destellos tenues con cada movimiento, reflejando los rayos lunares, hacia la roca que hacía las veces de altar. Al llegar junto a esta, pasó con delicadeza una mano por su superficie.

El sitio había sido cuidadosamente elegido por sus antepasados. Imbuido en una poderosa magia, las piedras y su disposición, los rituales, el significado de todo, le hacían un enclave de poderosas fuerzas, usadas para el bienestar de la tierra.

El viento soplaba, arrullaba con su vaivén a los árboles que vestían las verdes colinas. A la distancia, podía escucharse el suave murmullo con el que el arroyo adormecía a las rocas cubiertas de musgo. Todo alrededor era verde, era vida. El sonido de ramas y hojas al ser pisadas le hizo sonreír.

Pronto, otras figuras con vestimenta similar a la suya se acercaron por todos lados. Una de las figuras encendió un fuego azul en el centro del círculo. Las notas tristes, fugándose de la flauta, remontaron al viento y cabalgaron con él. Y entonces, el baile comenzó.

Ella danzaba, al compás de la triste tonada, alrededor del fuego de llamas azules. Las otras figuras, hermosas, brillantes, de rostros etéreos y portes majestuosos, danzaban junto a ella. Cuando el ritmo comenzaba a acelerar, otras figuras se sumaron a la danza. Iluminados por el juego de luces y sombras, formados por el fuego y la luna, pudo ver sus caras, bajo las capuchas que caían conforme el ritmo se hacía más rápido.

Rostros masculinos, femeninos, humanos, con rasgos animales, cubiertos de vello, lampiños, de enorme belleza, grotescos. Faunos, sátiros, centauros, hadas, elfos, duendes, criaturas que uno supondría ver en un cuento para niños, o en la portada de un folleto de turismo irlandés, bailaban al son de la flauta, le acompañaban, mientras ella reía y realmente gozaba con el baile, se unían a su danza como compañeros de un antiguo juego.

Una nueva figura llamó su atención. Apareció por entre las piedras, sigilosa, moviendo de manera acompasada las fuertes y ágiles patas. La luna hacia brillar su pelaje oscuro, arrebatándole reflejos dorados. Al llegar al límite de las piedras se detuvo y se incorporó, despojándose de su vestidura de piel oscura, y caminó erguida. Dudó antes de acercarse, con movimientos felinos, hacia donde Ella había detenido momentáneamente su frenética danza. Con una sonrisa la invitó a unirse y le tendió la mano. La recién llegada sonrió y sus ojos, entre el verde y amarillo, reflejaron las llamas azules del fuego, antes de unirse a la danza.

El momento cumbre, el momento por el cual esperaban, estaba a punto de llegar. Lo sentía en la punta de sus dedos, que despedían chispas azules. Lo sentía en sus cabellos, rojos, que se mecían con el viento. Lo sentía en el pecho, que subía y bajaba rápidamente. La comitiva de baile se detuvo y la música cesó.

En la piedra-altar se reflejaron unos símbolos extraños, antiguos, perdidos con el tiempo, incluso en ese principio de los tiempos. Pero Ella conocía su significado de toda la vida. Había podido leerlos desde antes de aprender a leer. Con una voz que no reconoció como suya, pronunció extrañas palabras, en una lengua que tampoco conocía, pero que tenía el agradable sabor familiar de haber sido pronunciada desde siempre. Las palabras le produjeron cosquillas en la garganta, llenaron su corazón de gozo, reverberaron en su alma.

Sonrió. Sintió la leve sacudida de la llegada del momento ansiado.

Cerró los ojos.

Y despertó, siendo sacudida por Cory.

-Vaya dormilonas- dijo la morena sentada en la mesa y sacudiendo del hombro a Lily. Kat, se frotaba los ojos, desesperezándose y estirándose en el sofá de al lado -Creí que nunca despertarían, llevo horas tratando de despertarlas- la morena les sonrió divertida.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Kat ahogando un sonoro bostezo.

-Tarde. DJ te ha estado buscando desde hace horas, por algo del equipo- le reprochó con la mirada, con la firme convicción de que únicamente ella podía hacer esperar a su hermano y hacerlo desesperarse -Tendremos que darle la contraseña también- le dijo a Lily que aun tenía cara de cansancio y asentía con la cabeza bostezando a la vez.

Kat se había puesto, trabajosamente, de pie y miraba a la chimenea embobada.

-¿Kat?- la llamaron sus amigas. La castaña movió la cabeza negativamente, volvió a estirarse alzando los brazos, haciendo que la camisa se levantara y expusiera un minúsculo pedazo de piel que debería ser levemente tostada.

-Solo constato que realmente estoy despierta- volvió a bostezar y a estirarse. Cory se percató de la marca enrojecida, pero no le dio importancia -Nos vemos al rato. Voy a intentar calmar a la fiera…- sonrió, usando esa sonrisa que a Lily le recordaba al gato Cheshire antes de desaparecerse encima de la cabeza de la reina de corazones.

-Te costará.- afirmó Cory -me parece que le oí maldecir en rumano…-

Lily puso cara de circunstancias y Kat se alzó de hombros. Todos sabían que cuando DJ maldecía en rumano, o en húngaro, era que se encontraba verdaderamente furioso y que era bastante capaz de realizar dicha maldición, herencia gitana.

-Tengo un as bajo la manga…- morena y pelirroja alzaron las cejas en señal de interrogación -Peter- Cory sonrió.

-¿Pettigrew?- preguntó Lily haciendo una mueca de asco. Las otras dos rieron.

-Parker- respondió Kat con otra de esas sonrisas de "gato de Alicia".

-No entiendo…- dijo Lily bostezando de nuevo.

-Yo me entiendo. Nos vemos al rato- se despidió la castaña.

-¿Otro sueño?- preguntó Cory preocupada cuando se quedaron solas. Le hizo una seña a Lily para que le diera espacio y se sentó junto a ella. La prefecta colocó sus piernas sobre el regazo de su amiga.

-Sí. Y de lo más extraño- reconoció la pelirroja -He soñado con una mujer que…-

-Mmm… esto se pone interesante ¿no crees Canuto?- momento que escogieron dos morenos para entrar.

Las chicas suspiraron, se miraron a los ojos, y se volvieron al mismo tiempo hacia los recién llegados, para lanzarles miradas asesinas, más notorias en Lily, más divertidas en Cory.

-¿Por qué no te ahogas en la saliva de tus admiradoras, Potter?- preguntó Lily con muy mala leche -le harías un gran favor a la humanidad.

-¿No quedamos en que te irías a dormir a otro lado?- atacó Cory a su vez, pero sin el tono usado por la pelirroja.

-No Thomas, la verdad es que no. Tú decidiste que me iba, y, muñeca, en primera este es mi cuarto, en segunda a mí nadie me dice que hacer…- le sonrió seductoramente a Cory y se revolvió el pelo, haciendo que Lily bufara y se levantara del sofá para ir a encararle.

Sirius había aprovechado la discusión de su amigo para sentarse en un sofá, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

-¿Black?-

En un día normal, Sirius aprovecharía para echarle en cara a la pelirroja la mala leche que tenía, comentaría como si nada que lo que necesitaba era un buen polvo para bajar el mal humor, _"…y de verdad lo lamento, Evans, que tengo cosas que hacer, pero estoy seguro que mi amigo puede ayudarte, casi tan bien como lo haría yo",_ y se ganaría una mirada de reproche de James _"¿Cómo que casi? Canuto, yo todo lo hago mejor que tú_", y Lily volvería a la carga.

Pero como hemos dicho, ese no era un día normal.

-Thomas- respondió sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- Lily seguía discutiendo con James, y para ser sinceros, sus discusiones comenzaban a ser monótonas y predecibles.

No, si al final DJ tendría razón, necesitarían enredarse para eliminar toda la tensión sexual. Pero Cory nunca le diría a su hermano que tenía razón, por lo que mejor hacía algo con más provecho.

Como descubrir que le pasaba a Sirius Black, mito sexual de Hogwarts, cuyos cambios de humor del día eran más propios de una adolescente con desajustes hormonales.

Como Lily, por poner un ejemplo. O de Lupin y los ciclos lunares, similares y muy parecidos a los desajustes hormonales de Lily. Aunque Cory jamás reconocería que sabía del "problema peludo" de aquel.

-Define bien- respondió con voz ronca en la misma posición.

-Pues… bien, es estar bien, como en sentirse bien, la vida es bella, las nenas me adoran y soy el mejor, el más guapo y el más sexy de Hogwarts, y esas cosas…- Cory frunció el ceño por dos razones.

La primera, no poder definir "bien". Seguramente Lily, si dejara de pelear con Potter y le prestara un poco de atención (y se enrollara con él, eliminando la tensión sexual de una buena vez) podría ayudarle a definir "bien". La segunda, por haberle dicho "sexy" a Black, aumentándole el ego, y a este paso el ego del moreno debía ser ya del tamaño de Europa central.

Sirius abrió los ojos y se encontró con el ceño fruncido y la cara de concentración de la morena. Se permitió una leve carcajada. No de esas escandalosas y perrunas, sino algo más discreto.

-Sigo siendo el mejor y el más sexy y no de solo de Hogwarts, y las nenas siempre me va a adorar, pero eso no quiere decir que esté bien. Y Thomas, la vida, definitivamente, no es bella.- Cory puso los ojos en blanco, ¿quién le mandaba a preocuparse por el engreído de Sirius Black?

Ella y su maldita empatía. Si ya se lo había dicho su madre…

¿O había sido DJ? Daba igual, el caso es que su maldita empatía, que le hacía sentir, más no distinguir completamente, los sentimientos ajenos (los suyos como que se le escapaban), le indicó que algo definitivamente no iba bien con Black.

-¿Es por Ka…- Cory no había ni terminado de pronunciar la letra "ka", cuando el moreno ya había gruñido y se había puesto de pie.

-Hazme un favor- se sentó en la mesa frente a ella y la miró a los ojos.

Cory era de esa mayoría a la cual la mirada gris, profunda, de Sirius, intimidaba. Así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, antes de poder negarse y de poder siquiera pensar lo significaba aceptar hacerle un favor a Black _("ya lo tienes claro, ¿y si te hubiera pedido otra clase de favor?"_ le reprocharía Lily después).

"_Maldita empatía", _volvió a pensar para sí misma, _"¿Por qué no heredé el don de profetizar de la abuela? ¿O alguna de esas otras cosas útiles en la vida? No, me tenía que tocar la maldita empatía". _

-Algo le pasa. Algo tiene y no me lo va a decir…- seguía mirándola fijamente.

Cory reaccionó unas milésimas de segundo, recordando algo que había mencionado la Raven castaña, antes de ponerse a insultar a Sirius, con lenguaje más propio de un mecánico que de una señorita, como oportunamente le había hecho notar la morena.

Claro, antes de que Kat le preguntara que era un mecánico, y se enzarzaran en otra de esas charlas intranscendentes, según Lily, sobre la diferencia entre coches mágicos y muggles, cuya única diferencia, era que los mágicos habían sido muggles que ahora usaban magia en vez de gasolina y mecánicos...

¡Ah sí! Kat y lo que le pasaba y Sirius frente a ella.

-No- Sirius negó con la cabeza, y la idea de Cory se perdió entre su cerebro y su lengua -No es el cabreo monumental que tiene conmigo, ni es el rencor, y estoy consciente de merecerlos, que acumula desde hace dos año, sino que es algo físico, algo le pasó o algo le hicieron.

Cory se limitó a asentir nuevamente.

-Podría estar al borde de la muerte y no decirlo- abrió los ojos sorprendida y preocupada, pero Sirius le interrumpió de nuevo, como si, de hecho, le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento -No, no creo que sea grave. Pero lo que implica, si estoy en lo correcto, y nena, Sirius Black pocas veces se equivoca…- le guiñó un ojo -….es lo que me preocupa.

-Quieres que le pregunte- Sirius asintió -¿y si no me lo dice? Seguro que imaginará que me dijiste algo, no creo que lo diga, ya sabes lo terca que puede ser…

-Pero ustedes pueden sonsacárselo…

-¡BLACK!- El grito de Lily hizo que los dos morenos voltearan a ver qué pasaba.

-¡Aléjate de mi amiga, so pervertido!- gritaba Lily acercándose peligrosamente hacia los sillones, con la varita levantada.

-Evans/Lily no le/me estoy/está haciendo nada- respondieron al mismo tiempo. Cory se volvió hacia Sirius y le dedicó una sonrisa, que Lily volvió a mal interpretar.

-No te basta con tener en jaque a una de mis amigas y haberle hecho quien sabe qué clase de marranada, y a otra besando el suelo que pisas ¡No! al señorito no le es suficiente, debe joder a todas y cada una de las mujeres de este colegio…-

-Para el carro Evans- Sirius elevó una nota el tono de voz _("¿Dónde carajos se mete James cuando se necesita control de pelirrojas neuróticas?") _–No le estoy haciendo nada a tu amiga, estoy, tranquila y sanamente, hablando con ella… -

Cory asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de interrumpir a Lily enojada y a Sirius que comenzaba a enojarse _("¿Dónde está Potter para controlarla?"_).

-Y no hables de lo que no sabes, bonita, definitivamente, y hace mucho, no soy señorito- Sirius sonrió y Lily gruño -¿Y qué le hiciste a mi amigo?- ahora fue el turno del moreno de mirarla inquisitivamente.

-Venga Canuto, vámonos. Busquemos una mejor y más amable compañía…- salió James de su cuarto con su "amada escoba" bajo el brazo _("no sé por qué no la guardas en el armario de las escobas como todos",_ le decían sus amigos), con el rostro contraído de pura furia, ignorando por completo a Lily.

Los dos morenos se marcharon en el preciso instante en que Lily iba a comenzar con sus reclamos de nueva cuenta.

-Ya Lily ¿no crees que a veces te pasas?- la interrumpió Cory volviéndose a sentar en el sofá.

-Es que me saca de quicio- Lily la imitó -no entiendo como puede ser tan arrogante, tan engreído, tan…

-…prepotente, tan estúpido…- finalizó Cory por ella -ya nos sabemos la cantaleta de memoria, ¿por qué no la cambias?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Qué por qué no admites que, además de engreído, para lo cual tiene motivos por cierto, James Potter es encantador, guapo hasta el cansancio, que es agradable, simpático…

-¿Tú también?- exclamó exasperada -Mel me dijo lo mismo ayer por la tarde, ¿qué les pasa a todas mis amigas que se están colgando por Potter o Black?

-Puede ser, mi querida pelirroja, que los dos están como quieren- comentó Cory, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Pues eso te parecerá a ti, y a Mary, que desde siempre ha estado colgada por Black, ¿pero Mel? ¿Acaso el mundo se ha vuelto loco y conspira en mi contra?-

-¿No será acaso que te sientes un poquitín atraída por Potter, y como no quieres dar tu brazo a torcer te niegas a reconocerlo, haciéndole la vida imposible a él y a todos los demás de paso?-

Cory no solía parecer una persona suspicaz, sino todo lo contrario. Llevaba una agenda para no olvidar nada, pero perdía la agenda a cada dos por tres. Procuraba mantener sus cosas ordenadas, un cajón para los calcetines, uno para las blusas, pero olvidaba cual era cual y terminaban revueltas las faldas con los calcetines y las blusas con la ropa interior. Incluso para sus citas era bastante olvidadiza, olvidando que había quedado con alguien y quedando con alguien más el mismo día ya la misma hora.

Era de esas personas que suelen ser tan caóticas que tratan de mantener todo bajo control. Procuraba hablar correctamente, vestir correctamente, comportarse correctamente, para no caer en su propio descontrol.

A diferencia de Lily, que explotaba a la mínima provocación, Cory parecía la tranquilidad personificada. Era una persona bastante ecuánime, que no se dejaba llevar por el calor del momento, sopesaba las opciones y tomaba una decisión en base a lo que creía correcto. Pocas veces perdía la calma y antes de gritarle a alguien algún improperio, le dedicaría una gélida mirada de reproche y se soltaría con un bastante convincente discurso del por qué sus opiniones eran equivocadas y lo que debía hacer para cambiar, sorprendentemente lográndolo con casi todos, con excepción de DJ.

Era tan diplomática, que incluso los profesores se confundían cuando Cory, con cara de "yo no he roto un plato nunca en la vida", confirmaba la opinión de sus compañeros de que no había dejado los dos metros de pergamino de tarea, a pesar de haberlos escrito con su diminuta letra unas cuantas horas antes, porque se le había olvidado hacerla con anticipación.

Solía cumplir con todas sus tareas, siempre y cuando no las olvidara (Y contaba con Lily y Remus para recordárselas constantemente). Su uniforme era de los pocos que al final del día seguían como se lo había colocado en la mañana, perfectamente limpio y planchado, la corbata en su lugar y la túnica abierta únicamente tres botones. A diferencia de algunas de sus amigas, Lily y Kat, no usaba calcetas o esas horribles mallas de lana para el frío, Cory usaba pantimedias. Y cuando se sentía rebelde, medias sujetas con ligueros de fino encaje. Eso sí, completamente a juego con el conjunto de ropa interior, el adorno de la cabeza y los aretes y puede que hasta el reloj, si recordaba ponérselo.

Fuera del colegio, o cuando vestían "de civil", solía usar ropa y zapatos de diseñador, daba igual que fuera mágico o muggle, siempre estaba a la última con la moda, siempre en perfecta combinación de color, telas y estilos.

Para muchas personas, Cory pasaba por una elitista y snob insufrible, perfeccionista y metomentodo. Y sin embargo, pocos sabían que el control que la morena se exigía a sí misma, era para evitar su naturaleza errante. Bajo la apariencia de una perfecta lady inglesa, bajo el conjunto del último grito de la moda londinense, la sangre gitana, apasionada y melancólica, corría y bailaba al son de un pandero por las venas de Cory.

De vez en cuando le daban esos ataques, nostálgicos y bohemios, más propios de DJ que de ella. De vez en cuando se unía a su hermano en sus "rondas verdes", la guitarra y el violín (que Nayma les había enseñado a tocar), y la parte nómada de su alma surgía, invitándola a recorrer sitios y hacer cosas, que de común no recorrería ni haría, bailando.

Pero sobre todo, esa sangre de herencia mágica, le proporcionaba una visión muy particular de las cosas, permitiéndole ver situaciones que los demás no veían, y comprenderlas. Era esa magia empática la que le hacía estar en constante vaivén de sentimientos hacia los demás. Muchas veces solía sentirse incomoda e inquieta, si alguien a su alrededor lo estaba, muchas veces podía parecer enfadada cuando alguien a su alrededor lo estaba y no lo reconocía. Las emociones de Cory solían ser reflejo de las emociones de las personas a su alrededor, por lo que solía volverse muy suspicaz acerca de los sentimientos de los demás, aunque no supiera ponerles palabras.

-No sé de qué me hablas- replicó la pelirroja, mordiéndose una uña, como siempre que estaba nerviosa.

-¡Ajá!- lo que no pasó desapercibido para su amiga. -¿Qué ha pasado entre usted y el señor Potter, señorita Evans, en la soledad de esta hermosa y romántica habitación?- preguntó Cory mirándola directo a los ojos.

-Nada…- el labio inferior de Lily tembló ligeramente -y no pasará nunca, Coray. De eso puedes estar segura, entre Potter y yo nunca jamás de los jamases por los siglos de la eternidad, podrá haber algo, como no sea aire y tierra- pero su cabezonería le hizo recuperarse de inmediato.

-Como digas, Lilian- respondió la morena con cansancio -¿qué tienes planeado para hoy?- Cory sabía que cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza a la cabezotas de su amiga nada, ni nadie, podría sacarlo de su maraña de pensamientos.

También sabía que lo mejor era no discutir con Lily Evans después de que esta discutiera con Potter, era pisar terreno peligroso repleto de minas personales enterradas en medio de arenas movedizas, y que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar y agarrarla en bajada y descuidada, y entonces hacerla reaccionar.

A pesar de su aparente falta de memoria, Cory recordaba sucesos y fechas importantes, sabía los cumpleaños, gustos y tallas de todos sus amigos, enemigos y gente a su alrededor. Por supuesto, Historia de la Magia era su materia favorita. Así que bien podía darse el lujo de esperar el momento más oportuno para atacar.

-Pues aun no sé- contestó Lily un tanto más relajada, olvidando que a Cory no se le olvidaría.

-Tengo algunas cuantas ideas…- sacó de su túnica una libretita, donde tenía cientos de anotaciones y comenzó a pasar las páginas desesperadamente.

-Volviste a perder tu agenda- dijo Lily sin emoción.

-Volví a perder mi agenda…- contestó Cory con voz monótona, mientras continuaba pasando las hojas -ahora, ¿quieres concentrarte, por favor?

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something _

_Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused!  
I wanna use you and abuse you  
I wanna know what's inside you_

-Si nena, a las nueve- Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, claramente desesperado por salir de ahí, o por hacer cosas más interesantes con la lengua que estar discutiendo la hora, nuevamente.

-No llegues muy tarde esta vez, pero tampoco muy temprano, porque mis compañeras no se habrán ido y no podremos estar solos…

"_¿Cómo es que terminé enrollándome con Shannon?"_ se preguntaba mentalmente, mientras ella seguía con su discurso sobre la hora perfecta de una cita perfecta.

"_¡Ah! Si, a falta de algo mejor durante el verano, y en una borrachera, como no… y yo que creí que todas las Ravenclaw eran inteligentes e interesantes. Pero como habla esta niña… ¿qué le habrá dicho la pelirroja a Cornamenta para que se haya puesto así? Como siga besando de esa forma a la Big-Mac, se le va a caer la boca… o a lo mejor se le caen las bragas a ella, cosa que, evidentemente, está a punto de suceder por como gime y se mueve…"_

-Sirius, ¿me estás escuchando?-

-¿Eh?- _"maniobra evasiva número tres"_ -Claro muñeca…- _"sonrisa perfecta, un beso, con la punta de la lengua, en la barbilla. Manos recorriendo espalda y bajando…"_

-Sirius escúchame…- Shannon hablaba entrecortadamente, mientras la lengua de Sirius seguía recorriendo su cuello -Sirius…- gimió cuando la lengua, caliente, húmeda, del moreno se introdujo en su oreja. Y a Shannon se le olvidó de que quería hablar cuando sintió unas manos fuertes, ansiosas, que subían su falda.

Había salido a volar un rato con James. Remus estaba, que raro, en la biblioteca. Peter tratando de pegar algo para la noche, cosa que no conseguiría, y después se le pegaría a Remus para copiarle algunas tareas. Así que le tocaba a él aguantar a un James Cornamenta Potter enojado, por… había perdido la cuenta de las veces, con la pelirroja.

Al momento de ir al armario por la escoba de Sirius _("siempre es un buen pretexto Jimmy, venir por la escoba"_, decía guiñándole un ojo), una mata de cabello (que para el gusto de Sirius era demasiado rojo para ser castaño y para el de James demasiado castaño para ser pelirrojo) castaño-cobrizo, saltó encima de él.

Shandy venía detrás de Shannon, y para cuando Shannon le estaba contando, emocionada que esa noche tendrían el cuarto libre, James y la McGregor mayor, la Big-Mac, ya estaban besándose desesperadamente sin necesidad de intercambiar el protocolario saludo, con una actitud, lujuriosa, más propia de Sirius que de James.

Lo que le hacía pensar que las palabras de Evans habían dado en el blanco.

-Canuto- James se acercó a donde estaba Sirius, besando el cuello de la hermana de la chica a la que el otro moreno acababa de besar y las manos perdidas por debajo de la falda, algo no muy difícil, dado el tamaño, pequeño, de la falda.

-hum- contestó el otro, sin separarse del cuello de la chica, aunque ella hacía todo lo posible para bajar su falda y por parar las manos de Sirius, que seguían subiendo y moviéndose.

-¿Nos permites un momento Shannon?- James le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, "maniobra evasiva número cinco", y a la chica, que de por sí ya le temblaban las piernas, le temblaron un poco más.

-Claro- respondió jadeando, deshaciéndose con mucho esfuerzo del abrazo, y los labios, la lengua, las manos, de Sirius y fue junto a su hermana.

Sirius le sonrió a James.

-¿Qué pasó esta vez?- preguntó el moreno -Y más vale que sea algo importante, que sabes que me gusta terminar lo que empiezo.

-¿Y no quedaste para continuarlo en la noche?- preguntó James revolviéndose el cabello, confundido.

-Eso, mi querido Cuernos, no es continuar, es comenzar de nuevo- dijo Sirius usando el tono que McGonagall usaba para explicarles una lección realmente difícil. –añadiéndole nuevas variedades- finalizó con tono pícaro.

-Algún día pescaras una fisfilis de esas que dice Lunático…- James movió la cabeza divertido -pero ese no es el quid- Sirius alzó las cejas, curioso -el quid de la cuestión es, mi querido saco de pulgas, que esta noche no tengo un jodido lugar donde dormir, dado que las princesas, y tu hermanita,- Sirius chasqueó la lengua -me han corrido de MI propio y confortable cuarto…-

-Hey Jimmy, ¿acaso noto cierto parecido entre Quejicus y tú? A ver cuando nos cambiamos el nombre…-

-No me jodas, Siri-boy- James sonrió, dándole tiempo al otro de interpretar su sonrisa. Cinco segundos.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- respondió Sirius con una sonrisa igual.

-Elemental mi querido Watson-

-Comenzaremos a la hora "D"- ambos chicos se giraron para ver a las hermanas apoyadas en la pared.

-Después de la hora "F"- respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Los dos Gryffindor se acercaron a las Ravenclaw y las tomaron de la cintura, con, obvias, intenciones nada buenas.

La Tercera Guerra Mundial, como sería conocida en Hogwarts, acababa de ser orquestada, con gestos y sonrisas y sin palabras, a medio camino del campo de quidditch y el armario de las escobas.

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something  
I'm gonna use you and abuse you  
I'm gonna know what's inside __you  
Gonna use you and abuse you  
I'm gonna know what's inside you_

* * *

_Hola!!!_

_Acá estoy de nuevo dando lata..._

_La navidad se acerca y me siento cada día más melancolica y comienzo a aburrirme con cada día que me acerco más a las vaciones, así que la ardilla de mi cerebro ha estado sumamente trabajadora y pues les trae esto: tachán!!!!!_

_Y muchas gracias por leerme y llegar hasta acá, y de veras de veritas, se les agradecen todos los RR, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, y lo que sea digno de comentar!!!!_

_Besos!!!_


	7. VI: La noche del sábado, es noche de

**Recomendación musical:**

**Saturday night divas **

**Spice Girls**

**CAPITULO SIETE**

**LA NOCHE DEL SABADO, ES NOCHE DE CHICAS**

_Get down get deeper and down  
Get down get deeper and down  
Saturday night_

-No podía dejarla sola, triste y desamparada… ¿y si la pervertían?- decía Kat a Cory y Lily, usando su tono de niña mimada.

-¿Quién la iba a pervertir Kat?- preguntó Lily un tanto extrañada.

-Pues Shannon- contestó como diciendo _"¿quién más puede ser tan pervertida?"_ -Tiene una cita, con vaya usted a saber quién, y Hope no se ha salido del cuarto… ¿cómo podría dejarla ahí solita? A saber la clase de orgía desenfrenada que se montan…- las tres se giraron para mirar a Evolet sentada, cohibida, en uno de los sofás, como esperando el veredicto.

Cory suspiró. Se suponía que serían ellas cinco, Lily, Cory, Mary, Mel y Kat. Y si había algo que detestaba, era que sus planes se vieran arruinados por factores externos. Aunque había dicho un día antes:

_-_Somos cinco y todo mundo sabe que el cinco es de mala suerte, y es número impar, los impares son aburridos además, tendremos que invitar a alguien más.

-¿De dónde sacas que cinco es de mala suerte?- preguntó Lily escéptica.

-Lo sé y punto. Ahora piensa a quien podemos pedirle que venga a un Gabinete de Crisis- las cuatro Gryffindor reunidas a la hora de la cena se quedaron pensativas.

La situación se volvía un tanto complicada. No se llevaban bien con muchas chicas de la escuela, con casi ninguna, para ser realistas.

-Podríamos decirle a Meadows…- sugirió Mel tímidamente.

-Meadows ha sido muy amable últimamente…- secundó Mary convencida, y ligeramente emocionada.

-Claro que sí, te ha pillado varias veces infraganti, dándote el lote, en lo que va de la semana, con vaya usted a saber quién, y no te han bajado puntos. Supongo que eso es lo máximo de la amabilidad-. Mel se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, mirando a Mary suspicazmente -¿con quién saliste ayer?-

-¿Eso importa ahora?- preguntó Cory desesperada de que sus planes no estuvieran saliendo como deseaba. –Como si fuera importante saber con quién se estuvo revolcando Mary esta semana, para la próxima ya lo habrá cambiado, mejor piensen en a quien podemos invitar- dijo exasperada.

-¡Oye!- reclamó Mary ofendida -¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué soy una zorra?-

-No Mary, nena- le pasó un brazo por los hombros y sonrió de forma angelical -tan solo un poco promiscua.

-Lo dice la que queda con tres el mismo día, ¿no?-

-Oye, que eso es despiste natural, no promiscuidad…

Y comenzaron una nueva discusión

-Dile a Dorcas, Mel. Ya sabes, la hora, el lugar, lo que tiene que llevar, todo…- Lily y Mel se alejaron de las otras dos, que cuando se ponían a discutir sobre los galanes que llevaba una o los que llevaba la otra podían estar horas sacando cuentas.

-El problema Kat, es que ya le habíamos dicho a Dorcas Meadows que viniera, y con Evolet volvemos a ser un número impar… ¡peor aún! Seremos siete… ¡Por Merlín! Siete es un número de muy mala suerte…-

-Cory, cielo, a veces me desesperas- le interrumpió Lily -siete es un número de buena suerte, se considera cabalístico, por si no lo sabías, y en una reunión de brujas es un buen número, ya que significa la unión de los elementos y de los poderes de la naturaleza, además ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso con el alma pura de la niña?- repitió Lily.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo…- quiso sintetizar Kat, quien hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no reírse de sus amigas y sus rebotes místicos.

-Si- dijeron a coro Lily y Cory, sin dejar de mirarse retadoramente, cruzadas de brazos.

-Evans, que buena colección de libros tienes acá…- Evolet se había levantado del sofá llamada por los estantes de libros, y como toda buena Ravenclaw, había ido a curiosear un poco -Te serán muy útiles para este año.

-Gracias, y soy Lily, Waters… Evolet- Lily le sonrió con dulzura.

-Eve, quedamos en que lejos de libros esta noche, esta noche es para divertirnos un poco, para pasarla bien, para olvidar...- le dijo Kat.

-Bueno Kat, tampoco es para que te pongas celosa. Los libros que me trajiste también son muy interesantes, gracias por cierto.- contestó Evolet riendo, mientras la otra Raven soltaba un leve bufido.

-¿Y qué libros te trajo?- preguntó Lily.

-¿De verdad tenemos que hablar de libros?- Kat se llevó las manos a la cara, señal de que comenzaba a desesperarse por el tema.

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamó de pronto Evolet, sorprendiendo e interrumpiendo lo comenzaba a ser una nueva discusión entre las otras tres -¿F.S. Olliver? ¿"Caminante entre Dos Mundos"? Cielos Evans… Lily, este libro es estupendo, maneja unas teorías sobre la Atlántida que resultan realmente interesantes-

-¿Lo has leído?- preguntó Lily comenzando a sentirse más en confianza al descubrir el interés de la chica por los libros.

Para Lily, cualquier persona que fuera capaz de leer cualquier cosa diferente a un par de revistas estilo "Corazón de Bruja" y "Playboy", y que además gustara de libros, era una persona y punto.

-Bueno, solo partes en realidad- contestó la Raven, un poco más tímida, después de pasada la emoción inicial -Fue esa vez que me invitaste a tu casa, ¿te acuerdas?- preguntó a Kat, que le hacía señas para que cambiara de tema.

-¿O sea que a ella si la invitas a tu casa?- puntualizó Cory ofendida.

Katrina le dirigió una mirada recriminadora a Evolet por haber hablado de más.

-Mi madre quería que invitara a mis amigas- comenzó a explicar resignada -y estás de acuerdo que no podía decirle a Shannon o a Hope, querría volver a invitarlas el resto de mi vida, o de la suya- reconoció alzándose de hombros, indiferente.

-¿Y nosotras que somos?- preguntó ahora Lily, un poco picada.

El tema de conocer a los padres de Kat había sido algo espinoso. En algún momento de la amistad, cuando estuvieron seguros de que se llevarían bien, decidieron, "formalizar" la relación presentándose a sus respectivos padres. Por aquel entonces, la madre de Lily aun no había sido diagnosticada aunque ya presentaba síntomas de la enfermedad.

Pero Kat siempre se había mostrado reacia a incluir a sus padres en las presentaciones. En broma, DJ solía decirle que no tomaba en serio la relación que llevaban, que para ella solo eran un juego. Pero a Lily y Cory, y en menor medida a Mary, les incomodaba que la castaña se negara a invitarlas a su casa y que, además, se llevara tan bien con algunos Slytherin.

-Lily, no podía invitarles a ti o a Cory, mi madre, y el resto de la familia, no podían saber que me llevaba con Gryffindors.

-Ni con sangresucias, ¿verdad?-

-Lily, sabes que yo no pienso de esa forma, pero…

-Déjalo Kat, después de todo eso ya quedó en el pasado, ¿no?-

-Sí, supongo que sí- comentó con voz baja, pensando en que los Black tendrían muchas más pegas que su madre si supieran con quienes se llevaba.

A Cory no se le escapó el sentimiento de incomodidad y remordimiento de Kat, y se preguntaba qué tanto le estarían exigiendo ahora, y que castigo emplearían cuando no lo cumpliera. Recordó la conversación que había mantenido con Sirius en la tarde.

-Te lo presto Evolet, cuando quieras cualquier otro libro de los de acá solo tienes que pedirlo- Lily le sonreía a la Raven, que se notaba visiblemente emocionada.

La tímida Raven, aparte de Katrina, y DJ por añadidura, con quienes mantenía una extraña amistad, no tenía más amigos. Ser aceptada por personas tan reconocidas en Hogwarts como Lily Evans, la Prefecta Perfecta, y Cory Thomas, la chica más "in", significaba mucho para ella.

-Gracias Lily- contestó verdaderamente agradecida.

Lily y Evolet se sentaron en los sofás a continuar su charla sobre libros y la Atlántida, tema que evidentemente apasionaba mucho a la morena de gafas, mientras Cory y Kat traían unos cuantos bocadillos que habían colocado en bols.

-¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?- le preguntó Cory a Kat, sorprendida de la cantidad de chucherías comestibles que había sacado de su enorme bolsa de diseñador neoyorquino.

-Las encargué a un amigo- contestó con esa sonrisa enigmática tan propia de ella.

Se acercaron a las otras dos que seguían conversando animadamente.

-Es lo que decía este otro autor, no recuerdo el nombre- decía Evolet, con el tono de seguridad que únicamente le escuchaban cuando estaba segura del tema del que hablaba. O sea casi nunca. Kat al escucharla arqueó las cejas sorprendida.

-Sí, sí- confirmaba Lily igualmente emocionada -que después de todo, fueron varias razas las que originaron a la humanidad como la conocemos, y que dieron origen a otras razas, que para los muggles son leyendas, pero que aún existen aunque escondidas por miedo a las represalias de la última guerra o algo así-

-¿Siguen con lo mismo?- preguntó Kat colocando un bol con chocolates surtidos enfrente de ellas.

-En el libro que estoy leyendo, los autores van más lejos, afirman que primero fueron seres algo así como espíritus los que dieron lugar a todo, que después estuvieron los que los muggles llamaron dioses y después la humanidad- ni Lily ni Evolet parecían haberse dado cuenta de la llegada de las otras dos. Tan solo cogieron un poco del contenido del bol que tenían más cerca y continuaron hablando.

-Es lo que ha sugerido el profesor Kraven- Cory y Kat las miraban como quien mira un partido de tenis, mientras la primera mantenía una expresión de extrañeza, la segunda fruncía cada vez el ceño.

-Sí, también a nosotros nos insinuó lo mismo, y sus afirmaciones sobre semihumanos son francamente sorprendentes…-

-Hay un libro que da teorías y opiniones muy interesantes sobre los Ferales, hablando de semihumanos, ¿cómo se llama, Kat? En tu casa estaba, tu padre lo tenía en la biblioteca…- la aludida dio un respingo.

-Y yo qué sé, ¿acaso crees que puedo recordar todos los títulos que había en la biblioteca de mi… de Maximilian?-

-No tienes que ser tan borde Kat, con decir "no recuerdo" es suficiente- le recriminó Cory, a quien siempre molestaban los malos modos.

-Vamos Kat, no me digas que no lo recuerdas, si era toda una enciclopedia de cinco tomos…- justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-Yo voy- y Kat se levantó ágilmente dispuesta a abrir.

-Lo que sea con tal de evitar el tema, ¿no?- picó Cory. Como toda respuesta obtuvo una sacada de lengua en un gesto totalmente infantil.

-En fin, brinda unos datos totalmente diferentes a lo que te dicen todos los libros de Defensa, cuando recuerde el nombre o el autor te lo comento- continuaba Evolet con la plática, mientras Lily asentía fervientemente, contenta de haber encontrado una persona igual de apasionada que ella con teorías que al resto les parecían tonterías.

A Cory le seguía sorprendiendo la nueva actitud de Katrina. Definitivamente, la ausencia de dos años, Nueva York, el viaje, la muerte de sus padres, todo por lo que había pasado durante ese tiempo, la había cambiado, y mucho. Antes, hubiera aportado cualquier comentario que tuviera sobre el tema, o se habría interesado hasta el grado del fanatismo propio de Lily de ir corriendo a la biblioteca a averiguar algo, si desconocía el tema. Hoy, simplemente había intentado cambiar de tema o lo había evitado por completo. De nuevo, la plática con Sirius volvía a su memoria.

-¿Quién será? ¿Quién será?- pronunció cantarinamente al abrir la puerta.

_I'm not alone__, no_

_You're not in my mind  
You were the victim of your crime_

_I left you behind._

-Y tú ¿no puedes ser menos impúdica?- chistó Mel cuando la castaña abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué tengo de impúdica?- preguntó, coqueta, con una falsa sonrisa inocente al joven que acompaña a Mel.

-Para mi nada- respondió Abe sonriéndole pícaramente -De hecho, yo apoyaría el uniforme de quidditch como vestimenta oficial para todas las alumnas de Hogwarts- la tomó de la mano y le hizo dar una vuelta.

Kat usaba una vieja camiseta de los Puddlemore United, que si bien de la espalda le quedaba algo ancha, y mostraba parte de sus hombros, solo cubría poco menos de la mitad de los muslos, vaya que tan solo alcanzaba a taparle el trasero, dejando ver sus bien formadas piernas.

-Eso es porque tú, al igual que todos los hombres de este mundo, menos mi padre, son unos depravados, degenerados y pervertidos, que solo piensan con una cosa y en una cosa- refunfuñó Mel, entrando con grandes zancadas a la sala de los Premios Anuales.

-¿Connor?- preguntó Kat, recargándose en el marco de la puerta a Abe, quien negaba con la cabeza, divertido.

-No sé porque fue esta vez, pero te juro, oh bella mía, que si no llegamos DJ y yo a tiempo, se matan- contestó con tono burlón, mientras besaba la mano de una risueña Kat.

A Abe le gustaba interpretar el papel de caballero andante, siempre les besaba la mano al saludarlas o despedirse de ellas, abría puertas y acercaba sillas, tomaba sacos y suéteres, y les acompañaba a donde fueran cuando las encontraba solas, aunque tuviera que andar medio castillo, les ayudaba a cargar los libros y las mochilas, y siempre se empeñaba en pagar.

Mientas que a Mel, Lily y Cory, que se proclamaban mujeres independientes y liberadas, les chocaba y molestaba (provocando que él lo hiciera de forma más teatral) a Kat y Mary les parecía encantador y le instaban para que lo hiciera más a menudo.

-Abrahamelin Hamilton, déjate de estupideces y vete de aquí, que hoy es noche de puras mujeres- Cory se había acercado a la puerta y miraba furiosa al Huffie, que aun sostenía entre sus manos la de Kat. –Y tú deberías de dejar de darle cuerda, ¿acaso no sabes cómo termina Don Quijote por culpa de sus burradas caballerescas?- recriminó a la castaña con un dedo acusador.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, milady. Ha sido un verdadero placer, mi bella dama- intentó besar la mano de Cory, pero esta se la quitó de un brusco movimiento y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a cambio -Ahora parto con el corazón henchido de gozo por haber contemplado tanta beldad en un solo instante- con una graciosa reverencia, y otra sonrisa pícara, se alejó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kat al notar la mirada de la morena fijamente sobre ella.

-Regresaste muy rara, como si fueras otra persona- dijo antes de darse media vuelta e ir a sentarse con las demás.

Mel había recibido sin problemas la presencia de Evolet, la timidez de ambas las unió al instante en que notaron que las otras tres chicas dejaban sentir su presencia con la fortaleza propia del carácter de cada una.

Mientras Lily se dedicaba a devorar los chocolates, Mel les contaba la mala opinión que tenía sobre los hombres, menos su padre, en general.

-Todos son iguales- finalizó cruzándose de brazos.

-No es cierto- secundó Lily, sorprendiendo a todas las presentes, ya que consideraban que Lily tenía bastante mala opinión de cualquier espécimen con un cromosoma Y. -Los hay peores- las cuatro chicas soltaron un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que Lily volvía a ser Lily.

-Cierto- concluyó Mel.

-¿Se puede saber que les han hecho a ustedes dos para que tengan esa opinión tan mala de los pobres hombres?- preguntó Cory, quien discernía bastante de la opinión de sus amigas. A ella, le encantaban los hombres, de 17 a 25 años en particular, y no se consideraba racista, morenos, rubios, pelirrojos, castaños, flacos, delgados, fornidos… no, Cory no hacía distinciones a la hora de quedar con algún chico.

-O mejor dicho, ¿qué es lo que no les han hecho?- sugirió Kat mirándolas con un brillo malicioso.

-¡Kat!- se indignó Mel -no todas somos unas descaradas impúdicas que van ensañando todo por la vida, y que no les importa salir un día con uno y al otro día con otro-

-¿Lo dices por mí, por Mary, o te refieres a la última conquista de Connor?- respondió la aludida sin inmutarse.

Mel le iba a contestar cuando tocaron de nuevo a la puerta.

-Olvídalo, Mely- dijo Kat poniendo énfasis en el "Mely", que sabía que odiaba porque así le llamaba la madre de Connor desde que tenía uso de razón -Te lo paso porque sé que has tenido unos cuantos problemitas con Conny…- se levantó para abrir al ver que ninguna lo hacía.

Poniendo su sonrisa más inocente, abrió la puerta, sabiendo que la única que faltaba era Mary y planeando como molestarla un rato. Kat siempre le hacía burla por ser rubia y Mary siempre le respondía que las rubias se divierten más porque los caballeros las prefieren rubias.

-¿Sabes cómo se les dice a las rubias qué…-

-No, no lo sé, pero de seguro que solo aplica para las rubias que no son naturales- dijo Mary con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando la castaña abrió la puerta -Además, los caballeros las prefieren rubias- finalizó, haciendo una seña con la cabeza hacia atrás.

Pero lo que había dejado a Kat sin palabras para replicar, era el que cargaba las cajas que debía traer la rubia.

-Esa camiseta es mía- la sonrisa sensual que lucía segundos antes, se borró por completó de la cara de Sirius.

-Hola Katrina- saludó Remus cargando otra caja igual -¿Dónde las ponemos?- le preguntó, colocándose delante del moreno, frente a Kat.

Notando la tensión entre el ambiente, Remus se hizo a un lado para dejar paso a una morena que venía detrás de ellos, pero se quedó, a pesar de que la caja le pesaba bastante (pedido especial que Mary le había solicitado a Sirius para la reunión), dispuesto a intervenir si Sirius se desmandaba con Kat.

-Hola Patterson- saludó tímidamente Dorcas Meadows, prefecta de Hufflepuff de séptimo año, que se llevaba bastante bien con Lily desde quinto año, y a quién las demás conocían por haber salido unos meses con Abe el curso anterior. Kat le hizo una seña con la cabeza y se movió lo justo para dejar pasar a Mary, Dorcas y Remus, pero se quedó parada de brazos cruzados impidiéndole el paso a Sirius.

-Piensas quitarte o prefieres que pase sobre ti, otra vez- preguntó el moreno comenzando a mosquearse por el comportamiento de Kat.

-Canuto, compórtate aunque sea una vez- le recriminó Remus muy serio desde dentro.

-Pasa Sirius- dijo Mary, tomando a Kat de los hombros y moviéndola para que el merodeador pasara. La castaña le dedicó una mirada interrogante a la rubia.

-Bonita fiesta, señoritas- saludó Sirius socarrón, aunque con la mirada oscurecida por la furia, mientras dejaba la caja sobre la mesa -Y bonita indumentaria, deberían utilizarla más seguido- sonrió con esa media sonrisa de lado, devorándolas con la mirada -les queda bien…- provocando varias mejillas sonrojadas.

-Hola chicas, buenas noches- saludó Remus, detrás del moreno y pendiente de él, inclinando la cabeza con una cortés reverencia, como hacía siempre.

Un rastro de "hola", "buenas", "lo eran", se confundió cuando las chicas contestaron a coro.

-Me ayudaron con la "mercancía"- aclaró Mary, mirando a Cory y a Kat, que eran las que parecían a punto de saltarle encima por haber permitido que los dos merodeadores estuvieran allí. Cory por haber arruinado sus planes (_"nada está saliendo como debería, algo va a pasar, lo siento en el aire"),_ y Kat por la simple presencia de Sirius.

-Así es- contestó Remus, halando al moreno de la camisa -y como ya cumplimos ya nos vamos. Que la pasen bien, se divierten mucho y nada de portarse mal…- añadió con un falso tono paternal y un brillo travieso en los ojos -Cory ¿mañana nos vemos para buscar la información pendiente?- le preguntó a la morena, desde la puerta, sosteniendo firmemente la manga de Sirius.

-¿Información? ¿Qué información? ¿Te refieres a que nos vamos a pegar un buen revolcón?-

-No…- negó con la cabeza -no estaría mal…- sonrió -Pero de hecho me refería a la tarea de DCAO-

-Cierto, lo olvidé. Preferiría el revolcón, pero si no se puede, vale… Pero que no sea muy temprano, porque no sé a qué hora nos acostemos- respondió desde el sofá, y a diferencia de las demás, no hacía el intento por taparse y que no la vieran en pijama.

Las demás podrían resumirse en: Lily, para quien esconderse no tenía demasiado caso, ya que durante seis años los dos Gryffindor la habían visto varias veces en pijama (y una vez en ropa interior, cortesía de James, aunque Lily prefería no recordar ese episodio), y a Evolet, a quien jamás la habían visto en pijama, ni en otra cosa que no fuera el uniforme.

El pijama de Cory era un conjunto de camisola de tirantes y short de satín color caramelo, que resaltaba sus rasgos morenos. El de Lily era un camisón color rosa encendido, con el rostro de la Pantera Rosa, de la cual era fanática, en la parte delantera, del mismo largo que la camiseta de Kat. O del mismo corto, según se mire. Y el pijama de Evolet consistía en un conjunto deportivo gris, que revelaba que bajo esa apariencia de estudiosa Ravenclaw había una chica dotada de curvas. Mary, Mel y Dorcas como acababan de llegar aun no se habían colocado los pijamas.

-Tampoco nosotros- finalizó Remus con una sonrisa misteriosa, que le apuntaba varias fans entre la población femenina estudiantil de Hogwarts, antes de continuar el tironeo de Sirius que se negaba a salir, permaneciendo con los brazos cruzados y mirando a Kat, mientras ella se examinaba las uñas, ignorándolo.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó parándose frente a ella y Mary.

-Remus- ronroneó la castaña -De haber sabido que venías, me habría preparado… - le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta, pasando frente a Sirius y de Sirius, y acercándose al licántropo.

Remus tragó saliva.

_Boy you were a fool, _

_To treat me that way,  
Not gonna let you, i'm gonna forget you,_

_There's nothing to say. _

Cierto, era el más tranquilo de los cuatro merodeadores. Peter era bastante depravado, solo que le costaba un poco de trabajo encontrar con quién practicar sus depravaciones. Cierto, sus conquistas no eran del dominio público. Cuando Remus quedaba con alguien, nadie más que los involucrados se enteraban. A diferencia de sus amigos, no le gustaba alardear. Cierto, le gustaba desde hacía muchísimo tiempo una chica, ante la cual prefería ser solo un amigo que arriesgarse a algo más.

Pero también era bastante cierto que aun era un adolescente repleto de hormonas, al que una chica, semidesnuda según opiniones de algunos de los presentes, le coqueteaba descaradamente, cumpliendo quizá alguna de sus fantasías masculinas. Cierto, Remus, por muy tranquilo y controlado que fuera, no era de piedra.

Así que prefirió no mirar las piernas que se asomaban por debajo de la poca tela, ni imaginar lo que quedaba cubierto por la poca tela, ni fijarse en las pecas del cuello y del hombro que se asomaba, ni en los labios carnosos que se curvaban en una invitadora sonrisa, ni en los felinos ojos que destilaban sensualidad, por lo que prefirió mirar a Sirius.

Sirius, quien sacaba chispas por los ojos, acostumbrado a que nadie pasara de él sino a pasar él de los demás, a ser el centro de atención a donde fuera, a recibir siempre miradas y sonrisas, entre otras cosas, pero sobre todo, Sirius acostumbrado a que Kat le siguiera como cachorrito sin dueño cuando eran niños.

-Te traje un regalo…- ronroneó Kat jugando con el cuello de la camiseta tipo polo de Remus.

-¿Por qué no le tiras las bragas de una vez, gatita?- soltó Sirius con toda la ironía cargada, sumada al tono más Black del que era capaz.

Remus lo miró de malos modos. El lobo dentro de él, comenzaba a inquietarse. Remus lo sentía aullar de júbilo y expectación. Pero su alma humana no podía distinguir si esa repentina euforia lobuna se debía a las hormonas circulantes y al deseo, o bien había algo más. Algo que únicamente su parte animal era capaz de distinguir. Una corriente en el ambiente, únicamente perceptible para los sentidos sobrenaturales del alma del lobo.

-Y de tirar bragas sabes tú bastante, ¿no?- le respondió Kat usando el mismo tono, aunque sin mirarlo.

-¡Hey! Haya paz- trató de mediar Mary.

-Sí, eso- logró articular el licántropo, después de recordar cómo hablar -Luego hablamos, ¿te parece?- le dijo a la castaña, haciéndole un mimo en la naricita, para volverse al moreno y ordenarle, con la voz ronca -Venga Canuto, vámonos- se dio media vuelta y avanzó.

Pero no llegó muy lejos cuando notó que el otro no le seguía, suspiró y regresó sobre sus pasos para tratar de hacer que de una buena vez Sirius entrara un poco (solo un poco, no pedía más) en razón y tratara de comportarse, no bien, tan solo comportarse, ¿acaso era pedir demasiado?

-¿No te esperaban a las nueve?- preguntó oportunamente Evolet saliendo de detrás del sofá, justo cuando el moreno iba a decir algo, y por la pinta que tenía, no parecía que fuera a ser muy agradable.

-Cierto- respondió Sirius sin dejar de mirar desafiante a Kat. Durante unos segundos no se movió, debatiéndose entre dos de sus instintos básicos. Hasta que predominó uno.

-Y Marianne, sigue pendiente esa vuelta- le guiñó un ojo a la rubia, dedicándole una sonrisa sensual. –Señoritas- se despidió con un gesto galante.

Muy a su pesar, Mary no pudo contener una sonrisa tonta y un suspiro cuando el merodeador salió con ese aire de don Juan arrebatador.

-¿Por qué me miran así?- preguntó Mary, aun con la sonrisa tonta en la cara -Me invitó a dar una vuelta en su nueva moto la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

-¿Pero tú estás tonta o qué?- gruñeron Lily y Mel a la vez.

-Prefiero el o qué, gracias- respondió la rubia ofendida.

-No pensarás aceptar, ¿verdad?- preguntó Mel angustiada cuando Mary se sentó entre ella y Lily, craso error, pensó para sí la rubia, ya que eran esas dos quienes la miraban como si tuviera una rara e incurable enfermedad y un retraso mental extremo.

-Pues aún no lo he pensado, tampoco es como si fuera una cita. Comenzamos a hablar de coches y de ahí a las motos, yo le conté que mi primo tenía una y salió la idea, no sé porque tanto escándalo.

-Porque, Mary, cielo, seamos sinceras, ¿qué pasaría antes, durante y después de la vuelta? Te arreglarías como si fueras a una cita, con depilación, ropa interior sexy y todo, irías sujeta a su cintura, muy pegada a él, y quien sabe a dónde te lleve, o lo que quiera hacer en ese lugar después, y claro, después de haber aspirado su perfume todo el camino y que se haya portado de lo más encantador, quién sabe que no estarías dispuesta a hacer si él te lo propusiera…- dijo rápidamente Lily.

Mary, y alguna otra de las presentes, seamos sinceros, trataban de encontrar el lado malo que tenía el panorama que tan amablemente dibujaba Lily. Pero se cuidaron mucho de expresar que no se lo encontraban en absoluto, en voz alta.

-Parece que te lo has pensado bien, ¿eh pelirroja? Aunque tal vez te gustaría que te llevara otro, un tipo de gafas para ser exactas…- sugirió Kat, ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte de Lily, y otra que no supo interpretar de parte de Cory.

-¿Ahora qué?- le preguntó bastante molesta por las miraditas y el comportamiento de la morena -¿Insistes en que sigo rara?

-No- Kat suspiró de alivio -lo confirmo. ¿Cómo es que tienes una camisa que era/es de Black? No, mejor contesta ¿cómo es qué no la has quemado o le has hecho vudú?- la castaña se rió, aunque su risa sonó un poco falsa.

-Porque él se la quitó y yo la agarré- respondió alzándose de hombros, y tomó un palito de pan de uno de los bols, sin fijarse en la cara que habían puesto sus amigas ante su respuesta -¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar, ahora claramente enfadada.

-¿Cómo es qué se la quitó?- preguntó Mary con cierto toque de celos, olvidando por un momento que estaba frente a su futura/posible cuñada.

-¿Por qué se la quitó delante de ti?- preguntó Lily, comenzando a construir en su mente una historia, que, aunque no estaba demasiado lejos de la verdad, no viene al caso en este capítulo.

-¿Y por qué no se la devolviste?- dijo Cory extrañada.

-¿Por qué aun la conservas?- logró preguntar Evolet después de un rato.

-Son demasiadas preguntas ¿no les parece?…- sonrió muy a su pesar por la curiosidad de sus amigas (y luego le decían a ella que era una cotilla), antes de comenzar a enumerar con los dedos -Pero veamos: se la quitó, no sé porque, eso pregúntaselo a él, la agarré porque me gustó, no sabía que era de él, así que por eso no le hice vudú, además aun no he dominado completamente eso del vudú, y a todas estas ¿no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto? Cómo si la mitad del colegio no le hubiera visto sin camisa… lo que me recuerda, Eve ¿cómo sabías que le esperaban a las nueve? No me contestes… ¡Es la cita de Shannon! ¡Qué asco! Tendré que desinfectar todo el cuarto…-

-Yo no le he visto sin camisa…- repuso Dorcas tristemente, interrumpiendo el monologo de la castaña sobre la adecuada higiene de las habitaciones, logrando atraer la atención de todas.

-¿No?- preguntaron Lily y Mary a la vez, bastante sorprendidas.

-De lo que te pierdes- dijeron Cory y Mel al mismo tiempo, secundadas por Evolet, mientras las demás asentían con la cabeza.

Menos Kat, que soltó un leve bufido.

-Aunque en realidad yo prefiero a…-

-Sabemos qué prefieres a Connor, Mel, no es necesaria la aclaración, gracias- añadió Kat maliciosa. Y contenta, de haber desviado el tema de conversación.

-Como iba diciendo…- la ignoró la castaña clara -en lo personal, me parece más lindo Potter, no sé, como que aun tiene cierto aire de inocencia que Black definitivamente no tiene.

Todas se giraron a mirar a Lily, esperando que gritara, comenzara a insultar a Potter, dijera que Mel estaba loca de remate, o algo por el estilo.

-Cierto, se ve que Black la ha perdido hace mucho…- pero Lily nuevamente las sorprendió -La inocencia… aunque yo con mi Dom me conformo.

-¿Dom?- preguntó Dorcas sorprendida -¿Sales con Dominiq Lance?- Lily se ruborizó ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa tonta.

-Aún no es oficial, con tanta cosa que he tenido esta semana aun no lo hemos aclarado, pero si, espero que si ¿por?…- concluyó con voz soñadora.

Sus amigas la miraban extrañada, Lily no solía comportarse como tonta enamorada y romántica empedernida, comportamiento más propio de Mel o Mary, y mucho menos hablando de un chico. ¿Sería que realmente estaba enamorada?

-Nada, es sólo que Lance es un poco… elitista, por decirlo así, y bueno, eso. Es muy buena persona, no es feo…- las demás la secundaron moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente -pero, no sé, para mi gusto le falta ese toque de…

-¿Chico malo y rebelde?- preguntaron Kat y Cory a coro. La Huffie asintió. –Es lo que decíamos- volvieron a decir a coro, mirándose divertidas.

Evolet iba a agregar algo, pero si de algo le habían servido sus seis años, cuatro, descontando dos por ausencia, de amistad con Kat, era a interpretar sus señas, muecas y silencios, aunque a veces la ignorara por completo.

Cuando ambas venían del Comedor, después de dejar a DJ platicando con Patrick Donner sobre nuevas jugadas para el equipo, se encontraron con una escena que resultó, cuando menos, interesante: Dominiq Lance platicando, en aparente conversación secreta, con Severus Snape.

-¿Cuándo dijiste que sería la próxima reunión?- escucharon ambas Raven que preguntaba el rubio castaño en uno de los pasillos que solo era frecuentado por las parejas en busca de un sitio oscuro y apartado o por los que planeaban algo.

¿Qué hacían las dos Ravenclaw ahí? Pues era un pasillo que cortaba camino para llegar a las torres, pero estaba muy poco iluminado y las armaduras y cuadros que lo adornaban solían mostrarse huraños y amenazadores.

Snape las vio pasar, les dedicó una gélida mirada, que perfeccionaría con el tiempo a base de atemorizar alumnos, y se alejó con un leve frufrú de la negra túnica, seguido por Lance, quien al no reconocerlas las había ignorado por completo.

-A mi me parece perfecto. No me soporto a los tipos que se creen el centro del universo y que se dedican a fastidiar a los demás.- comentó Lily muy resuelta.

-Lily ¿qué pasó con Snape? No les he visto juntos…- preguntó Kat tanteando el terreno.

Las Gryffindor hicieron un mutis que resultó bastante pesado.

-Discutimos- contestó secamente Lily, bajando la cabeza.

-¿Y eso?- con su curiosidad natural, iba a indagar más, pero Cory le negaba con la cabeza para que no siguiera.

-Diferentes puntos de vista… digamos que él escogió un camino y yo otro.- la pelirroja alzó la cabeza, y Kat vio que tenía los ojos llorosos. ("_nota mental: averiguar que pasa entre Snape y Lance"_ se apuntó Kat)

-Pues a mí me gusta…-

-¡Black!- contestó Mel por Mary.

-¿Sirius "soy el terror de las nenas" o Regulus "más frío que el hielo"?- preguntó Cory con ganas de picar a la rubia.

-No me digas que sigues con lo de Black…- amenazó Lily. Kat pasaba la vista entre la rubia y las que hablaban, dándose cuenta de que se había perdido de algunas cuantas cosas durante el tiempo que estuvo ausente.

-No, no, yo con Regulus ya no quiero más nada- contestó firmemente Mary -bastante tuve con una vez, y además yo me refería a…

-Espera, espera, espera- interrumpió Kat -¿Saliste con Regulus?

-Sí.

-¿Con Regulus? ¿Regulus Arcturus Black?- volvió a preguntar.

-No sabía su nombre completo, pero si, el mismo- contestó exasperada la rubia -No sé qué tiene de raro.

-Pues que, Mary no te ofendas, pero no eres del tipo de Reg… es decir, él… pero no…

-¿Lo dices por qué no soy "Sangre Limpia"?- preguntó, aunque sin ofenderse como Lily con el tema -Lo sé, me pude dar cuenta ¿por qué crees que decidió darme el plantón?

-Y ahora vas tras Sirius…- quiso corroborar Kat. Le gustaban las cosas claras y las cartas sobre la mesa. Mary no contestó, limitándose a sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

-Sip, decidida a entrar a la familia Black, como sea- comentó Mel bastante malintencionada.

-Eso resulta algo patológico…- dijo Lily más para sí que para las demás.

-Y pasar todas las noches con Potter sin tirártelo, ¿no es patológico?- Kat decidió dejar pasar el interés de Mary, pero ya hablaría con ella más tarde.

-¡Oye!- respondió indignada la pelirroja.

-La verdad Lily, tu caso resulta bastante raro- Cory adoptó tono de psicóloga profesional, dispuesta a, ya que estaban todas reunidas, que Lily revelara lo que en realidad sentía por James Potter -Bien, antes de que saques las uñas carcomidas, escúchame- Lily se sentó, descubierta en el movimiento justo de ir a ahorcar a su amiga, o cuando menos de dejarle unas buenas marcas de las mencionadas uñas.

-Potter es uno de los más codiciados de la escuela, es guapo, carismático, es caballeroso, y no del tipo enfermizo de Abe, sino más bien del tipo agradable, tiene buen sentido del humor, es deportista, inteligente, de los mejores promedios ¿qué defecto le encuentras?

-Y a todo eso agrégale que está coladito por ti desde hace bastante- agregó Mary con sinceridad.

-Sí, ya, bueno…- la pelirroja comenzó a tartamudear y se llevó un dedo a la boca, señal de su nerviosismo -pero, es demasiado arrogante- suspiró -Miren, yo no niego que sea atractivo- las cejas de sus amigas se elevaron hasta casi confundirse con sus cabellos de múltiples tonalidades, Lily rodó los ojos

-Está bien, acepto que es atractivo, eso es algo que nadie con ojos puede negar, pero no es mi tipo- las cejas de sus amigas, sorprendentemente, subieron un poco más -En serio, no lo es. Potter es de esos que quieren toda la atención para ellos, yo quiero a alguien que me quiera, que se interese por mí y mis cosas, no a alguien a quien tenga que adorar.

-Además, solo le intereso porque soy la única que se le ha negado. Si alguna vez, y no estoy diciendo que lo haré, aceptara salir con él, me dejaría botada a la primera falda que pasara frente a sus narices, y no estoy dispuesta a pasar malos ratos, ni a andar detrás de toda pelandrusca buscona. Quiero a alguien estable en mi vida, alguien que pueda estabilizar un poco el caos exterior, y Potter en sí mismo es un caos.- las chicas callaron, sorprendidas por la revelación de Lily.

-Entonces, ¿puedo quedármelo?-

-¡Kat!- gritaron las otras tres Gryffindor y Evolet, logrando arrancar las primeras risas divertidas de la noche.

-Si te interesa a mi no tienes que pedirme permiso- dijo Lily divertida alzándose de hombros.

Mary abrió las famosas cajas, donde había varias botellas de cerveza de mantequilla con alcohol, que Lily miraba suspicaz, preguntándose como conseguirían meter el alcohol en las botellas y especialmente, como conseguiría Black esas botellas.

Por suerte para las abstemias, Lily y Kat, había más cerveza de mantequilla sin alcohol. Por recuerdos personales y familiares, ninguna de las dos tomaba. La castaña llegaba al grado de alejarse de todo aquel que estuviese bebiendo, por esa razón ponía malas caras cuando alguna de las chicas que si estaban tomando bebidas alcoholizadas se sentaba junto a ella.

-Venga ya, Mel, confiésalo en voz alta- dijo Mary cuando ya llevaban una ronda completa -¿qué diablos pasó entre tú y el jugador estrella de Ravenclaw?- Kat y Cory carraspearon, recordándole que una de ellas jugaba, o esperaba jugar, si al capitán no se le volvían a cruzar los cables, en dicho equipo y el hermano, capitán en cuestión de dicho equipo, de la otra también. -Perdón, uno de los mejores jugadores de Ravenclaw, ¿satisfechas?- las dos les sonrieron.

_You're a twisted lover, _

_Kiss and telling on a superstar,  
That's what you are. _

_Well it was Saturday night,_

_I know the feeling was right,_

_I didn't know we'd get so far. _

-El muy idiota- dijo Mel dándole un trago a su cerveza antes de hablar -Me dijo que huyéramos de casa y nos fuéramos a vivir juntos-

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y se sonrieron. Solo a Melinda Owens le podría parecer un insulto que el chico del cual llevaba enamorada toda una eternidad le propusiera irse a vivir juntos.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?- preguntó Evolet, que le estaba dando un par de sorpresas a Kat, porque pensaba que su compañera de cuarto _("¡cuarto!_ _segunda nota mental: desinfectar mi cama y mi área correspondiente y el baño, no vaya a ser que él haya estado por ahí y haya dejado sus fluidos… ¡agh que asco!")_ era más tranquila y tímida de lo que estaba demostrando. Aunque se alegraba por ella.

Para entender la compleja relación entre Melinda y Connor debemos retroceder unos cuantos años.

La abuela de Connor St Johns, Rosalyn Hatefield, presumía de descender de una antigua familia de magos y brujas sangre limpia muy bien acomodada, a la que el destino le había jugado una muy mala pasada, dejándoles en la ruina completa. El destino y la suerte, ya que el padre de la señora, el bisabuelo de Connor, había perdido todo intentando establecer las carreras de escarbatos, cuando todo mundo sabía que las carreras de escarbatos nunca iban a prosperar.

Por haber perdido una posición privilegiada, la abuela Hatefield, única hija para contribuir a la mala suerte, no podía ofrecer una buena dote a su futuro marido, por lo que sus opciones para contraer matrimonio se veían disminuidas, debiendo de aceptar a cambio del renombrado apellido a cualquier mago con un poco de dinero. Así fue como se unió en matrimonio con un simple Smith, pero con una enorme cuenta en Gringotts.

Para continuar con las desgracias, el matrimonio tuvo tres hijas y ningún varón, y al nacer la última, el buen señor Smith falleció de una supuesta viruela de dragón, ya que se rumoraba había epidemia por aquella época. La abuela Hatefield, más acostumbrada a derrochar que a trabajar, vio con pesar como disminuía el contenido de su cámara de Gringotts.

A penas la primera de sus hijas estuvo en edad de casarse, le arregló un cómodo y estirado, matrimonio. La tía de Connor, Portia, vivía en Francia con su marido y sus dos hijas, que estudiaban en Beauxbatons, a lo que Connor daba a Merlín gracias todos los días, porque no las soportaba.

Habiéndose deshecho de una hija, quedaban dos por casar y asegurarse una posición holgada y un futuro sin preocupaciones. La segunda, Wanda, la tía favorita de Connor, había ingresado a un convento muggle, _"así no tendrás que preocuparte por mí, y yo no tendré que sentirme vendida al mejor postor"_ había dicho despidiéndose de su madre y hermana pequeña.

Y contra todo pronóstico, era feliz en el convento, de donde le traía algunas de las vituallas que preparaban las hermanas a su sobrino, a las hijas de Portia no las aguantaba por mucho tiempo, y pasando los días que le permitían visitar a su familia, platicando con él sobre teología, historia y compartiendo sus impresiones sobre los muggles. Y nunca trató de inculcarle ninguna ideología de ningún tipo al Raven, tan solo le contaba lo que veía y sabía, le llevaba libros antiguos porque en el convento tenían una excelente biblioteca, para que tuviera más puntos de vista que los brindados por una abuela posesiva y una madre sobreprotectora.

La hija más pequeña, Chandra, la madre de Connor, se había casado con Edward St Johns, un mago de raíces árabes, que resultó ser un marido y padre perfecto. Hasta que murió asesinado, cuando Connor estaba en primer año, sin que a la fecha se hubiese descubierto el móvil o al criminal.

En casa del moreno, solo quedaban la abuela y su madre, que actuaba como una niña cediendo a todo capricho de la exigente y orgullosa señora Hatefield, y Connor, el único varón y con la responsabilidad de sacar adelante a toda la familia y mantener el apellido y el honor en alto.

La madre de Mel era igualmente de una familia acomodada de magos, sin mucho renombre, pero muy estrictos con respecto a las costumbres mágicas. Por lo que no les había caído en gracia que su única hija se enamorara de un squib, hijo de una familia desconocida de magos. Incapaces de negarle algo, permitieron la unión, aunque nunca vieron con buenos ojos ese matrimonio, criticando y opinando en todo.

La hermana del padre de Mel, aunque bruja, negaba de la magia y se dedicaba a la vida muggle. Había quedado embarazada durante su estadía en París y las revueltas estudiantiles del 68. Al fallecer sus padres, Sally Owens se había mudado con su hijo recién nacido a casa de su hermano, convirtiéndose en motivo de discusión de la familia, por sus fuertes convicciones feministas y liberales, que chocaban con las tradicionalistas de la madre de Mel.

Meredith, 3 años más grande que Mel, se había fugado con su novio durante el verano, no porque no creyera que sus padres le impidieran casarse con un muggle, su propio padre era casi muggle, sino porque consideraba que toda mujer moderna debía evitar someterse a la imposición masculina y no atarse con un contrato matrimonial. Además, le parecía más romántico hacerlo de esa manera.

Mel había crecido en un ambiente variado. Por un lado, tenía las costumbres mágicas y los valores de una sociedad mágica que sus abuelos maternos se esforzaban y empeñaban en inculcarle, las ideas románticas y soñadoras que su madre tenía como consecuencia de ser hija única y mimada. Y por el otro, tenía las ideas feministas, revolucionarias y democráticas extremistas de su tía, y en medio a su padre, que mientras le dejaran tranquilo y nadie hiciera algo fuera de la ley, era abogado de la Suprema Corte, que la panda de locas que vivían en su casa hiciera lo que quisieran.

Para Melinda, Steve, su padre, era el mejor hombre del mundo, ya que nunca se expresaba ni en buenos ni en malos términos de otras mujeres, por más guapas que fueran, adoraba a su madre por encima de todas las cosas, aguantándola y soportando algunos de sus caprichos, y juraba que no había más mujeres en su vida que las Locas, como les llamaba cariñosamente, que formaban su familia. A Junior, el hijo de su hermana, procuraba enseñarle el respeto a las mujeres y quitarle algunas de las ideas de su madre. Por eso Mel decía que su padre era el único hombre decente del mundo.

A la señora Hatefield, desde luego, no le parecía ni terminaba de ver con buenos ojos a la familia de Owens. De pequeños había permitido los juegos infantiles y los tratos diarios, no sería bien visto que una dama de su categoría cerrara sus puertas a los vecinos, menos en una época en la que la discriminación era muy mal vista. Pero conforme los niños fueron creciendo y Connor fue demostrando que la amistad se convertía en cariño, comenzó a preocuparse de que su nieto fuera a unirse con alguien que no estaba a su altura ni nivel social.

Por lo que durante los últimos tres veranos, comenzó a invitar a los hijos e hijas de sus antiguas amistades. El requisito era tener hijas de edad aproximada a la de su atractivo nieto. Había visto complacida, como Connor y Mel se distanciaban cuando el chico comenzó a descubrir los placeres de la compañía femenina. Y es que a Connor, criado entre mujeres, le habían inculcado el "a la novia se le respeta, para satisfacer deseos de hombre hay otra clase de mujeres".

Para la tímida y complaciente Mel, al principio había resultado muy difícil aceptar que su amigo ya no era un niño, sino un adolescente con hormonas revolucionadas y alborotadas. Y más difícil aún, había resultado que el susodicho adolescente terminara contándole todas sus citas en confesiones a media noche.

La única vez que se había impuesto a sus padres, había sido por el quidditch. Mel quería ser jugadora profesional de las Holyhead Arpies, pero ni su padre ni su madre veían con buenos ojos que una mujer fuera jugadora profesional de nada. Estaba bien para la escuela, donde debía practicar algún deporte, por salud y para mantenerse en forma, Mel no era una sílfide ni mucho menos. Pero de ahí a hacerlo por dinero, había una gran diferencia.

Durante el verano, con la ausencia de su hermana y su tía comprometida en alguna nueva campaña social, Mel había discutido varías veces con sus padres, que insistían en que mejor buscara un buen marido y se dedicara a su hogar e hijos. La última discusión había sido catártica para la ojiazul.

Dando un portazo salió de su casa, para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Connor, quien también había discutido con su abuela porque insistía en presentarle jóvenes de sociedad y en elegirle una esposa adecuada. Acostumbrado a dar órdenes y a hacer lo que deseara, para algo era el varón de la casa, a Connor no le gustaba que su abuela se entrometiera en su vida amorosa.

Fieles a su costumbre de niños, últimamente abandonada, se sentaron en los columpios del parque cercano a sus casas y hablaron como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían. Mel le contó sobre el quidditch y Connor le contó sobre sus citas, teniendo cuidado de mencionar lo mal que se la pasaba y lo mucho que la extrañaba. Ambos confesaron estar hartos de sus respectivas familias, y entre confesiones y risas compartidas, se dio lo que la abuela Hatefield tanto temía. Connor besó apasionadamente a Mel.

-Huyamos juntos- le dijo después del beso, con la respiración entrecortada y los nervios a flor de piel.

A Mel, que había soñado con ese momento desde que tenía uso de razón, le pareció la peor forma de arruinar el romanticismo del momento. El resto del verano lo ignoró.

Connor alegó que como ella no le había dejado más remedio, había tenido que buscar otra compañía, tampoco estaba para pasarse solo sus últimas vacaciones de verano, ¿no? Así que, acompañado de DJ, hubieran podido hacerles competencia a Sirius y James.

Por supuesto, a Mel no le había parecido en lo más mínimo, él insistía en que tenía razón, en su casa siempre le daban la razón y ella volvía a ignorarle. Pero a la chica se le hacía muy difícil ignorarlo, o pasar de él o no sonreírle, acostumbrada como estaba a ser su amiga desde siempre, así que a veces se le olvidaba lo enfadada que estaba con él y volvía a hablarle, con la mala fortuna, que cuando lo hacía, Connor siempre estaba platicando con alguna chica.

-Vamos Mel- decía Connor detrás de ella, a medio pasillo entre la torre de Ravenclaw y la Sala de Premios Anuales.

-No Connor, ya estoy harta de ti y de tus niñerías. Me cansé de esperarte, si quieres algo de mí, será algo serio y formal.-

-Melinda, yo no estoy para nada serio, por Merlín, que todavía tengo diecisiete años- logró alcanzarla y abrazarla por detrás, pero Mel seguía sin darse la vuelta para que no viera que estaba llorando -Podemos probar un poco para ver que pasa…-

En ese momento, la tierna y dulce Melinda dejó de existir, para darle paso a una mujer despechada y ofendida, que se lanzó sobre Connor con intenciones homicidas.

Y fue justo cuando llegaron DJ y Abe. Abe, con más paciencia para los dramas, se llevó a Mel a dar una vuelta para tranquilizarla y después acompañarla a la Sala de Premios Anuales. DJ se quedó hablando con Connor, aunque para Mel, lo que hicieron fue planear nuevas aventuras amorosas, y no quería saber nada de ninguno de los dos o de los hombres en general.

_Take it from me,_

_You know I mean what I'm saying,  
Better watch out,_

_You'd better wise up to mind games he's playing._

-Y eso es lo que pasó- finalizó Mel, sollozando, con la botella de cerveza de mantequilla, de las que tenían alcohol, vacía.

-St Johns es un estúpido- dijo Dorcas solidaria con la Gryffindor.

Claro, el que Abe, uno de los mejores amigos del aludido, la hubiera dejado chiflando en la lona el curso anterior, no tenía nada que ver.

- Es tan estúpido como un troll… es más, es igual de estúpido que la puga de un troll. Aún peor, es la suciedad que recubre a la pulga de un troll- concluyó comenzando a arrastrar las palabras.

-Es lo que decíamos Mel y yo, todos los hombres son unos depravados, que solo piensan en una sola cosa- determinó Lily.

-Menos mi papá- reafirmó Mel, limpiándose la nariz con la manga de la pijama. Verde pistache, de pantalón largo y camiseta sin mangas, de algodón, que aun no hemos dicho como iba vestida.

Y ya que estamos en los pijamas, hablemos de las que nos faltan. Dorcas, una morena de ojos claros y cabellos color miel, al estilo Tyra Banks, usaba un camisón por debajo de la rodilla, color melón, con encaje del mismo color en el cuello y festillo y bata a juego. Y Mary usaba una camiseta color negro con corazones psicodélicos estampados y unos bóxers a juego con los corazones.

Las siete chicas estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa frente a la chimenea, algunas en los sofás, otras en el suelo. En las fuentes de comida había palomitas de maíz, restos de chocolate, palitos de pan y de zanahoria (que solo Kat comía, aunque con desgana), ponquecitos de mantequilla y chocolate, patatas fritas, cuadritos de queso cheddar, y algo pastoso y verde que ninguna se había atrevido a probar. La mesa estaba cubierta de botellas vacías, y a medio llenar, de cervezas de mantequilla y algunos vasos de agua y jugo de calabaza.

-A lo mejor eliminando un poco de tensión sexual…- aventuró Kat, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Lily, Mel no estaba para eso.

-Deja de pasar tanto tiempo con mi hermano, comienza a influir en tus ideas-

-¿Será qué tenemos razón?-

-No las escuches, cariño- Lily abrazaba a Mel, en un intento de consolarla -Lo que tienes que hacer es ignorarlo.

-Pero es que no puedo- sollozó más fuerte. –No puedo pasar de él, Lily. El muy idiota ha sido siempre una constante en mi vida. Y el muy infeliz lo sabe.

-Pues conquístalo, sedúcelo, que se dé cuenta que no puede vivir sin ti- sugirió Dorcas, quién pensaba en seguir su propio consejo y reconquistar a Abe.

-¡Es que no sé cómo!- rompió en un llanto amargo.

Todas las chicas se sentaron junto a ella, quién al notar el efecto sobreprotector que causaba entre sus amigas, continuó llorando.

- Deja el drama Mel, que la reina del drama soy yo- dijo Mary categóricamente -Tu déjame a mi y lo tendrás comiendo de tu mano.

-O de la parte del cuerpo que prefieras…- todas miraron a Kat, que jugaba con un cuchillo, sacado de quien sabe dónde.

-¿Quieres dejar eso?- espetó Lily todavía instalada en plan maternal -Te puedes lastimar o puedes lastimar a alguien- como toda respuesta, Kat realizó una serie de movimientos complicados con el cuchillo antes de dejarlo delicadamente en la mesa.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?- dijo Mel dejando de llorar -Yo quiero aprender hacerlo, ¿Por qué yo no sé hacer nada interesante?- y volvió a llorar.

-¿Ves lo que provocas?- recriminó Cory, que se había levantado, cruzado los brazos en jarra y miraba ceñuda a Kat.

-¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo, Cory? Desde que llegué no has dejado de acusarme ni lanzarme miradas que no termino de comprender-

Katrina también se levantó y la encaró. Cory era unos cuantos centímetros más alta que Kat, pero como siempre iba en zapatos de tacón alto, la sobrepasaba por mucho. Hasta sus pantuflas tenían un poco de tacón, a diferencia de Kat, que prefería andar en calcetines.

-¿A calzón quitado?- preguntó Cory.

-¿Qué manía tienen ustedes con los calzones?- preguntó Evolet por lo bajo a nadie en particular.

-Te estás tardando, Coray- todas las presentes las miraban expectantes.

-Ya por favor, no discutan. Se supone que planeamos esta pijamada para platicar y estar contentas y querernos y eso…- dijo Mel entre sollozos.

-Es solo que trae una bolsa de DeSimone, último modelo, repleta de cosas con envolturas que supongo han de ser regalos porque DJ me dijo que te había visto envolverlos y aun no nos los has dado, ¿qué te pasa Katrina? Antes hubiera sido lo primero que harías, darme mi regalo-

-Perdóname Coray, si primero quería preocuparme por mis amigas y sus vidas amorosas y sexuales-

-¿Cuáles?- preguntó tristemente Mel, comenzando a sollozar otra vez.

-Ya Mel…- Kat le dirigió una mirada tierna y fue a sentarse junto a ella, olvidándose por un momento del protocolo y los buenos modales, dándole un abrazo muy fuerte.

-Tengo… traje algunas cosas…- se levantó y se frotó rápidamente los ojos, evitando que cayeran las lágrimas acumuladas -más bien, cuando supe que me quedaba las encargué, pero ya las había visto y pensé mucho en ustedes…- se agachó junto a su bolsa verde y dorada y comenzó a sacar unos paquetes envueltos en fino papel de regalo -Meadows… Dorcas, lo siento, pero…-

-No te fijes, no hay ningún problema. Entiendo- la morena le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, que relajó un poco a la castaña con respecto a la chica.

Mientras iba repartiendo regalos, a Evolet tampoco le tocó por habérselo dado días antes, las obsequiadas iban lanzando exclamaciones de asombro. Cory sintió una nueva corriente de emociones, que le indicó que el compañerismo, el cariño y la amistad, volvían a fluir en el grupo. Señalándole, además, que las seis chicas, siete con ella, reunidas en esa torre, comenzaban a forjar un lazo que sería difícil de romper. Lily pareció sentir lo mismo, porque le miró a los ojos y se conectaron en un pensamiento.

Lily se inquietó por unos segundos. Comenzaba a pasarle demasiado seguido. Sabía, Severus se lo había explicado alguna vez, que había magos que desarrollan fuertes conexiones mentales, telepatía, que le decían los muggles, diferente a la Legeremancia y Oclumancia de los magos, porque consistía en grandes fuerzas psiónicas que hacían a los que las desarrollaban, poderosos magos capaces de muchas acciones sorprendentes sin necesidad de una varita, tan solo con el simple deseo y poder de la mente.

_He may have the looks, _

_He may have the charms,  
But where does he go, _

_What does he do when he's not in your arms._

-¡Es genial! Muchas gracias Kat- Mel le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, cuando abrió su edición especial de Quidditch a través de los tiempos, encuadernada en piel de dragón, con letras de tinta de oro, que iba acompañada de una túnica de las Holyhead Arpies, firmada por todo el equipo.

-Entonces creo quedamos de juntarnos a buscar información, ¿quieres acompañarnos?- Lily y Cory platicaban sobre la clase de DCAO, del trabajo que el nuevo profesor les había marcado y como la morena y Remus habían quedado para investigar en la biblioteca.

-Gracias, pero quedé con Dom de vernos mañana, tal vez comamos juntos en el lago, no sé. Además, creo que ya tengo casi todos los datos, Evolet prometió prestarme un libro y sumado a los que tengo acá, creo que tengo casi todo. No sé, después de ver si lo que he reunido de información no es suficiente, tal vez me dé una vuelta.

-¿Por qué no lo hacemos todos juntos? Espera, que eso me sonó a orgía…- dijo Cory, haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera -quiero decir que porque no venimos a buscar la información acá, así avanzamos más rápido, puedes decirle a Lance que venga si quiere-

-Me parece bien-

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Mary sentándose junto a ellas, luciendo una hermosa gargantilla de lapislázuli con aretes a juego, que resaltaba sus ojos.

-De la tarea de DCAO, ¿tienes que usar eso ahora?- preguntó Lily extrañada.

-Es solo para lucirlo un rato, Kat quería ver cómo me quedaba ¿qué les ha dejado mi nuevo amor de tarea?-

-¿Tú nuevo amor?- Kat se les unió después de haber repartido todos los obsequios y de haber aceptado gracias, besos y abrazos. La sala estaba llena de envolturas desperdigadas por todos lados.

-Es que es precioso, ¿a poco no?- preguntó la rubia a Mel, que se había colocado la túnica por encima del pijama.

-¿Kraven?- la rubia asintió -Es un bombón- corroboró Mel.

-Cierto- confirmó Lily, las demás asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo unirme al grupo de estudio?- preguntó Dorcas un tanto tímida.

-¡Claro!- respondió Lily emocionada.

-Pues yo no sé que tanto le ven, la verdad…- comentó Kat como si nada, ganándose miradas de reproche y desconcierto, especialmente de Lily, que veía con dificultad que su amor imposible, es decir Dumbledore, la hiciera caso algún día, por lo que había decidido trasladad su admiración hacia el nuevo y sexy profesor.

-No sé, me gusta su porte, su voz, su cuerpo…

-Su trasero- señaló Lily con una picara sonrisa -su… todo-

-¡Lily!- exclamó Mel sorprendida.

-¿Qué? Es guapo, inteligente, maduro… Ese si es el hombre ideal-

-¿Y Lance?- preguntó Cory.

-Dominiq es posible- señaló la pelirroja -Así puedo imaginar a Kraven por las noches y por las tardes con Dom comprobar lo soñado…- finalizó con un brillo travieso en los ojos y una sonrisa de diablilla.

-Y parecía tonta cuando la compramos…- dijo Kat a Cory sonriendo.

Para entender la fascinación de las chicas, compartida por la gran mayoría de las alumnas en general del nuevo profesor, debemos hacer un paréntesis.

Raze Kraven, era un hombre de unos treinta y muchos o cuarenta y pocos. Tenía un cabello negro, como ala de cuervo, largo, lacio y sedoso, que recogía en una coleta baja según la última moda. De tez de un blanco lechoso y ojos tan oscuros, que parecía no tener pupilas. Vestía como profesor de universidad, nada de túnicas y esas cosas, pero portaba los trajes con elegancia. Además, los pantalones de tweed marcaban su redondeado trasero. Sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, de no ser por una sombra de barba y la barbilla partida, parecerían facciones de mujer, o de efebo, como comentó DJ malintencionado a la pelirroja cuando se declaró arrebatada por su sonrisa perfecta (y su perfecto trasero).

Decir que todas las alumnas habían quedado prendadas de él, sería demasiado obvio. Pero además había demostrado una aguda inteligencia, un sentido del humor adecuado para tratar con adolescentes, podía mantener a la clase en vilo sin necesidad de amenazas ni castigos. Temas que ya habían estudiado con anterioridad, les había dado un nuevo enfoque, por lo que incluso los varones habían cedido ante su voz profunda y sus puntos de vista, diferentes al resto de los anteriores profesores.

-Siguen siendo bestias sanguinarias- decía Medea Hamilton, el primer día de clase, en el cual estuvieron las cuatro casas de séptimo juntas, ya después se dividirían como siempre.

Y ese como siempre, implicaba Slytherin y Gryffindor de séptimo juntos, lo que solía volverse un verdadero caos, como siempre que ponían a serpientes y leones juntos. Pero Dumbledore parecía no entender razones, e ignorar heridos, aulas destruidas y profesores que habían dimitido, y seguía poniendo a ambos grupos a tomar clases juntos.

Lo que resultaba tanto más caótico, cuando eran clases prácticas, como DCAO, en la que los Gryffindor, los cuatro que nos interesan, se las arreglaban para practicar hechizos, contrahechizos, maldiciones, bromas, leves y pesadas, y cualquier otra forma de agresión física y/o verbal hacia las serpientes.

-¿Has conocido alguna vez a un licántropo?- preguntó el profesor Kraven, posando sus penetrantes ojos negros sobre los azules de la rubia.

Snape, sentado unas cuantas sillas por delante de James, Sirius, Remus y Peter, se volvió para dirigirles una mirada cargada de significado.

A los dos primeros les dieron ganas de ahorcarlo, tirarlo al lago, colgarlo de cabeza, colgarlo de los postes de quidditch o todo a la vez. A Remus le dieron ganas de esconderse en una cueva y no salir jamás para no herir a nadie, y Peter… seguía pensando en a cuantos licántropos conocía.

-Desde luego que no- repuso Medea muy ufana -Yo no convivo con esa clase de gentuza-

Lily y Cory, las dos conocedoras del secreto de Remus, aunque la una no sabía que la otra sabía y la otra tampoco sabía que la una sabía, también sintieron un odio asesino dirigido hacia Medea. Y, aunque Lily no lo quisiera reconocer, el que la rubia estuviera tonteando con James antes de entrar a clase, contribuía enormemente al instinto asesino que la invadía en esos momentos.

-¿En serio?- volvió a insistir el profesor Kraven, con paciencia, recargándose sobre el escritorio y cruzando los brazos, arrancando suspiros ente la población femenina. Los Merodeadores se revolvieron incómodos, pensando que quizá el profesor se refería a Remus -Supongo que habrán oído hablar de Scott Howard, ¿no?-

Y después se miraron sorprendidos. Kraven les miró y les guiñó un ojo.

-Genial, ahora el tipo nos tira los tejos- le dijo Sirius a James en voz muy queda.

-O puede ser que sepa lo de Remus y que no va a decir nada- contestó el de gafas de igual forma.

-Puede- reconoció el moreno. Después de todo, se suponía que todos los profesores estaban al corriente de la situación especial de Remus, pero no se lo pondría fácil a James dándole la razón a la primera.

-Claro, llevamos uno de sus libros como libro de texto el curso pasado- contestó Lily.

Como todo mundo sabía, Howard, era uno de los más prestigiados autores sobre criptozoología y un afamado escritor de novelas de ciencia ficción mágica.

-¿Howard es licántropo?- preguntó sorprendido el licántropo de la clase, es decir, Remus.

-No,- los alumnos suspiraron. Muchos, al igual que nuestro licántropo, lo consideraban su autor favorito. -Es un Feral- Aquellos que habían suspirado de alivio, volvieron a contener la respiración al escuchar la noticia de su profesor y comenzaron a cuchichear inquietos.

-"La emoción más antigua y más intensa de la humanidad es el miedo. Y el más antiguo y más intenso de los miedos, es el miedo a lo desconocido"-

-Lovecraft- exclamaron Lily y Remus a coro.

Kraven les sonrió y para reafirmar la información sobre Ferales, les marcó una investigación de mínimo un metro de pergamino, sin libro guía, tan solo que indagaran y buscaran en toda fuente de información posible, incluyendo leyendas y supersticiones.

-Eso serán muchas horas en la biblioteca- dijo Peter compungido.

-Mejor tener un licántropo que te asesore- sugirió Sirius mirando a Remus con una sonrisa perruna, a quien la idea de estar todo el fin de semana en la biblioteca, teniendo cosas más interesantes que hacer, le parecía un atentado en contra de la sana diversión.

Para los alumnos de sexto, mucho más caóticos de por sí, sin importar casas, la clase trascurrió en total sorpresa. Las alumnas, por lo regular demasiado dicharacheras, estuvieron bastante calladas, hablando únicamente cuando el guapo profesor hacía una pregunta, o para comentarse una a la otra la perfección del trasero de dicho profesor. Los alumnos, muchos de los cuales eran bastante problemáticos, se dedicaron a mirar de malos modos al mentado profesor, por robarles la atención de las alumnas dicharacheras.

DJ había notado la reacción inicial de Kat, segundos después de entrar al aula, y se sorprendió de su completo silencio durante toda la clase.

-Después te explico, ¿vale?- le dijo cuando salieron todos los alumnos de sexto, recuperando su parloteo habitual, y Kat permaneció dentro del aula metiendo lentamente sus cosas en la mochila.

-Vale- acostumbrado a no hacer preguntas, sino a esperar que ella le contara, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se alejó silbando "Lucy in the sky with diamonds."

-Sé lo que es- le dijo Katrina al profesor cuando todos los demás hubieron salido del salón.

-Eso quiere decir que posees el "olfato sobrenatural" típico de tu raza, Hija del Espejo Humeante- contestó Kraven sin sorprenderse de la actitud de la alumna. Sentándose de lleno en el escritorio, le instó para acercarse, lo que la chica hizo con cautela, entrecerrando los ojos. -Y supongo que quieres saber que hago acá, ¿me equivoco?- preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Dicen los antiguos que un ojo o lámina de agua es ideal para mirar al Otro Lado. Fuentes, pozos, lagos, ríos... han sido siempre motivo de leyendas y de encuentros con seres de otro mundo. Pero, mirar a los ojos de alguien como tú, es mirar a un espejo viviente, donde puede reflejarse nuestro rostro, lo que nos rodea... o bien algo que en este mundo no existe: mi tiempo y espacio. Tiempo y espacio de mi raza.- contestó a la pregunta muda de la chica, logrando que esta abriera los ojos como platos.

-Tenemos mucho más de que hablar, Katrina Patterson, pero será luego. Ahora tengo una clase- la despidió después de unos cuantos minutos de interesante charla, en cuanto la puerta del aula se abrió y los alumnos de séptimo comenzaron a entrar.

-Lo siento Potter- se disculpo Katrina cuando al salir chocó contra James y Sirius.

-No hay problema- respondió el de gafas, revolviéndose el desordenado cabello y componiendo la sonrisa que ponía siempre delante de una chica guapa, mirando a su amigo que miraba, a su vez, a la chica que había salido bastante molesta. -¿Sigue sin hablarte?

-¡Bah!- respondió forzando una sonrisa -Como si me importara…-

-Entonces, así quedamos- dijo Cory a Lily y Dorcas, después de discutir sobre el horario que emplearían para estudiar, y apuntándolo en un papelito que perdería minutos después.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Mel que comenzaba a sentir sueño, dando un gran bostezo.

-¿Guerra de almohadas?- Kat se armó con uno de los cojines de los sofás. Mary y Evolet, conociendo su excelente puntería, se hicieron con otros cojines y se pusieron a resguardo.

-Pues, habíamos pensado en lo de las estrellas- dijo Lily con una sonrisa de diablilla que muy pocos le conocían.

-¿Eso qué es?- interrogó Evolet detrás de Cory, que sostenía otro cojín, esperando el primer cojinazo.

-Decimos quiénes son los más guapos de todo el colegio y les ponemos estrellas según la puntuación que le dé cada una a cada una de las diferentes partes del cuerpo…- dijo Lily emocionada, sacando un pergamino y unas estrellitas doradas, como las que usan las profesoras de jardín de niños.

-¿Y eso para qué?- volvió a preguntar Evolet, siempre detrás de Cory.

-Pues para pasar un buen rato y para saber…-

Y en ese momento quedaron totalmente a oscuras.

_Keep your head up high, _

_Don't you know you are the superfly,  
And that ain't no lie _

-¡Auch! ¡Ese es mi pie! ¡¿Y si te me quitas de encima?! ¿Quién apagó la chimenea? ¡Y yo qué sé! ¿No se suponía que las chimeneas no se apagaban? ¡Me aplastas!- se escucharon decir unas a otras, sin saber bien quien estaba encima de quien, o donde estaban.

Al apagarse la chimenea y el resto de las antorchas que iluminaban la sala, las chicas se habían levantado y avanzado a oscuras buscando algo para encender y poder ver, pero habían chocado unas contra otras, terminando en alguna parte de la sala una sobre otra y todavía a oscuras.

-Lily, si te mueves un poco podría respirar, gracias- se escuchó la voz ronca de Kat.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?-

-Porque, cielo, ¿quién más le teme tanto a la oscuridad que comienza a temblar cual hoja en otoño? Y haber si dejamos de robarnos los chocolates de Remus, cariño, que te noto más pesada-

-Yo no me robo los chocolates, los tomo con su permiso…-

-¿Por qué se apagó la luz?-

-¿Es que nunca han pensado en poner lámparas?-

-Mel, no funciona la electricidad en Hogwarts, te lo he dicho varias veces.-

-¡Potter!- gritó Lily de repente, haciendo que Kat se retorciera de dolor, ya que le había enterrado el codo en el costado derecho, y que las otras saltaran con diferentes grados de sorpresa y espanto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Potter con todo esto?-

-De seguro que es él. Seguido de sus amigos. ¡Claro! Las botellas, en las botellas había algo para apagar las luces, y por eso vinieron Black y Remus, para saber cuántas éramos…

-Pelirroja, estás algo paranoica-

-¿Alguien tiene su varita a la mano?

-No, pero Lily, de verdad, si te quitas de encima de mi podría levantarme y pasarte tu varita-

-¿Ahora ves en la oscuridad? ¿Qué te crees? ¿Un gato?

-No, pero puedo distinguir algunas figuras, de todas formas ¡bájate!

Se volvían a escuchar quejidos, ruidos sordos de gente que es aplastada, algunos insultos, una cantaleta en romaní, y después ruidos provenientes de afuera.

-Toma- respondió Kat, que de alguna manera se las había arreglado para salirse de debajo del montón y había encontrado la varita de la pelirroja y algunas otras que fue entregando a cualquiera.

-¿Cómo le hiciste?- preguntó Lily todavía picada, porque le hubieran dicho ladrona de chocolates y gorda.

Pero, por más que intentaron varios hechizos, ninguna logró encender ni la más pequeña chispa. Volvieron a escuchar ruidos afuera, como de cadenas siendo arrastradas y el gemido de un niño pequeño.

-¡Se los dije!- exclamó Lily triunfal -Son Potter y compañía. Pero me voy vengar de ellos, de los cuatro. ¡Y un carajo si Remus está inmiscuido! Rodarán sus cabezas y correrá su sangre…-

-Lily no hay nadie allá fuera- contestó Kat interrumpiendo los retorcidos planes de venganza de la pelirroja, que se retorcía las manos con anticipación.

Volvieron a escuchar ruidos y unas voces apagadas.

-¿Qué no?- Lily sonreía de una forma tan macabra, que era conveniente para su libertad que sus amigas no pudieran verla y así mandarla a la sala de enfermos mentales en San Mungo.

-Puede ser el Barón Sanguinario- dijo Mel siempre optimista.

La perilla comenzó a girar lentamente, ninguna podía verlo, más podían escucharla girar.

-¿No le habías puesto un hechizo para que nadie entrara?- preguntó Cory a Lily, pero mirando en dirección de Dorcas.

-Si- respondió la pelirroja, mirando en dirección de Kat –pero tenía que poner a alguien externo para que recibiera el poder de abrirla, así que debe ser él.

-¿Algo así como un encantamiento Fidelio?- preguntó Evolet sorprendida, mirando hacia Cory.

-Si- contestó Lily, mirando hacia Mary.

-¿Y a quién lo dirigiste?- preguntó Kat, que no se esforzaba por mirar a nadie, ella si veía y mucho más que solo figuras.

-A Pettegrew…- respondió Lily mirando hacia Mel -pensé que no se daría cuenta…- años más tarde, a Lily no le sorprendería que Sirius propusiera a Peter como Guardián Secreto, ella misma pensaba que era el que menos llamaba la atención.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse, dejando ver un pequeño destello de claridad. Las chicas se juntaron todas en el centro de la sala, apretujadas una contra otra, sosteniendo de cualquier manera las varitas.

_Well it's a Saturday night, you know the feeling is right, _

_Don't you know we'll get so high.  
Get down get deeper and down,  
Get down get deeper and down, (ok) _

_Saturday night  
Get down deeper and down, (Saturday night)  
Get down get deeper and down, _

Unas figuras, que a las chicas les parecieron terroríficas, se adentraban lentamente. Un escalofrío recorrió el grupo formado por las chicas. Los pasos de las figuras, Lily y Kat, que estaban al frente, contaron dos, se escuchaban fuertes y pesados. Las chicas contuvieron el aliento, las que tenían varitas las sostenían más fuerte.

Cuando una de las siniestras figuras, la más alta, comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban, salió un rayo rojo directo hacia la figura, provocando que más rayos salieran disparados, algunos provenientes de las varitas de las chicas, otros de las oscuras figuras y unos más que venían de la puerta y de quienes entraban por la puerta.

-¡Ay!- gritó Mel, cuando un rayo le dio en el hombro haciendo que cayera hacia atrás, chocando contra el sofá y golpeándose la cabeza.

-¿Mel? ¿Connor? ¿Mary? ¿Abe? ¿DJ? ¿Lily?-

-Ya que todos nos reconocemos…- gritó Kat por encima de los gritos que daban los recién llegados y las chicas. Como nadie le prestó atención, silbó cual conductor de tráiler -¿Se puede saber por qué intentaban asustarnos?- ronroneó cuando todos dejaron de gritar.

-Nosotros no fuimos- repuso DJ serio, mientras Connor y Abe corrían a socorren a Mel, que tenía un corte en el hombro y un golpe en la frente.

Aun permanecían a oscuras, pero la escasa luz que se filtraba por la puerta les permitía distinguirse escasamente unos a otros.

-¿Entonces por qué entraron silenciosos?- preguntó Lily que se había agachado a ayudar a Mel, en vistas que ninguno de los otros dos sabía hacer gran cosa, y molesta porque su teoría de la conspiración de Potter en contra de ellas hubiera resultado falsa.

-¿Y por qué nos dejaron a oscuras?- preguntó Mary.

-Nosotros no fuimos- contestaron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Shhh…- imperó Kat, colocándose junto a la puerta con movimientos tales, que de no haber estado a oscuras, hubiera sorprendido a todos los presentes por su parecido a un felino en plena cacería.

A penas logró que todos quedaran en silencio, otros ruidos comenzaron a escucharse desde afuera. Ahora voces masculinas, vagas, que iban acercándose.

-¿Comenzamos con la segunda parte?- lograron identificar una voz un tanto aguda.

-No aún es pronto…- escucharon una voz más grave -¿no habías vuelto a cerrar la puerta?

Kat sentía todos los músculos en tensión, la adrenalina fluyendo por su torrente sanguíneo, y la emoción de una verdadera cacería.

De nuevo, una figura alta tapó la escasa luz que se colaba por la puerta.

-¡Ahhhh!-

Nuevos destellos de luz salieron disparados por todas partes. Otros gritos, mezcla de sorpresa, furia, dolor, diversión, se volvieron a escuchar. Y luego el inconfundible sonido de un cuerpo al caer sobre el suelo.

-¡Finite Incantatem! ¡Incendio!- dijeron dos voces masculinas al mismo tiempo. Al instante, un destello salió de una varita que sostenía alguien junto a la puerta y la chimenea se encendió de nueva cuenta, dando una semi oscuridad a la habitación, donde todos los presentes pudieron verse mutuamente.

Mary había caído al suelo, tratando de evitar un hechizo. Mel seguía acostada en un sofá, aunque se negaba a dirigirle la mirada a Connor, que estaba arrodillado junto a ella en actitud protectora. DJ y Cory se habían unido a la reyerta y Cory había logrado atinarle a alguien… a Mary, mientras DJ le había hecho un rasguño a la puerta.

Por otro lado, Dorcas discutía con Abe, ajenos a la pelea, concentrados en su propia contienda. Evolet, decidiendo que los hechizos no eran lo suyo, había optado por escudarse detrás del sofá, chocando con Peter, que había tenido la misma idea, y ahora disputaban el seguro puesto a tirones de cabello.

Lily había lanzado varios hechizos a James, fallando por muy poco, haciendo que este tuviera que contorsionarse de forma extraña para evitarlos, mientras que Sirius defendía a su amigo, lanzándole hechizos a la pelirroja que esta esquivaba fácilmente, como si los viera venir desde antes que Sirius los lanzara.

Por su parte, Kat había caído, de todas las formas más literales posibles, sobre Remus, quién estaba tendido en el suelo, sorprendido de no haber percibido el movimiento de la castaña (él siempre tenía esa percepción durante los duelos, de algo le servía ser licántropo y tener los sentidos superdesarrollados, _"A no ser que… ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?"_), adolorido por el golpe y cohibido por tenerla, a horcajadas y sonriendo, encima suyo, pero se las había arreglado, junto con James, cuando Lily le dio un respiro al girarse y atacar a Sirius, para finalizar el encantamiento de oscuridad y encender la chimenea.

Lo cual, viendo las caras las chicas, había sido un error mayúsculo.

No, definitivamente esa no la libraban tan fácil, pensaron los cuatro Gryffindor cuando Lily, con un solo movimiento de varita, les lanzó un hechizo que les ató con una cuerda. Menos a Remus porque tirado en el suelo, con Kat encima suyo, le resultaba imposible moverse. Y no es que tuviera demasiadas ganas tampoco…

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver- dijo DJ sospechosamente, caminando hacia atrás con las manos en alto, haciéndoles señas a Connor y Abe que se alejaran antes de que les incluyeran a los tres en la bronca. –Así que mejor no vamos.-

Hubieran podido librarse de la furia femenina fácilmente, si no hubiera sido por el motivo por el cual entraron a hurtadillas.

-Alto- dijo Cory -¿qué hacían ustedes tres entrando a escondidas?-

Los tres chicos comenzaron a balbucear sin ponerse de acuerdo.

-¿Bien?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-¿Eso no es un gato?- preguntó Dorcas cuando descubrió un gato atigrado, algo rechoncho, subido a la mesa y devorando la plasta verde.

Los tres chicos supieron que iban a tener problemas.

"Grandes problemas", pensó toda la población masculina presente, cuando unas chispas provenientes de las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla inundaron la habitación, saliendo como fuegos artificiales por todo el cuarto.

_You're a twisted lover, kiss and telling on a superstar,  
That's what you are  
Well it was Saturday night, I know the feeling was right, _

_I didn't know we'd get so far. _

_Get down get deeper and down,  
Get down get deeper and down, (ok)  
Saturday night.  
_


	8. VII: Saber o no saber, el dilema de un

**

* * *

**

Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!!!

**Recomendación musical:**

_**Welcome to my life, Simple Plan.**_

**CAPITULO OCHO**

**SABER O NO SABER, EL DILEMA DE UN MERODEADOR**

Ese día se había levantado con el grito de Remus. De nuevo. Seguido, de nuevo, por el de Sirius furibundo y un par de almohadazos, la puerta del baño azotada, un ¡me largo! Y un ¡pues que te aproveche! Y un par de puñetazos a la almohada. De nuevo.

De nuevo habían desaparecido los chocolates de Remus, de nuevo había culpado a Sirius de comerse los chocolates, ahora los exóticos chocolates que Katrina le había traído de una remota selva en Sudamérica.

Y Peter sabía que Sirius no había sido el culpable, pero, de nuevo, se calló. Por conveniencia, por facilidad, por sueño.

Había descubierto que Lily, desde cuarto año, tenía un olfato únicamente comparable con el del licántropo a la hora de oler chocolates y sus derivados. Y un singular modo de localizarlos y sustraerlos, que habrían causado envidia al mejor buscador de Hogwarts, tal vez del equipo de Irlanda, por cómo les estaba yendo últimamente.

Una tarde de mayo, estudiando para los exámenes finales, con los nervios de punta, pelirroja y licántropo se encontraban repasando frente a la chimenea en la sala común de los leones. Justo ese día, Peter había captado el rápido movimiento de la pelirroja, sumado a una técnica de distracción poco común, que había dejado a Remus incapacitado totalmente para defender sus preciados chocolates.

A Peter no le sorprendía que James no dejara de hablar de Lily y que, de hecho lo había dicho la noche anterior, le gustara Lily, después de todo, era muy guapa, una de las más guapas del colegio. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos verdes preciosos que deslumbraban cuando ella sonreía. Incluso Sirius, quién reconocía que por muy "tirable que la pelirroja estuviera, a él no le iban tan inocentes, prefería un toque de malicia", palabras textuales. Y Lily no tenía ese toque. O al menos, ellos no se lo conocían. Tampoco le sorprendía que a Remus también le gustara Lily, era una de las pocas personas delante de las cuales Lily se permitía relajarse y mostrarse tal cual era. Lo que Peter no se explicaba, era como James no se daba cuenta, si hasta Sirius, el distraído de Sirius-solo pienso-en-sexo, lo había notado alguna vez.

Por eso, a Peter le sorprendió que dicha pelirroja usara una sonrisa coqueta, se inclinara sutilmente, dejando que Remus captara el aroma de su cabello rojo como el fuego, y con una chispa maliciosa en los refulgentes ojos verdes, había tomado una chocolatina que estaba sobre la mesa.

Lily se había dado cuenta que Peter se había dado cuenta. Pero Lily no sería Lily si hubiera optado por chantajearlo, amenazarlo o algo parecido. Así que Lily, en un acto muy Lily, se dedicaba a explicarle pacientemente pociones o alguna que otra materia en la que Peter tuviera algún problema. Claro, que Lily tampoco sería Lily si permitiera que Peter se aprovechara de la situación o si todos los demás se dieran cuenta que Lily explicaba por algo más que simple deseo de ayudar. Y Peter, que solía ser perspicaz en algunas ocasiones, lo notó inmediatamente, por lo que se quedaba hasta altas horas estudiando, sabiendo que ella le descubriría, o comentaba en voz muy alta lo mal que le estaba yendo, así la pelirroja captaba el velado mensaje y, a cambio de callar, muy diferente a mentir, Peter obtenía alguna buena nota de vez en cuando.

No es que le hiciera la tarea, o que le permitiera copiarla, no. Si no que armada de una paciencia que solo Peter le conocía, Lily Evans, la pelirroja irascible de las fantasías eróticas de James, explicaba de tal manera que a Peter no volvían a quedarle duda alguna sobre ese tema. Y lo que Peter sabía de Lily Evans, la prefecta perfecta, era que esta era una persona dulce y amable por debajo de todo ese enfado, que era divertida y rebelde por debajo de la insignia de prefecta y de la capa de obediencia, que era una verdadera leona a la hora de defender lo suyo y a los suyos por debajo de la timidez.

Pero lo que Peter ignoraba, era que esa misma Lily, dulce y amable, paciente, divertida y rebelde, sentía verdadera lástima por él. Por eso, más que por ocultarle el secreto de las periódicas sustracciones de chocolates. Después de todo, Remus había notado de vez en cuando que cuando Lily estaba con él, sus amados y preciados chocolates desaparecían más rápido de lo normal. Y Remus, caballeroso y atento como solo él solía serlo, le había dicho que podía tomarlas las veces que quisiera, sin necesidad de pedir. Lo que siempre olvidaba y culpaba a Sirius, quién también se llevaba a escondidas dichas golosinas, antes de darse cuenta que había sido Lily.

Y desde luego, si Remus no le decía a James que a él también le gustaba la pelirroja, sus razones tendría, y si tampoco se lo confesaba y se arriesgaba con Lily, ¿quién era Peter para ir corriendo a decirles? Nadie. Y Remus, agradecido, también ayudaba con las tareas y se armaba de paciencia para explicarle a Peter todo lo que no entendía.

Pero ese día, sábado por la mañana, antes de la luna llena, quince días después de la "fatídica fiesta de pijamas", Remus se encontraba extremadamente enfadado.

Claro, Peter olvidaba que habría luna llena, hasta que James y Sirius se lo recordaran a base de _"¡Apúrate Colagusano! ¡Vamos, que llegaremos tarde de nuevo por tu culpa! Serás lento… debiste ser tortuga y no una rata"._

_Do you ever feel like breaking down? _

_Do you ever feel out of place? _

_Like somehow you just don't belong _

_And no one understands you _

Peter no comprendía que podría haber salido mal con el plan de arruinarles la fiesta a las chicas. El plan, según lo había expuesto James y revisado Remus para que nadie saliera lastimado o herido, era muy sencillo. Y bastante predecible. Por eso era perfecto, por la sencillez. James siempre decía que las mejores estrategias eran las menos complicadas, porque requerían menos esfuerzo y por lo tanto menos cosas podrían salir mal.

Como era de esperarse, le pedirían las bebidas a Sirius, y eso era otra cosa que Peter no lograba explicarse, como Sirius conseguía bebidas alcohólicas de contrabando. Como era de esperarse, ellas sin algún tipo de hechizo levitador no podrían trasportar las cajas, por lo que Sirius y Remus, se ofrecerían amablemente para ayudarles, entrando así a la habitación para saber cuántas y quienes eran. Hasta ahí todo muy bien.

La segunda parte del plan era también bastante sencilla. Un poco de polvos de Oscuridad de Perú, un hechizo para activarlos a determinada hora y la primera fase del plan estaba lista.

La tercera parte del plan, segunda fase, consistía en un poco de presión psicológica.

-Sencillo, debemos neutralizar a los elementos más fuertes- había dicho James, refiriéndose desde luego a Lily y a Cory, las únicas que eran buenas, excelente en el caso de la pelirroja, en encantamientos, y que serían capaces de reaccionar ante cualquier eventualidad. Así como James y Sirius eran considerados los "líderes primero y segundo" dentro del grupo, así actuaban pelirroja y morena dentro del grupo de amigas.

Y aquí fue donde todo comenzó a salir mal.

Todos sabían que a Lily le daba pánico la oscuridad, debido a un trauma con su hermana jugando a las escondidillas, que Cory no soportaba los lugares cerrados, que Mary, y Peter no se explicaba como Sirius lo sabía, pero Sirius siempre sabía, detestaba cualquier tipo de insectos o animales invertebrados. Las demás serían presa fácil. Unas cuantas bengalas para afianzar el susto, y comenzar con hechizos que las asustarían un poco, insectos, roedores, y esas cosas que disgustaban a las mujeres por ser mujeres, lo justo para ponerse a gritar, como mujeres que eran, y que ellos entraran a reírse un poco de ellas subidas en los sofás gritando histéricas. Tal vez alguna acción caballerosa por aquí o por allá y así ganarse algún premio, un beso, una cita…

Pero ninguno contó con los elementos incontables en todo plan...

Lily había decidido superar sus miedos y enfrentarse a ellos como parte de su plan hacia la madurez. No habían tenido tiempo de soltar bichos desagradables, no sabían que podía asustar a Mel, a Evolet o a Dorcas. Y Kat había vuelto, y aunque Sirius recordaba perfectamente sus miedos infantiles y si bien Lily y Cory podían perder el control en una situación de angustia, Sirius olvidaba que Kat, como él, había sido educada para crear y sobrevivir situaciones de angustia.

Y luego estaban los otros tres.

¿Cómo demonios se habían metido en ese lío? Era algo que Peter, por más que se lo explicaron, no lograba entender. Aun no comprendía que tenía que ver el gato, que resultó ser gata y estar preñada, para más seña. Peter no sabía como un gato podía volverse gata, tampoco sabía que el gato-gata había sido regalo del padre de Kat, que era un gato egipcio único en su clase, que ejercía como un guardián y guía para Kat y que ella en su inesperado viaje había dejado en manos de DJ, con él quien, medio en broma medio en serio, compartía la custodia y cuidados de dicho animal, que parecía tener un cariño enfermizo hacia el rubio.

Después de que Lily les tuviera amarrados, y a Remus inmovilizado, les amenazó con denunciarles a McGonagall, cosa que, sinceramente, les valía. Un castigo más, un castigo menos, no afectaría sus expedientes.

-No les importa- dijo Cory de pronto, secundada por Kat, aun sobre Remus, mientras discutían sobre la comodidad de la alfombra y del abdomen del licántropo, discusión en la que el castaño llevaba las de perder, nervioso como estaba.

-Cierto- corroboró la pelirroja –y decírselo a Dumbledore tampoco servirá de mucho, les invitará a un té, a galletas o caramelos de limón, les impondrá un castigo y les dejará ir… pero ¿qué tal enviar una carta también a sus padres?- Lily miró a Remus.

Los chicos acusaron el golpe bajo. A Remus quizá no le reprenderían, pero su madre se sentiría mal, Lily sabía que a Remus le importaba demasiado lo que su madre pensara de él. A Peter se lo pondrían parejo, le regañarían con varios howler y le suspenderían la dotación de dulces.

-Hazlo- James y Sirius se alzaron de hombros. A Sirius, lo que pensaran sus padres le traía sin cuidado, los Potter eran sus tutores legales y ya era mayor de edad, a todas estas. Y a James, bueno, pues un regaño más un regaño menos…

-Lo haremos- dijo la pelirroja, con una sonrisa irónica. –Además, les bajaremos puntos… cincuenta por cada uno-

En ese momento, todos los Gryffindor comenzaron a protestar, llevaban casi doscientos puntos en lo que iba de las semanas de clases, y sería perder todos los puntos.

-¿Y qué culpa tenemos nosotras?- gritaron Mel, Mary y Cory.

-Pues deberán agradecérselos a sus compañeros…- Lily continuó con una sonrisa retorcida -al igual que todo Gryffindor, ya que se enteraran de la agresión a un Premio Anual, lo que originó la pérdida de los puntos…- se acercó mirando a James desafiante -Y eso, Potter, a todo Gryffindor, es algo a lo que ni tú puedes enfrentarte.

-Claro que puedo Evans, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tardaremos en recuperar todos los puntos? Una semana o dos cuando mucho, además los que recuperen ustedes y el resto de la casa, todavía nos quedan los de los partidos de quidditch…-

-Ah… pero Potter, ¿es qué no lo sabes?- Lily compuso la sonrisa más dulce de la que era capaz -Como castigo especial, y me corresponde decidirlo por ser Premio Anual, le pediré a McGonagall que no les deje jugar… hum… ¿tal vez uno o dos partidos?-

-¡No puedes caer tan bajo Evans!- gritaron James y Sirius -¡Retorcida pelirroja maniática desquiciada!

-Lily, piensa en que eso también te afecta a ti- repuso Remus pacientemente, ya de pie junto a la puerta, con el semblante serio, aunque con cierto brillo divertido en los ojos.

-Pues si, pero como Potter ha dicho, los puntos los recuperaremos pronto. Pero todos dejaran de mirarles como héroes, ya no serán vistos como los mejores bromistas de la escuela, ¿qué sentirán los demás Gryffindor cuando sepan que sus ídolos contribuyeron a la histórica pérdida de puntos?-

-Eres retorcida pelirroja, ¿por qué no quedaste en slytherin?- le preguntó con malicia Kat, alejándose de Remus y acercándose al gato –Dwight Jason, ¿por qué mi gato dice que está embarazado?-

DJ comenzó a sudar.

-Katy, no seas ridícula, los gatos no hablan…

Y ahí Peter se perdió, escuchó las explicaciones que el rubio, Connor y Abe dieron sobre tan extraordinario suceso, tratando de averiguar cómo hacía un gato para quedar encinta.

DJ, al cuidado de Mike Jagger, el gato-gata de Kat, lo había dejado con Abe cuando salió con una chica, y Abe lo había encerrado con Moro, para irse con Dorcas. El resultado, la gata embarazada. Los tres chicos sabían que si había algo que Kat quería en esta y en cualquier otra vida, era ese gato, aun más que a los Black, en tiempos de la prehistoria, por lo que sabían que se meterían en problemas cuando ella descubriera lo mal que la habían cuidado.

Y es que eso habían ido a hacer los dos Raven y Abe, evitar que la original dueña se enterara de lo mal padre que había resultado DJ, lo mal cuidador que había resultado Abe, y lo irresponsable de Connor, cuyo gato resultaba igual de coscolino que él.

Como resultado de un gato que resultó ser gata, Kat se unió al pedido de castigo en general para todos los que estaban allá.

-¡Nada de quidditch! ¡Olvídate de ser el capitán!- rugía cual verdadera leona. Incluso James y Sirius que seguían amarrados, daban gracias a Lily de no estar en el epicentro de la furia de la castaña.

Dorcas, molesta aun con Abe, se unió a la solicitud del castigo. Como a Evolet le daba igual, pero sabía que era mejor no contradecir a Katrina cuando estaba realmente enfadada, secundó la moción. Solo quedaban las tres Gryffindor.

-No van a dejar que haga eso, ¿verdad?- preguntó Remus desesperado, que ya se veía regañado por McGonagall, Dumbledore y su madre.

Las tres chicas callaron, se miraron unas a otras. Miraron a Lily, que sonreía muy segura de su victoria, a Kat que seguía insultando y gritándoles a los tres chicos. Miraron a los tres chicos, a los tres Gryffindor amarrados, a Remus. Se volvieron a mirar entre sí.

-Pues…- comenzó Cory, siendo interrumpida por Sirius. Y por un comentario de Katrina, un par de horas atrás y que justo en ese momento venía a su mente.

-Desde luego que no lo harán- dijo Sirius muy seguro, con una sonrisa de suficiencia -A ellas también les afecta, y no es que sean muy capaces de recuperar los puntos, tal vez Evans si pueda, incluso Thomas… saben que nos necesitan si quieren volver a ganar la copa…

Remus, James y Peter miraron a Sirius de muy mal modo. Esa no era la forma de pedir ayuda. Abe se golpeó la frente. Ya podían darse por condenados.

-¿Tal vez?- se enfureció Mel, recordando que si Jagger, a quien ahora llamaban Jakie, estaba encinta, era porque sus amigos y Connor eran unos casanovas que no podían estarse quietos cuando había faldas de por medio.

-¿Tal vez?- preguntó Mary, resentida por el concepto que tenía Sirius de ella.

-¿Tal vez?- preguntó Cory, realmente distraída.

Kat le había traído un precioso collar de plata, con un colgante en forma de media luna, a penas Cory se lo había colocado, la castaña no se había acercado demasiado y había evitado tocarlo a toda costa.

Mientras Cory seguían meditando, las dos Gryffindor brindaron todo su apoyo a Lily. La sonrisa de los Gryffindor se ensanchó cuando vieron a Lily titubear.

-A menos que quieran hacer un trato…- la pelirroja les dirigió una sonrisa tan dulce, que James olvidó que el motivo por el que le había dicho retorcida maniática minutos antes.

Mismo que recordó minutos después de escuchar el trato que Lily les proponía, que las demás chicas aceptaron encantadas.

Las consecuencias de ese fin de semana habían sido varias y serían decisivas para el futuro de los implicados, aunque ellos aun ignoraban la mayor y más importante: el lazo de amistad que les uniría y marcaría hasta la muerte de todos y cada uno de ellos, sucedidas a diferentes tiempos y lugares.

Pero aún es pronto hablar de la muerte, cuando aun no hablamos de la vida. Así que regresemos a las consecuencias del fin de semana, en el que los chicos decidieron arruinar la fiesta de pijamas de las chicas.

Los siete chicos tenían que servir como esclavos durante un mes, pendientes de cualquier capricho que se les ocurriera a cada una de ellas. Además, estarían seriamente vigilados para que no hicieran ninguna broma, bajo amenaza de denunciarlos y bajarles ahora cien puntos a cada uno, y suspenderles de los equipos de quidditch y las obligaciones como prefectos.

Peter no explicaba cómo esa noche, todos durmieron, donde pudieron, en el cuarto de los Premios Anuales. Mientras, seguía pensando de qué manera se había metido él en ese lío, cuando lo único que quería era pasar más tiempo con sus amigos y había terminado de esclavo.

Al despertarse el domingo algo tarde ya, James se bañaba, Lily y Cory platicaban, Remus se disculpaba con las chicas, Abe y Mary trataban de tranquilizar a Dorcas, y Evolet y DJ estaban sentados en los sofás, con cara de no haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

Peter no podía saber, que DJ temía quedarse dormido y que Kat atentara en contra de su vida. O de sus posibilidades de ser padre.

-¿Y Kat?- preguntó Cory mirando hacia todos lados, deseando hablar con ella de varios detalles en su amiga que acababan de surgir como flashes en su distraída mente.

Esa era la diferencia entre Peter y Cory. Mientras que Cory hacía pocos esfuerzos por notar en derredor suyo, y la información le llegaba de repente, atando cabos y uniendo pensamientos que aparentemente no tenían conexión alguna, Peter siempre notaba muchas cosas a su alrededor. Pero Peter callaba, si los demás no se daban cuenta, era seguramente porque no era importante. Y por eso, Peter olvidaba casi de inmediato lo que había notado. Hasta que hubiera algo que fuera verdaderamente notorio.

Por ejemplo, Peter había notado que Hogsmeade estaba semi vacío cuando ellos llegaron en el Expreso. Algunas tiendas estaban cerradas, algunas con letreros de clausurado, la gente caminaba deprisa, mirando hacia todos lados. Pero Peter lo había atribuido al frío, sin caer en la cuenta de que no había frío.

Peter no podía saber que mientras él y sus amigos, y los otros tres chicos que a fuerza de castigo y convivencia se había ido integrando a ellos, jugaban a asustar a las chicas y se convertían en esclavos amenazados, Dumbledore daba vueltas en su despacho, tratando de encontrar una solución a un problema enorme que se le venía encima. A uno de ellos. Al inmediato.

En ese entonces era costumbre la salida a Hogsmeade, siempre de tercer año en adelante, y siempre que no se estuviera castigado, cada quince días, comenzando con el último fin de semana de septiembre.

Para esos tiempos, Dumbledore no podía dejar pasar por alto la velada amenaza que había lanzado Voldemort y sus mortífagos en contra de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Personalmente, el director no creía que realmente fueran a atacar Hogwarts, por lo menos aún no, y siendo completamente realistas, le preocupaba más lo que podría pasar si sus alumnos, en especial algunos de ellos, se enfrentaban con los mortífagos. Preocupación por dichos seguidores del mago tenebroso, no por sus alumnos. Un poco de emoción y un buen duelo, era lo que la gran mayoría buscaba, especialmente los de la casa de los leones, y particularmente de los últimos años. No, que sus alumnos acudieran a Hogsmeade y se enfrentaran a mortífagos no le preocupaba, o por lo menos no en demasía.

Pero al ministerio sí. Y el ministerio había decreto reducir las salidas al pueblo a una vez al mes, de momento.

Lo que a Dumbledore le preocupaba y le hacía dar vueltas como león enjaulado en su despacho, era como comunicárselo a sus alumnos. Quizá prefería que se enfrentaran realmente a los mortífagos, así se darían cabal cuenta del mundo exterior, así aprenderían de sus errores y se esforzarían en superarlos.

Pero, ¿Cómo decirles a una horda de alumnas en plena adolescencia que no podrían ir a adquirir la túnica último modelo? ¿Cómo prohibirles a los alumnos, con hormonas alborotadas y que al fin habían conseguido la cita con la chica de sus sueños, eróticos o no, que no podrían ir por esa cerveza de mantequilla? ¿Cómo evitar que sus alumnos se escaparan, a pesar de él, de McGonagall, de los mortífagos, del ministerio y de Voldemort, en busca de diversiones? Eso, eran grandes preocupaciones.

Pero Peter, preocupado por lo que le pedirían a él aquella panda de locas, no podía siquiera imaginarlo.

-Salió temprano, siempre se levanta temprano los fines de semana…- respondió DJ bostezando.

Sirius iba a replicar como diablos lo sabía, cuando Cory le interrumpió.

-¿Y tú como diablos lo sabes?-

-Asuntos de familia… - respondió señalando a Sirius con la cabeza -de su familia.

-Ok- Cory pensaba hablar con ella más tarde.

¿Acaso Sirius no era su familia también? Se preguntaba Peter. En fin, a la hora del desayuno cada quien fue saliendo por cuenta, quedando algunos en reunirse después de la comida para estudiar y hacer tarea.

Peter comprendía que Remus se empeñaba en vigilar la tarea de los Thomas, porque tratándose de licántropos, no tardarían en darse cuenta de que él era uno de ellos. Comprendía incluso que Connor y Hamilton se unieran al grupo de estudio, tenían que cargar los libros y escribir, como parte del trato, además de ser alumnos de séptimo año y tener que hacer esa misma odiosa y tequiosa tarea. Pero no comprendía por qué los de sexto se habían unido al grupo de estudio, si no tenían la misma tarea, ¿o sí?

El más pequeño de los Merodeadores no podía saber que ninguno tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, y mucha curiosidad por saber que harían "los mayores" en su grupo de estudio.

_Do you ever want to run away? _

_Do you lock yourself in your room? _

_With the radio on turned up so loud _

_That no one hears you screaming_

Los primeros en llegar, fueron los Ravenclaw, menos Kat, que seguía perdida desde la mañana, seguidos de Cory y Dorcas. Después llegó Peter acompañando a Remus, y al cerro de libros que ambos habían traído de la biblioteca. James, sin nada mejor que hacer, se acopló en parte a la primera charla que surgió entre todos, sentados a la mesa.

-Entonces, sigo sin entender. ¿Licántropos no es lo mismo que ferales?- preguntó Mary, cuyo origen muggle le dificultaba ciertas materias, y su falta de interés en el estudio le deban problemas a la hora de los exámenes.

-Si y no- respondía paciente Remus, tratando de evadir un poco el tema, desviándolo hacia terrenos menos peligrosos, según él.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?- preguntó Dorcas, desenrollando un pergamino y mojando su pluma de águila blanca en la tinta china.

-Pues que…-

-He estado todo el día con ustedes- Sirius llegó corriendo, se sentó y abrió un libro de cualquier forma, se veía agitado e incomodo, miraba hacia la puerta, pero no dejaba de sonreír de forma enigmática.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora, Canuto?- preguntó James riendo.

-¿Se te juntaron dos ligues, Black?- preguntó maliciosa Cory, olvidando que a ella solía pasarle lo mismo, por distraída.

-Más bien dos novios celosos- respondieron Abe y Mel, que entraban riendo por la puerta.

-Ey Black, calma. Que el novio de Purkiss no hará nada- replicó Abe muy seguro.

-¡Pero es que yo jamás salí con ella!- respondió Sirius desesperado.

Una vez reunidos, menos Kat y Lily, comenzaron de nuevo la discusión sobre licántropos, que Remus insistía en guiar hacia caminos donde no fuera descubierto, secundado por James y Sirius, que hacían bromas de todo y por todo, intentando retrasar el estudio.

-Pasa, no hay problema. Ya deben estar todos reunidos…- escucharon la voz de Lily desde afuera, con cierto tono dulce y meloso que pocos le habían escuchado.

La sonrisa de James se congeló en el acto, al ver a Lily de la mano de Dominiq Lance.

Si bien Lily le había advertido que estaba interesada en alguien más, alguien maduro, alguien serio, alguien que no se metía en problemas, un excelente jugador de quidditch, el día anterior, (motivo por el cual el de gafas había salido a volar un rato para despejar la mente) James no le había creído. Había pensado que todo era cuento de la pelirroja para evitarle, nunca pensó que ella pudiera estar verdaderamente interesada en alguien más.

De hecho, para James había sido realmente fácil ceder al chantaje de Lily. Así aprovechaba para pasar tiempo con ella, sin importarle tener que aceptar todo lo que ella le dijera. Así, la pelirroja se daría cuenta de una vez por todas lo simpático, agradable, educado y buen ligue que James Potter podía ser, si se lo proponía.

-Lance no puede estar acá- dijo categóricamente.

-¿Y por qué no? Yo puedo invitar a mis amigos si lo deseo, máxime si es MI novio.

Todos los presentes callaron.

-Lilian, será mejor que venga en otro momento- dijo Dominiq, incómodo por la situación y haciendo un amago de irse por la puerta. Movimiento que fue secundado por Sirius, quien le hacía señas para que se largara de una buena vez.

-¿Qué te crees Evans?- James se levantó furioso, encarándose a la pelirroja.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa Potter? – respondió el Hufflepuff, parándose entre James y Lily.

James se hubiera puesto a tirarle de golpes a Dominiq, si Sirius no le hubiese retenido. Viendo que su amigo estaba realmente afectado, decidió que lo mejor era llevárselo a volar un rato… tal vez el resto del día.

-Venga Cornamenta, vámonos- los dos morenos salieron, mientras todos los presentes miraban a Lily.

-Felicidades- dijo Dorcas por fin, sin que la sonrisa le llegara realmente a los ojos.

-Gracias-

-¿Quieres sentarte?- preguntó secamente Abe, mirando receloso a su compañero de casa.

-Gracias- respondió Dominiq de igual modo.

Peter se preguntaba cómo es que Dominiq, que tenía cierto aire a James, y a quién él había visto en compañía de algunos Slytherin, en especial de Snape, podía haberse convertido en novio de Lily.

Hubo algún tiempo, en el que Peter estaba colgadito por la pelirroja. Pero incluso Peter sabía reconocer sus límites y sabía que jamás en la vida tendría una oportunidad con ella. Por eso, y porque realmente necesitaba de la ayuda que esta le brindaba con las tareas, en más de una ocasión Peter había seguido, en su forma animaga, a cualquiera que tuviese alguna intención con ella. Comunicándoselo a James, para dejar a cualquier otro fuera de la competencia. Trabajo en equipo, que le decía.

Pero, Lance se les había escapado. Nunca habrían pensado que tendría algún interés en Lily Evans, de origen muggle, cuando los Lance eran una familia de sangre pura, no tan antigua como los Potter, los Black o los Patterson, pero que cuidaban demasiado sus relaciones con las personas no-mágicas, casi tanto como los Black.

-Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota- entró Katrina bufando y cerrando la puerta de una patada. -¡¿QUÉ?!- les gritó a todos que la miraban como si tuviera monos pintados en la cara. -¿Acaso tengo monos pintados en la cara?

Afuera escucharon la risa escandalosa y perruna de Sirius.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Cory.

-Nada que con un asesinato no se me pase- sonrió de esa manera enigmática y algo psicótica y se sentó -¿En qué estábamos?-

-¿Así sin más? ¿Sin un hola como están, un beso y les extrañé?- preguntó DJ sonriendo y pasándole un libro abierto en determinada página, que mostraba la figura de lo que parecía ser un ser de apariencia humanoide combinada con algo muy grande y peludo.

-Bien, ferales. Mi tema favorito- respondió cínica, devolviéndole el libro.

El rubio se echó a reír.

-Kat, no sé cuál sea tu problema, pero de verdad queremos estudiar, ¿puedes dejar tu enfado y tus instintos homicidas hacia Black para otro momento?- le preguntó Cory pasando distraídamente las páginas de uno de los libros que había traído Evolet.

A pesar de que el día transcurrió en lo que fue casi un exclusivo diálogo, pasando entre el enfado y la curiosidad, entre Kat y Remus sobre ferales, licántropos y otros semihumanos, Peter no logró captar demasiado para reunir el metro de pergamino que les pedían de tarea. A pesar que apuntaba cada pregunta que hacían los demás, o que intentaba apuntar cada pregunta, Peter tan solo comprendió lo más básico:

Un Feral, según lo que logró resumir, era un humano cuya alma se había fusionado con un espíritu elemental animal, y esta doble esencia le proporcionaba habilidades y fuerzas especiales, incluyendo el poder de convertirse en un animal, sin importar si era un mago o no.

-¿Tantos tipos hay?- preguntó Dorcas -yo pensaba que solo eran los lobos y ya. Sabía de los osos, bueno, eran cuentos que nos decían de niños… mi abuela solía contarnos sobre guardianes y guerreros, sobre los "Cambiapieles" que cuidaban castillos y eso, pero nunca imaginé que fueran reales.

-Pues sí- volvía a decir Kat, se veía cansada ya del tema, y se frotaba los ojos tratando de desesperezarse. Varías veces había intentado irse, pero Remus no le dejaba, siempre con una sonrisa irónica en la cara.

-Venga Kat, no puedes dejarnos con estos que no saben nada, además, cuando les marquen la misma tarea a ustedes, ¿permitirás que tus mejores amigos saquen malas calificaciones porque te negaste a compartir con ellos tu sabiduría?

-Pero te confundes Dorcas, un Cambiapieles es un mago que se transforma en un animal mediante ciertos rituales mágicos, un "animago" como McGonagall- corregía Lily, mientras Peter, que al fin había captado una idea, miraba a Remus de reojo.

-Los que tú dices son Cambiaformas… pero solo son grandes mamíferos depredadores, ¿no?- rectificaba Cory en un pergamino.

-Si-

-A ver, repítemelo, ¿por qué solo grandes mamíferos?- decía Evolet, sumamente interesada en el tema, tomando sus propias notas, mientras DJ dibujaba en una libreta.

-Ya te dije, tiene que ver con la afinidad espiritual, con los elementales, ancestros y todo eso.

-Pero se supone que también había hombres lagartos y otros…- decía por enésima vez Dominiq.

-No Dom- le corregía Lily, ocasionando que el Huffie torciera el gesto molesto por la corrección -Esos son los nagas, pero no entran dentro de la categoría de ferales…

-¿Podrías repetirlo por favor?- preguntó tímidamente Peter.

-Veamos…- dijo Lily con ese aire de sabihonda que es capaz de repetir la pagina de todos los libros que ha estudiado y que incluso sabe cada punto y coma del tema.

-Se dice que los espíritus reptiles no poseen afinidad con el alma humana, aunque hay sus excepciones claro está, como en aquellas personas con rasgos extremos de crueldad, carencia de emociones. Sin embargo, los grandes depredadores mamíferos, poseen una estructura cerebral similar a la humana, suelen ser animales sociales, que incluso forjan lazos afectivos entre sí. Es por eso que solo los espíritus de estos, lobos, osos, grandes felinos, sienten similitud por el alma humana, y curiosidad.- explicó DJ, hablando por primera vez en toda la tarde.

-Y entonces, los ferales pueden ser de dos tipos. Los "nacidos" y los "malditos", por llamarles de alguna forma- dijo Lily, mirando a Remus con una sonrisa de disculpa. Este jugaba con una pluma de águila, pensativo, con una mueca de disgusto y enfados evidentes.

–Los nacidos provienen de familias de ferales, donde lo importante es la madre, la que transmite el "gen" feral. Los malditos son aquellos que resultan infectados, de alguna forma, por un espíritu elemental animal- Lily hablaba sin necesidad de mirar en sus apuntes.

-Esta infección puede darse de tres formas, cuando el espíritu animal siente atracción por el alma humana, cuando el humano es herido de muerte por el feral o cuando se mata a un feral sin medios mágicos. Para que la victima sea "infectada" debe encontrarse entre la vida y la muerte, justo cuando el alma comienza a desprenderse del cuerpo, ya que es en este momento que el espíritu animal puede fusionarse con el alma humana… lo que no entiendo, ¿por qué estos casos son tan raros? Se supone que hay varios licantr… ferales por todo el mundo- se volvió hacia Remus, quién negó con la cabeza y señaló hacia Kat.

Peter se había perdido en aquello de nacidos y malditos, pensando en cómo serían los hijos de Remus y de quién serían esos hijos, ¿lo sabría ya la madre? Olvidando que Remus aun no pensaba en relaciones formales, mucho menos en hijos y que pasarían casi más de 20 años para que siquiera imaginara una situación similar…

-Eso es lo que yo decía- corroboraba Dominiq, tratando de quedar bien con los amigos de su novia –Se supone que después de las Guerras de la Rabia, que libraron los lupinos contra los otros cambiaformas ya no queda ninguno más que puro licántropo…

-Si, recuerdo eso de Historia de la Magia, -repuso Cory, era su materia favorita -los lupinos, o Garou como se llamaban entonces, decidieron que el resto de los cambiaformas no cumplían con sus obligaciones y les dieron caza. Se supone que ahí acabaron con todas las razas de ferales del continente. Aunque hay quienes aseguran que algunos huyeron y se mezclaron con los ferales de otras partes del mundo.

-Cierto- respondió Evolet, evidentemente apasionada con el tema. –Los licántropos, como consecuencia, sufrieron una maldición, no recuerdo como se llama…

-No sé que de un Fénix…- dijo Lily repasando ahora si unos apuntes. –A eso le llamaron la Maldición de la Rabia. Pero no explica el hecho de que sean pocos los licántropos que sobreviven después de la "infección"…- miró a Kat.

Peter no recordaba con exactitud cómo había sido mordido Remus, porque nunca lo había dicho con exactitud, más bien solía dejar caer comentarios velados. Pero lo que sí recordaba, era que muy pocos sobreviven la mordida de un licántropo.

-Tiene que ver con el propio comportamiento feral- dijo ella muy segura, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a Remus -Un feral, o bien la mayoría, se ve a sí mismo como una criatura salvaje, sujeta a las leyes de la naturaleza como cualquier otro animal. Cuando tiene hambre, se alimenta. Cuando está cansada, reposa. Cuando esta acorralada, lucha. Los débiles deben perecer para que sobrevivan los más fuertes, como resultado, la mente del feral se concentra siempre en el momento presente; el pasado está muerto, y el futuro se cuidara de sí mismo. Cambia la razón por el instinto y la sabiduría por el impulso, y actúa movido por ellos. Un feral en estado animal es impredecible, la mayoría de las veces…

-Aunque muchos en su forma humana también resultan impredecibles- dijo Mel -Mi padre me contó de un tipo… un licántropo, que era tan prepotente y orgulloso de su raza, que sentía que todos los humanos debían ser como él, por eso se dedicaba a morder o infectar, sobre todo a niños pequeños, muchas veces los secuestraba y apartaba de sus padres, criándolos él mismo. Como los licántropos viven en manadas, con algunos humanos que no son ferales, los llaman parentela, creo, a ellos no los atacan. Son como sus contactos con el mundo…

-Sí, la parentela- confirmó Kat -forman parte de la manada de licántropos, que los únicos que se reúnen en manadas, son esposas, esposos, hijos, amantes, sobrinos, etc; de una manada de licántropos. Pero, lo más importante de todo es que cuando alguien es atacado, sabe que sus probabilidades de sobrevivir son mínimas, y que de hacerlo, se convertirá en un maldito, un paria social.- Remus se movió incómodo en la silla. Cory, sentada junto a él, inconscientemente le colocó una mano sobre la suya, intentando transmitirle consuelo.

_Do you wanna be somebody else? _

_Are you sick of feeling so left out? _

_Are you desperate to find something more _

_Before your life is over?_

-Pero aquí viene lo realmente importante- Kat miró a Remus fijamente -solo aquellos con la suficiente fortaleza para sobrevivir un ataque de un licántropo convertido sobreviven. No cualquiera lo hace. El alma humana debe ser realmente fuerte, dura, especial. La humanidad suele ser mayor al impulso animal. El humano debe ser alguien a quien los jamak… los espíritus elementales, respetan lo suficiente como para permitirle vivir. Por eso se fusionan con el alma humana…

-Ya- respondió Remus ácidamente y bastante molesto, soltándose bruscamente de la mano morena -¿Insinúas, entonces, que es como un regalo? Genial, eres tan bueno, que mereces estar maldito el resto de tu jodida vida, ¿eso quieres decir?

-Pues sí, es casi eso exactamente- Kat no dejaba de mirarlo, había una chispa de orgullo en su mirada, un brillo travieso además, que era lo único que mantenía a Remus, curioso, en su silla.

-Las leyendas de los Kuasha… leyendas antiguas asignan a los ferales una misión sobre la tierra, es por eso que se les dio la capacidad de cambiar de forma de humano a animal y viceversa. Sin embargo, algunos corrompieron su propia esencia de cambiaformas, por ello fueron castigados. Sin importar su herencia, están sometidos a Sele… a las fases de la luna. Generalmente son quienes destruyen el medio ambiente, quienes matan animales, quienes atentan contra la tierra, contra Gaia de una forma tal que esta se rebela en contra ellos…- la castaña hablaba con tal vehemencia y pasión, que todos estaban pendientes de sus palabras.

-Y si esos tipos son castigados ¿por qué otros deben pagar sus culpas?- para ese entonces, la discusión era entre Remus y Kat únicamente.

-Porque aquellos que resultan afectados, malditos o elegidos, como quieras llamarle, son quienes han sido escogidos para cambiar la naturaleza. Porque aquellas victimas se rebelarán contra sus victimarios y cambiaran el curso de la historia, porque son quienes estarán en comunicación con el Espíritu del Mundo. Serán ellos quienes permitan que los ferales se reconcilien con Gaia y quienes hagan las paces con Selene.

-Suena precioso Katrina, pero es en la práctica es pura jodida mierda. ¿Cambiar el curso de la historia? Si claro, héroes les dicen, y como tales les aceptan en todos lados, como héroes de guerra, impidiéndoles la entrada a restaurantes y escuelas. No digas pendejadas, ni hables de lo que no sabes. Parias, monstruos, bestias sanguinarias… así es como les ven el resto…

-No Remus, Reconciliados. A diferencia de los "malditos", los Reconciliados viven muchísimos más años, y con una mejor calidad de vida. No cualquiera es un Reconciliado… Solo un garou "nacido" es capaz de "infectar" a un humano, sea muggle o mago, pero solo aquellos que son parentela pueden sobrevivir esta mordida. A estos se les llama Reconciliados. A los infectados que no son parentela, los malditos, como quieras llamarles, les afecta demasiado el instinto feral, Selene no deja de atormentarles y no encuentran consuelo en Gaia ni entre sus semejantes ni entre los animales, mucho menos con los espíritus, a los que no se unirán nunca. Un Reconciliado puede vivir entre humanos o entre lobos, puede formar una propia familia y…

-Transmitir su herencia maldita, que bien- Remus se puso de pie, bastante alterado, y apuntaba a Kat con un dedo, haciendo grandes aspavientos -Busquémosles pareja a todos, que pueblen la tierra de malditos monstruos sedientos de sangre…

-O que transmitan su conocimiento y su sabiduría- le replicó Lily poniéndose también de pie y acercándose a él -Hay quienes tienen muchas cosas que enseñar, muchos están llenos de una fortaleza que ni ellos mismos conocen y de una paz que aun deben descubrir… para quienes esta naturaleza dual, entre hombre y animal, es parte de lo que son, que aceptarán y nunca se rendirán en la búsqueda del equilibrio constante, pero sobre todo, quienes no dejan de ser personas con una humanidad que ya quisieran muchos de los que hacen llamar humanos, magos incluidos- Lily le colocó una mano sobre un hombro y Remus pareció tranquilizarse.

Dominiq se movió un poco en la silla, carraspeó incómodo, Lily le sonrió y le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla a Remus antes de volverse a sentar junto a su novio.

-¿Y los otros? Los Gurahl o como se llamen, ¿no se supone que tenían una misión en esta vida?- preguntó Cory.

Kat sonrió melancólica.

-Como dije, en un principio cada raza de cambiaformas o ferales cumplía una misión especial para Gaia, otorgada por Selene. Los Garou, al igual que sus primos, los Nuwisha, los coyotes, eran los guardianes de la entrada al mundo de los Otros, los acompañantes de las almas por su paso en el Mundo de los Otros… Los Gurahl, los osos, eran los guerreros, los sabios… siempre podías contar con un Hermano Oso, si querías saber algo.

-O con un felino, ¿no?- preguntó malicioso Remus, con una sonrisa retorcida, cruzándose de brazos.

DJ, un dibujante experto, había realizado un dibujo hecho a lápiz, de lo que venía a ser una figura femenina recubierta de piel atigrada, con orejas, bigotes y cola de gato, agazapada en la rama de un árbol, cuyos rasgos eran semejantes a Kat, que Remus no había podido dejar de notar.

-Cierto, ¿pueden ser cualquier tipo de felino?- preguntó Dorcas anotando rápidamente, sin alzar la cabeza. -¿gatos comunes y eso? que guay sería transformarse en un gatito y que te mimen todo el día…- miró a Jakie, que era acariciada distraídamente por Lily.

Remus sonrió y miró a Kat. Sus ojos dorados, generalmente tranquilos y serenos, dulces cual miel, destilaban la dureza e insensibilidad del oro.

-Dinos Kat, háblanos sobre los sabios felinos, los ¿cómo se llamaban? ¿"Panthros"? Panteras, ¿no es así? Solo hijos de los grandes felinos, los únicos que pueden rugir, leones, tigres y leopardos…-

Remus seguía hablando sarcástico, buscando una confrontación directa con quien descargar la furia que sentía en su interior, la rabia del lobo que le impulsaba a atacar a un rival ancestral.

Molesto consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta desde hacía mucho, de los pequeños detalles, de las reacciones del "alma del lobo", de los instintos. Enfadado con el profesor que les había asignado una tarea en la cual le podían descubrir y echar del colegio. Furioso porque habían decidido reunirse, volviéndose mayor la posibilidad de ser descubierto. Irascible por como se había dado la charla, las explicaciones, lo que Kat callaba y lo que le decía con cada movimiento, que solo la conciencia de lobo era capaz de captar. Picado con la chica que sacaba a flote esos instintos lobunos que él tanto se empeñaba en reprimir.

-Y jaguares- respondió ella sin dejarse amilanar. –No te olvides de los jaguares… ¿cuál era su misión? Mantener el secreto. – se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír enigmática.

-¿Y ya? Simple, "nosotros los gatitos mantenemos nuestros secretos"- dijo Remus con voz de falsete -¿No es cierto? Siempre se guardan cosas, siempre ocultando todo y a todos, ocultándose ellos mismos. Incluso ustedes son un secreto… Por eso fue la primera Guerra, por los malditos secretos que ustedes se guardan…

-Remus, creo que estás molesto…- dijo Cory mirándolo fijamente con una seriedad impropia de ella.

-¿Tú crees Coray?- preguntó frenético ya.

Y Peter, por más que intentó copiar todo lo que habían discutido sus compañeros, solo logró escribir la mitad de lo que se había hablado toda la tarde.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate? _

_Are you sick of everyone around? _

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies _

_While deep inside you're bleeding _

Peter, a pesar de saber que los siete chicos eran esclavos de las chicas durante un mes, y no es que les hubiera costado demasiado aceptar, por lo menos no a todos, no comprendía porque sus amigos seguían obsesionados, en diferentes medidas y con diferentes intereses, por ellas.

Si, eran guapas, bonitas, inteligentes, sensuales, y se antojaba realizar ciertas actividades lúdicas con algunas de ellas. El hecho de ser "esclavos" añadía el morbo de que la palabra pudiera volverse frase al sumarse el "sexuales". Pero tampoco era para tanto. ¿O sí?

Por eso no terminaba de comprender tanto interés de sus tres amigos con ese "raro grupo de chicas", tanta obsesión y tanto hablar de ellas mañana, tarde y noche. Peter ya las veía hasta en la sopa, literalmente. Habían pasado quince días a veces encerrados en la biblioteca durante horas, llevando libros, cargando mochilas, dibujando y copiando esquemas, mapas y calendarios lunares. Habían explicado, ayudado a estudiar y vuelto a explicar una y mil veces diferentes temas, tanto, que incluso Peter había terminado por comprender mucho de lo que antes no lograba comprender. Habían sido blanco voluntario de hechizos mal practicados, catadores de pociones mal realizadas y aún así, insistían en pasar tiempo pegados a ellas. Bueno, no todos. Ni todo el tiempo. Ni a todas.

Otra de las consecuencias había sido la actitud de James durante toda la semana. La noticia de que Evans y Lance eran pareja oficial había corrido como pólvora, desbancando como noticia del año la consanguineidad entre Kat y los Black, y eran varias las que ahora se apuntaban para consolar al desconsolado capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, y el desconsolado capitán se dejaba consolar.

-¿Eres tonto o qué?- le había dicho Cory a James, seguido de un golpe en la nuca, después de haberlo visto metiéndole mano a una Huffie de sexto, cuyo nombre Peter no recordaba ni recordaría, hasta encontrarse frente a ella un par de años después, vista detrás de una máscara plateada.

-Así jamás en la vida lograrás más que alejarla de ti.- le había vuelto a dar un golpe en la nuca.

-No tengo idea de me hablas Cory- había replicado James, frotándose la zona golpeada.

-Llevo años diciéndoselo, pero no entiende- dijo Remus intercambiando una mirada, entre divertida entre exasperada, con la morena, y evidentemente Peter tampoco entendía.

Según Remus, y ahora Cory se unía a su lógico razonamiento, si James dejara de salir detrás de cada falda que se le pusiera a tiro, después de cada vez que Lily quedaba con alguien, tal vez tendría mayores posibilidades con ella. Comportamiento que se había visto incrementado en los últimos días, acompañado de Sirius, a quien no se le hacía demasiado difícil cambiar de conquista, sumado al mal humor, la irascibilidad, la falta de concentración. James se la pasaba gruñendo y murmurando a cada momento, ni siquiera había programado entrenamiento, y eso que el primer partido, contra Hufflepuff, lo tenían a la vuelta de la esquina.

-No me interesa- replicaba el de cabellos revueltos a cada comentario de sus amigos. –Lo que haga o deje de hacer Evans me tiene sin cuidado- aseguraba, mientras sonreía coqueto a cualquier chica que pasar frente a él y sus amigos se miraban entre sí y suspiraban.

El tiempo que James no se la pasaba detrás, o debajo, según, de alguna falda, lo pasaba platicando con Cory y Remus, y Kat, que iba y venía a su antojo, y Sirius, que iba y venía cuando Kat no estaba. Ya no se llamaban por el apellido, la esclavitud brinda ciertos privilegios, sino que se trataban más amistosamente.

Pero, salvo en algunos momentos en los que solía bromear como James Potter acostumbraba a ahcer, James se encontraba enfadado contra el mundo entero. Mucho más de lo que Remus solía estar cuando se acercaba la luna llena.

Peter no podía saber que a James le había dolido demasiado. Peter no podía saber que James estaba destruido por dentro, que su corazón se encontraba partido en dos y que la única forma que tenía de mantenerse medio a flote, era actuar como Sirius. Si te niegas a verlo, si lo ignoras, tal vez se vaya…

Peter no podía saberlo, porque James tampoco lo sabía.

-Madura James- Mel, una tarde en la que se encontraban los dos morenos de séptimo, planeando una escapada a Hogsmeade, con alguna de las conquistas.

-Ni se te ocurra Cornamenta- le amenazaba Sirius, mirando fijamente a su amigo, antes de volver a los planes.

-Hey Jimmy… que yo te ayudo a madurar- le había dicho Kat con una sonrisa provocativa y sensual, que fue coreada por una carcajada del merodeador de gafas, una tarde en la que Remus se esforzaba en mantener la tranquilidad ante el mal humor del moreno de gafas, y del de Sirius.

La castaña había llegado, sonreído, intercambiado un par de frases coquetas con James, tomado a Remus de la mano y desparecido como hacían cada tarde, después de aquel fin de semana.

Otra cosa que Peter no entendía, la extraña amistad que de repente había surgido entre esos dos.

Y tampoco comprendía porque Sirius, quien había gritado, ladrado y saltado sobre de él cuando insinuó un posible "algo" con Kat, ahora actuaba como si nada cuando ella y Remus desaparecían tarde sí y tarde también, y era prácticamente imposible localizarles con el mapa del Merodeador, y eso que lo habían intentado varias veces.

Si, había estado la tarde en la que Sirius entró gritándole a Remus, seguido de un Remus demasiado paciente incluso para ser Remus. Y, a pesar de que había puesto toda su atención en la conversación, solo había entendido frases cuyo significado no había logrado pescar del todo.

Remus había dicho algo de "explicaciones", "intercambio cultural", "secretos" y Sirius se había puesto a rugir cual león en celo, reclamándole al licántropo con argumentos de "hermanos", "familia", "amigos", y Remus había desarmado las frases, a punto de llegar a los puños del moreno, con un simple "cuestión de alfa, y mira tu por donde, no lo soy". Sirius, más tranquilo, solo le había señalado con un dedo y le había dicho algo que tenía que ver con lazos de sangre y cuestiones de matrimonio arreglados, de maldiciones y de que se cuidara de "la siempre noble familia Black", dando por zanjada la cuestión.

Peter no entendía nada.

Y mucho menos pudo comprender el porqué de la discusión que surgió entre Kat y Sirius, donde la castaña había terminado en la enfermería.

Peter sabía, porque todos los merodeadores sabían, que los sentimientos de Sirius hacia Kat eran variables y dependían de su humor y del de la castaña. Sabían que a Sirius le encantaba fastidiarla un poco, picarla, darle cuerda y provocarla, o como diría James, perseguirla hasta el árbol de donde no podría bajar y ladrarle desde abajo. Que en varias ocasiones, algunas él, algunas ella, habían terminado en una visita rápida a la enfermería a causa de las discusiones, pero que siempre terminaban con Sirius haciendo guardia frente a la misma puerta de la enfermería, cuando era Kat, quien con su natural curiosidad y su innata facilidad para meterse en problemas, quien terminaba pasando la noche en la enfermería.

Esa tarde, mientras esperaban que se hiciera de noche para salir, por fin, a corretear por el Bosque Prohibido, y según Peter eso era lo que necesitaban, una escapada de solo ellos, sin chicas, sin presiones, sin faldas ni hormonas alborotadas, se encontraban casi todos reunidos en la torre de la Sala común de los Premios Anuales, algunos estudiando o intentándolo, como Peter mismo y Evolet.

Otros haciéndose carantoñas, como Lily y Dominiq quienes se hacían mimos en uno de los sofás, mientras James estaba en su habitación con Shandy McGregor, Sirius platicaba, coqueto, y sacaba risas a Mary y Mel, siendo observado atentamente por Connor y DJ, y Jakie, que no dejaba de restregarse en las piernas del Gryffindor y exigirle toda su atención.

Todo parecía paz y tranquilidad, calma y armonía. Según Peter.

-¡TU!- señalando a Sirius con un dedo, pegando un grito que sonó más parecido a un rugido -¡ERES UN GRANDISIMO HIJO DE PUTA!- Kat entró y se abalanzó sobre él, dándole apenas tiempo al moreno de esquivarla y detenerla con una mano, sin dejar de sonreír socarronamente.

-Eso ya lo sabías, tú conoces mejor que nadie a mi madre…- le contestó tratando de esquivar manos y piernas que soltaban golpes y patadas, fallando por milímetros.

-¡Kat!- le gritaron todos, incluido Remus que entró segundos después.

-¡Eres un patán Sirius Black! ¡Un verdadero cabrón!- la castaña seguía intentando alcanzarle, mientras que el moreno hacía todo lo posible por esquivar todos y cada uno de los golpes, sin lastimarla.

-¡¡¿Así que intentabas salvar mi honra? Cabrón de mierda ¿Salvarme de Rabastan? ¿Y por qué nunca les dijiste que más bien te deshacías de mi para poder tirarte a Bellatrix cuando se te diera la gana?!!

-¡Basta Kat!- le gritó Sirius a su vez, intentando atraparla en un abrazo.

-¡¡Basta los huevos de Merlín y la puta que lo parió!!- seguía gritando la castaña, mientras se deshacía del abrazo con un rápido movimiento.

James había salido a ver qué pasaba, cuando Sirius intentó meter a Kat al cuarto y esta le sacudió una buena patada en la espinilla y seguía dándole golpes por donde el moreno no alcanzaba a cubrirse.

-¡Cálmate! No querrás transformarte delante de todos ¿o sí?- le susurró Sirius, volviéndola a apresar, esta vez entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-¡Suéltame maldito desgraciado!- le gritó, retorciéndose, logrando que el moreno hiciera más fuerza con los brazos.

-Canuto, suéltala- pidió Remus pacientemente.

-¡Joder Lunático! Si tú te haces cargo de la fierecilla, toda tuya…- replicó sin soltarla. Kat seguía contorsionándose, tratando de liberarse sin lograrlo, pero con una mueca de dolor en la cara que hizo que todos los presentes miraran mal a Sirius.

-¡Suéltame!- pidió de nueva cuenta -Me haces daño…

-¿Acaso yo estoy en un lecho de rosas?- replicó, mostrando un arañazo que tenía en la mejilla derecha -te suelto y me desfiguras…

-No es por eso Sirius…- dijo James acercándose a su amigo, viendo que Kat dejaba de moverse un poco -por eso…- le señaló una parte de la blusa de la chica, rasgada en el costado derecho, donde había una mancha de sangre que se expandía rápidamente.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó el moreno y liberó a Kat justo a tiempo para ver la cara pálida de esta y cruzar una mirada preocupada con ella.

-¿Eso es de plata?- preguntó Cory, cuando entraba por la puerta, señalando una pulsera que traía Sirius en la muñeca izquierda, regalo de Shannon, motivo por el cual minutos antes se reía con Mary y Mel.

-¡Joder!- volvió a exclamar, quitándose la pulsera, aventándola fuertemente, cargando a Kat, desmayada, antes de salir corriendo por la puerta.

Peter había notado, mucho antes que James y que Sirius, la alergia que Remus tenía a la plata. Como algo inusual, se los había hecho notar a sus morenos amigos, lo que contribuyó a que Sirius, quien solo conocía un caso más de alergia a la plata, llegara a la conclusión de la condición de Remus como licántropo. Peter, después de haberse enterado de la licantropía de Remus, y después de haber asimilado todo el concepto de licantropía, sabía que estos presentaban esa rara alergia a la plata. Pero a Peter le extrañó la reacción exagerada de Sirius cuando, sin querer, como él mismo lo juraría solemnemente, había rozado la piel ya herida de Kat con la pulsera de plata.

A Peter le extrañaría aun más que después de haber dejado a Kat en la enfermería, donde madame Pomfrey había obligado a Remus a quedarse de una buena vez, Sirius saliera hacia hecho una furia hacia las mazmorras de slytherin, sin varita y sin más compañía que la furia que exudaba por todos los poros y la magia negra asomando a sus ojos color tormenta.

Se enterarían, al día siguiente, que Sirius estaba castigado durante todo un mes, limpiando trofeos que, ironía de la vida, entre él y James habían ayudado a conseguir, por haber golpeado a su hermano y a Rosier, al más puro estilo muggle, gritándoles delante de toda la casa de las serpientes, que todo era su _jodida culpa_.

Esa noche de luna llena, Remus estuvo algo agresivo con Sirius, quien no había tenido tiempo de ducharse, demasiado ocupado golpeando serpientes, y tenía algunas gotas de sangre seca en la ropa que al convertirse en perro quedaban entre el pelaje negro y espeso. Sirius estuvo algo melancólico durante la noche, sin responder juguetón a los ataques del licántropo y James algo distraído, sin darse cuenta de la actitud de sus amigos. Y Peter no lograba entender el porqué.

Trataba de recapacitar y entender a sus amigos.

Tal vez a Remus el olor a sangre, que incluso él en su forma animaga captaba, le estaba acelerando un poco. Después de todo, Remus era un monstruo sanguinario cuando se encontraba convertido, ¿no? eso era lo que creía Peter. Eso era lo que le habían enseñado durante toda su vida, y a pesar de haber descubierto que no era así, que con la compañía de ellos tres, se volvía un cachorro juguetón, sabiendo que Remus podía reconocer olores familiares cuando estaba transformado, que no solía ser agresivo, a menos que se sintiera agredido, aun sentía miedo cuando se le acercaba el lobo completamente transformado.

Si el propio Remus decía de si mismo que tan solo era un monstruo y que no tenía derecho a tener una vida normal, en esos días de crisis infinitas, ¿qué podía pensar Peter? Mientras que James y Sirius, que no tomaban nada en serio, se reían de él y le decían que lo único que pasaba era que tenía un problema de exceso de vellos.

-Si lo que te molesta son los pelos, sé de lugares donde realizan depilaciones corporales, Lunático- solía decir Sirius -Cuando me hice aquel tatuaje, una chica me comentó que le depilaron todo el…

-Canuto, ahórranos tus aventuras sexuales extravagantes, por favor- le contestaba James burlón.

Podía ser que Sirius esa noche estuviese preocupado porque sus amigos se hubiesen enterado de su apasionante e incestuoso romance con su prima Bellatrix.

Pero para Peter, eso era tema pasado. Los había descubierto in fraganti, cuando ellos estaban en cuarto y ella en sexto, en un pasillo a oscuras. Lo que en un principio a Peter le pareció una lucha entre los primos, por la violencia y los insultos que se dirigían, terminó por causarle cierto morbo cuando escuchó los gemidos de placer y frases ahogadas por besos húmedos, que salían de la oscuridad. Cualquier persona decente se hubiera retirado en ese momento, pero Peter sentía curiosidad por saber que pasaba exactamente entre ambos, cuando todos sabían que en público se detestaban e insultaban llegando al grado de lanzarse hechizos y encantamientos y no inofensivos precisamente.

Por lo que Peter había podido deducir de ese encuentro, no era la primera vez que se perdían en un oscuro pasillo, ni del colegio ni de la mansión Black. Pronto Peter aprendió a descubrir los signos que indicaban que Sirius había estado con "su fogosa prima", como la había descrito Peter por los encuentros espiados. Siempre regresaba con una sonrisa sádica, que solo se les veía a los miembros de la familia Black, presentaba marcas de arañazos y de mordidas, que intentaba ocultar a toda costa, y una cara más de superioridad que de satisfacción, que no tenía nada que ver con la que portaba cuando era con otra chica, siempre de años mayores, con la que se encontraba en oscuros pasillos. Más que de venir de una sesión de sexo candente, siempre parecía regresar de un duelo a muerte.

Si Sirius no se lo contaba a James y a Remus, sus razones tendría, pensaba Peter. Pero Peter no intentaría obtener algún beneficio de esa información, no con Sirius. Siempre había algo en Sirius Black que a Peter le causaba cierto escalofrío. Peter, no podía estar seguro, pero intuía que el entonces heredero de los Black, tenía la capacidad de leer, más que su mente, su alma. Esa parte oscura que todos llevamos dentro y nos empeñamos en ocultar a los demás, tanto como a nosotros mismos, y Peter se sentía vulnerable ante eso. Con Sirius no había secretos que guardar, y exceptuando el que concernía a su relación con Bellatrix Black, Sirius no tenía secretos, por lo menos no para James. Y Peter sospechaba que quizá James lo sabía o lo entreveía, pero o bien prefería dejarlo pasar, o bien prefería no saberlo, por lo que no preguntaba y entonces Sirius no mentía.

Y Peter no se metía porque le habían educado para ser un sobreviviente, y solo una vez en toda su vida, Peter lograría sobrevivir ante Sirius.

Su madre le decía que su máxima cualidad era precisamente esa, sobrevivir.

_No one ever lied straight to your face _

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back _

_You might think I'm happy _

_But I'm not gonna be ok _

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted _

_You never had to work_

_It was always there_

Peter había confundido su empeño de sobrevivir con valor. Por eso había pedido al sombrero seleccionador que le enviara a Gryffindor, donde aquel joven de cabellos oscuros y revueltos había jurado que pertenecían los valientes, y donde el niño de ojos dorados y aspecto enfermizo había ido a parar, tan sonriente y complaciente, donde la pelirroja tan bonita estaba tristemente sentada, pero sobre todo, donde ese chico Black, de los legendarios Black de familia oscura y magia negra, había ido a parar rompiendo cualquier esquema que se tuviera de la tenebrosa familia.

Peter pensaba, si ellos pueden ¿por qué yo no? a pesar de que el sombrero insistía en enviarle a Slytherin, a pesar de que el sombre raído y desgastado, como la ropa de Remus Lupin, le decía que sus cualidades eran más propias de un slytherin, a pesar de que aquel sombrero con una boca que hablaba demasiado, como aquel chico Black, comentaba que sería en slytherin donde encontraría a sus pares, a pesar de las buenas intenciones del noble sombrero, como las de aquel chico de gafas, de evitarle problemas a futuro.

Con la primera broma en ciernes, el inicio de los merodeadores, Peter había demostrado ser un digno representante de la casa Gryffindor, o al menos eso le gustaba creer. Sirius, como no, aburrido había soltado las palabras mágicas: "me aburro Potter", palabras que repetiría cuando quería hacer algo, cuando estaba haciendo algo y quería dejar de hacerlo y hacer algo más, o simplemente cuando era una salida de dos, de James y Sirius.

Y James había respondido: "pues mira a quien tenemos allí", señalando a un niño torpe de segundo año, slytherin a todas luces, que resultó el primer blanco de los dos más revoltosos que pisaran Hogwarts durante veinte años. Frase que en años venideros serviría para referirse a Snape, e inventar algún modo de desquitar el aburrimiento de Sirius, o de escaparse ellos dos solos.

Desde ese día, Sirius y James se habían convertido en líderes de ese pequeño grupo conformado por cuatro miembros, el cerebro y el corazón de los merodeadores, el impulso y la pasión.

-Podríamos hacerlo a todo slytherin…- replicaría Sirius segundos después al ver pasar a sus dos primas, alzándose de hombros elegantemente, coreado de un James entusiasta con sonrisa de ángel y expresión de diablillo. Se pondrían a esquematizar un plan, sencillo, nada complicado, como siempre diría James.

-Eso no está bien- respondería Remus detrás de un enorme libro de Defensa, cuando se encontraban en el cuarto que ocuparían los cuatro juntos durante seis años.

-¿Tienes que meter la narizota donde no te llaman?- se enfadaría Sirius por primera vez con el pasivo Remus, acercándose a grandes zancadas y bajándole el libro de muy mal modo -¿Qué te crees, el defensor de las serpientes?

-No, solo digo que esa poción no está bien hecha, a menos que quieren terminar afectados ustedes también- respondería con paciencia, por primera vez hacia Sirius, con una mueca de cansancio y un brillo travieso en los dorados ojos.

James correspondería con una amplia sonrisa llena de hoyuelos y le invitarían a participar.

-Yo sé llegar a la sala común de Slytherin…- diría Peter tímidamente, temiendo interrumpir, pero alegre de poder librarse de aquel grandulón de slytherin que quería quitarle su dotación de caramelos del mes. Los otros tres se volverían hacia él y la magia estaba hecha. Los merodeadores habían nacido.

Al día siguiente, el primer castigo, cuando descubrieron a James y a Sirius con las manos llenas de pintura roja, y a los Slytherin cubiertos de una sustancia roja y dorada que no podrían quitarse en un mes, al igual que el decorado de la sala común.

-Valió la pena- diría James sonriente, mientras limpiaba la sala de trofeos, sin magia, para ese entonces, muchos trofeos obtenidos por los propios slytherin.

-Por ver la cara de Snape y escuchar sus quejidos, valió la pena- respondería Sirius triunfante.

-Quejicus- los dos morenos se volverían al de ojos dorados, que al haber salido en defensa de los otros delante de McGonagall había sido descubierta su participación.

-Quejicus- confirmarían James y Sirius, en medio de sonoras y estruendosas carcajadas.

-Anda Pete…- le diría James, sin perder la sonrisa, a Peter, que miraba desde la puerta, por haber podido huir a tiempo, por sobrevivir -Ve que no venga McGoni…- y Peter cumpliría su primera misión de espionaje, mientras sus nuevos amigos terminaban el castigo usando la propia varita de Peter.

-Tenemos una misión en la vida…- diría James, después de haber dado por auto concluido su castigo. Los cuatro despatarrados debajo de un enorme haya a la orilla del lago, que sería testigo de momentos importantes en sus vidas.

-Hacerles la vida imposible a las serpientes- coreaba Sirius, sin molestarse en bajar la voz.

-Y juntar más trofeos…- respondía Remus.

- Nos montamos juntos…- iniciaba James.

-Morimos juntos…- le secundaba Sirius. Los dos morenos se volverían hacia sus dos nuevos amigos, expectantes.

-¿Merodeadores por siempre?- aventuraba Remus, con un poco de timidez y reservas.

-Solemnemente- juraría Peter, antes de ser aplastado por los otros tres, en medio de sonrisas, de promesas y de lazos de amistad más fuertes que la sangre y que el tiempo.

"El simple acto de vivir es solo una respuesta condicionada al miedo de morir". (F. Nietzsche)

_You don't know what it's like _

_To be hurt _

_To feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breaking down _

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life _

**

* * *

**

Ups!!!!

**Más vale tarde que nunca, dicen que dice el refrán. Por eso vengo, un poquitín tarde, lo sé, a felicitarles y dejarles mis mejores deseos en este y todos los días.**

**Quiero felicitar especialmente a mis dos lectores (jijijiji), que me han añadido a su lista de favoritos: usagui y vanessa. Un beso enorme a los dos.**

**Les invito a quienes tienen paciencia con esta locura, y la cordura suficiente para aguantarla, a que dejen un RR, que levante el ánimo o que ayude a mejorar el camino por andar.**

**Besos y de nuevo mil felicidades a todos!!!!!**


	9. XIX: Escrúpulos, Estereotipos, Eugenesia

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!!!**

_**Recomendación musical:**_

"_**The Unforgiven", Mettallica. **_

**CAPITULO OCHO**

**ESTEREOTIPOS, ESCRUPULOS, EUGENESIA, SLYTHERIN**

La **eugenesia** es una filosofía social que defiende la mejora de los rasgos hereditarios humanos mediante varias formas de intervención.[] Las metas perseguidas han variado entre la creación de personas más sanas e inteligentes, el ahorro de los recursos de la sociedad y el alivio del sufrimiento humano. Los medios antiguamente propuestos para alcanzar estos objetivos se centraban en la selección artificial, mientras los modernos se centran en el diagnóstico prenatal y la exploración fetal, la orientación genética, el control de natalidad, la fecundación in vitro y la ingeniería genética. Históricamente, la eugenesia ha sido usada como justificación para las discriminaciones coercitivas y las violaciones de los derechos humanos promovidas por el estado, como la esterilización forzosa de personas con defectos genéticos, el asesinato institucional y, en algunos casos, el genocidio de razas consideradas inferiores.

_New blood joins this earth  
and quickly he's subdued  
through constant pain disgrace  
the young boy learns their rules _

Recordaba el frío. El agua helada que besaba su piel como mil agujas, causándole un dolor mayor que los crucios de la "querida prima Bella".

-Olvida el dolor, olvida el frío. Concéntrate en lo que quieres.- había dicho su padre, Maximilian, mientras ella intentaba avanzar en medio del lago congelado. Todo por la maldita escoba.

Después de tres días de intentarlo, ya no era por la escoba, ya no era por presumirle la escoba a los Black, que vieran que ella podía tener lo mejor, si quería, ya no era por la promesa de Sirius de enseñarle a volar y vencer el miedo a las alturas. Ahora era entre el lago congelado y ella.

¿Por qué se acordaba justo ahora? Ya. Pudiera ser que al fin comprendía que todas las enseñanzas de su padre… de Maximilian, siempre tenían otro fin que el que aparentaban. Nunca fue la escoba, nunca fue el frío, no fueron la perseverancia ni la lucha. El fin era contra el dolor. Y vaya que lo agradecía.

Después de tres días sumergiéndose durante horas en el lago, cuya superficie estaba congelada y cuyas aguas profundas estaban a temperaturas más heladas que el frió de la intemperie, frente a la casa de la campiña inglesa, los crucios de Bellatrix habían sido cosquillas. Un poco dolorosas, si, pero cosquillas al fin y al cabo.

-Fue tu culpa- había sentenciado Regulus.

Si claro, lo había sido. Desairar a un posible futuro marido, y a su jefe, jefe de toda la familia por cierto, había sido motivo suficiente para conseguir una buena dosis de maldiciones. Y una herida en el costado derecho. Y la imposibilidad de disfrutar la libertad que le daban sus transformaciones.

Con los crucios de Bellatrix hubiese podido, al fin y al cabo, soportar crucios había sido parte del duro entrenamiento al que la habían sometido toda su vida, juegos, como los llamaba Maximilian, entrenamiento para la vida futura. Ver llegar a Bellatrix hecha una furia, seguida de la tía Burga, la habían preparado para lo que venía. Sonrió.

Soportó las maldiciones estoicamente, sin perder la sonrisa, ni la compostura. "_Tan parecida a Sirius",_ como diría la tía gris. Pero ver llegar a "padre", con la misma sonrisa retorcida, y a Regulus con la cabeza altiva, pero la mirada gacha, seguidos de la curiosidad y malevolencia de Evan, hizo que todos sus instintos felinos gritaran por rebelarse y luchar como la fiera que era.

-Hazlo Regulus- ordenó fríamente Orión, entregándole algo.

El joven avanzó, con pose orgullosa, pero con la disculpa en los ojos de mercurio. De la varita de ébano, tan elegante, tan slytherin, salieron unas cuerdas que ataron sus manos al dosel de la cama.

"_Vaya, como cuando me ponen el corsé" _pensó con ironía. Fue hasta el momento de divisarla en que perdió un poco la compostura, emitiendo un leve gruñido.

Regulus Black la sostenía de la empuñadura, con el dragón rampante y su único ojo de esmeralda, la hoja brillaba y despedía destellos plateados ante la luz de la chimenea de su propia habitación, verde y dorada, a medias entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, y, ante el contacto con su piel dorada, se transformó en aquello único que podría herirle de verdad: una garra de plata pura.

-Hazlo ya o sufre tú las consecuencias- volvió a decir Orión, con esa voz grave y cautivadora, a la que podía imprimirle un tinte demasiado cruel.

-Hazlo Reg- le dijo tranquila, raro en ella, alzando la barbilla y ceja, desafiante. La izquierda.

Katrina vio la disculpa en los ojos azules de hielo, una disculpa sincera, de las pocas que mostraría el slytherin en toda su vida. Y después, dolor. Dolor infinito. Dolor de una herida que no sanaría hasta meses después. Después de todo, Regulus había tratado de disculparla con el Señor Tenebroso. Debilidad.

"_Nunca dejes que te vean sangrar",_ le había dicho Logan. _"Y ten siempre una ruta de escape",_ había agregado Yazmin, durante el invierno pasado. Logan, Yaz. ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Reg?

Volvía a doler en ese momento. Escocía. Y también tenía frío, sobre todo en las piernas, y en el trasero. ¿Otra vez estaría Bellatrix lanzando crucios? ¿Es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer?

De nuevo, el sentido de peligro se activó en su cabeza, y a pesar del dolor y la somnolencia, rodó sobre su costado derecho, para caer al suelo. Frío. Como detestaba el frío.

-Tranquila señorita Patterson- escuchó la voz, cálida y amable, de la enfermera.

-No pensé que te asustaría- seguida de la voz segura de Regulus.

¿Madame Pomfrey? ¿Regulus? ¿Qué pasaba? Ah sí… la enfermería. Dolor, sangre, la discusión con Sirius… abrió los ojos, mirando como fiera asustada, preparada para el ataque, agazapada. Emitió un gruñido bajo.

-Veo que ya se encuentra mejor- volvió a decir madame Pomfrey -Cuando los reflejos regresan, quiere decir que ha eliminado toda la plata de su sistema circulatorio… aunque insisto en que debió venir a verme antes. Me temo que le quedará cicatriz- todavía algo desorientada, escuchó el tintinear de frascos de cristal -Espero que logre convencerla de que tome esto señor Black, Merlín sabe que no he conocido par mayor de tercos que sus hermanos.-

Regulus torció el gesto ante la mención, y Kat no sabía si del parentesco entre ellos dos, o entre ellos dos y Sirius.

-Siéntate- le ordenó, desmintiendo el tono enérgico con la mano que le brindaba para ayudarla a subir de nuevo a la camilla y un poco del hielo derretido en la mirada.

-Ya estoy bien, no tienes que ser tan condescendiente conmigo…- se deshizo de la mano y se sentó, terca. Regulus rió.

-Está bien, como quieras- Kat vio el hematoma que tenía el joven sobre el párpado derecho. Regulus notó la mirada inquisidora de la chica. –Cortesía de Sirius- se señaló el hematoma. –Dijo que eso…- señaló donde estaba la herida, recién cerrada de Kat -fue mi culpa.

-Cosa que es cierto, por cierto.- le sonrió. No estaba molesta con él. Ambos sabían que no habían tenido opción. Y que pudo haber sido peor. Regulus hizo cortes superficiales, nada profundo. El problema estaba en que al simple roce con la plata, la piel de Kat dejaba de cicatrizar con la rapidez propia de su raza cambiante. Además, había sido Regulus quien le conseguía pociones para ayudarla a cicatrizar y a expulsar la plata de su organismo. Para mantener a raya la alergia y evitar mayores daños. Un poco de plata no era fatal, pero si impedía las transformaciones.

-Te dije que viniéramos- más que un regaño, más que un reproche, sonaba a _"me preocupo por ti, pero no sé demostrarlo de otra manera". _

-Calla. No comiences de nuevo.-

-No Katy, no voy a comenzar. Voy a terminar toda esta locura. La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte. Y ellos no te van a dejar ir, lo sabes- un ruido alrededor les distrajo unos segundos. Regulus pareció no encontrar nada preocupante así que continuó.

Pero Regulus no tenía el olfato superdesarrollado, ni el oído, ni conocía ese aroma como ella, ni el palpitar de ese corazón, ni esa respiración, acompasada, que ella podía sentir aun a metros de distancia.

-Ya basta Katrina- Regulus la miró fijamente, clavando las dagas de mercurio de sus ojos en las jade de ella. –Sabes muy bien todo lo que estás arriesgando. Rabastan está interesado en ti más que nunca, Bellatrix y Rodolphus se han prometido, así que la siguiente eres tú. Paseándote con mestizos y sangre sucias no lograrás que te echen, hay demasiado en juego y tú lo sabes, mejor que nadie. Sabes que lo único que te mantiene en tan alto precio es… bueno… tu honra- Kat sonrió mordazmente -¿Qué pretendes? ¿Quieres de verdad renunciar a todo? ¿Largarte y dejar todo atrás como…?

-¡No lo digas!- con un gesto infantil se llevó las manos a los oídos y se los tapó, entonando una nana infantil.

-Pues entonces escúchame- Regulus, con suavidad desconocida en él, le retiró las manos y se las sostuvo entre las suyas. –Escucha Katy, sabes que yo… ¿acaso el tal Lupin podrá ayudarte? ¿O tú amigo Thomas? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando…? Por Morgana, Katy, piensa las cosas. Solo por esta vez, piensa antes de hacer algo que te puede traer problemas de por vida.- le alzó la cabeza con un dedo -¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?- Kat sonrió pícara, aun sabiendo que había testigos en esa charla.

-Oh por Merlín, Katrina, ¿es qué no piensas cambiar nunca? Puedo traerte esas golosinas que tanto te gustan, incluso las voy a buscar yo mismo al Tíbet si hace falta- muy a su pesar Regulus rió -pero ni sueñes que voy a hacer "eso".-

-Vamos, Reg. Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa… ¿es que no me quieres?- puso cara de pucherito, soltándose de la mano, fría, que le sostenía amabas manos, y pasándola por la corbata verde y plata del joven.

-Esas caras, Kitty, guárdalas para "ese" que te las cree…- le dio un beso en la frente, un golpe en la naricita y se encaminó a la puerta con paso firme, para detenerse en la puerta -Katy…

-Yo también Reg- le interrumpió. Regulus salió.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- Sirius apareció como de la nada. Kat se echó para atrás en la camilla, quedando acostada y tapándose por completo con la sábana y soltando tan sonoro bufido, que fue sorprendente que madame Pomfrey, y su sentido de molestia hacia sus pacientes, no salieran corriendo a averiguar qué pasaba.

-¿Qué haces acá?- preguntó Kat desde debajo de la sábana -¡Y no me digas que te preocupas por mí!-

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó Sirius, picado -Eres mi hermana ¿No se supone que debo preocuparme por ti? ¿Por qué te molestas por qué me preocupo por ti?- se sentó junto a ella en la camilla, librando una batalla por la blanca y almidonada sábana que cubría la cara de la chica.

-Tú no te preocupas, molestas- respondió Kat, con gesto pueril, cuando Sirius ganó la lucha por la sábana.

-Yo no molesto- dijo sinceramente a modo de disculpa. O lo más sincero que su sonrisa traviesa y el brillo chispeante de sus ojos grises le permitían.

-Ya. ¿Está es tu forma de disculparte? Claro… Por tu culpa llevo… ¿cuántos días llevo exactamente acá?- preguntó mirando en derredor, notando que Remus no estaba, por lo que varios días debieron haber pasado desde la luna llena.

-Una semana- contestó el moreno sin dejarse amilanar, por la cara sorprendida de la chica que seguiría de un arranque de furia.

-¿Tanto?- se miraron unos segundos, antes de desviar la vista hacia el otro lado. Arranque no llegó. De momento.

-Pero no es mi culpa, si no hubieras ido a agredirme de esa manera…

-Si tú no hubieras inventado historias sobre mí…

-Si tú no hubieras estado a punto de acostarte con Rabastan…

-¿Puedes dejar tus celos fuera de esta discusión? Suficiente tengo con Regulus y sus paranoias…

-¿Celos? ¿Y por qué habría de estar celoso de Tu futuro marido?- escupió, comenzando a impacientarse.

-Tú lo has dicho, mi futuro marido, así que no tendría nada de malo que Mi futuro marido y yo hiciéramos lo que...

-Ah no, eso sí que no ¿es qué no te das cuenta? ¿Tanto te ciega el dinero, el poder? ¿De verdad piensas permitir que te manejen y controlen de esa manera?- mientras hablaba la sacudía levemente de los hombros, aferrándola con fuerza, como temiendo que se escapara en cualquier momento -¿Es que eres estúpida o qué?

-Parodiando a Mary, prefiero el o qué…- contestó con cara de dolor y de niña enfadada.

-Es que de verdad que no comprendo cómo puedes permitir que te sigan tratando así…- la soltó, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente -¿quién fue Kat? ¿Quién usó el Klaive contra ti? ¿Desde cuándo, Katrina? ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo que no puedes cambiar de forma y qué vienes cargando con plata en la sangre?- Sirius le recorrió el cuerpo con una mirada tan intensa, que ella agradeció estar debajo de las sábanas, porque aun así se sintió desnuda.

Y si le sorprendió que Sirius supiera del daño que la famosa espada de plata, imbuida en poderes mágicos oscuros, era la causante de su herida, no lo demostró. Pero esquivó esa mirada.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes que yo...?

-¿Puedes cambiar de forma? Tu padre me lo dijo, lo sospechaba aquella vez que te intoxicaste con la vajilla en mi casa, le pregunté y no lo confirmó, pero tampoco lo negó. Después vino lo de Remus, investigué un poco y lo supe.- se alzó de hombros -pero no me has contestado Kat ¿fue mi padre? ¿Regulus? ¿Alguien más?

-No sabes nada, Sirius. No tienes idea...- respondió dándole la espalda. Olvidando que estaba en bata y por lo tanto no traía nada abajo, olvidando que la bata mostraba que su espalda estaba desnuda.

-La tendría si me lo dijeras- como un imán, o más apropiadamente, con la fuerza gravitatoria de una estrella hacia un planeta, los dedos de Sirius se vieron atraídos hacia la piel dorada, recorriéndola con delicadeza, con dulzura, con ansia, desde la nuca, hasta donde se lo impedía la tela, rasposa, dura, fría, tan diferente de la piel bajo esta, de seda, de terciopelo, arrancando un ronroneo muy quedo, captado tan solo como una vibración en la palma de la mano.

Kat no se movió cuando Sirius se levantó sin decir nada y salió de la enfermería dando un portazo. "Mejor así", pensó, cubriéndose por completo, tratando de arrancar la sensación de piel sobre piel que le había quedado en la espalda. Sensación más dolorosa que la misma herida, que la reacción de su piel ante la plata, que el frío.

_With time the child draws in  
this whipping boy done wrong  
deprived of all his thoughts  
the young man struggles on and on he's known _

Mientras caminaba hacia su sala común, Regulus seguía pensando, trataba de encontrar soluciones a los problemas que se les venían encima, problemas que Sirius no estaba para resolver, y a él, como único y el heredero Black, le correspondían solucionar.

¿Cómo podía Katrina ser tan tonta para arriesgarse así? Regulus no se lo explicaba.

Algunos alumnos lo miraban pasar y se hacían a un lado para dejarle pasar. Su simple presencia imponía. Su apellido imponía aun más. Su expresión de hastío y de superioridad, definitivamente apartaban a las personas a su alrededor.

Katrina sabía, como todo sangre pura sabía, que los lazos de sangre eran demasiado fuertes como para ser rotos. La sangre obliga. Así se estipulaba cuando se forjaban. Era magia. Magia negra, pero magia muy poderosa. Eran pocas, y puras, las familias que aun practicaban aquellos ritos antiguos, sagrados. De sangre, sangre pura. De sangre como parte de la vida, de sangre como muerte, también.

A Regulus siempre le había fascinado el misterio de ese torbellino líquido que nos une a la herencia, a la raza y al cosmos. El Fuego Líquido. La medida del Tiempo en los cuerpos mortales, piloto de historias efímeras, vivencias ancestrales del misterio, la Sangre.

Desde pequeño la habían enseñado y contado historias de pasados gloriosos, donde la Sangre era pura, era fuego, era conocimiento y sabiduría, donde no había mácula de impureza, donde no habíamos caído del mundo, y al mundo.

Como buen hijo sangre pura que era, Regulus había leído y aprendido aquellas historias donde los magos eran los herederos de un poder antiguo. De épocas donde los magos eran sinónimo de sabios, y eran llamados _nobilis_, de_ gnobilis; _"conocer".Los sabios, fundamento de la nobleza, de la aristocracia, los que conocen. Sabios y poderosos. De características superiores al resto, características "nobles", puras. Hijos, nietos, descendientes de sabios, de nobles. Historias tan antiguas que eran contadas como leyendas, donde ellos, los magos, habían sido los portadores del "Fuego Divino", transmitido por Prometeo a los humanos. Herederos de la sangre divina.

¿Qué tenía de malo querer volver a aquel pasado glorioso? ¿A aquel pasado donde solo los que poseían esas "nobles características", esa sangre pura, descendiente de dioses, de seres divinos, eran los que gobernaban? Así debía ser, así había sido siempre. Solo los más capacitados debían ser quienes dirigieran el mundo, quienes encaminaran al resto de la humanidad hacia un mejor futuro. ¿Y quiénes eran esos destinados a gobernar? Eran ellos, los sangre pura, los nobles. Quienes estaban mejor preparados para realizar grandes hazañas, quienes conocían mejor a los hombres.

Pero personas como Sirius y sus amigos, Gryffindor, no lo entendían.

Eran incapaces de comprender que para que una nación, o una raza, alcance un plano superior, un nivel superior, tiene que ser sellada y transformada, mediante un proceso alquímico de purificación, no mediante ese proceso evolutivo adaptado a los patrones materiales de este mundo, mundo imperfecto. Ellos no vislumbraban la maravilla, la perfección de crear un mundo de seres, una raza por un lado vigorosa y sana y por otro lado pura o cuasi divina, autoconsciente, de mente clara, inteligente, no mediocre. Aquellos como Sirius, no intuían la finalidad última, conseguir una raza, y por ende, una nación, capaz de recuperar las capacidades superiores o divinas, ya que solo una raza como esta puede llegar a alcanzar, un día, un dominio total de sí misma, la libertad, y despertar el poder espiritual inscrito en su sangre. Sangre pura.

-_Sang real_- dijo la contraseña y las puertas, circulares, se abrieron para darle paso, a una sala igual circular. Regulus entró, con paso firme y con el gesto altivo, levemente arrogante, como le había visto hacer a Sirius.

Desde tiempos inmemoriales, antes que cualquier religión fuera fundada, antes que cualquier civilización fuera establecida, se habían concretado y sellado pactos entre seres, superiores, mediante "el líquido precioso". Pactos que se habían trasmitido de generación en generación hasta el momento actual. Y aunque fueran pocas familias quienes aun los realizaban, quienes los respetaban, estaban más vigentes que nunca.

Cuando se unían un hombre y una mujer, con el designio de engendrar nuevos y mejores, superiores, individuos, no solo eran fortunas o genes, muchas veces compartidos desde antes de nacer, los que se unían, si no que era "la magia de la sangre" la que se compartía y se mejoraba. O decaía.

Durante las celebraciones de "unión", matrimonios, los contrayentes debían crear entre ambos una vasija, una copa, donde simbólicamente se volcaba la "fertilidad" de dicha unión. En esta, debían verter su sangre, mezclarla y beberla. Así, quedaba marcado, sellado, que a partir de ese momento compartían la misma sangre, sangre mezclada, formando una propia línea de sangre. Cuando los hijos nacían, se repetía el proceso, la mima vasija familiar, la misma copa, las mismas sangres mezcladas, una sola sangre, que ahora era ungida en los hijos, transmitiéndoles así la línea de sangre, la herencia. De esta forma se reconocían como propios a los hijos, como parte de la misma sangre, como herederos de la misma sangre. Los padrinos, de "matrimonios" y "bautizos", fungían como testigos de dicho intercambio de sangre, de la unión.

Por esta razón se procuraba que las uniones fueran entre "sangre pura", para evitar la mezcla indigna entre sangres, genes, herencias. Para mejorar el traspaso de genes, para lograr, mediante la transferencia del poder mágico, la Perfección. Todo conforme a la memoria de la sangre, sangre de vida inmortal, sangre salvadora de la raza, que habita en lo más profundo del mundo, en lo más profundo del cuerpo, en lo más interno de la mente.

Pero, les habían enseñado, a Sirius y al pequeño Reg, la Perfección no es para todos. Deberá ser ganada en una batalla despiadada. Y es conquista de unos pocos vencedores. Forma parte de una misma historia repitiéndose, dentro de un tiempo y un número limitado de ensayos; una misma historia igual dentro de un 'Arquetipo de Familia' que se repite un número preciso de veces, buscando el sonido perfecto, inmortal, en distintas intensidades de tiempo, en posiciones diferentes, pero análogas, del Círculo Familiar. Una misma "familia", una misma "raza", una "misma línea sanguínea", que cuando se transforma en Comunidad, en 'Cada Familia", las posibilidades de perfección, de inmortalidad, aumentan. Por consecuencia, o añadidura, se hace posible el hallazgo de la 'salida', de la puerta estrecha, para escapar desde aquí a la Inmortalidad.

Todo eso se lleva dentro, en la Memoria de la Sangre. Sangre pura.

En la realeza de todo pueblo o nación, se habían procurado matrimonios consanguíneos para mantener la línea de sangre en una misma "nota", en una misma línea. Se transmitían así, los mismos rasgos, las mismas características, tanto físicas, como psicológicas. Y algunos defectos y enfermedades también. Y la familia Black, considerada como parte de realeza dentro de la sociedad mágica, procuraba mantener la "misma línea de sangre", los mismos genes, la misma magia.

Regulus lo comprendía y lo aceptaba.

Como todo Black, _todo no_, Regulus era fiel a su sangre. Eran educados para ello, para la sangre.

Algunos niños de primer año lo miraron y se hicieron a un lado instantáneamente. Regulus, _Black,_ imponía respeto, intimidaba. Sin dignarse a mirar a los demás, inferiores, se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro, frente a la chimenea, que se mantenía desocupado siempre. Solo podía ser utilizado por el líder de la casa de las serpientes.

Paradójicamente, a Regulus le molestaba llamar la atención de ese modo, tan notorio, tan Sirius.

Cuando eran niños, Sirius había sido el modelo a seguir de Regulus. Lo que Sirius hacía, era lo no debía hacer, de lo que renegaba, lo correcto. Pero, secretamente, Regulus admiraba a Sirius. Admiraba si tesón, su valentía, su orgullo. Admiraba que Sirius nunca se echara para atrás, que no bajara la cabeza, ni mostrara arrepentimiento, ni respeto, ante las normas impuestas. Regulus admiraba a su hermano mayor cuando le defendía, cuando se echaba las culpas de travesuras compartidas, cuando soportaba golpes que debían haber sido para el pequeño Reg.

Y eso, que se echara la culpa, que soportara golpes, que aguantara, era lo que más molestaba a Walburga. Demostraba esa tendencia de proteger a los débiles, incluso a los que no eran familia, rasgo no aceptable en un Black.

-¿Cómo sigue?- preguntó Snape, sacando a Regulus de sus recuerdos. Sentándose frente a él.

-Bien- miró al slytherin directo a los ojos. Severus Snape le agradaba.

No era servicial ni lamebotas, como el resto de los slytherin. Era inteligente y se aprovechaba de esa inteligencia, conocía sus límites al igual que sus capacidades, no se pavoneaba de lo que no era y aceptaba, con arrogancia, lo que era. Que no fuera sangre pura al cien por ciento, demostraba que a veces era necesario imponer un poco de sangre nueva para la mejora. Lástima de físico. Pero conseguiría superarlo si se unía a una mujer, sangre pura, de apariencia agradable.

-¿Le funcionaron las pociones?- preguntó.

_Claro,_ reconoció Regulus. Le interesaba saber el resultado de las pociones que preparaba para Katrina, no el estado de salud de la joven.

-Si- respondió secamente, volviendo a posar sus ojos azules, de hielo, sobre los oscuros de Snape, tratando de leer su mente.

Severus había sido decisivo para que Regulus decidiera unirse a las filas de Lord Voldemort. Había futuro, decía, en un mago que impulsaba a sacar lo mejor de cada quien, aunque lo mejor fuese oscuro, siniestro. Además, Regulus estaba convencido que solo mediante el apoyo del mago tenebroso, podrían recuperar lo que les pertenecía, la supremacía, el control, conceptos en los que Sirius no creía. Conceptos que les habían inculcado desde la cuna.

"_Sé la antorcha del mundo. Si tu luz es únicamente la de un planeta, no eres nadie. Para ti es el esplendor ante el cual la gloria del sol es solo una sombra. Guiarás el camino de las estrellas, y los que gobiernen los imperios deberán ser guiados por ti."_

Eran las palabras con las que todo Black era recibido apenas llegaba al mundo. Con un futuro ya establecido, un destino marcado.

-¡Hey! Junior, ya estás acá… ¿como sigue la pequeña Black?- preguntó Rosier lascivo y burlón.

Regulus torció la boca. No se le escapaba que Evan tenía oscuras intenciones con su propia "prima". _Mantener la sangre, dentro de la sangre_. Le daba asco.

De hecho, a Regulus poco era lo que se le escapaba. Poseía unos ojos, fríos, que veían todo a su alrededor, que no dejaban escapar nada, y unos oídos aguzados, que captaban comentarios velados y conversaciones privadas. Regulus era el perfecto espía. Poseía, además, un autocontrol de sus emociones y pasiones, que había adquirido a base de observar a Sirius. Sirius que era pasión desbordada, mientras que Regulus era inteligencia calculada. Y como tal, había actuado ante el señor tenebroso.

-Mejor, Evan. Mañana le darán de alta- le miró amenazadoramente, con esa mirada tan Black, que incluso Snape, a quien no iba dirigida la mirada, reconoció la furia contenida de uno de sus adversarios.

Ironías de la vida, al alejarse de su familia, al meterse con los Black, con los slytherin, Sirius había propiciado un acercamiento entre su hermano pequeño, _el enano_, y el resto de la casa, Black y de las serpientes. Al dejar el puesto que debería haber ocupado, de mortífago, de líder, vacío, Regulus hubo de asumir el papel de heredero, de protector de la familia, de guardián del legado Black, de líder de los slytherin.

-Y Evan… no te acerques a Katrina, esas mieles no son para tu hocico- le dijo, con una sonrisa retorcida, acompañada de una gélida mirada.

Snape sonrió, mirando a su amigo de soslayo, esperando que respondiera el reto lanzado tan directo.

-Vaya con el pequeño Black- Evan Rosier no era demasiado inteligente, ni sabía en qué momento de la contienda retirarse, lo que le costaría la vida un par de años después, y acusaba de un retorcido sentido del humor, sumado al deseo de desquitarse de aquellos que ocupaban su sitio en la escala del poder. –Ahora resulta que no puedo acercarme a la pequeña… pero si es ella la que me busca, reconoce lo bueno.

Regulus no tuvo necesidad de decir nada más. Tan solo miró al slytherin fijamente. Y ensanchó esa mueca que simulaba una sonrisa.

-Bueno, creo que me voy- este se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta que se dirigía a su habitación -¿No vienes Severus?

-No Evan, si fuera estaría allá- le respondió ácidamente, dejan al aludido confundido con la respuesta, por lo que prefirió encogerse de hombros y alejarse de los que consideraba los slytherin más peligrosos.

-Ya tienes fecha Black- dijo Snape, transmitiendo un mensaje de su señor -Después de navidad- se levantó y dirigió sus pensamientos hacia hacia la biblioteca. Le apetecía repasar una poción que le estaba dando problemas.

-Snape, tienes invitación a la boda de Malfoy y al compromiso de Lestrange- no era una pregunta. Si bien Regulus aún estaba en un nivel jerárquico menor que Snape, aun no era un mortífago en toda norma, ambos sabían que cuando el heredero Black se uniera a las filas del señor tenebroso, el lugar que le correspondía, por sangre, lo ocuparía inmediatamente.

-Bien- respondió Snape sin molestarse en mirarlo. –Esta noche saldremos- Regulus asintió con la cabeza. Snape caminó, ondeando su túnica, hacia la salida, cuando fue nuevamente interpelado por el heredero Black.

-Cuando no encuentren nada, dile al Lord que esas ruinas están inhabitadas desde hace más de tres mil años. Y cuando te pregunte, tan solo dile que me has ayudado con algunos datos-

-¿Ayudado?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Tú tan solo dile eso- Regulus se giró hacia él y lo miró a lo más profundo de sus oscuros ojos -considéralo agradecimiento por las pociones.- volvió a posar los ojos hacia la chimenea, como buscando que el fuego que esta despedía, derritiera un poco el témpano que poseían.

Mientras miraba fijamente el chisporrotear del fuego, pensaba en lo que deparaban para los Black las navidades. Para los Black restantes. Antes de fin de año, habría tres Black atados. Y en ese año, eran ya tres los que no contaban como Black.

Atada a la sangre, Katrina, cuando Orión la reconociera como hija, ya no podría escapar del destino de todo Black: engendrar más y mejores sangre pura, a menos que renegara de la sangre, de la protección, del dinero, de todo lo que los Black le ofrecían; y si en manos de Regulus estaba, él lo impediría, no se quedaría solo, de nuevo. Aunque la idea de que fungiera como yegua paridera tampoco le agradaba. Regulus la quería a su lado. Cuando él asumiera su lugar, su sitio, Katrina estaría junto a él.

Atada por matrimonio, Narcissa, que dejaría de ser Black, de nombre, porque de sangre nunca dejaría de serlo. Aunque había sido Cissa quien había elegido a Lucius, encaprichada con él, porque un Black no podía, _no debía,_ hablar de amor, esos eran sentimientos para renegados como Andrómeda. O como Sirius.

Él mismo no entendía el concepto. Y justo cuando había comenzado a visualizarlo, prefirió alejarlo, desterrarlo de su ser. Marianne nunca sería la mujer que Regulus Black podría sentar junto a él en la mesa. Y era la familia o Marianne. Regulus había elegido.

Atado a un "amo", Regulus, al que serviría hasta el último día de su vida, porque solo él podría regresarles lo que les pertenecía por derecho. No era ambicioso, tan solo quería lo que le correspondía. Tan solo quería cuidar y proteger a su familia, a los suyos. Si no lo hacía él, ¿Quién lo haría? Sus primas, Narcissa y ahora Bellatrix, formarían bonitos matrimonios, de sangre pura, que les ayudarían y les brindarían estabilidad ante los tiempos difíciles. Pero aun así, quedaban sus tíos, quedaban sus padres, quedaba Kat.

Regulus suspiró. Por un momento, solo un momento, sintió envidia de Severus Snape, que no tenía esas complicaciones. Su padre, un asqueroso muggle, pronto, y gracias a la ayuda del Lord, tendría lo que merecía. Su madre, ya era una mujer mayor y necesitaba protección. Pero de ahí en fuera, Snape no tenía ninguna otra preocupación. Ni matrimonios concertados de antemano, ni presiones sociales. Incluso, si tenía suerte, pudiera conseguir a la chica con la que soñaba desde que entró a Hogwarts. Aunque Regulus lo dudaba, la chica en cuestión, Gryffindor, era el blanco de uno de los amigos de Sirius, y si ese tal Potter era la mitad de persistente que su hermano, Snape no tendría la menor oportunidad.

Como cada vez que tenían reunión con el Lord, Severus buscaría la tranquilidad de la biblioteca durante toda la tarde, aunque nunca la conseguía del todo, con la tal Evans estudiando, el novio junto a ella y Potter alrededor de ambos, buscando la manera de incordiarles.

Regulus incluso rió ante esa imagen. Quizá a Katrina la idea le gustaría un poco. Tal vez fuera a verla otra vez. Encandilaría a madame Pomfrey con su encanto y buenos modales y le permitiría un rato más.

_A vow unto his own  
that never from this day  
his will they'll take away _

Tal como el menor de los Black pensaba, Severus Snape se dirigió a la biblioteca apenas dejó la sala común de Slytherin. Justo al entrar, recorrió con la mirada la enorme y abarrotada biblioteca, buscando un lugar cercano al lugar donde una pelirroja se encontraba sentada, frente a un cerro enorme de libros, con cara de hastío, incapaz de leer alguno de ellos.

Snape frunció el ceño al ver a cierto Hufflepuff sentado junto a la pelirroja, acariciando distraídamente su cabello rojo como el fuego, mientras leía una revista de quidditch. Tomó asiento en una mesa adyacente al lugar donde estaba la "feliz" pareja, después de haber corrido mediante modales bruscos y malos modos a varios niños de Ravenclaw de primer año.

Pero muy al contrario de lo el heredero Black creía, James Potter no merodeaba alrededor de la pareja, y, francamente, a Severus Snape le importaba poco donde estuviera y lo que hiciera. Aunque podría dar su mano izquierda, y si lo pensaba un poco más, el antebrazo con la marca, de que si estuviera viendo la misma escena que él, tendría la misma cara de enfado por la forma en que el tal Lance trataba a Lily Evans. ¿Cómo era posible que el tipejo no se diera cuenta que ella se encontraba incómoda y aburrida?

Severus sabía, por la forma que tenía de morderse la uñas, que Lily estaba nerviosa, intuía por la manera en la paseaba la vista por toda la biblioteca, que estaba aburrida. Severus la conocía, como muy pocas personas la conocían, y sabía que Lily era una persona muy apasionada, y no es que él la hubiese descubierto de esa manera, aunque le hubiese encantado hacerlo, pero la Lily que él conocía era alguien que defendía sus derechos, los de los demás, que no se detendría ante nada ni nadie por lograr sus objetivos, que le gustaba provocar reacciones en los demás, fueran buenas o malas, pero una reacción, una respuesta ante lo que ella hacía o decía, ser tomada en cuenta, nunca dejada de lado. Lily no tenía miedo de decir lo que sentía y pensaba, aunque refugiara toda esa pasión, que a veces terminaba quemándola, debajo de capas de inteligencia y autocontrol. La Lily que Severus conocía, era una mujer que necesitaba ser respetada, tomada en cuenta, y por sobre todas las cosas, amada.

No comprendía que era lo que había visto en Lance. A pesar de que la pelirroja hubiese repetido innumerables veces que jamás se fijaría en Potter, Snape ya se había hecho la idea de perder ante su principal enemigo. Después de todo, Potter era todo lo que él no era y tenía todo lo que él jamás tendría. Inteligente, admirado, decidido, bueno… no, excelente en todo lo que hacía, y definitivamente, era alguien decidido, que había elegido un bando y que lucharía por sus creencias y por _"un mundo mejor". _Tenía amigos que le apreciaban sinceramente, carisma, dinero, influencias, amor de sus padres, el respeto de los demás, entre otras tantas cosas por las que Snape tuvo que vender su alma, llevando la marca de la compra venta en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Actitudes que tampoco el Huffie tenía, ni siquiera había decidido en qué lado luchar, cuando la lucha, la verdadera guerra, violenta y sangrienta, se desatara. Dominiq Lance había preguntado por el Lord, por lo que ellos defendían, por la ideología, incluso había asistido a una reunión de los "aspirantes a mortífagos", intentando decidirse. Severus lo detestaba. Indeciso, vacilante, voluble, frívolo, el capitán del equipo de los tejones, no era a quien Snape veía al lado de Lily, aunque le doliera en el alma más que mil crucios. Cuando fueran tras ella, y Severus estaba consciente que algún día sucedería así, el enfrentarse cara a cara, bajo una máscara, Dominiq no sería capaz de defenderla, de luchar por ella, de dar la vida por ella, como él mismo estaría dispuesto a hacer si Lily, la vida y sus elecciones se lo permitieran.

-Dom, tengo que ir, de verdad. Dumbledore nos asignó esa tarea, ya lo habíamos hablado- Lily destilaba enfado bajo la sonrisa, falsamente, amable que le dirigía a su novio.

-Es que no entiendo porque tienes que pasar tanto tiempo con Potter- recriminaba el Hufflepuff.

-Porque tenemos que preparar todo para el baile de Halloween.- replicaba, molesta por los celos, infundados.

"_Genial",_ pensó Snape. Otra de las ideas geniales de viejo chiflado que tenían por director. Para distraer a sus alumnos, había soltado la "buena nueva" durante un desayuno, que tendrían un baile de Halloween, la temática y el contenido del baile era sorpresa, pero que se aceptaban sugerencias, favor de dirigirse a los Premios Anuales. Y que, ah sí, las visitas a Hogsmeade serían suspendidas de momento, limitándose a una salida al mes.

Desde luego, había sido una ingeniosa jugada, ya que muy pocos alumnos habían prestado poca atención al hecho de las salidas mensuales, pensando, imaginando, el emocionante baile de Halloween.

Sí, había que admirar a Dumbledore de vez en cuando, no se podía negar que sabía hacer las cosas.

La consecuencia había sido que tanto Lily como Potter habían tenido que pasar tiempo alejados del resto de los alumnos, por verse acosados de "chicas huecas" y "tipos peleles" que solo se acercaban con miles de estúpidas ideas para dicho baile. Haciendo, como plus, que tanto el uno como la otra pasaran más tiempo juntos, cosa que evidentemente había molestado en demasía al tal Lance. Y a Snape, de refilón.

-Es que simplemente no entiendo porque no puedo ir contigo, Lilian, ¿qué haces encerrada con Potter tanto tiempo?- el Hufflepuff había cerrado de golpe el libro de quidditch y miraba encolerizado a la pelirroja.

-Ya te lo dije Dominiq, planeamos el baile, y no puedes ir porque Dumbledore ha dicho que debe ser sorpresa para todos, y eso te incluye a ti- contestó armándose de paciencia, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Pero yo soy tu novio, Lilian. Se supone que no debemos tener secretos entre nosotros…

-Si claro, así como me cuentas lo que haces todo el tiempo que pasas con Barty Crouch, ¿no?

-¿Vas a empezar con tus absurdas suposiciones?- para ese momento de la discusión, ambos de habían puesto de pie y discutían acaloradamente, siendo observados por todos en la biblioteca.

-Mira Dominiq, no pienso volver a discutir el mismo tema contigo, tú sabrás lo que haces. Pero si no puedes confiar en mí, no veo que haces conmigo- Lily se dio la vuelta y caminó a grandes pasos, su cabello pelirrojo atado en una coleta, se mecía de un lado a otro, permitiendo que Snape olfateara el aroma a frutillas y flores, violetas, que despedía.

Los ojos verdes se posaron en los pozos negros de Snape, cuando se encontraron. Por un momento el slytherin estuvo tentado de dirigirse hacía ella y tomarla en brazos para apaciguar su cólera, pero la furia y el desprecio contenido en las orbes esmeraldas le hizo desistir de ello.

En su lugar, Snape miró con burla al Hufflepuff, desviando así, el dolor de ver pasar a Lily hacía la burla de contemplar a Lance, abandonado.

El slytherin sonrió, con crueldad, hacia Lance. Durante ese cruce de miradas, Dominiq comprendió que dejaba el camino libre a quienes aprovecharían mejor la oportunidad con Lily, por lo que se levantó corriendo, tropezando con algunos libros y alumnos de años menores antes de llegar con la pelirroja. Snape se levantó despacio, cerrando con brusquedad los libros que había tomado de los estantes de sección prohibida y que al final no había leído. Dirigió sus pasos tras la pareja.

-¡Lily!- la alcanzó sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Ahora qué Dominiq?- preguntó moleta.

-Discúlpame por favor- la abrazó con fuerza -Es que me matan los celos cuando te pienso a solas con Potter…-

-Para Dom- pidió Lily sin soltarse del abrazo -¿Qué piensas que hago? ¿Me crees capaz de engañarte? Además, nunca estamos solos, siempre hay alguien, alguno de sus amigos, mis amigas… y te he dicho miles de veces que no tienes de qué preocuparte por James Potter, entre él y yo no hay ni habrá nada nunca en la…

-De tu parte tal vez, sé que puedo confiar en ti, pero él siempre ha estado detrás de ti, todos sabemos que a la menor oportunidad se aprovechará como siempre lo hace con todas…

-No Dominiq, eso no es cierto- Lily se encontraba tan enfadada que no notó que estaba a punto de defender a Potter -Es cierto que ha tenido muchas… conquistas, pero todas las que han salido con él sabían a qué atenerse, no me parece justo que se le eche a él toda la culpa.

Pero Snape si lo notó. Y sintió que al final, la batalla que durante cuatro años había librado Potter contra la barrera emocional que Lily se había impuesto durante toda su vida, había sido ganada. Aunque ninguno de los dos implicados se hubieran dado cuenta, aún.

-Lo siento, Lily- Lance puso una cara tierna, miró a Lily a los ojos y la tomó de las manos, en un gesto que intentaba parecer galante -¿Me perdonas? Te prometo que te compensaré cuando salgas de la terrible reunión, ¿sí?-

Lily suspiró y sonrió, a su pesar.

-Recuérdalo, me lo compensarás- la pelirroja se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la boca a su novio, pero este desvió la cara.

-Aquí no Lilian, alguien nos puede ver…- le dio un casto beso en la mejilla, unas palmaditas en el hombro y se alejó, sin notar que ella ponía cara de enfado antes de darse la media vuelta y dirigirse furiosa a su sala común.

Pasó junto a la columna donde estaba Snape escondido, murmurando cosas que sonaban a _"nunca es lugar para nada, ¿Cuándo piensa darme un beso normal?"_, que le hizo mucha gracia al slytherin, quien rió internamente al comprobar que el Hufflepuff no entendía la complicada mente de la Gryffindor.

-Y no es gracioso, Quejicus- dijo antes de dar la vuelta por el pasillo, dejando a Snape intrigado por cómo habría podido saber lo que pensaba.

Severus Snape se alzó de hombros. Comprobó su reloj y decidió que se le hacía tarde para su cita con el Lord. Con el frufrú de su túnica negra ondeante se encaminó hacia las mazmorras.

Al llegar a la puerta de la sala común de las serpientes, se encontró con Mulciber, Macnair y Rosier, mortífagos, adolescentes, como él. Los cuatro habían sido citados por Lord Voldemort para cierta misión de la que no tenían idea, pero conociéndolo, y por como habían pasado las vacaciones, seguramente se trataba de quitar de en medio a muggles molestos y a magos que no deseaba unirse a sus filas.

-No hagan ruido- ordenó secamente Snape, el único con cierto sentido común, ya que los otros tres se encontraban alardeando en voz alta su capacidad para fugarse de la escuela, rumbo a dirigirse con el mago más temido de los últimos tiempos, y en las propias narices de Dumbledore.

Avanzaron por un oscuro pasillo, adentrándose cada vez más en los subterráneos del castillo. Siguieron el pasillo, que parecía encoger con cada paso que daban, haciéndolos doblarse por la cintura. Al llegar a un extremo donde aparentemente debían ponerse a gatas para poder avanzar, el pasillo se ensanchó abruptamente, permitiéndoles caminar con facilidad.

Al divisar una luz al fondo, supieron que habían llegado a su destino. El final del pasillo se ensanchaba de tal manera que parecía una caverna, con sus respectivas estalagmitas y estalactitas. En el medio, un objeto refulgía en color verde, _"verde como los ojos de Lily", _pensó Snape, antes de tomar el objeto que resultó ser una pesada cadena de oro.

-¿Listos?- preguntó Rosier, el que ostentaba mayor rango dentro de las filas mortífagas de Hogwarts.

Todos tomaron la cadena a la vez, al momento en que comenzaba a brillar con más intensidad.

Snape cerró los ojos, incomodo por la sensación de ser transportado por un trasladador y contuvo el aliento, preparándose para sentirse mareado en cuanto tocaran el suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró frente una opulenta reja de hierro forjado, con una enorme "M" en el centro.

Los cuatro alumnos, fugitivos del colegio, tocaron la reja con recelo. Al instante esta se abrió por la mitad, permitiéndoles el paso a la Malfoy Manor. El césped despedía aroma a recién cortado, combinado con la humedad propia del rocío del atardecer, y podían sentir como los bajos de sus túnicas se empapaban de dicho rocío.

Un ruido, de objetos al ser aventados contra una pared, distrajo la atención de los jóvenes durante unos instantes.

-¡QUIERO TRESCIENTOS INVITADOS! ¡NO DOSCIENTOS CINCUENTA!- escucharon una voz cristalina, que en ese momento parecía el sonido del cristal al romperse, como los objetos que se estrellaban contra la pared.

-Si señorita Cissy. Lo que usted diga señorita Cissy…- seguida de la inconfundible voz chillona de un elfo domestico, una puerta que se cerraba con brusquedad y pasos de zapatos de tacón retumbantes por el impecable suelo de mármol.

-Vaya, parece que Lucius ha vuelto a enfadar a Narcissa- comentó Rosier burlón.

-Calla Evan, que si Malfoy te escucha tendrás una buena dosis de crucios de cena- le replicó Macnair, con una mueca retorcida.

Los cuatro entraron a la casa, que más bien parecía un pequeño castillo en miniatura, todo lleno de mármol blanco y negro, decorado con objetos de plata y las finas telas que se pudieran encontrar en el mundo mágico. Cuadros enormes que representaban batallas épicas y figuras mitológicas, adornaban cada pared del enorme salón al que fueron introducidos, el salón de recibimiento.

Sentado en un confortable reposet tapizado en terciopelo verde, con los posabrazos y adornos de plata, se encontraba el, aun entonces, patriarca de la familia Malfoy, Abraxas. Con bastantes años encima, y el precio que había pagado por ellos, su cara presentaba surcos, mientras su cabello, con algunas hebras rubias y la mayoría plateadas, abandonaba su cráneo.

-Buenas noches, jóvenes- habló con voz ronca y temblorosa.

-Buenas noches, señor Malfoy- respondieron a coro, como si estuvieran aun en la escuela, menos Snape, que permaneció callado, esbozando una sonrisa.

En el acto, una cabellera rubia irrumpió con inusitada rapidez en la sala.

-Abraxas- dijo con voz dulce y suave -Lucius sigue escatimando en gastos, dile que nuestra boda será la boda mágica del siglo, debes recordarle lo importante que es el que demostremos lo ilustres que somos- comentó con tono de niña mimada.

-Narcissa, tenemos visitas, este no es momento- respondió el anciano mirando con algo muy parecido a la condescendencia.

La rubia se volvió hacia los recién llegados y les dirigió una sonrisa que dejó a los cuatro jóvenes absortos en la mirada azul y en los dientes blancos.

Era una mujer muy hermosa, con excepción del gesto de superioridad y de altivez que siempre poseía. Sus cabellos rubios se rizaban lo justo en las puntas, para darle la apariencia de una estrella de Hollywood. Sus ojos azules siempre miraban hacia lo más profundo del interior de sus interlocutores, al momento en que sus labios rojos como cerezas, se curvaban en sonrisas insolentes, mostrando una hilera de dientes blanquísimos cual perlas.

-Hola- indicó con un gesto altivo, antes de volverse con exasperación hacia su suegro.

-Hola prima- respondió Evan Rosier, siempre dispuesto a conquistar a alguna mujer de la familia.

-¿Entonces hablarás con él?- le preguntó la rubia al anciano.

El viejo asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de negarle algo a la bella joven que sería su nuera, por la cual sentía una cierta debilidad.

-Gracias- Narcissa sonrió y le dio un sonoro beso al patriarca Malfoy en la reluciente calva, antes contonear su espectacular figura y caminar hacia la salida.

De afuera les llegaron el murmullo de voces apagadas por los gruesos cristales de murano, que engalanaban los amplios ventanales del salón.

-Me aburren- Rabastan Lestrange entró con cara de asco y hastío al salón, justo cuando Narcissa salía, -Cissa, tan bella como siempre- la tomó galantemente de la mano y se la besó con cierta coquetería.

-Basta Rabastan- replicó la rubia con falso tono -Pronto seremos familia y no debemos permitir este tipo de familiaridades- le guiñó un ojo, coqueta.

-Venga Cissa…- el castaño la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacía sí -Sabes que seguirás siendo mi chica favorita.

-Eso se lo dices a todas- rebatió ella sin soltarse -Y creí que tu favorita era Bella, antes que tu hermano pusiera los ojos, y otras partes de su anatomía, en ella.

-Era, tú lo has dicho. No me interesa ser plato de segunda mesa. Y Bellatrix no era mujer para mí- la soltó y con gesto confidente -prefiero a las que pueden ser domadas. Como tu primita…-

-Rabastan- se escuchó la voz grave de Rodolphus, el mayor de los Lestrange, que entró abrazado de Bellatrix Black, -Si Lucius te ve en ese plan con su mujer, eres hombre muerto. ¿Es que no has aprendido a no meterte con mujeres ajenas?- le soltó como solía hacer siempre que Bellatrix estaba presente.

-Rabastan me contaba de su nueva conquista- comentó Narcissa como si nada.

-¿A sí?- dijo Bellatrix ruda. –Y ahora ¿a quién tienes metida entre ceja y ceja? O mejor dicho, entre pierna y pierna, cuñado- puso énfasis en el final de la frase, acompañándola con un tono mordaz y una mirada desafiante.

Rodolphus rió, con una risa grave y gruesa, que hizo que los presentes en el extremo del salón se volvieran hacia ellos.

-Basta- Lucius Malfoy apareció en ese momento. Vestía una túnica negra, del mejor y más fino lino negro, con los bordes de terciopelo. El cabello rubio atado en la típica coleta baja, con una cinta de seda fina. La pose altiva y los ademanes elegantes y estudiados.

-El Lord no tarda en llegar- caminó hacia su prometida y la tomó posesivamente de la cintura -Espero que estén todos a la altura de las circunstancias- dirigió sus pálidos ojos azules hacia todos los presentes, desafiándolos con la mirada, y demostrando el porqué era la mano derecha del Lord.

-No es necesario tanto alboroto, Lucius- por la puerta principal, precedido por una leve y gélida ventisca, una figura alta y delgada hacia su aparición.

Todos los presentes, menos Abraxas, por estar incapacitado, se arrodillaron ante el mago más oscuro y tenebroso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort.

_What I've felt  
what I've known  
never shined through in what I've shown  
never be  
never see  
won't see what might have been  
what I've felt  
what I've known  
never shined through in what I've shown  
never free  
never me  
so I dub thee unforgiven _

_Medianoche._

La luna creciente brillaba alto en el cielo, entre las peladas colinas, bañándolas de su luz pálida y fría. Ni un soplo de viento agitaba el aire. La tierra estaba desolada y vacía. El suelo estaba surcado de grietas profundas que cortaban la superficie del páramo y hacían que las colinas parecieran repletas de llagas ulcerosas.

No parecía haber nada vivo en aquel lugar. Y sin embargo, varias figuras, como sombras, se movían sigilosas por aquel aterrador lugar, que albergaba, ahora, fuerzas siniestras.

Las piedras estaban dispuestas en semicírculo, enormes guardianes de otras épocas ahora recubiertos de musgo. Mucho tiempo atrás, habían formado una figura perfecta, ahora, varias de ellas se encontraban derrumbadas y rotas. Pero aun conservaban su significado.

Los siglos transcurridos del levantamiento de las piedras, del lugar sagrado, no habían podido minar los poderes que lo habitaban. Aunque, hoy, bajo el influjo de presencias malignas, los poderes que habitaban el lugar fueran oscuros, tenebrosos, terroríficos.

Las figuras parecían flotar sobre la hierba seca, sus mantos oscuros parecían absorber la luz de la luna, las capuchas les ocultaban el rostro y sin embargo, unos destellos plateados parecían asomar de vez en cuando, otorgándoles rasgos inmóviles, rígidos, de metales resplandecientes: máscaras plateadas que les cubría todo el rostro menos los ojos, en las que estaban grabados signos de un significado antiguo y siniestro.

El que parecía ser el líder, caminaba al frente de los recién llegados, vestía, al igual que el resto, un manto oscuro que le proporcionaba un aspecto de un mundo distinto, místico. Y a diferencia del resto, no llevaba cubierta la cabeza, sino que esta, de un blanco pálido y sin cabellos, brillaba a la luz de la luna.

Se movía entre las gigantes rocas, posando sus dedos largos y delgados sobre ellas. Sus ojos, de un marrón oscuro, como la tierra yerta que pisaban sus pies descalzos, despedían un destello rojizo ante los rayos lunares. Gusanos, serpientes y otras sabandijas, asomaban de debajo de los restos de hojarascas, tras cada paso que daba.

Aspiró.

Lord Voldemort caminó hacia la que sería la piedra central, la que fungía como altar hacía miles de años y ahora se encontraba partida a la mitad, cubierta de enredaderas y hierbajos.

-Lumus- su voz, profunda, tenebrosa, siseante, destacaba en la noche, ya que ningún sonido se escuchaba alrededor. La varita, sostenida con dos dedos de la mano izquierda, iluminó la superficie de la enorme roca.

Con dedos temblorosos y ansiosos, pasó la mano por toda la superficie de la roca. Una delgada serpiente negra se enroscó entre sus dedos, mientras él seguía el recorrido por toda la roca altar.

-¡Maldita sea!- rugió. La curiosa serpiente sufrió la ira del mago tenebroso al ser chamuscada con tan solo un roce de sus níveos dedos.

-Mi señor- un encapuchado corrió presuroso hacia Voldemort, al que los restos aun llameantes de la serpiente iluminaban tenuemente, bridándole un aspecto mucho más siniestro aún.

-¡No está!- Voldemort se volvió hacia el mortífago que había corrido ante él.

-¿Señor?- preguntó arrodillándose ante el mago tenebroso, por temor a sufrir las consecuencias de la ira de su amo.

-El símbolo está roto, idiota- gritó con más fuerza. –La piedra está rota- alzó la varita, dispuesto a castigar a quien le había conducido hasta allí con falsas promesas.

-Pero mi señor, yo… yo no podía saberlo, mis investigaciones me trajeron hasta acá, todo parecía indicar que las runas estarían en este lugar…- la voz gruesa y potente de la que Rodolphus Lestrange hacía gala en todas ocasiones, ahora era un eco tembloroso.

-Eres un inútil Lestrange, no me sirves para nada- hizo un giro con la varita, dispuesto a castigarle, pero fue interrumpido por otra voz.

-Señor, si me permite- Severus Snape no se arrodilló ante él, como todos los mortífagos solían hacer, sino que se limitó a inclinar la cabeza, indicando así su sumisión.

-Habla- contestó el mago impaciente.

-El joven Black me advirtió que lo que buscaba, hace más de tres mil años que no se encuentra acá…

-Black, ¿eh? Bien, hemos de reconsiderar lo que dice ese joven ambicioso… ¿te ha relatado algo más?-

-No mucho señor, pero me ha ayudado en algunas investigaciones- Snape recordó, y agradeció, las palabras de Regulus, que parecían haber calmado la furia de Voldemort, por el momento.

-¿No te ha dicho lo que busco?- preguntó impaciente, posando sus ojos, fríos y calculadores, sobre los oscuros de Snape.

-No señor…- Voldemort leyó en la mente de su joven seguidor todo lo que este sabía, leyó parte de su vida y su pasado, y, aunque Snape aun no dominaba la oclumancia como llegaría a hacerlo muchos años después, no logró entrar a ese rincón, pequeño y roto, que eran sus sentimientos.

Sonrió satisfecho.

-Bien. ¡Ustedes!- dijo hacia los mortífagos reunidos detrás de ellos, pendientes de la conversación del recién ingresado a las filas del amo. –Busquen entre todas las piedras- se volvió hacia Snape -Ven conmigo Severus, caminemos un rato.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Severus Snape, pero no demostró temor alguno.

Para su sorpresa, había sido elegido entre el grupo de mortífagos que acompañarían a Lord Voldemort a un lugar secreto. El resto, tenía otra misión que cumplir. Severus dejó escapar el aire cuando escuchó que él no estaba destinado a la segunda misión, que consistían en nuevos asesinatos y masacres, ahora a una familia.

Voldemort estaba empeñado en la búsqueda de algo, o alguien, y en liberar al mundo de aquellos que no pensaban como él. Disponía de cientos de aliados por todos lados, infiltrados y espías en todas partes. Conocía todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, tenía gente pagada, sobornada o amenazada en todo departamento del Ministerio de Magia, en toda organización mundial. Cada mago que se le resistía era castigado con la muerte, muchas veces posterior a la tortura, y la gran mayoría de las veces, con el consiguiente asesinato de toda su familia.

Sus seguidores, de diferentes nacionalidades y distintas razas, estaban organizados de tal manera, que les resultaba imposible conocerse entre sí. Solo el círculo de los más allegados conocía a la mayor parte del resto de "trabajadores" para Lord Voldemort. Y los variados grupos de partidarios se dedicaban a diversas actividades, entre las que se encontraba la búsqueda de "algo" que Severus Snape aun no tenía claro.

-Yo quiero ir con usted, señor- había suplicado Bellatrix Black, arrojándose a los pies de Voldemort.

Rodolphus torció el gesto, ante la sonrisa burlona de Rabastan. El padre de ambos, había sido condiscípulo de Tom Ryddle, cuando todavía se llamaba así. Unos hechizos malogrados, le habían costado la vida, y media cara, y al borde de la muerte, hizo jurar a sus hijos pequeños lealtad al que consideraba su mejor amigo y aliado. Rodolphus Lestrange senior, nunca vio en lo que el tan admirado compañero se había convertido a costa de la magia negra.

El mayor de los Lestrange, Rodolphus, era un erudito por donde los hubiera. Educado para ser el heredero de la familia, se comportaba con propiedad, con voz modulada y grave, sus modales eran exquisitos, y bajo todo ese refinamiento, se ocultaba una personalidad sádica que no renegaba de una buena contienda. Su cabello, castaño oscuro, lo ataba en la típica coleta según la moda, sus ojos eran marrones como la tierra y su constitución era robusta. Desde pequeño había asumido el control de la familia y el honor de ser un Lestrange, por lo que unirse al grupo de adeptos del Señor Tenebroso había sido solo un paso más en el asenso de la escala social.

Rabastan, el menor, era muy diferente a su hermano. Era más menudo, aunque más alto, sus cabellos eran castaños claros y los llevaba cortos y peinados hacia atrás con gomina, relamidos. Sus ojos eran un tono algo más claro. Y su carácter era igualmente menos severo. Rabastan era más de fiestas, diversiones, orgías, y mucho menos ilustrado que su hermano. Desde niño había sido el consentido y mimado, tanto por la viuda madre como por el hermano mayor, quienes no dudaban en consentirle todos y cada uno de los caprichos que ideaba, que conforme crecía, aumentaban en bajeza y perversidad.

Bellatrix Black había salido con el libertino Rabastan hasta antes de dejarse conquistar por el frío dominio del sádico Rodolphus.

Por Rodolphus, Bellatrix había conocido al Lord. Por Rodolphus, Bellatrix se había unido a las filas mortífagas. Pero una vez dentro, su devoción total y absoluta se debía al Lord y a su causa. Ambos se consideraban los más fieles seguidores de Voldemort y estarían dispuestos a dar la vida, y mucho más, por él. En Voldemort, y por consiguiente en Rodolphus, Bellatrix había encontrado la salida a todos sus instintos. Sexo y violencia en un mismo paquete.

Y, aunque en cierta, retorcida, manera le complacía ver que su futura esposa era considerada por su señor, a Rodolphus no terminaba de consentir que demostrara tanta pasión hacía él.

-Bellatrix- ordenó con voz firme, tomándola de un brazo y halándola hacia sí.

-Querida Bella- Voldemort pudo ver los celos de su discípulo y esbozó una diabólica sonrisa. –Eres la más indicada para la misión que les encomiendo, tú y solo tú, serás capaz de llevarla a cabo como se debe- depositó un beso sobre los labios de la joven, quien bajó la cabeza, emocionada.

-Gracias por la confianza, amo- respondió dócil.

-Pero si me fallas…- la tomó bruscamente del mentón con una sola mano -lo pagarás muy caro, ¿entendiste?-

-Si amo- volvió a responder Bellatrix.

-Lucius- el rubio se arrodilló ante él -Encárgate de ellos- señaló al grupo de jóvenes que irían en la misión. –Rodolphus, Rabastan, Severus, Antonin, vendrán conmigo- con un elegante movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer un mapa.

-Aquí- señaló el lugar con la punta de su varita -Tienen cinto minutos- y despareció antes que alguno pudiera decir algo.

_They dedicate their lives  
to running all of his _

_He tries to please them all  
this bitter man he is _

-Así que eres hijo de un muggle- le dijo a Snape, mientras daban lo que a este le parecía una vuelta sin sentido por el lugar.

-Si- contestó secamente, con algo de temor por haber sido descubierto. Había negado sus orígenes para poder lograr entrar al grupo de mortífagos.

-A veces, Severus, es necesario introducir sangre fresca para recuperar la fuerza de un linaje. Me temo que muchos no entienden esta situación- calló por unos minutos, en los que Severus no se atrevió a romper el silencio, pero continuó caminando al lado del Señor Tenebroso.

-El respeto…- habló al fin el mago oscuro –se consigue solo mediante la autoridad. Y el miedo, es un buen instrumento para conseguirlo. No lo olvides- se alejó, con las manos en la espalda, hablando y murmurando más bien para sí.

Severus temió que el mago al que seguía, pudiera haber perdido la cordura ante tanto maleficio y tanta magia negra. Se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba y pensando en su decisión de unirse al grupo.

En ocasiones dudaba. La gran mayoría de las veces observaba a Potter y compañía, a Lily y se daba cuenta de que habiéndose unido a los mortífagos era la única forma en la que Lily le prestaría la atención debida. Era la única manera en la cual podría defenderla, llegado el momento. Pero sobre todo, eran ellos, los mortífagos, los magos oscuros, los únicos que compartían sus puntos de vista sobre la magia, oscura, y las formas de practicarla.

La voz autoritaria de Voldemort le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué han encontrado?- preguntó a Rodolphus Lestrange, quien era el que buscaba con mayor ahínco.

-Nada mi señor- contestó Rabastan por él.

-Lo que mencionaba Black es cierto, mi señor- contestó el mayor, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a su hermano menor -hace mucho tiempo que el símbolo fue roto, me temo que le hemos perdido la pista…- bajó la cabeza, en parte furioso por tener que darle la razón a un chiquillo inmaduro y altanero como Regulus Black, en parte por temor a la reacción de su señor.

-Haces bien en temer, Rodolphus- respondió Voldemort mirándole penetrantemente -Black… ¿no tenían una hija bastarda? Creo que ya en la edad precisa…

-Si señor- se apresuró Rabastan a contestar, demostrando su interés en el asunto -Aún le falta un año para acabar el colegio, pero sé que sería una buena…- Voldemort alzó la mano y le hizo callar.

-Ah… tal vez sea el momento de considerar las peticiones…- Rabastan se inclinó ante él.

-Gracias mi señor- para después sufrir el dolor de un crucio.

-No las tuyas, imbécil- Voldemort lanzó un nuevo crucio, alguien debía pagar su frustración -Las de Black, tu no me has servido para nada- una nueva descarga recorrió el cuerpo del joven.

–Hay que ser un verdadero estúpido para dejar entrever los intereses de esa manera tan obvia, Lestrange.- dijo con la voz cargada de desprecio al joven que aun se encogía de dolor por la última maldición recibida.

-Señor- de nuevo Snape irrumpió la escena -si me permite, si fuera de mi adecuado conocimiento… lo que buscamos exactamente, tal vez podría ayudar al joven Black con sus pesquisas- los dos Lestrange le dirigieron una mirada fulminante ante tal osadía.

Nadie osaba pedirle información al Lord. Él la otorgaba, siempre a medias, siempre incompleta y en forma de pistas, y sus seguidores tenían que apañárselas con lo que tenían. Lo último que necesitaban los Lestrange, era que la familia Black, por medio del estúpido de Regulus, se hiciera con más poder del que ya tenían. Y ahora resultaba que no solo un mestizo advenedizo de poder intentaba solicitar aquello que ellos, de sangre pura y adecuada familia, no habían logrado obtener a la primera, si no que, además, era para brindar ventajas a aquel que pretendía obtener el puesto que los dos jóvenes Lestrange querían para sí, ser el brazo derecho de Lord Voldemort.

-Podrías tener razón, Severus.- Voldemort se rascó la barbilla distraídamente con la varita -Y tal vez un poco de tus conocimientos muggles nos ayuden a descifrar lo que la magia no puede- miró con desprecio a Rodolphus.

-Señor, no pensará contarle a este… mestizo, el secreto que…- un nuevo quejido ahogado de dolor surco el silencio de la noche, cuando el hechizo se impactó en el pecho de Rabastan Lestrange de nuevo.

-¿Me cuestionas, Lestrange?- impuso mayor rencor al hechizo -¿Acaso osas debatir a tu amo y señor?

-no… no mi señor, yo tan solo…-

-Calla Lestrange- se volvió hacia Snape y le dijo -Prueba tus conocimientos Severus Snape, háblame de los Cristales de Poder.

Snape miró con extrañeza a Voldemort. El cuento de los Cristales de Poder se lo había hecho su madre cuando era niño, pero eran solo eso, cuentos para niños magos.

-¿Los Cristales, señor?- volvió a preguntar, confuso.

-Los Cristales, Severus, ¿es qué acaso no me he explicado bien?- rugió, avanzando de forma sobrenatural hacia él, posando sus pupilas rutilantes sobre los ojos del slytherin.

-Pues… dicen las viejas leyendas que estos Cristales tienen una enorme cantidad de poder, pero aquel que intente liberar este poder, al juntarlos, liberará un hoyo negro que destruiría el universo tal como lo conocemos, y que para evitar esto último, dichos cristales tienen a un guardián que habita dentro de ellos… le llaman El Ángel de la Muerte-. Recitó Snape rápidamente.

Rodolphus Lestrange sonrió cínicamente. Si eso era todo lo que Snape sabía, o lo que Regulus Black le había contado, podía darse por satisfecho, en realidad no sabía nada.

-Dolohov- habló de nuevo Voldemort. El mortífago corrió y se arrodilló ante su señor. –Ve a traerme informes sobre la misión Calahan-

-Si señor- inclinó la cabeza, besó los bajos de la túnica y desapareció con un leve chasquido, que retumbó en lo más profundo de la noche.

-Bien Severus- rió -Veo que has hecho tu tarea adecuadamente- Snape inclinó la cabeza, en señal de agradecimiento al halago. Voldemort rodeó una de las enormes rocas.

-Antiguas culturas afirman de la la existencia de una fuerza o impulso vital sin la que la vida no podría ser explicada…- mientras caminaba alrededor de las rocas, con la varita alzada, Voldemort iba dejando una marca sobre estas, como grabando a fuego un mensaje secreto y siniestro.

-Se trataría de una fuerza específica, distinta de la energía estudiada por la física y otras ciencias muggles, o incluso las mágicas, que actuando sobre la materia organizada, daría por resultado la vida. Hace más o menos tres mil años que los chinos definieron la existencia de una energía que desde antes de la creación mantiene su esencia, y que mantiene el equilibrio de los planetas en el universo y de todo cuanto tenga vida. Según los chinos, esta energía existe antes de los tiempos, antes que los seres vivos, antes que el universo. Fueron sus ondulantes movimientos los que dieron origen a las estrellas, planetas, la naturaleza.

-Llegando más lejos, hay quienes afirman que esta fuerza es una manifestación de la fuerza primordial del universo que deriva de las psiques de todos los seres vivos del Universo, y que posee un poder ilimitado. Así, es principio y final de todo lo existente en este, o cualquier mundo. Esta fuerza, encarnaría las emociones más que el intelecto, específicamente, la pasión de crear o destruir, volviéndose una entidad conceptual de energía pura, que no tiene forma ni apariencia precisas, sino que tiende a adoptar un aspecto que pueda ser asimilado por las criaturas que la observan cuando desea ser vista.

-Estaríamos hablando de una inmensurable fuerza creadora- dijo, conmocionado, Severus. –Una fuerza de vida absoluta, la fuerza vital de la que hablan filósofos muggles.

Voldemort rió, una risa fría y siseante.

-Captas erróneamente el concepto, Severus. Hablamos de una inmensurable fuerza destructora, capaz de destruir todo el universo conocido, por citar tus palabras- Voldemort se sentó sobre un pedazo de roca, agitó su varita y unas imágenes resplandecientes salieron de ella.

Figuras de apariencia y tamaño humano portando largas túnicas caminaban por entre columnas de estilos y tamaños diversos. Sus caras no se distinguían por completo, pero sus portes eran regios. A lo lejos de vislumbraba una gran montaña, sobre la cual, una esplendida acrópolis saludaba majestuosa e imponente. Los muros que rodeaban la acrópolis estaban hechos de roca roja, blanca y negra, recubiertos en algunas partes de metales brillantes y exquisitamente pulidos.

Las imágenes se sucedían con rapidez trepidante, y aun sí, Severus alcanzó a distinguir en sus cuellos, un destello verde. Un verde que le recordó, sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de Lily Evans. Notó, en los cuellos de aquellos etéreos habitantes, un pequeño cristal que cabía en la palma de una mano.

-Así es Severus. Contempla la gloria de Aymaras, de Atl-ant. Un reino de dioses, regido por la belleza, la justicia… un sistema perfecto… o casi perfecto- esbozó una retorcida sonrisa -Cada uno de sus habitantes, portaba un magnifico cristal que les proporcionaba poder, longevidad, invulnerabilidad e… inmortalidad. Cada uno de los cristales tomados del Gran Cristal que se alimentaba de las emociones colectivas de los habitantes.

Voldemort movió la varita y las imágenes desaparecieron.

-Aquel mundo, un día, en una sola noche desapareció, dejándonos tan solo ruinas imposibles y leyendas fantásticas… y el manto putrefacto de la muerte que extendió su podredumbre por el mundo, ocultando la verdadera luz a los ojos de los hombres mortales-

-El cristal… ¿el cristal es real?- preguntó Severus dubitativo.

El Señor Tenebroso soltó una risotada que hizo que las serpientes que se enroscaban en sus pies descalzos huyeran aterrorizadas.

-Desde luego Severus Snape. Y ahora tu misión, junto con el joven Black, será encontrar sus paraderos- se puso de pie y dirigió un rápido vistazo alrededor.

-¿Sus paraderos?- pregunto Rodolphus, confundido.

-Sus, Rodolphus, en plural. ¿Creíste que sería solo un cristal? Los grandes, jóvenes, sabemos que no se debe apostar a un solo caballo- concluyó con un tono que usaría un padre para aleccionar a sus hijos.

-Señor…- Antonin Dolohov apareció justo en ese instante. Inclinándose ante Lord Voldemort, esperó paciente a que este le autorizara hablar.

-Habla Dolohov, me impacientas- le hizo una seña con un dedo.

-La misión fue concluida, sin éxito, señor…- ni bien había terminado de hablar, cuando la varita del lord ya le apuntaba y le enviaba un crucio.

-¡Imbéciles!- rugió, ensañándose con el mensajero, aunque pensando en el castigo que recibirían los culpables.

-Se… señor…- tartamudeó el mortífago durante los segundos en los que Voldemort le permitió un descanso -veo que no me expliqué correctamente, ellos murieron, señor… todos están muertos- se encogió sobre sí mismo, esperando un nuevo ataque que nunca llegó.

-Muertos… todos…- Voldemort le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva -¿incluso los niños?- el mortífago asintió. –Una pequeña contrariedad… Bellatrix y Malfoy pudieron hacerse con la información, ¿o no?- preguntó amenazante.

-No sé señor… cuando llegué ellos dos ya no estaban… los demás limpiaban los restos que… ¡aghh!- una nueva maldición le dio de lleno en el pecho.

-Nunca deben quedarse a limpiar nada- volvió a apuntarle con más saña -no son sirvientes para hacerlo, no deben contaminarse las manos con esos asquerosos sangresucias…-

Rodolphus, por su parte, se preguntaba donde se habrían metido Bellatrix y Lucius, que sería aquello tan urgente como para dejar una misión a medias y a cargo de mortífagos recién iniciados. Solo le encontraba una posible explicación: el morbo que le producía a su prometida la sangre, la excitación que le seguía después de un asesinato particularmente cruel, lo que le había atraído de ella, por cierto. Su mente se invadió de imágenes en las que Bellatrix y Lucius se revolcaban salvajemente en medio de un charco de sangre. Su prisa por desaparecerse de aquel maldito lugar aumentó.

Rabastan lo miraba, con media sonrisa irónica, siguiendo el curso de los pensamientos de su hermano. Y alegrándose de haberse librado de la demasiado pasional y retorcida Bellatrix Black.

-Vámonos- ordenó el mago tenebroso.

Al instante, todos desaparecieron con rumbo a la mansión de los Malfoy.

_Throughout his life the same  
he's battled constantly  
this fight he cannot win  
a tired man they see no longer cares _

_The old man then prepares  
to die regretfully  
that old man here is me_

Dumbledore estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, con una enorme urna de plata sobre de este, en la cual una sustancia parecía flotar y arremolinarse, a la par que imágenes aparecían sucesivamente.

-Debo saberlo Fawkes- decía el anciano a su mascota parada en su percha. –Y no me lo piensas decir, supongo.

En respuesta, el fénix batió las alas.

-Todo sería más fácil si me dijeras cuál de ellas…- el ruido de unos golpes en la puerta le interrumpió. –Adelante- suspiró.

-Buenas noches- entró la profesora McGonagall en bata, escocesa, de dormir. Se veía francamente molesta, y el motivo era la torpe urraca que llevaba agarrada de una pata. –Esta improvisada lechuza se confundió y entró a mi habitación, Albus.- la depositó sobre el escritorio y sacó una carta del bolsillo - Supongo que es otra carta de las que no me puedes decir nada- refunfuñó.

-Aun no Minerva, puesto que no sé de qué se trata todo esto.- tomó la urraca y la depositó en su en la percha. Fawkes la miró molesto. -¿Un caramelo?- McGonagall bufó.

Dumbledore tomó el pedazo de papel escrito rápidamente con un bolígrafo muggle que chorreaba tinta en las "s" y las "h". Leyó con velocidad que solo pueden dar los años y frunció el ceño conforme avanzaba en la lectura.

-Problemas- dijo poniéndose de pie -Fawkes, avisa a Scott que le necesitamos esta noche- el ave asintió y desapareció de un fogonazo.

-¿Scott Howard?- preguntó McGonagall entre la curiosidad y la inconformidad -¿qué tan graves son esos problemas para necesitar la presencia de un Gurahl?

-Mucho muy graves Minerva- le indicó la puerta para salir -ahora vayamos a hablar con Raze, él estará interesado en esto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el profesor de DCAO, Albus?- preguntó la profesora exasperada -¿Cuándo piensas contarme a que se deben todas esas salidas? Las visitas de ciertas personas, tus entrevistas con aurores, ex alumnos, inefables, el que hayas contratado a un sidhe como profesor, tus supuestas salidas secretas de las que crees que nadie se da cuenta- Dumbledore miró incrédulo a la profesora.

-Bien Minerva, creo que ya es hora de contarte todo- le guiñó un ojo -acompáñame por favor- los dos bajaron por las escaleras de caracol.

Mientras iban conversando por los pasillos, en voz muy baja, no notaron que dos alumnos habían escuchado parte de su conversación, y aunque la tergiversaron casi toda, al cabo de algún tiempo pudieron unir varias pistas y comprender mucho más de lo que habían escuchado.

_What I've felt  
what I've known  
never shined through in what I've shown  
never be  
never see  
won't see what might have been  
what I've felt  
what I've known  
never shined through in what I've shown  
never free  
never me  
so I dub thee unforgiven_

En la sala común de Slytherin, los excursionistas de la noche, creyendo que todos sus compañeros de casa dormían, comparaban heridas de guerra y reían a mandíbula batiente, comentando los sucesos de la noche.

-¡Cállense!- imperó Severus, entrando en el momento en que los otros tres comentaban sobre la eficacia del Avada.

-Venga Snape, que solo nos reíamos un poco. La cara de esa estúpida de Calahan cuando Malfoy le atacó es para recordar…- dijo McNair.

-Y mejor ni te cuento como chilló el marido cuando le lancé los crucios- los demás rieron como quien ríe de un chiste.

-Serán brutos, les puede oír alguien- Severus miraba hacia todos lados con aprehensión.

-Vamos Snape, relájate. Creo que se te ha subido un poco a la cabeza eso de que el lord te reclamara e irte con él…- repuso Rosier, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-No tiene nada que ver, pero no deberían hablar de los muertos que traen a cuestas, aun no sabemos quienes están con nosotros y quienes no- contestó Snape soltándose de su compañero.

-Es sencillo,- dijo Mulciber -Si son sangre pura están, si no…- pasó la mano por su cuello.

-No tanto Mulciber,- se escuchó la voz ronca de Regulus Black.

Los cuatro adolescentes miraron hacia la puerta, donde Regulus estaba recargado, con el pantalón y la camisa del uniforme abierta, sin corbata y con expresión desdeñosa, esbozándoles media sonrisa, característica de todo Black.

-No es así de simple y deberían tener cuidado- con un gesto, elegante, les señaló la puerta -Snape tiene razón, cualquiera puede oírles y las misiones del lord son para comentar así como así. Deberías saberlo, primo- miró a Rosier con una sonrisa burlona.

Detrás suyo, apareció Barty Crouch.

-Decidido, me uno- exclamó solemne.

-Vaya, ¿tan famosos ya somos que incluso el hijo del jefe de seguridad mágica quiere unirse?- comentó McNair burlón.

-¿Y qué mejor que el propio hijo del ilustre jefe de seguridad mágica para despistar a los tarados aurores?- avanzó dos pasos por delante de Regulus, desafiando a los presentes con la mirada.

-¡Albricias caballeros!- exclamó jocoso Rosier, -la crema y nata de la sociedad mágica reunida- aplaudió.

Regulus le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Snape.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó cuando salieron de la sala común, dejando atrás a sus compañeros.

-Tenías razón- dijo Snape mirando inquisitivamente a Regulus.

-¿Y?-

-¿Qué tanto sabes de los famosos cristales?-

Regulus sonrió.

-Mucho más de lo que cualquiera de ellos puede siquiera imaginar- señaló la puerta de la sala común.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien qué?- preguntó Regulus impasible.

-El Señor Tenebroso ordenó que me ayudes a encontrarlos- respondió Snape impaciente.

-Lo haré Snape- respondió Black abriendo de nueva cuenta la puerta hacia su sala. Antes de entrar se detuvo y dijo -pero será hasta que Katrina salga de la enfermería… y Snape, tendrás que ayudarme en lo que te pida.

Cuando el menor, y ahora único heredero, de los Black entró por la puerta, Severus comprendió que ya no había vuelta atrás. Todos los que se encontraban reunidos en ese momento en la sala común de Slytherin tenían ya un camino marcado.

Marcado en el antebrazo izquierdo, a fuego y sangre. Algunos, como Regulus Black, más a sangre que a fuego. Otros, como él mismo, al fuego eterno en el que su alma se consumiría durante los próximos veinte años.

_You labeled me __  
I'll label you  
so I dub thee Unforgiven_

* * *

Bien, de nuevo estoy con dando lata. Acá dejo este pedacito más... con la esperanza de que alguien esté llegando hasta aca, y de que ese alguien se anime a dejar algun comentario, que comienzo a replantearme este asunto... así que porfi, con un "hola, yo te sigo", me conformo!!!!

Besos para todos!!


	10. IX: Líos de Apuestas

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!!!**

_**Recomendación musical:**_

"_**Bambú" Miguel, Papito, Bosé.**_

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

**LÍOS DE APUESTAS**

Ralph Sherman había visto cosas extrañas durante toda su vida. Cuando iba al orfanato había un niño allí que era muy raro y que daba miedo a los demás, incluso podía hablar con las serpientes, o eso veía él. Cuando cerraron el orfanato, debido a la guerra, y tuvo que valerse por sí mismo, vio muchas cosas extrañas en la calle, hombres que parecía usaban vestidos y agitaban extraños palitos de madera, cosas que aparecían y desaparecían, criaturas extrañas y lechuzas de comportamiento diferente.

Cuando creció un poco, descubrió que sucedían cosa raras a su alrededor, era demasiado observador y perspicaz. Por eso se había hecho policía. Después, llegó Arleen y con ella Shirley, y notó más personas diferentes en situaciones diferentes. Crímenes extraños, inconclusos, en situaciones demasiado fuera de lo normal. Ninguno de sus compañeros parecía darse cuenta de ello.

Pero fue hasta que su hija y esposa murieron en esas mismas circunstancias demasiado extrañas, que se enteró de la existencia de la magia. Un anciano con barbas blancas y chispeantes ojos azules se apareció junto a él y le contó una historia muy rara sobre magia, brujas, varitas y magos oscuros. Le confesó que en circunstancias normales, debería lanzarle un hechizo desmemorizante, pero que esas no eran circunstancias normales, y que, además, él era una persona demasiado sutil y astuto, a pesar de no ser mago ni tener lazos con el mundo mágico, pero sí una afinidad con la magia y una inteligencia por sobre la media. Que en los tiempos venideros necesitarían de alguien como él.

Ralph estaba desolado, y sumido en la depresión y casi en el alcoholismo. El crimen nunca se resolvió, ni con toda la ayuda de aquel tipo extraño y medio loco llamado Alastor, pero la visita de Albus Dumbledore, sirvió para sacarle de su depresión. Y específicamente, sirvió para que Ralph y Albus Dumbledore se conocieran y entablaran una relación de ayuda mutua.

Ralph, policía a cargo del conflictivo barrio londinense de Soho, con contactos en todos los departamentos policiales de Londres, comunicaba, mediante cualquier ave que estuviera a su alcance, los sucesos que, gracias a su sexto sentido y su habilidad para sentir la magia, eran producidos por magos o brujas a Albus Dumbledore.

Durante sus treinta años en la policía, había visto casos que podían volver loco a cualquiera, más trabajando en un barrio como el suyo, donde había gente de todas partes del mundo y donde se daban cita las personas más estrafalarias de todo Londres. Había visto descuartizados, destazados, descabezados, y todos los "des" que se pudiera imaginar. Había visto casos complicados, casos de magia negra, vudú, entre otras muchas cosas. Pero ver al enorme sujeto que llegó acompañando a Albus Dumbledore, y lo que hizo después, le dejó sin palabras.

Esa noche había recibido una nota de uno de esos chicos pelirrojos que el mismo Dumbledore había insistido en meter de incognitos al cuerpo policial, Fabian o Gideon, daba igual, eran gemelos y pocas veces lograba distinguirlos. La nota decía de un nuevo ataque a una familia entera. Ralph se levantó de la cama en el apartamento solitario que rentaba y se encaminó al sur de la ciudad, a Sutton.

Al llegar pudo comprobar que la escena era un caos. Puertas y ventanas rotas, las pisadas en el jardín estropeando las delicadas margaritas, barro en el camino de la entrada, huellas de varias pisadas.

-Interesante- murmuró fijándose en los pequeños detalles que a los aurores se les escapan por carecer de conocimientos de criminalística muggle y a los policías por no tener idea de la magia. Escribió una nota urgente para Dumbledore y la envió con el primer pájaro o lo que fuere.

A los diez minutos el mago llegó, acompañado de un corpulento y enorme sujeto.

-Scott Howard- se presentó con voz sumamente grave y profunda, estrechándole la mano entre una de las suyas con inusitada fuerza. Ralph no pudo menos que mirarlo por su extraña indumentaria.

Vestía una enorme túnica, que parecía una carpa de circo, unas botas gigantescas y nada más. No se veían pantalones por debajo de la túnica, ni camisas, ni nada. La razón la descubrió minutos después.

-Scott es uno de nuestros especialistas- dijo Dumbledore cuando el sujeto, que además medía como dos metros y pesaba como cien kilos, se quitaba la enorme túnica quedando en calzoncillos. –Además es un excelente escritor. Ha escrito varios libros sobre defensa y artes oscuras, entre varios libros de ficción. Por supuesto, nadie como él para conocer sobre defensa y artes oscuras- al instante, el hombretón abrió la boca y emitió un sonoro gruñido, que a Ralph le extrañó que los vecinos no se despertaran.

Unos segundos después, su cuerpo, de por si exageradamente velludo, se cubrió por completo de un vello color marrón, como su cabello, y Ralph vio como su cuerpo se ensanchaba y tomaba proporciones para nada humanas. Después de varios parpadeos, Ralph vio a un inmenso oso grizzli parado junto a él.

-Ah sí…- Dumbledore se mesó la barba -olvidé comentarte este pequeño detalle- le guiñó un ojo -Scott es un Gurahl, un hombre que puede cambiar a forma de oso, le viene por su padre-

Ralph asintió como siempre que el estrafalario mago le contaba sobre su fascinante mundo, del cual él se ilustraba de la mejor forma posible, cuentos infantiles y leyendas.

-Los Gurahl…- continuó el anciano -son seres extraordinarios. Pueden detectar maldiciones y hechizos como nadie, rastrear los núcleos de las varitas, determinar de qué murió alguien. Son como los forenses muggles, solo que además, estos pueden curar a los heridos con unas extrañas palabras y rituales que son complicadísimos de aprender- comentaba emocionado.

-Y este… Gurahl, ¿podrá ayudarle a saber quien hizo esto?- pregunto Ralph, señalando el cuerpecito sin vida de una pequeña de cinco años, que se encontraba en una posición anatómicamente imposible.

-Eso espero, Ralph. Eso espero- el anciano y el policía caminaron por la casa buscando más pistas y datos que les llevaran a descubrir el motivo y a armar el escenario, el primero moviendo las cosas con la varita y lanzando hechizos; el segundo con un par de guantes de látex y su inseparable libreta de anotaciones y su bolígrafo que aun chorreaba en algunas letras.

-Esto es malo Albus- exclamó a sus espaldas la voz ronca de Scott, volviendo a tomar su forma humana, presentándose completamente desnudo. A Ralph, le recordaba a aquellos jugadores de futbol americano que veía en la tele los domingos.

-Susan Calahan- le enseñó un pasaporte muggle -Le pusieron varios hechizos mutadores, por eso no la reconocí, pero el olor es inconfundible. - Dumbledore le pasó su túnica y se vistió. –Gracias ¿Sabes cómo se conforma el equipo de seguridad americano?- preguntó rascándose la nuca.

-La CIA y el FBI, a grandes rasgos- respondió Ralph. Los otros dos asintieron.

-Exacto. El equipo mágico está organizado y funciona casi de la misma manera- continuó Scott. –Son entrenados por expertos en magia de varios lados del mundo, tienen entrenamiento en artes marciales y otras disciplinas. Suelen dividirse de igual manera que cualquier policía, en grados. Como en todo, hay un grupo de elite, los Defcon. Si un agente mágico es espectacular, imagina un Defcon. Ellos han heredado prácticas de los SEAL, Marshall, SWAT… mencióname una y seguro la tienen entre sus entrenamientos. Ahora bien, los Defcon 5, son lo más avanzado entre los avanzados, los más peligrosos y los mejor entrenados de todo el hemisferio occidental, quitando a las guerrillas sudamericanas, ¿y sabes por qué? Esto te encantará, Albus. Las filas de los Defcon la integran puros ferales, muchos de ellos han sido criados especialmente para ello, algunos otros han sido modificados genéticamente y con magia. Ahora, ¿adivina quienes se niegan a integrarse a la sofisticada policía mágica americana?

-Panthros- contestó Dumbledore.

-Exacto. Esos malditos gatos siguen haciendo de las suyas por su lado, se niegan a cooperar con algo, que se joda el mundo mientras ellos puedan guardar sus valiosísimos secretos. Me apuesto la barriga a que podrían darte la lista completa de los mortífagos y la ubicación de su base súper secreta. Que Manitu bendiga a los Señores de los Secretos. Los Defcon harán lo que esté entre sus garras para hacerse de cualquier murmullo de los gatitos, ahora les dan caza por todos lados. Si el gato equivocado, llega a caer ante el encanto de alguien, que Cahlash nos agarre confesados a todos.-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Calahan en esto?- preguntó Ralph, notando que incluso la sociedad mágica tenía sus puntos débiles.

-Era una Defcon 5- les tiró una placa, en apariencia de la CIA, que al iluminarse de cierta manera se podía ver una placa por debajo. –De los coyotes- miró a Dumbledore significativamente. -Tal vez estaba acá para reclutar a alguien, tal vez siguiendo una pista de algo, ¿sabes que guardan en la base de Cuántico?

-¿La famosa Calavera del Destino de Mitchell-Hedges?- preguntó Dumbledore escéptico.

-Exacto- respondió Scott sonriendo. –Sue era una de las guardianas.

-¿Es esa supuesta calavera que puede ver el futuro y no sé que otras idioteces?- preguntó Ralph.

-Exacto- volvió a responder Scott -Se cree, inspector Sherman, que tiene otros poderes maravillosos y extraordinarios, ya que fue tallada a partir del magnífico Diamante Negro de Atlantis.

-¿Atlantis? ¿Qué clase de pendejada es esa? Atlantis nunca existió-

-Ah, eso es lo que se les ha hecho creer a ustedes- respondió Dumbledore enigmático -Pero desde luego que existió. Ahora, Scott ¿es real la calavera o no?-

-Desde luego que no podemos saberlo a menos que tengamos a alguien infiltrado entre los Defcon.- calló, meditando unos momentos.

-¿Conociste a Patterson, Maximilian Patterson?- pregunto el anciano de repente.

-¿Maxi?- el ursino rió moviendo los cimientos de la vivienda con su atronadora risa -Claro, quien no conoció o tuvo tratos con Max, si necesitabas algo se lo pedías y listo, lo tenias a punto. Cualquier cosa de cualquier lugar del mundo…- Dumbledore sonrió -Maxi Patterson - levantó una de sus enormes manazas y la metió dentro de un bolsillo escondido de su túnica -Decían que tenía unas bóvedas donde guardaba documentos y muchas otras cosas comprometedoras, y más de uno hubiera dado la cola por ponerle la garra encima.

-Sería cuestión de averiguar dónde está la bóveda, ¿no?- preguntó Dumbledore con un plan en marcha.

-Eso va a ser lo difícil Albus, nadie como un panthro para guardar secretos, y entre los Panthros, ninguno como los yaguar- se levantó colocándole una mano en el hombro, que le hundió un poco.

-¿Panthro has dicho?- se volvió Dumbledore hacia él.

-Exacto, cualquier feral sabía que Maximilian Patterson era uno de los gatitos más escurridizos de este lado del charco.

-Gracias Scott. Ralph, seguiremos en contacto. - El anciano se despidió de ambos, giró sobre sí mismo y se desapareció.

Apareció frente a las rejas con los cerdos alados de Hogwarts, con la cabeza hecha un lío. Tenía varios asuntos que resolver y aun no encontraba la manera de hacerlo. Aunque… tal vez si… ¡claro! Podría resolver el asunto de contactar con alguien en América y mantener ocupados a sus estudiantes, de paso, averiguar sobre la bóveda del padre de Katrina Patterson, porque ahora no le quedaban dudas. Nadie en la familia Black, que él supiera, tenía genes ferales.

_Como una intrépida libélula_

_Ante el espejo toda incrédula_

_Pone un reparo a su extrafécula_

_Yo me la como ¿o no?_

_Mediados de octubre._

-Te digo lobito, exactamente: "es algo grande Minerva, pero estoy seguro que con tu entereza podrás soportarlo. Te necesito en esto". Y McGoni va y contesta: "sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti Albus, pero aun tengo dudas sobre esto"…

-Y luego él dijo: "Venga, vayamos a ver a Raze, él podrá ayudarte con tus dudas". Lo has repetido hasta el cansancio, James- respondía Remus paciente a su amigo.

-Pues eso, a poco no suena a que se traen líos de cama…- Remus miró con extrañeza a James, mientras Sirius asentía con la cabeza - y este- señaló a Sirius que sonreía burlón –insiste en que son suposiciones mías.

-Es que te lo digo Cuernos, a mi me más bien me da que a Dumbi le da por jugar en otras ligas…

-¿Tú también?- preguntó Remus sorprendido, Sirius le miró de igual forma -Creí que era el único que pensaba así- sonrió con malicia.

-¿Qué te apuestas querido Jimbo?- le pasó un brazo a Remus por los hombros -¿vas contra yo y Caperucita?

-Contra Caperucita y yo.- corrigió Remus.

-No Lunático, porque Caperucita y tú son el mismo, ¿o es qué además de lobito feroz tienes otra personalidad?

-Olvídalo Sirius- Remus suspiró.

-¿Otras ligas?- preguntó Peter rascándose la nuca. -¿Es qué no le gusta el quidditch o qué prefiere un equipo extranjero?

-Pete, Pete, Pete,- Sirius movió la cabeza negativamente, sin soltar a Remus -Quiero decir que Dumbi batea por la izquierda, que toma el arroz con pajilla, que se le hace agua la canoa…- sonrió con intenciones nada buenas -algo así como Rem y yo…- atrajo al licántropo bruscamente como si fuera a darle un beso, mientras los otros tres ponían cara de sorprendidos.

-Aghhhh- exclamó Peter con cara de asco, cuando Sirius se detuvo a poca distancia de la cara atónita del castaño -No jueguen con eso-

Los otros tres merodeadores rompieron en estruendosas carcajadas.

-Qué poco aguante tienes Pete- dijo Remus burlón, volviéndose hacia Sirius -Siri, chiquito bebé, te he dicho que no eres mi tipo…- habló con voz fingida de mujer.

-¿Y cómo quien es tu tipo?- preguntó el moreno, mitad ofendido, mitad amenazante.

Venían del Gran Comedor, después de un suculento atracón, dispuestos a tirar las mochilas en el rincón de la habitación y disfrutar del fin de semana en ciernes.

Mientras caminaban, entre bromas y risas escandalosas, eran seguidos por varias miradas femeninas. Sirius, como siempre, llevaba la camisa por fuera, la corbata desanudada y los botones de arriba desabrochados, la túnica enrollada en la mochila. James no se quedaba atrás, aunque él llevaba la corbata floja, con varios botones igualmente desabrochados. Remus, como buen prefecto, llevaba el uniforme como se debía, aunque algo más suelto de lo normal, mientras Peter lucía el uniforme completo con sendas manchas de salsa de tomate en la camisa.

-Más bien parece que hablaban de algo más importante, no sé, algo secreto y complicado- dijo Remus pensativo, ignorando el comentario del moreno.

Los cuatro se detuvieron frente a una ventana del tercer piso. A pesar de ser todavía octubre, las lluvias habían comenzado ya, y el cielo estaba gris, el exterior húmedo y ventoso, por lo que pocos se habían animado a pasar tiempo en los jardines.

-¿Qué crees que sea?- preguntó Peter sacando un dulce todo pegajoso del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros -Me da la impresión de que es algo en contra de Voldemort, como si…- Peter se estremeció.

-¿Estuvieran reclutando gente?- comentó Sirius recargado en la pared, con pose elegante y rebelde a la vez, haciéndose para atrás el flequillo, provocando que unas niñas de Ravenclaw de tercero rieran tontamente y chocaran contra una pared.

-Algo así- confirmó Remus, riendo cuando las niñas se perdieron por los pasillos.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó James revolviéndose el cabello, al tiempo que unas alumnas de sexto de Hufflepuff pasaban y le miraban tontamente. –Sería interesante averiguarlo.- sonrió, mostrando sus hoyuelos. Las Huffies suspiraron.

-Esa sonrisa no me gusta- dijo Peter, algo asustado -esa sonrisa trae problemas.

-Venga Pete- Sirius le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro -si reclutan gente para patear traseros de esos mortífagos, que me apunten- declaró solemne.

-¿Sirius Black pateando traseros?- comentó Remus irónico

-Qué te apuestas a que conseguimos averiguar de qué va todo eso en menos de un mes.- le retó Sirius.

-Me huele a apuesta de las buenas- Remus se relamió la boca, pensando en la dotación de chocolates que compraría -Va, le entro. Diez galones a que son dos meses.

-Van diez a quince a antes de Halloween- dijo James.

-Cinco a regresando de navidad…- finalizó Peter.

-Colagusano, son diez no cinco- le riño Remus.

-Bueno, diez…- los cuatro se escupieron en las manos y las chocaron entre sí, dando por sellada la apuesta.

-Qué asco- comentó Lily que pasaba por allá en ese momento de la mano de Dominiq y algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff.

-Hablando de apuestas…- Sirius la señaló con la cabeza cuando daban la vuelta al pasillo -La próxima semana vamos contra ellos, deberíamos hacer más interesante el partido- sonrió de medio lado.

-A mí solo me interesa una cosa de lo que los tienen los tejones- dijo James con voz ronca, sin despegar la vista de Lily.

-¿Entonces vas a seguir detrás de Evans?- preguntó Peter, que ya veía una nueva apuesta.

-No Colagusano, la voy a conseguir y va a ser mía a como dé lugar…-

Sus amigos le miraron extrañados.

-James, sería mejor que la dejaras en paz- trató de calmarle Remus -Si ella está bien así es…- siendo interrumpido por unos gritos a medio pasillo, que les hicieron darse la vuelta.

-¡Katrina Helena Patterson detente ahí!-

Los cuatro chicos no supieron de donde venían los gritos, cuando Kat, que venía corriendo como loca, chocó accidentalmente contra James y Remus.

-¡Hey tarada!- gritó Sirius -aparte de demente, ciega. A ver si te fijas por donde…

Cuando Kat se giró para responderle, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa que le dio muy mala espina al moreno. Se acercó a James y, poniéndose en puntillas, le tomó de la nuca y lo atrajo hacía sí.

Al principio James se sorprendió, gratamente, hay que decirlo, pero después se dejó llevar por el beso, ¡y vaya beso!, y colocó una mano en la cintura y la otra en la espalda de la chica, olvidando que estaba frente a sus amigos, y la pegó más a su cuerpo, profundizando más el beso sorpresa, mientras Kat le tomaba del cabello con fuerza.

Sirius y Remus carraspearon, cuando el beso comenzó a subir, aun más, de tono, y las manos de James comenzaron a descender peligrosamente, mientras Peter balbuceaba algo sin sentido.

-¡KAT!- gritaron Cory y Mary a coro, que venían corriendo por el pasillo

-Claro que veo por donde…- le respondió Kat a Sirius con una sonrisa retorcida en los labios rojos y un brillo malicioso en la mirada -Y pregúntenle si le molestó- les dijo a sus amigas, antes de darse la media vuelta y salir corriendo de nuevo.

-Loca- dijo Mary jadeando, cuando llegó junto a los chicos, que aun miraban incrédulos por donde había salido corriendo la castaña. Menos Sirius, que fusilaba con la mirada a James. -¿Todos en tu familia actúan como pervertidos?- le preguntó a Sirius medio en broma, medio en serio.

-La gran mayoría…- respondió sonriendo a la broma -Yo soy el más normal- esbozó la sonrisa de ligue y se recargó de nueva cuenta en la pared, de manera sensual. -¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó después de haber recapacitado la pregunta.

-A qué tu hermanita está más loca que una cabra- respondió Cory llegando hasta ellos con igual aspecto de cansancio.

-Eso lo he sabido siempre- contestó un tanto borde.

-Sirius- le reprendió Remus.

-Me voy tras ella, antes de bese a todo Hogwarts- dijo Cory, comenzando a caminar, mientras miraba de mal modo a Mary.

-¿Cómo que bese a todo Hogwarts?- Sirius la agarró del brazo.

-¡Ay! Suéltame bruto, que me duele- el moreno la soltó pero se paró frente a ella esperando una explicación.

-Espero una explicación- lo dicho.

-No fue mi culpa- dijo Mary rápidamente.

-Claro que no. Todo fue mi culpa.- le respondió la morena cínica -fui yo la que la retó a besar a todo miembro masculino del colegio.- la fulminó con la mirada.

-Pues de hecho si…- respondió Mary con el tono angelical que usaba para escapar de los regaños.

-¡Explíquense!- gritaron Remus y Sirius al mismo tiempo. El primero más por cotilla que por otra cosa, el segundo más por otra cosa que por cotilla.

-Pues verás, es algo tan gracioso, aunque a la vez no… es algo complicado en realidad, como todo lo que tiene que los Black, que yo no sé porqué son tan complicados en esa familia…-

-¡Marianne!- le gritó Sirius impaciente.

-Cómo veo que te las arreglas muy bien, me voy detrás de la loca número uno de Hogwarts- Cory se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

-Cory- la llamó Remus. Cuando la morena se dio la vuelta, el castaño señaló el otro lado del pasillo con la cabeza -se fue por allá- sonrió pícaramente -Venga torpe, te acompaño.

-¿Y James?- preguntó de pronto Peter, notando la ausencia del de gafas.

-Espero que haya ido a darse una ducha fría y no a terminar lo empezado- respondió Remus, carcajeándose de la cara de Sirius. Tomó a Cory del brazo y salieron por el lado correcto del pasillo, caminando de prisa para alejarse del radio de furia del moreno.

-L o mato- respondió Sirius levantándose de la pared y comenzando a caminar detrás de ellos. Peter se encogió de hombros y se fue por otro lado.

-Te digo, todos los Black son iguales…- suspiró Mary, caminando detrás de Sirius.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó ofendido, acoplando su paso al de la rubia.

-Lo mismo dijo Regulus cuando la cachó besando a Crouch…- comentó como si nada.

-¡¿QUÉ!?- el grito de Sirius fue escuchado por todo el castillo.

-Por eso fue todo. Según Kat, estaba agradeciendo a Crouch no sé que de una tarea, cuando llegó Regulus y comenzaron a discutir sobre los besos y sobre a quién podía besar y a quién no, yo llegué y le di la razón a ella, ¿cómo pueden decidir a quién puedes besar o a quién no?- Mary no notó la mirada de Sirius, dividida entre darles la razón a ellas, apoyar a Regulus sobre el tema de los besos de Kat y el malestar que le causaba saberla atada a un futuro decidido de antemano.

-Entonces llega Coray y arruina el momento- continuó Mary -diciendo que no debe ser, que se deben tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás antes de besar a alguien, y que no puede andar besando a todo el mundo nada más porque sí. Kat preguntó que por qué no, y ahí fue cuando yo dije que si ella quería, podía besar a todo Hogwarts…-

Sirius se rió escandalosamente.

-Imagino que el idiota de Regulus la retó a no hacerlo y ahí comenzó todo el lío.- la rubia sintió.

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a la sala común de Gryffindor. Le dieron la contraseña a la Señora Gorda y entraron. Se sentaron sin ponerse de acuerdo frente a frente en uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea.

-Explícame una cosa Marianne.- dijo Sirius mirándola fijamente, causando que las mejillas blancas de la rubia se tiñeran de un rojo tenue. -¿Cómo es qué llamas al idiota de mi hermano por su nombre?- el rubor aumentó de intensidad mientras Mary bajaba la cabeza.

Sirius le tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle.

-¿Saliste con él?- Mary recordó las palabras de Kat, _"son competitivos. Si hay algo que ninguno de los tolera, es que el otro obtenga más atención". _

-Si- respondió mordiéndose el labio, gesto que Sirius encontró encantador y sensual -pero ya sabes, sus "principios"- dijo remarcando las palabras haciendo comillas con los dedos -le hicieron terminar conmigo.

-Pues que idiota- respondió el moreno echándose para atrás en el sillón, colocando los brazos detrás de la nuca, sin dejar de mirarla provocativamente, dejando a Mary con la boca abierta por lo sensual de la pose y lo intenso de la mirada. Volvió a morderse el labio, nerviosa. Sirius sonrió.

-Y que conste que no todos los Black somos iguales. Por cierto nena, me debes una vuelta en moto- le guiñó un ojo y Mary sonrió, esperando que su sonrisa fuera igual de sensual que la del moreno.

_Va y se maquilla su melancolía_

_Haciéndose la que no ve me espía _

_Y guiña un ojo y sé que es toda mía_

_Me la como ¿o no? ¿Y tú?_

Después del beso, James pensó que definitivamente necesitaba una ducha fría, _"vaya con Kat y su lengua, definitivamente es más peligrosa que una espada". _Pero sobre todo, necesitaba un exorcista, porque había soñado, por una fracción de segundo, que quien le besaba de esa forma tan apasionada, era Lily y no Kat. _"Y con un carajo que necesito sacármela de la mente pero ya"._

Se encaminó al campo de quidditch, dispuesto a descargar un poco de su frustración volando (últimamente no le apetecía descargarla al "método Black", es decir, a base de sexo, pero claro, para Sirius, todo era sexo), encontrándose con que el equipo de Hufflepuff cogía las escobas para comenzar el entrenamiento.

"_A la mierda",_ pensó, avanzando decidido. _"James Potter nunca se echa para atrás". _

Conforme se acercaba al armario de las escobas, escuchó los comentarios sarcásticos de los Huffies sobre el próximo partido, destacándose la voz de Lance por sobre las otras.

-Este año la copa será nuestra- Dominiq divisó a James y sonrió -Algo más que adornará mi escritorio- dijo parándose detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados.

-Vaya Lance- respondió James socarrón, dispuesto a tomar alguna de las escobas. _"Que joder, vuelo en otro lado, pero de que vuelo, vuelo"._

-Qué pena que tu novia se dedique a adornar tu escritorio, se verá mejor adornando mi cama, y mi escritorio o donde ella quiera, no tengo limitaciones al respecto.- respondió al reto, girándose y encarándose al capitán, sonriéndole despectivamente, cruzándose de brazos

Dominiq se dirigió directo hacia James, dispuesto a arreglar el insulto a golpes, pero los miembros del equipo le detuvieron.

-No vale la pena Dominiq- le dijo Gudgeon, guardián del equipo, quien durante primer año se había golpeado con el recién plantado Sauce Boxeador. Como casi todos los Huffies, era algo calmado y prefería evitarse problemas, más si esos problemas se apellidaban Potter o Black.

Dominiq le dio la espalda a James y comenzó a caminar hacia la mitad del campo.

-Tú y yo Lance, cuando quieras- le retó el merodeador.

-No vales mi tiempo Potter- respondió sin darse la vuelta.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder?- gritó más alto James.

-¿Contra ti? Baja de tu nube Potter.

-Hagámoslo más interesante entonces- Dominiq se dio la vuelta y James sonrió, ya le tenía donde quería.

-Habla.- James sacó la snitch que había robado desde quinto año y se puso a juguetear con ella.

-Te daré ventaja- sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos. La única mujer del equipo suspiró encantada, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su capitán -jugaré como buscador, esto será entre tu yo-

-¿Qué gano yo con eso?- pregunto el Huffie acercándose a James. -¿Qué tienes que pueda interesarme?

-Pide- el Hufflepuff pareció pensárselo un poco.

-Tu escoba- James asintió -¿tú?- y sonrió, ahora con malicia.

-Tu novia- Dominiq cerró los puños. Varios de los jugadores le pusieron una mano en el hombro para detenerlo, mientras James seguía jugando a soltar y atrapar la snitch. – ¿Qué dices?

-Que Lilian no vale lo que una escoba- James amplió la sonrisa, que sin embargo no le llegaba a iluminar los ojos.

-Súmale cien galeones, entonces- respondió arrogante. Dominiq Lance pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

-Qué nadie se entere- contestó el Huffie aceptando el desafío -pero recuerda que jugarás como buscador, y que, independientemente de la puntuación del partido, el ganador será quien atrape la snitch.

-Descuida Lance, que tengo la copa, y a tu novia, aseguradas.- James se dio la vuelta, arrogante, sin dejar de jugar de con la snitch hacia el interior del castillo, ya no le apetecía volar, aunque tal vez la ducha fría no estaba del todo descartada, o descargar la frustración al método Black, lo que sucediera primero.

Ahora veía como obtendría al fin a Lily, tan solo le faltaba convencer al equipo del cambio de posiciones.

Cuando James se alejaba del campo, Lily llegaba, saliendo del baño de las jugadoras.

-¿Ese era Potter?- preguntó a Dominiq antes que este se subiera a la escoba y diera por iniciado el entrenamiento -¿qué hacía acá? Dom, ¿te has peleado con él?- preguntó molesta.

-Aclarar algunas cosas del próximo partido Lilita- respondió sin notar la molestia de la pelirroja por el sobrenombre. -¿Y tú qué haces acá? Quedamos en que no vendrías-

-Es que no entiendo por qué no puedo ver tu entrenamiento, que de todas formas no entiendo nada y no pienso ir a contarle al equipo de Gryffindor.- algo totalmente cierto, Lily no recordaba siquiera el nombre de las pelotas que se usaban en el quidditch, y más aun, le tenía un pánico terrible a las escobas desde que durante las clases de vuelo en primer año había caído de tres metros de altura.

-Aun así Lilian, este no es lugar para vernos- contestó Dominiq impaciente, mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿Por qué Dom? - se acercó a él y le abrazó por la nuca.

-Lilian, te digo que no. Aquí no.- respondió deshaciéndose del abrazo y subiéndose a la escoba -Nos vemos luego, ¿vale?

Lily bufó molesta, pero el Huffie no alcanzó a escuchar la inconformidad de su novia porque ya se encontraba a varios metros sobre ella.

Dado el éxito obtenido con su novio, la pelirroja decidió irse a su habitación, frustrada, tal vez a darse una ducha y leer un rato, sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos color avellana lo habían visto todo y que el dueño de dichos ojos sonreía enormemente.

-Lance es idiota- dijo James recargado con pose arrogante en una columna, jugueteando con la snitch, cuando Lily pasó frente a él.

-Tú eres mas- respondió Lily sin mirarlo, pasando de largo.

-Eso quiere decir que aceptas que es idiota- James guardó la snitch y avanzó detrás de ella, perdido en el ondulante movimiento de su melena pelirroja.

-No te permito que hables así de MI novio- Lily se volteó y le amenazó con un dedo -es mi novio Potter, ¿por qué no te haces a la idea y te suicidas de una vez? Te juro que nadie lloraría por tu ausencia.

James pareció meditárselo un poco, sonriendo. Lily avanzó de nuevo, con el moreno detrás de ella sin hablar.

-¿Por qué me sigues Potter? ¿Es acaso tanto golpe de bloger te ha dejado más estúpido de lo que ya eras?- James se rió.

-Son bludgers Lily. Y me alegra que te preocupes por mi salud, eso demuestra que te importo un poco.- volvió a reír.

-Me importa un rábano lo que te pase Potter, por mi como que te estrelles contra un poste y te abras el cráneo- Lily siguió caminando, tratando de dejar atrás a James, en vano, ya que él, con un par de zancadas, se colocaba enseguida a su lado. -¿No tienes una vida Potter? ¿Alguna admiradora con la cual revolcarte y dejarme a mi tranquila?-

-Ya tuve mi dosis del día- respondió recordando el beso de Kat, se relamió los labios, donde aún quedaba el sabor a menta de los labios de la castaña. –Pero puedo repetir si quieres. Me tiene sin cuidado el lugar.

Lily bufó molesta y envidiosa. No entendía porque Dominiq no se mostraba apasionado con ella. Se limitaba a tomarle de la mano, a acariciarle el cabello cuando estudiaban juntos, todos los días, a despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, si es que nadie les veía, y muy de vez en cuando a darse, sosos e insípidos, besos a escondidas. Lily quería más. Quería sentir esas mariposas de las que sus amigas hablaban, ese cosquilleo en el vientre, ese calor que subía por las piernas, daba vueltas por todo el cuerpo y estallaba en la cabeza, o en el ombligo, o más abajo, daba igual, ella quería sentirlo.

Y sus amigas no eran de gran ayuda, en realidad. Todas y cada una comentaban lo apasionados que se volvían los chicos con los que salían. Habían comparado, riendo, tamaños, formas y colores, ante la mirada extrañada de Lily _("que no todos son iguales, Lily. El tamaño sí importa, digan lo que digan"),_ formas de besar, incluso de tocar y acariciar de cada una de sus conquistas. Mel les había contado "lo que casi hacía con Connor" cuando se besaron, dejando a Lily con una gran curiosidad. Incluso Mary se había atrevido a contar sus experiencias con el frío y déspota Regulus Black, dejándoles claro que, a solas, de frío no tenía nada.

James sonreía para sí mismo con las muecas que hacía la pelirroja cuando recordaba algún comentario de sus amigas. _"Se ve tan graciosa cuando frunce la nariz así... Me gusta cómo se muerde las uñas cuando está pensativa, realmente se ve sexy cuando está tan concentrada_".

-¿Qué me ves?- preguntó bruscamente Lily al sentir la mirada penetrante sobre ella.

-El culo- respondió James sin perturbarse.

-¿Cómo te atreves a…- Lily se detuvo y se giró para colocarle una cachetada bien puesta al insolente Potter, pero este fue más rápido y le sujetó el brazo, después de todo, la había provocado deliberadamente.

Con el brazo derecho de Lily bien sujeto a su espalada, James la acorraló contra la pared, sujetándole posesivamente de la cintura con el otro brazo.

-Suéltame Potter- pidió Lily, a escasos centímetros de la boca del merodeador de gafas.

-¿O qué?- James recorría su rostro con la mirada, contando sus pecas, perdido en los labios carnosos -Lance está lejos para escucharte, no hay nadie a esta hora…- susurró con voz ronca.

-Qué me sueltes- dijo bajito, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de James, pero solo logró pegarse más al cuerpo del chico, notar la dureza de su pecho y perderse en su aroma masculino. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago.

-No quiero- Lily alzó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de James fijos en ella. Detrás de la gafas, pudo distinguir un brillo que jamás había notado en los ojos de Dominiq, una urgencia, una caricia, una súplica.

-Potter, alguien puede vernos- dijo Lily sin despegar la vista de James.

-Te he dicho que me tiene sin cuidado- Sin poder sostener más la mirada castaña, Lily bajó un poco la vista, centrándose en los labios, sorprendentemente carnosos, de James. Esa era señal que el chico esperaba para arremeter contra los labios, semiabiertos y rojos, de la pelirroja.

Lily suspiró contra la boca de James cuando sintió el golpe del beso. Él le recorrió la comisura de los labios con la punta de la lengua, lentamente le soltó el brazo y colocó ambas manos en la breve cintura de la pelirroja, atrayéndola hacía sí. Lily se dejó hacer, llevando las manos a la nuca del chico y atrayéndolo más hacia ella, abriendo los labios y dándole permiso para entrar.

Durante unos minutos, James se dijo que ninguna de sus fantasías más pornográficas, ("_que no son pornográficas, Cornamenta, son situaciones y escenas que nos permiten descubrir los misterios del género femenino"_) podía compararse con la sensación de besar a Lily.

La sensación de ser besada, realmente besada, no eran las maripositas que decían sus amigas. Era una manada de elefantes brincando en su estómago. Tampoco era una caricia suave de lengua contra lengua. Era más bien una danza frenética, y candente, que aturdía todos los sentidos de Lily.

Un gemido, escapado de su propia garganta, despertó a Lily del embrujo al que la habían sometido los ojos de James. Se separó bruscamente de él, con los labios hinchados por el beso, la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas ruborizadas. James sonrió, pero no era la sonrisa maliciosa o de superioridad que Lily siempre le había visto. Era más bien una sonrisa tierna, cariñosa, lo que chocó más a Lily.

-¿Por qué me pegas?- gimió James, llevándose una mano a la mejilla donde se veía marcada la mano de la pelirroja.

-Nunca, óyelo bien Potter, nunca vuelvas a hacerme esto.- le empujó bruscamente.

-¿Hacerte qué?- preguntó James molesto y confundido por la reacción de la chica -¿Hacerte sentir de verdad?- le gritó cuando ella salió corriendo por el pasillo solitario.

-Definitivamente, ahora si necesito esa ducha fría- se dijo James, con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, y la mano marcada en la mejilla.

_El va y se enreda con su pátina_

_Con su elegancia neo diplomática_

_No atina a ver cuál es mi táctica_

_Si me la como o no_

_I wanna get through the night…_

-¿Cuándo piensas decírselo a Lily?- preguntó Cory, cansada de dar vueltas por el castillo buscando a Kat.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Remus haciéndose al tonto.

-Qué te gusta, que la quieres.

-Yo no…- Cory le interrumpió.

-No me digas que no es cierto Remus John Lupin, que se te nota a millas de distancia, creo que la única persona en todo Hogwarts que no se ha dado cuenta, es la misma Lily.

-James- respondió Remus bajando la mirada, pensando en los otros pretextos que no se atrevía a nombrar. Pretextos como su licantropía, que si bien le permitían relaciones casuales y ocasionales, le impedían verse en una relación más formal.

-Pero está visto que James no ha logrado avances, tal vez tú…- caminaban platicando rumbo a la sala común de los Premios Anuales - Espera, ¿no se lo has dicho a James tampoco?- preguntó deteniéndole por el brazo.

-No me atrevo- suspiró -ha sido un buen amigo, de los mejores, no me atrevo a fallarle a James con algo así… él realmente la quiere, lo sé, aunque se enterque en decir que no. Algún día se dará cuenta de que de verdad la ama…

-¿Y Kat?- preguntó Cory.

-¿Qué con Kat?

-¿Te gusta? ¿La quieres? ¿Qué?

-¿Celosa, cariño?- Remus sonrió pícaramente, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la morena, y dándole un cariñoso beso en la cabeza.

-Remus- le reprochó sin soltarse -Tengo que conocer a la competencia…- le guiñó un ojo risueña. –Pero ese no es el punto y no has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Dime Cor, a quién no le gusta Kat.- raro en él, puso cara de extasiado -Tendría que ser ciego, o gay, para no notar sus…- comentó haciendo gestos con las manos.

-¿Atributos femeninos?- preguntó Cory con una mezcla de diversión y una pizca de celos en la voz. Remus asintió sonriendo -¿Y?

-Nada más- el licántropo se alzó de hombros.

-¿Nada más? ¿Te gusta en serio? ¿Sería solo una aventura? ¿Te la tiras y ya?- la voz de Cory comenzaba a tener cierto deje histérico.

-Mira Cor- Remus la tomó de los hombros y se agachó un poco para quedar a su altura -entre Kat y yo sería imposible que hubiera algo más que simple atracción…

-¿Lo dices por qué ella es feral y tú un licántropo?- apenas terminó de hablar, Cory se llevó las manos a la boca, dándose cuenta que había hablado de más.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- ahora el que preguntaba histérico era Remus.

-¿Importa acaso? Lo sé y ya. No soy tonta… no mucho- Remus bajó la mirada y la volvió a subir, mirando ansioso a la morena -No se lo he dicho a nadie, y no pienso hacerlo a estas alturas.

-Gracias- el castaño sonrió, y su sonrisa iluminó su rostro. –Espero que tampoco en las mazmorras…-

-Serás necio- ambos rieron más relajados. Entraron a la sala común, y unas voces que salían de uno de los sofás les llamaron la atención.

-¡Pero si solo tengo dieciséis años! ¿Cómo piensan en casarme ya de una vez? ¿Es qué tanto les molesta mi presencia?-

-¿Kat?- preguntó Remus acercándose hasta el sofá, viendo a la castaña que estaba acostada en las piernas de Mel, platicando animadamente, quejándose de los padres y/o tutores y sus absurdas decisiones.

–Yo te mato, te hemos estado buscando por todo el maldito castillo, ¿tienes idea de lo grande que es?- pregunto Cory lanzándole un cojín a la castaña.

-¡auch!- respondió ella incorporándose y lanzándole otro en respuesta -No te he pedido que me busques. Mi sentido de la orientación es superior al tuyo, puedo cuidarme solita.

-Si no me preocupa que te pierdas - Cory le volvió a lanzar el cojín, que esta vez fue esquivado -Estaba preocupada porque siguieras traumatizando a niños de primero con besos escandalosos.

-No los traumaticé- contestó haciendo pucheritos, lanzando cojines y esquivándolos -Tienes que reconocer que estaban encantados de haber tenido su primera experiencia sexual…-

-Me imagino- interrumpió Remus sentándose frente a las chicas -al igual que James- le lanzó una mirada pícara. Kat sonrió.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- preguntó Mel abriendo mucho sus ojos azules.

-Besé a James- respondió Kat como si nada -Y no creo que haya sido su primera experiencia sexual, Remus, al menos besaba, y tocaba, como si no lo fuera…- lo miró -Ahora solo me faltas tú…- se acercó a Remus, sensual, con una sonrisa de diablilla, mientras el licántropo retrocedía todo lo que podía en el sofá. -¿Tú ya has tenido tu primera experiencia sexual?

-¿Tengo que contestar a eso?- respondió con cierto brillo en la mirada, deteniéndola con las manos, mientras ella insistía en besarle.

-¿cómo que solo te falta Remus?- preguntó Cory sacando cuentas de que los merodeadores eran cuatro y no dos. -¿Has besado a Peter?- Sirius, según Cory, quedaba descartado.

Cuando Kat estaba a centímetros de la boca de Remus, mientras este hacía intentos, tan vanos como falsos, por escaparse, entraron Mary y Sirius.

-¡KAT!- gritaron a coro. La aludida bufó, miró hacia la puerta, lanzó unas cuantas palabras mal sonantes y se levantó saliendo a la terraza.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?- Sirius, hecho una verdadera furia, intentó salir detrás de ella -tú y yo hablaremos- le dijo a Remus señalándolo con un dedo brusco. Sorprendentemente, Mel, con firmeza, le cerró el paso.

-Déjala Sirius. Estaba jugando nada más. No hace falta que le atosigues más en este momento- le obligó a sentarse, sentando a Mary a su lado para evitar que el moreno se volviera a levantar, cosa que la rubia aceptó encantada.

El moreno se volvió hacia Remus con una expresión asesina.

-Estábamos jugando- respondió alzándose de hombros -De todas formas, no sé porque te molestas, cómo si tú no hicieras lo mismo.

-Tal vez- sonrió -pero a mí no me han prometido en matrimonio con un psicópata celoso abusivo.

-¡huy!- rió Mary -eso sería como prometerte contigo mismo.

-ja, ja. Me parto de la risa, Marianne.- le gruñó Sirius. Como la rubia seguía riendo, coreada por los demás, se colocó encima de ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas -Ahora si te enterarás… - Mary comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas mientras se retorcía de risa bajo las manos de Sirius.

-¡Guerra de cosquillas!- gritó Remus, haciendo lo propio contra Mel y Cory que estaban junto a él, pero al ser ellas dos y él tan solo uno, el que terminó desternillándose y contorsionándose fue él.

Estaban en esos pormenores lúdicos cuando Lily entró como zombie. Los cinco Gryffindor se detuvieron, quedando en extrañas y comprometedoras posiciones. Mary, quien no se quejó en absoluto, medio recostada en el sofá, con Sirius entre sus piernas. Remus con una pierna sobre el sofá, y Mel atrapada con esa pierna, y Cory detrás de él, apresándole a su vez con las piernas.

Si Lily no hubiera llegado murmurando algo, les habría pegado de gritos, acusándoles de estar protagonizando escandalosas orgías, que de orgías no tenían nada, hasta ese momento, pero de escandalosos, si que tenían.

Al verla tan callada y concentrada, gesticulando como si ahorcara, golpeara, o abrazara a alguien, todo a la vez, sus amigos pudieron ver que estaba visiblemente afectada, se sentó en el sofá libre, mientras fruncía el ceño y continuaba murmurando cosas y pasándose la mano por los labios.

-¿Lily, cariño, estás bien?- preguntó Cory quitándose a Remus de encima. Lily parecía no reaccionar.

-Está catatisónica- dijo Sirius, pasándole una mano por los ojos.

-Se dice catatónica Canuto, y no creo que lo esté, porque habla y se mueve- le corrigió Remus, arrodillándose frente a ella -¿Lily?

-Yo diría que está traumatizada por algo- comentó Mary mirándola fijamente.

La puerta se abrió y entró James, con una sonrisa de niño atrapado en plena travesura.

-¿Qué hay?- al escuchar la voz de James, Lily se levantó como si tuviera resortes en el trasero.

Lo miró, James acrecentó su sonrisa, se revolvió el cabello, adoptó una pose insolente, Lily bufó, chasqueó la lengua y se salió a la terraza sin mediar palabra.

-¿Qué pasó?- los cinco Gryffindor miraron a James. Este se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te la tiraste?- Sirius se acercó a su amigo, quien no podía dejar de sonreír, y le dio una palmada en la espalda. –Bien allá- levantó el brazo para chocarlo con James, cuando Remus les interrumpió.

-Canuto- le amenazó, acercándose a ellos -¿Lo hiciste o no?- preguntó a James sacudiéndolo de los hombros.

-Todavía…- respondió, haciéndose el interesante. Se encaminó a su cuarto con las manos en los bolsillos. Sus amigos se miraron entre sí y salieron detrás de él.

-¡James!-

-Hombres…- suspiró Mary, dejándose caer en el sofá.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- preguntó Mel tímidamente, mirando alternadamente a la terraza y al cuarto.

-Te apuesto a que…

-No seas cotilla- le reprendió Cory -Es entre ellos…- las otras dos se miraron, y como accionadas por un botón, se levantaron y corrieron a la terraza. –Espérenme- pidió Cory levantándose detrás de ellas.

-¿Saben qué es lo que necesitamos?- dijo Lily de pronto.

Estaban las cinco tiradas en dos de los tres camastros que había en la terraza, apretujadas y hechas ovillos humanos, Mel, Kat y Mary, y en el otro, Lily y Cory en una posición menos complicada. Originalmente eran sillas, pero Cory tuvo la genial idea que podían servir para tomar el sol, un delicioso coctel, contemplar la luna y las estrellas o revolcarse salvajemente, y las transformó en tumbonas. A Lily le pareció una idea genial, lo de ver las estrellas, lo de revolcarse le costó a Cory un sermón de una hora sobre las prácticas sexuales de riesgo, adoraba ver las estrellas, le recordaban a su madre y cuando le contaba cuentos inventados sobre los nombres de las estrellas.

-¿Un hombre?- preguntó Mel ansiosa. Le habían convencido que la manera más fácil de hacer reaccionar a Connor era ponerle celoso y se había dedicado a sonreír coquetamente a cuanto ente masculino apareciera en su rango de visión.

-¿Unas vacaciones?- preguntó Cory, pensando en el cerro de tareas que debía entregar el lunes, que evidentemente no entregaría, estaba aburrida y hastiada y así no podía concentrarse.

-¿Un romance con un chico apuesto?- preguntó Mary, pensando en lo bien que se lo había pasado toda la tarde platicando con Sirius.

-¿No es lo mismo que pidió Mel?- preguntó Kat acurrucada entre Mel y la rubia, pensando en que ella necesitaba escapar de todo.

-No- Mary movió la cabeza -Mely quiere sexo salvaje con un cualquiera, yo quiero sexo salvaje con alguien especial- sonrió, recordando las manos de Sirius, aprovechadas, que mientras le hacían cosquillas, le recorrían el cuerpo, provocándole descargas de adrenalina y ese cosquilleo en el bajo vientre, y de no haber estado sus amigos presentes, habría hecho hasta lo imposible por terminar usando las tumbonas según las ideas de Cory.

-Aghhh…- Kat puso cara de asco, viendo la cara de tonta de su amiga -No me hagas pensar en eso. Ahora tendré que lavarme el cerebro.

-Kat, el cerebro no se puede lavar…-

-¿Cómo que no se puede lavar? ¿Y los lavados de cerebro qué?-

-Esos no son lavados, lavados, sino convencimientos para que hagas algo que no harías normalmente…-

-No- volvió a retomar la palabra Lily.

-¿Cómo que no? Eso es un lavado de cerebro aquí y en China

-Me refiero a que lo que necesitamos es una noche de chicas, no a todo lo que dicen-

-Claro- contestó cínicamente Mel -y que vuelvan a hacernos alguna de sus jugarretas, ¿no? por cierto Kat, ¿Cómo está Jakie?

-Insoportable, con antojos, se la pasa pidiendo que la mimen…

-Kat, los gatos no pueden tener antojos.

-¿Es qué pretendes destruir todas mis creencias, especie de güera oxigenada?- castaña y rubia se miraron retadoramente.

-¿Quieren escucharme de una buena vez?- gimió Lily exasperada. Las cuatro chicas se volvieron a mirarla -Quiero decir que necesitamos ir a un lugar donde podamos liberarnos de la presión que nos ocasiona la vida diaria, algún lugar donde podamos desahogarnos del estrés emocional, un sitio en el que seamos nosotras mismas y a la vez gocemos de la libertad de…

-Eso me suena a un antro- resumió Kat.

-A mi también- confirmó Mary.

-Vaya, hasta que me das la razón en algo.

-No seas así, te di la razón de que podías besar a quién quisieras…

-Claro, porque era para llevarle la contraria a Reg.

-Y gracias a ti, le metió la lengua a Potter hasta el estómago- Cory se fue para atrás en la tumbona, cuando Lily se levantó como si tuviera un nuevo resorte en el trasero.

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?!- preguntó casi, casi, histérica. Digo casi, porque solo le faltaba tirarse de los pelos y gritar desesperada, porque la cara de salida total, ojos abiertos, mandíbula caída, expresión de furia, ya la tenía.

-Besé a James- respondió Kat con una sonrisa ladina -y, pelirroja, permíteme decirte que te has perdido el cielo…

-El problema es precisamente ese… que lo he visitado.- respondió Lily tan bajito, que solo la mosca que pasaba junto a ella le escuchó.

-¡Y qué beso!- dijeron a coro Mary y Cory.

-Nada más de verlo se antojaba una ducha fría…- comentó Mary maliciosa.

-Pues Black no tiene cara de ducha fría- le respondió Cory burlona.

-Pero tendría el mismo efecto, bajar la calentura, o subirla, según se mire…

-¿Entonces?- habló Mel, queriendo cortar el rollo que soltaría Mary sobre los atributos de Sirius, y emocionada ante la perspectiva de ir a un antro, nunca había ido a un antro. -Nunca he ido de antro.

-Vamos- Lily se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Cory se acercó a ella, fingiendo tomarle la temperatura y el pulso.

-Sí, no seas pesada- se la quitó de encima y miró a sus amigas expectante.

-Por mí, va- dijo Kat poniéndose de pie -tengo unos trapitos que no he estrenado aún.- Cory la miró suspicaz. -¿Qué?- preguntó picada.

-Que temo esa definición de trapitos-

-¿Me prestarías algo sensual?- preguntó Mel, interrumpiendo una nueva discusión sobre el vestuario, o la escases de él, de la Raven.

-Claro- las dos castañas se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia las puertas de cristal -Voy a buscar mis cosas y nos arreglamos aquí…

-¡Alto ahí!- dijo Lily. Las chicas se volvieron desilusionadas, pensando que la razón había vuelto a la pelirroja cabeza de la pelirroja -No podemos vestirnos acá, Potter y compañía nos verían. Además, tenemos que ultimar los detalles de la salida, como vamos a salir, a donde vamos a ir, quienes vamos a ir, todo eso.

-Lily, le quitas la emoción de lo espontáneo al asunto- respondió Kat, abriendo las puertas -del como salimos me encargo yo- sonrió.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Lily, entrecerrando los ojos, suspicaz.

-Ir de caza, engatusar a alguien, llámalo como quieras.- se dio la vuelta y salió rumbo a su ratonil objetivo.

-Un detalle menos- la pelirroja se volvió hacia las otras tres, Mary ya estaba casi adentro.

-Quiénes iríamos es lo más fácil, nosotras cinco, Dorcas y Evolet si se anima- respondió Mary -Yo voy a avisarles.

-El dónde, mi querida Lilian, solo tiene una respuesta: "El Nefertari"- Mel sonrió y salió detrás de la rubia.

-Para no haber ido nunca de antro, Mel sabe de antros- Cory miró a Lily -Ahora que estamos solas, desembucha Evans- Lily suspiró.

-Me besó-

-Pero que descarado. Qué se cree ese infeliz de Lance, el que sea tu novio no le da derecho a besarte si tú no quieres… aunque pensaba que eso era lo que querías… no, si ya lo decía la madre de Melinda, todos los hombres son iguales, menos su padre, porque aunque sea tu novio no debe besarte si no se lo has autorizado…

-Cory…- la morena interrumpió su discurso "insultemos a al género masculino" y miró a Lily –Potter. Me gustó. Mucho.

-Los dioses del panteón romano nos asistan- Cory cayó sentada de golpe.

_Alí Baba que estoy haciendo ¡oh!_

_Trágame tierra, ábrete sésamo_

_Que en esta historia acabo siendo el malo yo_

_Ya me la coma o no_

-¿Cómo se te ocurre eso James? ¿Te has vuelto loco?- gritó Remus.

-No es mala idea Cachos, de todas formas no vamos a perder. Aunque deberíamos entrenar un poco más, solo para estar seguros.

-Deja de darle cuerda Sirius, no importa el partido ni el estúpido quidditch…- Remus daba vueltas cruzando el cuarto.

-Calla Lupin, no quiero que vuelvas a decir una herejía como esa, nunca jamás- el moreno se levantó y miró de malos modos a Remus, amenazándole con una varita de regaliz.

-Es que no ves lo relevante, Lunático- respondió James revolviéndose el cabello indomable -El imbécil de Lance ha sido capaz de apostarla, contra una estúpida e insignificante escoba…-

-Calla Potter, no quiero que vuelvas a decir, nunca jamás, una herejía como que tu escoba es insignificante, mucho menos estúpida - Sirius miró amenazante ahora a James.

-¡Cállate Sirius!- le callaron los otros dos.

-El punto es que si la ha apostado, es porque no la valora lo suficiente, que no le importa. Eso quiere decir que tarde o temprano la va a dejar y…- James calló cuando notó las miradas de sus amigos fijas en él -¿Qué?

-¿O sea que tú si la valoras?- preguntó Remus, burlón, sin que la sonrisa le llegara a los ojos.

-¿Más que a tu escoba?- preguntó Sirius con cara de angustia.

-Claro que no- respondió James poniéndose nervioso -Dije que Evans sería mía y eso es lo que pretendo… ¿Qué?

-La quieres- contestó tajante Remus.

-No lo escuches Jimmy- Sirius se tiró encima de él y le tapó los oídos -Vade retro, Satanás- dijo mirando a Remus como si estuviera realmente frente a un demonio.

-Quita Canuto- respondió James, empujándolo -Y no Lunático, te he dicho que Evans solo me gusta, mucho, es cierto, pero de ahí a sentir algo por ella…- puso cara como diciendo "no inventes, que cosas dices, el loco eres tú".

Mientras una vocecita le recordaba lo dulce que sabían sus labios, a frutillas, lo suaves que eran, el tacto de su cabello sedoso y lo bien que se amoldaba su esbelto cuerpo al suyo. _"No Potter, no puedes sentir nada por ella. Te gusta. La conquistarás, será tuya y fin de la historia. Se acabará la malsana obsesión que te ha entrado con la pelirroja_".

-La quieres- volvió a afirmar Remus.

-Joder, pero que manía tienes tú con que Bambi quiera a la furia pelirroja- le reprochó Sirius poniéndose de pie, -Ya dijo que no, que no siente un carajo por ella, ¿verdad Bambi?- James asintió con la cabeza -¿Ves? Deja de dar ideas lobito.

-Ya me darás la razón, James.- Remus les sonrió, sacando su libro de DCAO.

-¿Cuánto?- preguntó Sirius.

-¿A qué James está enamorado de Lily y me dará la razón tarde o temprano? Sirius, no deberías apostar con la felicidad de tu amigo- Remus puso su mejor cara de prefecto poniendo orden, mientras Sirius le sonreía.

-¿Otros diez?-

-Hecho- los dos cánidos volvieron a realizar el acuerdo de los términos de la apuesta.

-¡Hey!- protestó James. –Qué están apostando sobre mí y mis sentimientos…- Sirius lo miró amenazante, gruñéndole y enseñándole los colmillos -sentimientos que no tengo ni llegaré a tener - Sirius le sonrió, mostrando toda su blanca hilera de dientes.

-Quince días- dijo Remus mirándolo de arriba abajo -En menos de quince días ha reconocido sus sentimientos- declaró. _"Y yo ya no tendré oportunidad nunca de decir lo que siento. A ninguno." _Pensó tristemente.

-¿Dónde coño se mete Colagusano a todas estas?- preguntó Sirius, ignorando las protestas de James, notando que faltaba la chillona vocecita del cuarto merodeador, tratando de apostar una menor cantidad.

-Ni idea- respondió Remus anotando los términos de la apuesta en una libreta negra, donde tenían todas las apuestas realizadas desde primer año, estadísticas de ganadores, dinero apostado, dinero ganado, apuestas pendientes, etc. –Le perdí de vista después de la exhibición de exploración de lenguas de Jimmy en el pasillo.

-Bien Lunático, bien, ¿quieres mi prematura muerte o que Sirius termine en Azkaban?- comentó James irónico, cuando notó la mirada asesina de Sirius.

-Ninguna- Remus alzó la vista y sonrió -solo quiero saber si fuiste por una ducha fría o a terminar lo que empezaste- James tragó saliva cuando vio que el moreno se acercaba con intenciones nada buenas.

-Con amigos que te traicionen de esta manera, quien necesita enemigos…- se paró sobre la cama.

-¿En qué pensabas cuando le metiste la lengua, degenerado?- preguntó Sirius con voz grave. – ¡Pervertidor de menores!

-¿Cómo que en qué pensaba?- preguntó James tratando de sonar calmado y de calmar a Sirius, pero sin poder dejar pasar la broma -¿en qué piensas tú cuando le metes lengua y mano, entre otras cosas, a una chica?

-Error Potter- Sirius seguía acercándose, y la verdad daba un poco de miedo verle en esa actitud amenazante, usando todo su poder intimidatorio patentado por los Black.

-Ella me besó Canuto, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Herir sus sentimientos rechazándola?- la verdad era que James pensaba en Lily, ahora que lo pensaba, pero primero se dejaba matar por Sirius que reconocer que pensaba en ella mientras besaba a otra, con todo y que su cuerpo reaccionara ante el contacto de Kat. _"Joder, cualquiera no reacciona con esos… atributos"_

-Meterle mano, desde luego que no- dijo Remus, buscando un espacio para poder asentar su libro, mientras Sirius comenzaba a perseguir al de gafas por todo el reducido cuarto.

-No me ayudes Lupin- le gritó pasando por su lado -Y a todas estas ¿a ti qué más te da?- James corría, tirando almohadas y sillas, para dificultar el camino de Sirius -Has dicho mil veces que te importa una mierda lo que Kat haga, pues déjala que haga, que lo que hace lo hace muy bien.- sonrió pícaro.

Remus había encontrado una silla, la había puesto en pie, se sentó en esta y comenzó a repasar, levantando los pies o el libro, según sus amigos pasaban, sin interrumpir un solo momento su lectura.

-¿Qué lo hace bien? Te mato Potter, te entierro, te descuartizo y te mato- amenazó Sirius tirándole una almohada, que logró romperle las gafas.

-Será que lo matas, lo descuartizas y lo entierras Canuto- corrigió Remus dando vuelta a la página. –De otra forma es imposible.

-¡Mis gafas!- exclamó James cogiéndolas de una pata –Eres perro muerto Black, no tocaba cita con el médico hasta el próximo año- agarró una almohada y se la tiró encima, errando por muy poco.

-Tú eres un ciervo muerto, so pervertidor de menores- Sirius contestó de la misma manera.

Los almohadazos comenzaron a cruzar la habitación, mientras Remus continuaba impasible con su lectura. Cuando alguno de los golpes se acercaba un poco, ponía en práctica sus avanzados conocimientos sobre encantamientos y los desviaba, con tanta puntería que solía atinarle a alguno de los dos morenos.

Estuvieron así durante una media hora, segundos más, segundos menos. Hasta que tanto James como Sirius, cansados de enviar, esquivar y repeler almohadazos se miraron.

-¿Tregua?- preguntó Sirius jadeando, cubierto de plumas, todo despeinado y con la ropa desarreglada.

-Tregua- respondió James, con igual apariencia y una almohada en la mano. Los dos morenos se volvieron a mirar, justo en el momento en el que Remus pasaba la página.

-¡Muerte al lobo!- se abalanzaron sobre el desprevenido licántropo, reiniciando así, una guerra de almohadas, que terminó en una habitación repleta de plumas y tres chicos cubiertos de dichas plumas, y algunos hechizos que les dejaron las orejas bailando, el cabello color rosa y la cara cubierta de mocos.

-Peter ya tardó mucho, ¿no creen?- preguntó Remus cuando las plumas hubieron caído al suelo y los tres se encontraban despatarrados recuperando el aliento en la cama de James.

-Hay demasiado silencio- dijo Sirius, notando que fuera del cuarto no se escuchaba el parloteo incesante de las chicas.

-Esto no me gusta- dijo James abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

_Y venga dai amore dai dimmi chi sei_

_Tú que de repente prendi tutti i sogni mei_

Y para los que sienten curiosidad, minutos antes, Peter estaba parado, temblando de emoción, en uno de los pasillos que llevaban a la sala común de los Premios Anuales, mientras una chica le sonreía de forma cautivadora, movía las pestañas provocativamente y le hacía mimitos.

Para cuando le colocó una mano en el brazo, Peter hubiera sido capaz de darle hasta su número de cuenta en Gringotts. Pero a ella solo le interesaba un dato.

-La estatua de la bruja tuerta- respondió Peter, sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda, cuando la chica le preguntó, casi, al oído, ronroneando, cómo era que llegaban hasta Hogsmeade -Generalmente usamos ese pasadizo que lleva hasta la parte trasera de Honeydukes cuando queremos ir por dulces.

-Gracias Pete, has sido muy útil- le sonrió, guiñó un ojo y se alejó contoneando las caderas felinas, dejando al pobre chico soñando con melenas castañas y ojos verdosos.

Y una gran necesidad de una ducha fría.

_Y Eva le cuenta toda su amistad_

_Que Adán va haciendo obras de caridad_

_Y al gato mata la curiosidad_

_Yo me la como ¿O no?_

Los tres chicos salieron del cuarto y solo vieron a Connor y DJ sentados en el sofá platicando.

-¿Qué hay chicos?- saludó Connor, mirándolos extrañado por el estrafalario aspecto que traían.

Con un sencillo hechizo, Remus puso en orden lo que estaba desordenado, incluyendo la apariencia de los tres.

-¿No han visto a Peter?- preguntó el licántropo.

-No. Veníamos a ver a Mel, pero creo que aun no ha venido- contestó DJ, mientras el moreno asentía.

-Estaban acá hace más de media hora…- respondió James. -¿No han visto a Lily?- los dos Raven negaron con la cabeza.

-Tampoco está en su cuarto- comentó DJ alzándose de hombros. James frunció el ceño _"¿cómo demonios sabía que no estaba en su cuarto?"._

-¿Mary y Cory?- preguntó Remus extrañado.

-Ni idea- respondieron a coro. Los seis se miraron entre sí.

Sirius iba a preguntar por Kat, pero sabía la respuesta de antemano. Nadie tenía idea de donde se metía cuando le entraba esos ataques de "necesidad que le rascaran la pancita", palabras textuales, aunque Sirius tenía algunas cuantas sospechas y la idea de verla rodeada de Slytherins, no le agradaba en absoluto.

Remus, James y Sirius se sentaron en los sofás. DJ y Connor reanudaron su conversación.

-Pero Keith Richards será hoy y siempre, el mejor…

-No me jodas Con, ninguno como Brown y Clapton, la caña cuando tocaban con Cream. "Sunshine of your love" fue el despunte de las rolas de un arranque de inspiración generado por ácido. Si quieres una buena rola cuando te des un buen pase…

-¿Cream?- metió su cuchara Sirius -Se nota que de música y rock no tienes puñetera idea, Thomas, los Stones y su "simpaty for the devil" es lo más jodidamente bueno que ha parido madre. No existe nada más sublime. Nada mejor que los requintos de Richards. Aunque los excitantes acordes de Townshend en _Quadrophenia, _de igual forma son la verga.

-En gustos se rompen géneros Black. Para niños blancos mimados, The Who y los Stones, junto a los Beatles- señaló a Remus con la barbilla y este alzo la mano -son un orgasmo musical, que reflejan su inconformidad y su lucha y esas madres, pero no tienen jodida idea de que hay detrás de la música- le contestó DJ sin perder la sonrisa y la expresión imperturbable característica en él -Pero veo que cuando menos sabes algo de música. Y ya veo de dónde saca Kat su obsesión por Jimmy Cooper y Mick Jagger.

-Katrina no sabe mucho más de música que la orquestina que escucha en las reuniones familiares.- Sirius se inclinó hacia adelante -y siempre ha tenido pésimos gustos en hombres…- le sonrió altanero.

-De que sabe de música, sabe - se metió Connor, tratando de calmar a su amigo, que comenzaba a perder su apariencia de "peace and love" -¿Nunca la has visto tocar guitarra?-

-No- contestó Remus con un destello lobuno en los ojos -pero la hemos visto tocar otras cosas, ¿No Cornamenta?

-¿Es qué no van a dejar el tema nunca?- exclamó James exasperado, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó DJ, justo cuando Sirius les pegaba a James y Remus con los cojines.

-¿Han visto a Dorcas?- Abe llegó en ese momento, evitando lo que habría sido una nueva masacre, con cara de haber recorrido todo el castillo y no haber encontrado lo que buscaba.

Los seis chicos presentes se miraron entre sí, menos DJ y Sirius que evitaron mirarse.

-Esto me huele mal, muy mal…- dijo James poniéndose de pie.

-Perdón- en ese momento entró Peter, con cara de haber tenido el mejor polvo de su vida.

-No tú Pete- comentó Remus, tapándose la nariz, por las dudas. –Las chicas han desaparecido-

Peter calló. Después de todo, a él no le habían preguntado nada, ¿verdad?

Mientras el resto se alejaba disimuladamente de Peter, James sacó el valiosísimo mapa del Merodeador, constatando que las chicas no aparecían por ningún lado. Iluminado por una de sus repentinas ideas, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Lily.

-Lumus- y entró seguido de DJ.

-No creo que sea buena idea que nos descubran acá- dijo Remus entrando detrás del rubio, este se limitó a sonreír, alzarse de hombros y a meterse las manos a los bolsillos.

-Yo tampoco- Connor entró después. –Pueden inventar alguna locura para mantenernos de esclavos de nuevo.

-Como si te hubiera costado demasiado…- le reprochó Abe a sus espaldas.

El cuarto de Lily era un verdadero caos. Había ropa tirada por todo el cuarto, zapatos, de colores imposibles de discernir por los chicos, puestos por doquier, maquillaje sobre la cama y una combinación de perfumes que flotaba en el ambiente.

-Esto no es de Lily- comentó James sosteniendo con dos dedos, como pinzas, un sostén color negro con puntos blancos y encaje del mismo color.

-Es de Kat- respondieron a coro DJ, Peter, Connor y Remus.

-¿Ustedes como lo saben?- preguntó Sirius agarrando su varita y encarándoles amenazante. Los dos Raven hicieron caso omiso del berrinche del hermano celoso, Peter tembló colocándose detrás de Remus, mientras que el lobito se dedicaba a tranquilizarle.

Claro, nadie le preguntó a James como sabía que dicho sostén no era de Lily. La respuesta es obvia hasta para nosotros.

-Qué tú no te fijes en lo obvio, no quiere decir que los demás no lo hagamos- le dedicó una sonrisa, que logró de todo menos tranquilizarle, unas palmaditas, que lograron enfurecerle más, y se alejó rumbo al baño.

Siguieron caminando entre la ropa como si caminaran por un campo minado, cada prenda interior que pasaban, era alejado, hipócrita y rápidamente, como si fuera una granada de mano.

-Canuto- se escuchó la voz de Remus desde el baño -devuelve eso-

-¿Cómo sabías que…?- cuando Remus asomó la cabeza, los demás notaron que del bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón de Sirius sobresalía un pedazo de encaje verde limón.

-Te conozco- todos miraron al moreno con cara de "que depravado eres"-y ustedes también...- Un coro de "aguafiestas" se escuchó por toda la habitación, mientras comenzaron a sacar de sus bolsillos ropa interior de diferentes colores, con cara de "que depravados somos".

Siguieron buscando y rebuscando entre las cosas, sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de maquillajes que podrían tener las chicas y los estilos diferentes de zapatos… ok, ok, no les interesaban ni el maquillaje ni los zapatos, pero no he querido dejarlos mal diciendo que seguían contemplado con caras de degenerados absolutos y totales la ropa interior tirada por todos lados.

Abe se atragantó cuando uno de ellos, omitamos nombres y concedámosles el derecho a la privacidad, levantó una tanga color rosa con coquetos moñitos de encaje del mismo color. El aludido estudiaba dicha prenda con fascinación. Misma que fue interrumpida por Remus saliendo del baño. Todos los chicos, menos del que hablábamos, ya que dichas caras son imposibles en él, incluso cuando lo intenta, pusieron cara de inocencia.

-Después de mucho averiguar, de comparar todas las pistas y los datos proporcionados por la escena del crimen, puedo dar el veredicto...- silencio expectante -Se fueron de juerga- declaró Remus solemne, ajustándose un falso monóculo.

-¿Cómo lo descubrió, inspector?- preguntó James sarcástico.

-Elemental mi querido Cornamenta- respondió Remus sosteniendo una tarjeta de presentación con una pirámide que brillaba a contra luz.

-El Nefertari- respondieron a coro los demás.

-¡Pero Mel es menor de edad! No puede entrar a un lugar así- se quejó Connor, imaginado a la dulce e inocente Mel en brazos de algún mesero, que solo usaban taparrabos y se pintaban el cuerpo de dorado con decorados egipcios, bailando alguna canción sensual.

El crujido de una base de polvo de maquillaje, color peach con apariencia sedosa y corrector de imperfecciones, resonó por toda la habitación.

-Sí, pero va con dos maestras del engaño- contestó DJ, quitándose la camisa del uniforme, agarrando una camisa de manga larga azul pastel con holanes y poniéndosela ante la mirada atónita de los demás.

En primera, por encuerarse de esa forma tan escandalosa (por favor, si el chico está como chocolate blanco, para comérselo de a mordiscos. Ventajas del quidditch, dicen.) Y en segunda, por haberse puesto ropa de mujer.

-No sé ustedes pero no pienso quedarme encerrado mientras ellas se lo pasan bomba.- se miró al espejo, se alisó un poco el cabello, entró al baño y se mojó la cara. A final de cuentas, tenía el aspecto de un hippie pasado de moda. Nada fuera de lo normal en él.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó desde la puerta.

James y Sirius corrieron al cuarto del primero a cambiarse y acicalarse como es debido. _"No podemos dejar que nos vean en fachas, Jimbo ¿qué van a decir nuestras admiradoras?" _Mientras el resto se arreglaba lo mejor posible.

Después de cuarenta minutos, en los que al pragmático DJ le dio tiempo de ir a darse una ducha, vestirse con ropa masculina, rasurarse la barba _("tú no tienes barba, tienes tres pelos de escoba"),_ peinarse, colocarse el arete de oro blanco que usaba en ocasiones especiales, coger un poco de hierba, (_"por lo que se ofrezca. No nos van a dejar pasar con eso, déjala. ¿Cómo qué la deje? es la mejor hierba que ha dado el invernadero número tres. Vale ¿me invitas?")_, a Peter de echarse una siesta, a Remus de terminar los dos metros de tarea que les había puesto Slughorn, a Abe de ir a regañar a una de las zorras de sus hermanas por haber sido cachada en pleno faje con un compañero de Hufflepuff y de paso a la otra, para prevenir; Connor y el resto de los Merodeadores estuvieron listos.

Por si se lo preguntan, porque yo sé que lo hacen, comentemos de pasada como iban vestidos. James con unos jeans azul marino y una polo blanca de manga larga. Sencillo y elegante, como él, y aun así se veía increíblemente atractivo. Sería tal vez la camisa abierta en los botones de arriba, dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso, el cual ha constatado Lily, o que se ajustaba bastante bien a sus brazos formados por el quidditch.

Sirius, haciendo honor a su apellido, con unos jeans negros, ajustados justo lo suficiente como que cualquiera que estuviera miope y le viera a un kilometro de distancia, pudiera notar su insultante buena anatomía. Una camisa gris, a juego con sus ojos, cita textual, y su inseparable chamarra de cuero negro. Inútil, ya que había calor y de todas formas se la quitaría a la primera de cambios. Pero completaba a la perfección su imagen de rebelde sin causa.

Omitamos a DJ, que lo único que cambiaba en su apariencia era que la ropa ahora si le pertenecía. A Peter, porque como fuera, francamente nos da igual.

Connor vestía un pantalón rojo quemado, de esos acampanados que tan cómicos se veían en los hombres de aquel entonces, y una camisa negra. Rara combinación, pero en alguien moreno con el moreno Raven, eran los colores perfectos, que resaltaban sus ojos profundos y templados. Abe usaba una camisa de manga larga, de seda rosa y jeans acampanados. ¿Exótico? Aun así su imagen de niño bueno resaltaba, dándole esa apariencia dulce e inocente que era imán de chicas.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, nuestro licántropo favorito, aunque como él es un alma sensible, que no se deja llevar por las apariencias y cuyo principal atractivo es su cerebro, no se esmeraba en arreglarse tanto como sus dos vanidosos amigos.

Mentí.

El que sea sensible no quiere decir que no deje salir su parte lobuna y cazadora de vez en cuando, por lo que iba preparado para la ocasión con unos jeans azul claro, ajustados a su frágil apariencia de aspecto enfermizo que despierta nuestros instintos maternales, y una camisa, igualmente ajustada, color arena, que resaltaba sus ojos dorados. Es sensible, repito, no de piedra.

-¿Cómo vamos a entrar?- preguntó Connor cuando salían del cuarto.

-¿Por la puerta?- contestó Peter todavía adormilado. El golpe que le dio James en la nuca bastó para despertarle un poco.

-Se refiere a qué no tenemos invitación ni reservación- respondió Remus siempre paciente. Con Peter, se entiende.

James y Sirius se miraron y sonrieron, con esas sonrisas que arrancan suspiros de la población femenina mundial (suspiro).

-Eso, novatos, déjenselo a los expertos-

-¿Sabes que me intriga?- preguntó DJ, después de dar vueltas y vueltas por el castillo, evitando que Filch les descubriera.

-¿La paz mundial?- le contestó Sirius burlón.

-Aparte- DJ estuvo a punto de tirarle un golpe con el puño cerrado al moreno, pero Peter se lo impidió. Su cabeza atravesándose, para ser más exactos. –Cómo es que salieron del castillo.

-Vamos Thomas, ¿no me digas que nunca te has fugado de noche?- preguntó James mirando en el mapa cuando todos estaban distraídos, tratando de responder tan importante incógnita. Y es que no sé por qué nos creen inútiles para esos aspectos de la vida, pero en fin, sigamos adelante.

-Y de día, pero nunca le comentado a Cory el método para salirnos- miró inquiridoramente a Connor y a Abe que negaron con la cabeza, y le interrogaron con la mirada a su vez. –Ni a Kat- contestó adelantándose a la pregunta. –Y no creo que las otras tengan la suficiente capacidad para encontrar la forma de burlar a Filch y escaparse- ¿lo ven? Ingenuos.

Peter comenzó a temblar.

-¿Las maestras del engaño?- volvió a preguntar James con un pícaro brillo en los ojos.

-¿Te pasa algo, Pete?- preguntó Remus notando el nerviosismo de su amigo.

-Tal vez… tal vez…- tartamudeó. Sirius le dio otro golpe en la nuca para destrabarlo -¿por el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta?- aventuró como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No hay forma de que supieran como…- Sirius negó con la cabeza -a menos que alguien se los haya dicho…- miró a Peter que se estremeció notablemente -¿Tú se los dijiste?- preguntó, levemente enfadado.

-Puede que tal vez se lo haya comentado a Kat… a Patterson cuando vino a platicar conmigo…- contestó recordando el momento como el mejor de su vida.

-Ya- dijo Remus de nueva cuenta en su papel de detective -por eso traías esa cara de salido de haber echado el mejor polvo de tu vida.

Sirius se giró rápidamente hacia Peter y lo miró con ojos furiosos.

-Remus, te parecerá bonito seguir estimulando los instintos asesinos de Sirius- le reprochó James antes de halar a Sirius de la manga para evitar dicho asesinato. -Parece que nuestra querida Katrina se ha convertido en toda una rompecorazones.- le dijo cuando caminaban por delante de los demás.

-Es solo que no ha encontrado un hombre que la comprenda- contestó Sirius con demasiada rapidez y seriedad, dejando atónito a James.

El comportamiento de su amigo sobrepasaba los límites de celos de hermano mayor. Más bien parecía que no quería que cualquiera, entiéndase por cualquiera, cualquier ser con cromosomas XY, la mirase siquiera. Y no se diga de recordar sus… atributos. Ya hablarían cuando tuvieran algunos whiskys de fuego encima.

Los siete chicos abrieron la puerta principal, que pocas veces cerraban a cal y canto, y salieron al patio central. Ahí comenzaron las discusiones sobre qué camino tomar. Cuando al final se decidieron, quince minutos después, se dirigieron al campo de quidditch, tomaron algunas escobas del armario, que aparentemente tampoco cerraban nunca, dieron una patada al suelo y se elevaron con rumbo a Hogsmeade.

Teniendo que regresar James cuando Peter no pudo despegar.

Y DJ cuando se le cayó su bolsita de hierba.

Y Sirius cuando no estaba seguro de que estaba bien peinado y quería un espejo, olvidando que traía uno en el bolsillo.

Y Abe cuando…

-¡YA VAMONOS CARAJO! ¡A SABER LA CLASE DE PERVERTIDO QUE MANOSEA A MI LILY Y USTEDES CON SUS GILIPOLLECES!- Gritó furioso James, provocando que un unicornio curioso asomara el cuerno y el hocico para ser atrapado por una acromántula que fue cazada por un centauro.

-La quieres- le retó Remus, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de James, que no tenía nada que envidiar a las de Sirius celoso, el basilisco y Lily cuando le gritaba al de gafas, todas juntas. Remus enrolló la cola entre las patas, bajó las orejas y se agachó, reconociendo la supremacía de su alfa. O lo habría hecho de estar en su estado lobuno, con todo y que James fuera un ciervo.

Cuando comprendieron la furia de James, y recordaron en donde estaban las chicas e imaginaron lo que podrían estar haciendo, salieron volando, literal y metafóricamente, hacia Hogsmeade.

_Y mientras ella plancha el corazón_

_Yo le doy bambú_

_Y mientras que ella con pasión_

_Da la llave yo le doy bambú_

_Bambú._

**Y Juro que lo intento!!! Pero a veces me salen los capis demasiado largos, este es uno de ellos. **

**Y bueno, después de miles de años, una leve depre por los pocos reviews y las ganas de mandar todo por un tubo, he vuelto. Y si a alguien no le gusta, que lo diga. Y si les gusta, que lo digan!!!!**

**Prometo que poco a poco se pondrá mejor…**

**Les dejo un besote a todos aquellos que pasan y no se fijan en las letritas verdes…**


End file.
